Digimon D-Tamer
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: The whole Digital World is at war, with the Dark Area and the Nightmare Soldiers wiping out nearly every digimon family, and they must capture Dracomon, a Dragon's Roar digimon, who has escaped into the Human World and met up with a human digimon tamer.
1. D1: The Dragon's Roar!

Digimon D-Tamer

Written by DarkMagicEradicator67

Rating Pending: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, except for the original characters that I have created. Everything else is property of Bandai and Toei Animation.

_The Digital Network! It has spread throughout the entire world, creating a new parallel one! The people of Earth don't know it yet, but a great disaster is about to happen, as the worlds collide…_

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-1**

**THE DRAGON'S ROAR**

"Take cover, the Dark Area's here!"

Voices screamed throughout the Dragonic continent as buildings were blasted down. An army of Devimon riding Devidramon flew around everywhere, blasting every dragon digimon in sight. Attacks of _Death Claw_ and _Crimson Nail_ were cried, as many digimon were deleted from existence. One small green dragon digimon fell to the ground as the army of devil digimon marched towards it.

**DRACOMON – CHILD LEVEL – DRAGON TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Aw, crap!" Dracomon yelled as a Devidramon grabbed him by the neck and his grip began to grow stronger and stronger. Suddenly, a sword struck through the Devidramon and its body was instantly deleted. Dracomon turned to see a VictoryGreymon with its Dramon Breaker in his fist.

**VICTORYGREYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DRAGON MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Dracomon, get out of here!" VictoryGreymon shouted. "You're our only hope to save this world!"

"What are you talking about?!" Dracomon asked, as the army of evil digimon started to overwhelm the fighting digimon and a few of them flew towards VictoryGreymon and Dracomon.

"Just go!" VictoryGreymon shouted as he grabbed Dracomon and flew away from the battle. A Devimon who was watching them held a black orb in his fist and as it glowed, it evolved into NeoDevimon.

**NEODEVIMON – PERFECT LEVEL – FALLEN ANGEL TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

VictoryGreymon continued to fly through the air carrying a curious Dracomon in his arms.

"VictoryGreymon, where are you taking me?" Dracomon asked.

"Dracomon, you are the last pure-blooded dragon." VictoryGreymon explained. "You are the only thing that can stand in the way of the Dark Area family from overtaking the Digital Network."

"Stun Claw!"

With a strike of NeoDevimon's claw, VictoryGreymon roared in pain as he fell down from the sky and crash-landed at the shoreline of a nearby island.

"Oh no!" Dracomon shouted as he got up and ran towards VictoryGreymon.

"D-Dracomon…" VictoryGreymon stuttered. "I've been paralyzed…you need to get help."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dracomon cried as NeoDevimon landed close to the two dragons and started striking everything in sight, in search for them.

"Here, use this…" VictoryGreymon said as he pointed to his Dramon Breaker with his eyes.

"Your sword?" Dracomon asked as he picked it up.

"When the time comes," VictoryGreymon said. "You will acknowledge the true power of the sword."

There was a great explosion behind them and NeoDevimon's figure was seen glaring at them.

"I believe it's time for you two to go now." NeoDevimon said with a claw in the air.

"Baby Breath!"

Dracomon's fireball hit NeoDevimon dead on, but he didn't take any damage. As the paralysis apparently wore off, VictoryGreymon slowly began to stand up in front of Dracomon.

"VictoryGreymon!" Dracomon cried. "I'll take him down!"

"No, you must escape!" VictoryGreymon pleaded.

"It's time to die!" NeoDevimon cried. "Guilty Claw!"

"Victory Charge!"

VictoryGreymon reflected the attack and it blasted Dracomon into the air along with the Dramon Breaker. A digital gate opened in the sky and Dracomon fell through it.

"Now…" VictoryGreymon growled as he faced NeoDevimon with anger. "Let's finish this!"

"Hachiro, wake up!!!!"

At the sound of the voice, Hachiro Ryuu woke up instantly to the crashing of books on his desk. His teacher, Ms. Daimon, glared at him.

"Honestly," Ms. Daimon said. "I don't know how you plan on moving to high school if you keep falling asleep in class like that!"

MINUTES LATER

"Man, I hate school..." Ryuu said as he leaned down against a tree as the school day ended. The sun gleamed on his face as he drifted asleep.

"Ryuu-kun…Ryuu-kun…"

The soft feminine voice that woke Ryuu up turned out to be Brasilie Vani, Ryuu's girlfriend.

"Hi, Ryuu-kun." Vani smiled as she kissed Ryuu on the cheek and she leaned on the tree next to him.

"Hey, Vani." Ryuu said.

"That was some show you put on back in Daimon's class." Vani laughed.

"Oh, that." Ryuu said. "Well, I was very tired from, uh…"

"From playing that new Digital Monster virtual thingie, right?" Vani answered for him.

"Vani, they're really cool!" Ryuu exclaimed. "The Digital Monsters are real, and they're best thing since that Monster Rancher stuff ten years ago!"

"Yeah, yeah." Vani said as the sound of a car horn interrupted them. "Well, I've got to go, my mom's here." And with that, Vani kissed Ryuu on the cheek and ran towards her mother's car and hopped in. Seconds later, they drove off, leaving Ryuu and his thoughts alone.

"_I don't care what anyone else says…_" Ryuu said in his head as he began to drift. "_Digital Monsters are __real__ and…and I'll…prove it…_"

As if on cue, a digital gate opened and Dracomon fell out of it, crash-landing on Ryuu, instantly waking him up and freaking him out.

"Holy #$!" Ryuu shouted. "What the hell?!" Ryuu's jaw dropped at the sight of Dracomon's appearance.

"Uh, whoops…" Dracomon said to himself.

"Hey, I know you!" Ryuu shouted as he pulled a green and blue card that read, "CARD GAME- BATTLE & EVOLUTION" on the back. "You're Dracomon, A Child Level Digimon who is the last of the pureblood dragons."

"Yeah, that's me I guess." Dracomon said as he rolled off of Ryuu and the two stared each other in the eye, desperately waiting for the other to make the next move.

"So…you're a digital monster?" Ryuu asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah!" Dracomon roared, but Ryuu covered his mouth.

"Quiet!" Ryuu whispered. "The police might come up here and try to take you away!"

"Away…?" Dracomon said with a worried voice. "Save me, mister!"

"Okay first of all," Ryuu began. "The name's Hachiro Ryuu, the ultimate gamer!"

"I'm Dracomon!" Dracomon nodded as the two shook hands, which was the sign that a new bond of friendship just began.

010101010100101010110100101010101010101010101101101010101010101010101011101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101100110101010

"Sir, the last dragon got away." NeoDevimon said, looking down at his own shadow, which began to glow blood-red eyes and it changed into a shadow of a much larger digimon.

"He's escaped into the Human World." A cold sinister voice cackled. "NeoDevimon, I give you permission to obtain him."

"Yes, Master." NeoDevimon nodded. A digital gate appeared right in front of him and NeoDevimon flew inside as the cackling laugh continued.

010101010100101010110100101010101010101010101101101010101010101010101011101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101100110101010

"Well, here we are!" Ryuu said as he entered his room and Dracomon flew in from the window. "We're lucky that nobody was home, Dracomon." Dracomon looked all over Ryuu's room and there was a bed, a closet, a TV sitting on a stand with a picture of Ryuu and Vani together, a soccer ball, and a box containing Digimon trading cards.

"Ryuu, this place looks messy." Dracomon said as Ryuu anime fell. "I guess it'll do, though." Dracomon leaped onto Ryuu's bed, and it instantly cracked, causing Ryuu's eyes to widen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Ryuu exclaimed angrily, as Dracomon repeatedly bowed before Ryuu apologetically, yelling "Sorry!" over and over again.

Instantaneously, a dark arm grabbed Dracomon through Ryuu's window and thrusted him out the window.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu yelled as he ran towards the window and saw NeoDevimon clutching Dracomon by the neck, and Dracomon was straining in pain. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am NeoDevimon." NeoDevimon said. "I am a Nightmare Soldier, working for the Dark Area. This digimon is the last of the Dragon's Roar digimon, and he needs to be executed."

"T-the last…" Dracomon said weakly. "So…VictoryGreymon is…?"

"Dead." NeoDevimon laughed as he completed Dracomon's sentence. "I finished him off with one swipe off my Guilty Claw since he didn't have his precious sword."

"T-the Dramon Breaker…w-where is it?!" Dracomon said as he struggled to break free.

"Let my friend go!" Ryuu yelled. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"That I cannot do." NeoDevimon said. "This is a filthy pureblood dragon, and he must be punished."

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen!" Ryuu shouted as he picked up a book sitting on the floor beside him and threw it at NeoDevimon, who swatted it down with his arm.

"Is that the best you can do, weak human?!" NeoDevimon chuckled. "Maybe we should take over the Human World as well…"

"I won't let you!" Dracomon shouted as he sunk his teeth into NeoDevimon's arm, causing him to scream in pain as Dracomon fell to the ground.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked Dracomon, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just fine and dandy." Dracomon said.

"You bastard…" NeoDevimon growled as he shot a death glare at Dracomon. "You'll pay for that!"

"Baby Breath!"

A blast of steam fired from Dracomon's mouth headed for NeoDevimon, but he blocked it with his claw.

"You're weak." NeoDevimon taunted as he flew towards Dracomon and repeatedly struck him with his claws. "How can a weak Child Level like you take on a Perfect like me?"

"Leave him alone!" Ryuu shouted as he leapt from his window and rapidly threw a digimon card and it swept through NeoDevimon's cheek, causing it to bleed.

"W-what…?!" NeoDevimon said as he glared at Ryuu.

"G Shurunen!"

The laser beam that came from Dracomon's horns hit NeoDevimon in the stomach, and it created a barrier of smoke around him.

"I knew this card would come in handy." Ryuu said as he picked up the digimon card he used to strike NeoDevimon, which happened to be a HolyAngemon card.

(_Author's Note)_: _If you didn't get the reference, it's a whole angel vs. devil thing._

"You idiots!" NeoDevimon screamed as he flew into the air. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"Guilty Claw!"

With a powerful strike, NeoDevimon knocked Dracomon into the sky and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"DRACOMON!!!" Ryuu cried as he ran towards Dracomon's unconscious body. "Dracomon, no…" A single tear fell from Ryuu's face and it landed on Dracomon's beaten body.

"DRACOMON!!!!!"

Suddenly, a light broke out from Ryuu's pocket and he looked inside to see his cellphone shining like the morning sun. It began to change shape and it transformed into a strange device.

"Huh? What is this thing?" Ryuu asked as he looked at it.

"A digivice…?" NeoDevimon gasped.

"Digivice…?" Ryuu gasped as the words, "EVOLUTION" appeared on the screen. "Whoa…" The same light shining from the digivice started to glow from Dracomon's body.

EVOLUTION

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

A big fierce looking dragon took Dracomon's place and Ryuu and NeoDevimon stood in awe at Dracomon's evolution.

COREDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE

"So you evolved, eh?" NeoDevimon laughed. "No matter… you're still an Adult, whilst I'm a Perfect."

Coredramon flew up into the air and went high in the sky.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easy!" NeoDevimon yelled as he flew after Coredramon.

"This has got to be the single most coolest thing I've ever seen in my life…" Ryuu smiled.

010101010100101010110100101010101010101010101101101010101010101010101011101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101100110101010

In the sky, Coredramon and NeoDevimon were circling each other in the sky.

"You think just because you evolved, you can defeat a Nightmare Soldier?" NeoDevimon laughed.

"Stun Claw!"

NeoDevimon's electric claws were fired at Coredramon, but he flew out of the way before they were able to make contact.

"You're a fast dragon, aren't you?!" NeoDevimon taunted as Coredramon's wings started to shine.

"Strike Bomber!"

Fire bombs flew out of Coredramon's wings and they burned NeoDevimon's claws, making them incapable of attacking.

"M-my claws!" NeoDevimon shrieked. "I'll send you…TO HELL!!!!"

"Deep Sorrow!"

NeoDevimon's body emitted a dark aura and it formed into a demonic monster and it flew towards Coredramon, whose mouth began to produce flames.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

A blue sonic firestorm came from Coredramon's mouth and it quickly overpowered NeoDevimon's dark aura and was heading for NeoDevimon's body.

"No, this can't be…" NeoDevimon gasped as the flames overwhelmed his body and he was completely deleted, leaving nothing but a digiegg, which flew up into the sky.

"Whoa, that was so awesome!" Ryuu cheered. Coredramon flew down to Ryuu and he changed back into Dracomon. "Dracomon, you were so cool!"

"Thanks, Ryuu!" Dracomon smiled. "Does that mean we're partners from now on?"

"Always!" Ryuu said. "I'm gonna be the best Digimon Tamer and you're going to be the best Digimon partner!"

"Yeah, there's no digimon out there that can beat the two of us!" Dracomon laughed.

010101010100101010110100101010101010101010101101101010101010101010101011101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101100110101010

"That's what you think…" the same sinister voice cackled, as an army of Nightmare Soldiers bowed before his demonic silhouette deep in the Dark Area of the Digital World.

_**COMING SOON…**_

_**DIGIMON D-TAMER**_

_**ADVENTURE 02**_


	2. D2: The Earthquake of MetalGreymon

Digimon D-Tamer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, except for the characters I specifically created.

**Digimon: D-Tamer**

**D-2**

**The ****Earthquake**** of ****Metal****Greymon!**

The dawn of a new day had begun, and on this Saturday morning, our hero Ryuu and his new partner Dracomon were snoring the day away in their treehouse. Dracomon's frequent tossing and turning kicked Ryuu in the face, and he woke up to see that it was finally morning.

"Hmm…it's morning." Ryuu said as he turned over and looked at Dracomon, who was still snoring like crazy. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all…I really am a Digimon Tamer." At the sound of Ryuu's voice, Dracomon began to slowly wake up and his scarlet eyes looked up at him.

"Good morning, Ryuu." Dracomon smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. Digimon are always hungry." Ryuu said. "Anyways, what do digimon eat?"

"Just about anything that tastes good." Dracomon laughed.

"I would call to order a pizza," Ryuu said, pulling out his new digivice. "But since my cell-phone is now a digivice, I'm pretty sure that plan is worthless…wait, I have an idea!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

In the outskirts of East Shinjuku, city life was going about as normal as things go in a Japanese town.

"Hey, you hear of that new franchise that just opened up?" a business man said to a fellow employee walking down the street. "Digital Monsters…what a joke!"

"I know, my kid's calling them 'digimon'!" the other guy said. "She bought a doll that looks exactly like one on a card he has." He took out a picture of a scarlet haired girl wearing a pink hoodie with the words, "DIGILOVERZ" on the chest area. In her arms was a realistic bird doll that looked like it was actually smiling at you.

"What a beautiful smile." The other employee said. Unbeknownst to the two guys, a digital gate was beginning to open and out came a dinosaur-like digimon the size of a phone booth.

**GREYMON**** – ADULT LEVEL – DINOSAUR TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

Without anyone noticing it was there, Greymon swept into an alley and out of hunger, started feasting on the garbage that was left over. A stray cat walked into the alley and up to Greymon, but due to the food, Greymon's body grew a little larger and out of anger, launched a ball of fire at the cat, who shrieked and ran away.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Okay, come on." Ryuu said to Dracomon, who was dressed in a black hoodie that covered his horns, tail, and claws.

"Ryuu, I look like an ignoramus." Dracomon said blankly.

"C'mon, Dracomon…" Ryuu pleaded. "If I take you out looking like you normally do, we'd both get arrested for sure."

"Was that a racist comment?" Dracomon asked as Ryuu sweatdropped.

"Oh, come on." Ryuu said as he grabbed Dracomon by the arm and pulled him along. "We're going to a bakery to buy some bread. Since my parents are out of town, they won't notice that I'm gone."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Minutes later, Ryuu and Dracomon arrived at the bakery and entered the building. Inside, it was a colorful building with a counter of every single bread known to man and few known to monkeys.

"This place is…whoa." Ryuu said, and Vani walked up to her with a white cat in her arms.

"Hey, you." Vani said, kissing Ryuu on the cheek.

"Oh hey, Vani." Ryuu said, and then he looked down at Vani's cat. "Hi, Tail."

"Uh Ryuu…who's that guy you're with?" Vani asked, pointing at Dracomon, who was panting with his tongue rolled out while staring at the bread.

"Oh, that's uh…m-my cousin!" Ryuu lied quickly. "His name's Draco, and he's staying with my family for awhile."

"Oh, that's cool." Vani said as she walked over towards Dracomon, causing Ryuu to panic. "Hi, Draco. I'm Vani Brasilie, Ryuu's girlfriend." Dracomon turned over and gave Vani a widened smile.

"Hi, Vani." Dracomon said. The smile soon faded when Dracomon caught a glimpse of Tail, and he started growling at her, which started to freak both Vani and Ryuu out.

"Oh, uh…don't mind Draco!" Ryuu cried as he closed Dracomon's mouth forcefully with his hands. "He's just, um…really hungry! All this hunger must be going to his head!" In an instant, Ryuu picked up a few pieces of bread, left some money on the counter, kissed Vani, and ran out of the bakery, carrying Dracomon with him.

"O…kay…" Vani said, confused. Tail's turquoise eyes became small and a worried look grew on her face and she meowed, and it almost sounded like she said, "Digimon…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Ryuu, what was that for?!" Dracomon roared as Ryuu threw him into an alley.

"Dude, you have to control your hunger!" Ryuu roared back.

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk!" Dracomon roared again. The two got into a fight and they pounced onto each other.

"WAIT!!!"

Dracomon's voice stopped the fighting and the two instantly froze, with Dracomon's foot in Ryuu's crotch and Ryuu's hands grasping Dracomon's neck.

"What is it, Dracomon?" Ryuu asked as Dracomon started sniffing the ground.

"I smell a digimon." Dracomon sniffed.

"A digimon?" Ryuu gasped. "Are you sure it's just not you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dracomon said. Suddenly, a beeping sound went off in Ryuu's pocket.

"Whats that?" Ryuu asked as he took out his digivice and a "WARNING" sign was flashing. "Warning?"

"Ryuu, it's the digimon!" Dracomon shouted, pointing to the exit of the alleyway. Greymon, who now was the size of a building, was storming towards them.

"Whoa, baby!" Ryuu shouted. "It's Greymon!"

"Don't worry Ryuu!" Dracomon shouted. "I'll take him down!" Dracomon flew into the sky and went towards Greymon.

"Baby Breath!"

The small breath of fire hit Greymon's horn, and it died out.

"Dracomon, be careful!" Ryuu yelled.

"Daijoubu, he can't touch me!" Dracomon shouted. Seconds later, Greymon's tail came crashing down on Dracomon, sending him flying into the ground.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked, running to Dracomon.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Dracomon said, standing up.

"G Shurunen!"

Dracomon's laser hit Greymon in the chest, but it was ineffective.

"Dang, nothing's working on this guy!" Ryuu said. Greymon's mouth began to burn and produce flames. "Oh no!" Greymon launched a huge fireball and as it was heading towards Ryuu, Dracomon jumped in the way and was hit by the blast.

"DRACOMON!!!"

A light burst from Ryuu's digivice and luster began to purge over the entire alley.

**EVOLUTION**

Dracomon digivolve to…

Coredramon!

Coredramon flew up into the sky and loomed over Greymon.

"G Shurunen II!"

A stronger version of the G Shurunen came from Coredramon's horns and they knocked Greymon onto the ground.

"That's right!" Ryuu cheered. "Go get 'em, Coredramon!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Mega Flame!"

The two streams of fire collided with each other and they cancelled each other out.

"Man, that was close." Ryuu said. He then gasped when he saw a beam of light hit Greymon, and his right arm was transformed into a metallic trident arm. Soon enough, Greymon's whole body was mechanized and his skin color discolored to blue.

**METALGREYMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Whoa, he digivolved!" Ryuu shouted. "Coredramon, watch out! He's a Perfect, just like NeoDevimon!"

"G Shurunen II!"

Coredramon's laser was cancelled out by MetalGreymon's metallic arm.

"Trident Arm!"

MetalGreymon's trident arm was released and it punched Coredramon onto the ground.

"Coredramon, no!" Ryuu shouted. "Never surrender!"

"Giga Destroyer!" From a hatch on his chest, two large organic missiles came out and they were headed towards Coredramon.

"No, this can't happen!" Ryuu shouted.

"Thunder of King!"

A blast of electricity destroyed the missiles upon contact.

"What was that?" Coredramon roared as he turned around and he and Ryuu saw a lion digimon on the rooftop of a building.

**LIOMON – ADULT LEVEL – HOLY BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"It's a Liomon…" Ryuu said. "Maybe he came to help us beat MetalGreymon…" And with that, Liomon roared into the sky and leaped off, disappearing quicker than a flash.

"What a strange digimon…" Coredramon said, and his thoughts focused back on MetalGreymon. "Ryuu, we can take out MetalGreymon now!"

"Right!" Ryuu shouted. "Let's do this!" Out from his pocket, Ryuu pulled out a Garurumon card.

"Digi-Modify! Garurumon's Fox Fire, Activate!"

"Uh…what are you doing?" Coredramon sweatdropped as Ryuu anime fell.

"Sorry, knee-jerk reaction." Ryuu said. _Wait a minute…MetalGreymon is half metal, and Coredramon is a fire digimon, and fire can seriously damage metal…_ "Coredramon, aim for the Trident Arm!"

"Right!" Coredramon nodded as he flew towards MetalGreymon and the two knocked into each other and began pushing each other back and forth in an ongoing struggle.

"You can do it, Coredramon!" Ryuu shouted. "I believe in you, and you'll never lose as long as I'm here!" A surge of power sparked in Coredramon and he knocked MetalGreymon down. "NOW!!!!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

Coredramon's attack burned all of the metal on MetalGreymon's body and the flames were so intense, it erased all of the metal off MetalGreymon, returning him to a badly scarred Greymon.

"Oh yeah!" Ryuu yelled. "Now finish him!"

"Strike Bomber!"

A massacre of bombs flew from Coredramon's wings and they exterminated Greymon, returning him back to a digi-egg, which floated in the sky through a digital gate.

"That was awesome!" Ryuu cheered, as Coredramon sighed. "You okay, Coredramon?"

"That digimon…" Coredramon said. "How did he digivolve in the first place?"

"Yeah, that was strange." Ryuu said. "And that Liomon…where'd he come from? Oh well, we'd better get out of here, we kind of destroyed the place."

"Right." Coredramon nodded and Ryuu jumped onto his back and Coredramon flew off. Unknown to Ryuu and Coredramon, Liomon stood, watching them fly off.

"Kenji, another tamer." Liomon said as the shadow of a boy appeared next to Liomon.

"So we're not the only tamer-digimon team in East Shinjuku…" the boy presumed Kenji said. "This makes things interesting." Kenji walked out of the shadows to reveal his spiky blonde hair and a slightly torn scarf tied around his neck. "C'mon Liomon, let's find out more about this so called '_dragon tamer_'." And with that, Liomon rode off the building and into the rising sun.

_COMING SOON…_

_DIGIMON D-TAMER_

_D-2_

_STRONG RIVALRY! ARRIVAL OF KENJI AND LEORMON_


	3. D3: Arrival of Kenji and Leormon!

Digimon D-Tamer

Rating Pending: K+

Written by DarkMagicEradicator67

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, except the ones I own. The rest belong to Bandai.

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D3**

**Strong Rivalry! Arrival of Kenji and Leormon**

It was that time again; time to go to school, and minutes around 7 o'clock, Ryuu burst out the door of his house and started running.

"Aw, man!" Ryuu shouted. "I can't believe I slept in…again!"

Seconds later, Ryuu stopped near a toy store to catch his breath.

"Running…not what I want to do…professionally…" Ryuu sighed.

"Stop, digimon tamer." A voice called, and Ryuu stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-who's there?" Ryuu asked, looking around in all directions.

"I know who you are, Hachiro Ryuu." The voice said again, and Ryuu gasped.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Ryuu stuttered.

"Oh, I know all about you." The voice kept speaking. "I wish to battle you in a friendly competition, is all. I know you have a digimon, and I want to test it against my own."

"You have a digimon?" Ryuu repeated.

"Yes…" the voice said as a cloaked figure appeared in Ryuu's line of sight.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Dracomon?" Ryuu asked. "He hasn't done anything!"

"You fool!" the figure yelled. "In the Digital World, he was the last dragon due to an attack from the Nightmare Soldiers and the Dark Area."

"The last…" Ryuu repeated. "…dragon?! How do you know this?"

"I too am a digimon tamer." He said as he removed his hood to reveal that he was the boy from before, Kenji. "My name is Masato Kenji and here is my partner." Kenji pulled out a digivice similar to Ryuu's own device. "Leormon, realize!" With a flicker of light, a little lion cub appeared with a fierce look on its face.

**LEORMON – CHILD LEVEL – HOLY BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"_He looks familiar…_" Ryuu thought. "_Damn it, I should've brought Dracomon with me…_"

"What are you waiting for?" Leormon growled. "Call out your Dracomon."

"He's, uh…not here…" Ryuu said, taking a step back.

"If we have to go through you to get to him…" Kenji said. "Then it'll be our pleasure. Leormon, go!"

"Right!" Leormon shouted as he leaped towards Ryuu.

"Leo Claw!"

From out of nowhere, Dracomon flew in and whacked Leormon onto the ground with his tail.

"Dracomon?" Ryuu gasped. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I was following you to school, since I got bored." Dracomon said playfully as Ryuu sweatdropped.

"So this is the dragon…" Kenji laughed as Dracomon and Leormon growled and glared at each other with great intensity. "Leormon, time to digivolve!"

"Digivolve…?" Ryuu repeated. "I have class in like five minutes!" Kenji's digivice began to shine and a beam of light hit Leormon.

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"…Liomon!"

The same Liomon Ryuu and Dracomon encountered before appeared right before their very eyes.

"I knew it!" Ryuu shouted. "That's the digimon that helped us beat the MetalGreymon!"

"Aren't you going to evolve, too?" Liomon said to Dracomon.

"I don't need to digivolve to take on some dumb cat!" Dracomon shouted.

"Baby Breath!"

"Critical Strike!"

Liomon's claws swatted away Dracomon's attack to the ground.

"Can we _please_ do this later?" Ryuu asked.

"Liomon, finisher!" Kenji yelled as Liomon leaped into the air and his mouth began to shine.

"Thunder of King!"

"G Shurunen!"

The two attacks collided and a valley of smoke covered the battlefield. As Liomon cleared it with his tails, Ryuu and Dracomon were nowhere to be found.

"Cowards…" Kenji muttered as he jumped on Liomon. "Alright, let's find them!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Phew, that was close." Ryuu sighed as he and Dracomon walked towards Ryuu's school.

"Ryuu, I thought you were the only digimon tamer around these parks." Dracomon said.

"So did I." Ryuu agreed, but then a thought dawned on him. "Hey, wait a minute! Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I told you," Dracomon smiled. "I got bored, so I followed you!"

"You digital dimwit!" Ryuu yelled, punching Dracomon on the head. "I can't bring a digital monster to school! You'll get arrested, or worse!"

"Don't worry Ryuu!" Dracomon said. With his tail, he pulled out Ryuu's digivice out of his pocket and pressed a button on the top, and in a flash of light he disappeared.

"D-Dracomon?" Ryuu asked. "Dracomon, where are you?"

"I'm right here, dude!" Dracomon's voice called from Ryuu's digivice. Ryuu gasped and looked at his digivice and saw Dracomon smiling at him from inside.

"Whoa!" Ryuu said. "How'd you…?!"

"I saw that Leormon do that same trick, so I thought it'd be helpful." Dracomon smiled. "Now I can come with you everywhere!"

"Nice thinkin', Dracomon!" Ryuu cheered. "Maybe today will be a great day, after all!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"I can't believe you have detention for the whole week." Vani said as she and Ryuu were walking home together.

"Ah, no worries." Ryuu said. "But thanks for waiting for me, though. Ms. Daimon can be a tough lady."

"Would I be a good girlfriend if I didn't?" Vani asked as she wrapped her arm around Ryuu's arm. "My parents are taking care of Tail, so that leaves you and me to spend the rest of the day together."

"That sounds awesome." Ryuu said as the two's lips met each others. A cackling voice interrupted them and they looked around, with Ryuu bearing a worried look.

"W-Who was that?" Vani gasped.

"I don't know," Ryuu said, looking around. "Lots of strange stuff has been happening to me, lately."

"You mean you _haven't_ introduced me to your special lady friend, Ryuu?" Kenji's voice laughed. "I feel so ashamed."

"K-Kenji, is that you?" Ryuu shouted.

"Kenji?" Vani repeated. "Who's that?"

"_I'm_ Kenji." Kenji's voice called back, and soon he and Leormon appeared out of nowhere in front of the young couple.

"Aww," Vani said as she ran towards Leormon and caressed his fur. "He's soooo cute!"

"Leo Claw!"

Leormon struck Vani in the arm, and as it started to bleed, Vani screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!! WHAT IS THAT THING?!!!" she screamed.

"You mean you didn't even tell your girlfriend about digimon?" Kenji taunted. "Who could possibly trust you?!" Ryuu only glared at Kenji.

"Ryuu, what is he talking about?" Vani asked. "Digimon don't exist, right?"

"Ryuu, I guess I'd better take it from here!" Dracomon's voice yelled, surprising Vani.

"What was that?!" she shrieked as Dracomon materialized out of Ryuu's pocket.

"Isn't that the Draco guy?" Vani said strangely.

"Baby Breath!"

Both Kenji and Leormon leaped into the air to dodge Dracomon's attack, and Kenji pulled out his digivice.

"Uh-oh…" Ryuu said. "We've got trouble."

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

Back on the ground, Liomon roared into the sky, scaring the hell out of Vani.

"IT GOT BIGGER!!! IT GOT BIGGER!!" she repeated.

"Vani, you've got to calm down." Ryuu said, holding her hand. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this digi-crap when it started, but we'll talk later. Right now, Dracomon and I have a fight to win." Ryuu turned to Dracomon, and the two partners nodded at each other, as Ryuu held up his digivice. "Let's go, Dracomon!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

Coredramon took Dracomon's place and the two Adult digimon faced off against each other.

"Thunder of King!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

The two attacks collided with each other, creating a flurry of smoke everywhere.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Deep in the Dark Area, a Devimon was speaking to a much larger digimon.

"GranDracmon, the dragon you've requested is in the Human World." Devimon said. GranDracmon turned to face him.

**GRANDRACMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Yeah, that's him alright." GranDracmon laughed sinisterly. "I want you to send a unit to go after those two digimon."

"Who do you have in mind, my lord?" Devimon asked.

"I want you to send…" GranDracmon began. "…Deltamon."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Kenji, what is your deal?" Ryuu asked. "We're both Digimon Tamers here, so can't we be friends?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Kenji asked.

"Actually, no it's not." Ryuu said blankly.

"The Digital World is in crisis." Kenji said. "There currently is a war going on, since the digimon belonging to the Dark Area family are trying to delete all other digimon and change the Digital World into a world for Dark Area digimon only."

"If that's true, then why do you want Dracomon?" Ryuu asked.

"Your digimon may be the key in unlocking the power of the Exa force, a power lost a long time ago." Kenji explained. "This may be the only way to banish the Dark Area once and for all."

"Why don't we just work together?" Ryuu asked. "With your Liomon and my Coredramon, we'll be able to defeat the Dark Area!"

"You fool!" Kenji shouted as Liomon ran towards Ryuu and Coredramon.

"Critical Strike!"

Before Liomon's attack could connect, a digital gate opened in front of him and three lasers knocked him to the ground.

"Liomon, are you alright?" Kenji asked. "What was that?" Kenji soon got his answer as a large Deltamon came out of the gate.

**DELTAMON – ADULT LEVEL – SYNTHETIC TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"It's Deltamon!" Kenji shouted, as Liomon stood up to protect Kenji.

"You are the digimon that killed NeoDevimon." Deltamon said, looking at Coredramon.

"Yeah," Coredramon began. "So what if I am?"

"Those who do not share the vision of Lord GranDracmon shall be crushed." Deltamon said.

"Skull Fang!"

Coredramon flew into the air to dodge Deltamon's attack.

"Coredramon, watch out!" Ryuu shouted.

"Strike Bomber!"

Deltamon's tails struck away all of the bombs and they exploded in the sky, covering up the battlefield.

"C-Coredramon, I can't see…" Ryuu coughed. "We need to do this carefully."

"We'll handle this." Kenji said. "Liomon, attack!"

"Right!" Liomon roared as he soared into the air through the smolder.

"Thunder of King!"

Deltamon used his skull head to nullify the effects of Liomon's attack.

"Of course…" Kenji said. "I should've foreseen that."

"Kenji, we've got to work together if we're going to beat that thing!" Ryuu yelled as the smoke began to clear.

"Why should we?" Kenji snapped. "Liomon and I can handle this on our own!"

"G Shurunen II!"

Coredramon's laser was deflected by Deltamon's steel head.

"Damn…" Coredramon growled. "This isn't working…"

"Meow!!!" a distinct voice called.

"What was that?" Ryuu gasped.

"Tail!" Vani shouted as her cat, Tail, ran across the battlefield and up to Deltamon.

"That cat can't be here!" Kenji yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Ryuu shouted. Tail's eyes began to shine a bright red colour and Vani immediately fainted. "Vani! Vani, are you okay?"

"That's no ordinary cat…" Kenji said as Tail glared at Deltamon.

"This puny Tailmon thinks she can stop me?!" Deltamon laughed.

"Tail…mon?!" Ryuu, Coredramon, and Kenji gasped. With one leap into the air, Tail took on her true form of Tailmon.

**TAILMON – ADULT LEVEL ****–****HOLY BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Vani's cat was really an Adult level digimon?" Ryuu said to himself. He looked down at Vani, who was still unconscious.

"Neko Punch!"

Tailmon leaped up and punched Deltamon's normal head in the face, and he flinched.

"Neko Kick!"

Tailmon kicked Deltamon in the same place, and he began to get very irritated.

"You think your weak attacks can harm me?" Deltamon roared as all three of his mouths started to charge up.

"Triplex Force!"

All three lasers combined into one powerful laser and it was headed right for Tailmon.

"Cat's Eye!"

As the laser was about to hit Tailmon, it curved around and blasted Deltamon in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Such power…" Kenji said.

"Ryuu! Kenji!" Tailmon called. "Take him down NOW!!!"

"Right!" Ryuu and Kenji both shouted. "Coredramon/Liomon, fire!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Thunder of King!"

The two attacks overpowered Deltamon's system and he was deleted, as his body returned to a digi-egg, and Ryuu caught it in his arms.

"Alright!" Ryuu cheered. "Another one down!" He and Dracomon did a victory dance, and Kenji and Leormon just stared at them.

"This is the worst…" Kenji muttered, but then his thoughts reawakened. "The girl!" Ryuu and Dracomon stopped dancing and they all stared at Vani, who was waking up from her state of unconsciousness and staring at Tailmon.

"So…" Vani said. "You're actually a digimon, Tail?"

"Tailmon." Tailmon smiled. "Call me Tailmon. Sorry I didn't tell you before Vani, but I didn't think you would keep me if you found out."

"Tailmon, I love you, digital or not!" Vani said, hugging Tailmon tight.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Dracomon smiled, and Vani looked at Ryuu and Dracomon, as well as Kenji and Leormon.

"Vani…" Ryuu began.

"Ryuu…" Vani smiled.

"Look," he started. "I know I have some explaining and apologizing to do, but I didn't know how you'd handle this. I'm sorry, I should've trusted you more."

"Yes, you should've." Vani said. "I have a digimon now, too, so I'll be able to understand this whole thing." Vani stood up and she wrapped her arms around Ryuu.

"I knew there was something fishy about you." Dracomon said to Tailmon. "I thought either you were a digimon, or I was just hungry for cat-food."

"Easy there." Tailmon said. "I knew you were a digimon the first time I laid eyes on you. It's a cat's instincts."

As everyone started laughing, Kenji and Leormon walked off.

"Hey, Kenji!" Ryuu called, and Kenji turned around. "We were great as a team! Whaddaya say we become Tag-Team Digimon Tamers?"

"Hachiro Ryuu…" Kenji began. "I have to admit that we worked well together as a team. Right now, Leormon and I have each other, but maybe there is hope for you two to save the Digital World."

"Leormon, we can always tag-team, right?" Dracomon asked.

"Dracomon, maybe someday." Leormon said as he and Kenji walked off in the sunlight, leaving Ryuu, Vani, Dracomon, and Tailmon.

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D****-****4**

**DOOR TO THE DIGIMON WORLD!**


	4. D4: Door to the Digimon World!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter IV

Door to the Digimon World!

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D4**

**Door to the Digimon World!**

"Baby Breath!"

Dracomon's signature attack hit the target digimon, which was a BlackGrowlmon, and it knocked him over.

**BLACKGROWLMON – ADULT LEVEL – DEMON DRAGON TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Good job Dracomon!" Ryuu cheered from the sidelines as BlackGrowlmon began to stand up and prepared to launch its signature attack, Exhaust Flame.

"You think that will stop me?" Dracomon laughed as BlackGrowlmon launched his Exhaust Flame, and Dracomon flew over it completely.

"Alright!" Ryuu shouted. "Now, digivolve!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"Primary attack…" Ryuu said as he raised his fist.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

Coredramon's flames overpowered BlackGrowlmon's body and he returned to a black digi-egg.

"You did it, Coredramon!" Ryuu shouted. "That's another win! We're unbeatable!"

"You think so…?" a voice asked from behind him. Ryuu turned around to see Kenji and Leormon behind him.

"Kenji…Leormon…" Ryuu said as Coredramon devolved back into Dracomon and stood beside Ryuu.

"If you want to face the ultimate battles, then you're not going to do it here." Leormon said. "Those battles will take place in the Digital World."

"Digital…World?" Ryuu repeated as Leormon nodded.

"Just because you defeat a few digimon who realized into our world, it doesn't make you guys the strongest." Kenji said. "There are many powerful digimon waiting there, stronger than you could possibly imagine."

"Whoa, even stronger than…" Ryuu started as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a digimon card. "The great Omnimon?"

"Ever since people like you saw _Digimon: __The__ Movie_, you've been all over that guy." Kenji said. "Yes, even stronger than Omnimon."

"Awesome…!" Ryuu shouted. "How do we get there?"

"After you get back from school, I'll meet you there, and we'll go on from there." Kenji said as he and Leormon walked off.

"Alright…" Ryuu said. "Digital World, here we come!" Dracomon gave Ryuu a worried look.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now class," Ms. Daimon said as she wrote equations on the board. "I want you to solve all these problems…"

"_The Digital World…_" Ryuu thought. "_Boy, I can't wait! Dracomon and I are going to have awesome adventures, beating down any digimon in our way! This is going to be so cool._"

"RYUU!!!" Ms. Daimon snapped, bringing Ryuu back from his thoughts. "Maybe you'd like to pay more attention in class, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ryuu said as he sunk down in his seat and Vani chuckled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryuu, you seriously have to start paying more attention in class." Vani laughed. "You don't want Ms. Daimon to fail you, right?" Ryuu only stared in space. "Ryuu…Ryuu…RYUU!!!"

"Huh?" Ryuu gasped as he snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry Vani-kun."

"Is something wrong?" Vani asked.

"Don't worry, Vani." Dracomon's voice called from Ryuu's pocket. "He's been like this ever since Kenji said they were going to the Digital World."

"Ryuu, you're going to the Digital World?" Vani asked.

"Yeah, and I can't wait!" Ryuu shouted. "Hey Vani, do you and Tailmon want to come too?"

"Sorry I can't." Vani said. "I'm expecting a call from my brother today. He's in the army, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ryuu said. "That must be cool, to be in the army. Maybe we'll get revenge for Pearl Harbor one day."

"Oy!" Ryuu and Vani turned around and saw Kenji leaning up against a tree.

"There he is!" Ryuu shouted as he ran towards Kenji and Vani ran after him. "Hey Kenji, what's up?"

"Are you ready?" Kenji asked as Ryuu nodded. Kenji looked at Vani. "Are you going as well?"

"No, I can't." Vani said. "I have to go. See you later, Ryuu-san." Vani kissed Ryuu and she ran off, leaving the two boys.

"Alright, now it's on to the Digital World!" Ryuu shouted. "How are we getting there, anyways?"

"Leormon, realize!" Kenji said, pointing his digivice into the air and Leormon came out with a laptop on his back.

"Ready when you are, Kenji." Leormon said. Kenji opened the laptop and pointed his digivice toward it, and both the digivice and the laptop began to shine.

"W-what's going on?" Ryuu gasped as Dracomon realized out of Ryuu's digivice.

"This is the Digital Gate that leads to the Digital World." Leormon explained. "Now, let's go!" At once, Kenji, Leormon, and a reluctant Ryuu and Dracomon leaped into the gate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pretty soon, Ryuu, Kenji, Dracomon, and Leormon came falling from the sky and they landed in a grassy plain area.

"Ugh, man that hurt." Ryuu grunted as he looked up and saw the planet Earth in the sky where the Sun would be. "We're in the Digital World now."

"Ryuu, my head feels all dizzy." Dracomon said dizzily.

"It's worse than the last time I was here." Leormon said, looking in the distance and seeing many explosions come forth. "The war is still going on, and it looks like the Nightmare Soldiers are winning."

"This is terrible." Kenji said. "At this rate, the entire Digital World will be engulfed by the Dark Area." Dracomon gasped as he remembered the events that occurred before he entered the Human World.

Flashback

With a strike of NeoDevimon's claw, VictoryGreymon roared in pain as he fell down from the sky and crash-landed at the shoreline of a nearby island.

"Oh no!" Dracomon shouted as he got up and ran towards VictoryGreymon.

"D-Dracomon…" VictoryGreymon stuttered. "I've been paralyzed…you need to get help."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dracomon cried as NeoDevimon landed close to the two dragons and started striking everything in sight, in search for them.

"Here, use this…" VictoryGreymon said as he pointed to his Dramon Breaker with his eyes.

"Your sword?" Dracomon asked as he picked it up.

"When the time comes," VictoryGreymon said. "You will acknowledge the true power of the sword."

There was a great explosion behind them and NeoDevimon's figure was seen glaring at them.

"I believe it's time for you two to go now." NeoDevimon said with a claw in the air.

"Baby Breath!"

Dracomon's fireball hit NeoDevimon dead on, but he didn't take any damage. As the paralysis apparently wore off, VictoryGreymon slowly began to stand up in front of Dracomon.

"VictoryGreymon!" Dracomon cried. "I'll take him down!"

"No, you must escape!" VictoryGreymon pleaded.

"It's time to die!" NeoDevimon cried. "Guilty Claw!"

"Victory Charge!"

VictoryGreymon reflected the attack and it blasted Dracomon into the air along with the Dramon Breaker. A digital gate opened in the sky and Dracomon fell through it.

End Flashback

"The Nightmare Soldiers…" Dracomon growled. "I'll finish them all!" And with that, Dracomon flew off into the sky towards the source of the explosions.

"Huh? Dracomon, wait!" Ryuu shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"If he gets involved," Kenji said. "He might be killed."

"C'mon, let's go after him!" Ryuu shouted as he, Kenji, and Leormon ran after Dracomon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the battle in a plain near the ocean, there was an assortment of Devimon and IceDevimon raging war on a small army of Greymon and Veedramon, with the latter army losing.

**VEEDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – PHANTOM DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

Multiple cries of "Mega Flame", "V-Breath Arrow", "Death Claw", and "Frozen Claw" were heard as Dracomon flew into the battle.

"G Shurunen!"

Dracomon started blasting all of the Nightmare Soldiers involved in the battle and he soared in front of the weakened Greymon and Veedramon.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Dracomon shouted.

"It's the last dragon!" Devimon called.

"The master will be pleased with his capture!" IceDevimon shouted.

"You're not going to harm anyone, ever again!" Dracomon shouted. "You Nightmare Soldiers killed my comrade, VictoryGreymon! That is unforgivable!"

"Foolish little Child digimon." Devimon said as they all flew towards Dracomon.

"Hammer Punch!"

"Horn Impulse!"

The group of Greymon and Veedramon stepped in front of Dracomon.

"Dracomon, thank you for fighting for us." A Greymon spoke.

"We'll all work together, for the sake of the Digital World!" a Veedramon roared.

"We don't have time for this!" an IceDevimon said, blasting his way through the Greymon and Veedramon, grabbing Dracomon by the neck.

"You…won't…win…" Dracomon struggled to say as IceDevimon's grip began to get tighter and tighter.

"Critical Strike!"

Liomon ran up and fiercely struck IceDevimon on the leg, causing him to drop Dracomon and scream in pain.

"Dracomon!"

Dracomon turned around and saw Ryuu and Kenji running towards them.

'Ryuu!" Dracomon shouted in joy, but weakly. Ryuu ran to help him up.

"Hey are you okay?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, never better." Dracomon said. "Now let's take these guys down!"

"Yeah, it's go time!" Ryuu yelled as he and Dracomon stood up.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"Go! Command the skies!" Ryuu yelled as Coredramon flew up into the air.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

Coredramon's flames were easily enough to defeat all of the IceDevimon and they returned to digi-eggs, leaving only the Devimon and one lone IceDevimon.

"Now you're going to back off right now!" Ryuu yelled.

"There are still enough of us to take you on!" IceDevimon yelled as all of the Devimon flew towards Coredramon.

"G Shurunen II!"

"Thunder of King!"

The two combined attacks were enough to wipe out most of the Devimon, leaving the one Devimon and the one IceDevimon surrounded by Coredramon, Liomon, and the group of Greymon and Veedramon.

"It's over." Ryuu said. "You'll pay for hurting my friend…ATTACK!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Thunder of King!"

"Mega Flame!"

"V-Breath Arrow!"

"Jogress Evolution!" Both Devimon and IceDevimon called as they grabbed each other's hand and they took the force of all four attacks and a terrible explosion was created, creating a flurry of smokes.

"W-what's going on?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm getting a powerful energy reading on my digivice." Kenji said. "Oh no…Devimon and IceDevimon have digivolved together!"

In the midst of the explosion, a demonic digimon appeared in the place of Devimon and IceDevimon.

**MARINEDEVIMON – PERFECT LEVEL – AQUATIC BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"MarineDevimon…" Kenji said. "This isn't good…especially since the battle arena is near the ocean, which is his element."

"No matter…" Ryuu said. "We'll still take him down. Right, Coredramon?"

"You got it!" Coredramon shouted as he flew towards the newly-evolved MarineDevimon. "We'll never step back from you!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

MarineDevimon struck the ocean with one of its tentacles, creating a wall of water that protected him from the attack.

"This isn't good at all." Kenji said as a dark aura began to overtake MarineDevimon's body.

"Neck Hanging!"

With such strong force, MarineDevimon slammed all of his tentacles into Coredramon's body, sending Dracomon falling to the ground.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted, running towards his partner.

"Kenji, stand back." Liomon said. "This is dangerous." And with that, Liomon ran towards MarineDevimon.

"Critical Strike!"

"Guilty Black!"

Dark acid from MarineDevimon's mouth blocked Liomon from getting closer to MarineDevimon.

"Do not interfere." MarineDevimon said as he picked up Dracomon. "I shall now bring the last pureblooded dragon to my master."

"Dracomon!" Ryuu cried, running after MarineDevimon. "I won't let you take him!"

"Neither will we!" the Greymon and Veedramon yelled.

"SILENCE!!!" MarineDevimon yelled, striking Ryuu, the Greymon and the Veedramon with its tentacles, turning all the digimon into digi-eggs except for Dracomon and Liomon, and knocking Ryuu back onto the ground next to Kenji and Liomon. "This is his fate. If you choose to follow me, you will be destroyed." And with that, MarineDevimon dived into the depths of the ocean with Dracomon held prisoner.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted, and tears fell from his eyes. "DRACOMON!!!!" Kenji and Liomon only watched Ryuu cry on the grass, mourning the loss of his partner.

TO BE CONTINUED…

COMING SOON

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D5**

**Crescemon, the Deep Saver!**


	5. D5: Crescemon, the Deep Saver!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter V

Crescemon, the Deep Saver

**PREVIOUSLY ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"__The Digital World…__" Ryuu thought. "__Boy, I can't wait! Dracomon and I are going to have awesome adventures, beating down any digimon in our way! This is going to be so cool.__"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Ready when you are, Kenji." Leormon said. Kenji opened the laptop and pointed his digivice toward it, and both the digivice and the laptop began to shine._

_"W-what's going on?" Ryuu gasped as Dracomon realized out of Ryuu's digivice._

_"This is the Digital Gate that leads to the Digital World." Leormon explained. "Now, let's go!" At once, Kenji, Leormon, and a reluctant Ryuu and Dracomon leaped into the gate._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"The Nightmare Soldiers…" Dracomon growled. "I'll finish them all!" And with that, Dracomon flew off into the sky towards the source of the explosions._

_"Huh? Dracomon, wait!" Ryuu shouted. "It's too dangerous!"_

_"If he gets involved," Kenji said. "He might be killed."_

_"C'mon, let's go after him!" Ryuu shouted as he, Kenji, and Leormon ran after Dracomon._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"It's over." Ryuu said. "You'll pay for hurting my friend…ATTACK!"_

_"Blue Flare Breath!"_

_"Thunder of King!"_

_"Mega Flame!"_

_"V-Breath Arrow!"_

_"Jogress Evolution!" Both Devimon and IceDevimon called as they grabbed each other's hand and they took the force of all four attacks and a terrible explosion was created, creating a flurry of smokes._

_"W-what's going on?" Ryuu asked._

_"I'm getting a powerful energy reading on my digivice." Kenji said. "Oh no…Devimon and IceDevimon have digivolved together!"_

_In the midst of the explosion, a demonic digimon appeared in the place of Devimon and IceDevimon._

_**MARINEDEVIMON – PERFECT LEVEL – AQUATIC BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**_

_"Do not interfere." MarineDevimon said as he picked up Dracomon. "I shall now bring the last pureblooded dragon to my master."_

_"Dracomon!" Ryuu cried, running after MarineDevimon. "I won't let you take him!"_

_"Neither will we!" the Greymon and Veedramon yelled._

_"SILENCE!!!" MarineDevimon yelled, striking Ryuu, the Greymon and the Veedramon with its tentacles, turning all the digimon into digi-eggs except for Dracomon and Liomon, and knocking Ryuu back onto the ground next to Kenji and Liomon. "This is his fate. If you choose to follow me, you will be destroyed." And with that, MarineDevimon dived into the depths of the ocean with Dracomon held prisoner._

_"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted, and tears fell from his eyes. "DRACOMON!!!!" Kenji and Liomon only watched Ryuu cry on the grass, mourning the loss of his partner._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D5**

**Crescemon, the Deep Saver**

"Dammit!" Ryuu cried, pounding on the ground, watching MarineDevimon take Dracomon into the depths of the sea. "Dracomon!!! DRACOMON!!!"

"Cut the crap!" Kenji shouted, punching Ryuu in the face and knocking him over down to the ground. "If you want to get your digimon back, crying isn't going to do anything." Ryuu's eyes opened and they focused on Kenji and Leormon, who were glaring at him.

"Huh…?" Ryuu gasped.

"Sitting here, crying like a baby…" Leormon growled. "Is that how a Tamer should act?"

"We _will_ get your little dragon back, but we can only do that if you're willing to try." Kenji said, actually smiling and extending his hand out to Ryuu.

"Y…you're right…" Ryuu said, grasping Kenji's hand and was pulled up to his feet. "We'll get Dracomon back with our combined power!"

"That's right…" Kenji said.

"But…how?" Ryuu asked. "Leormon can't breathe underseas and we can't survive the underwater pressure." Kenji sighed and looked into the sea.

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll get him back somehow."

"I believe I can be of assistance." A feminine voice arose, alerting the boys.

"W-who was that?" Ryuu gasped.

"A digimon's nearby…" Leormon roared.

"Stand your ground, Leormon…" Kenji commanded. "Battleready…" From the depths of the ocean, a whitish pink digimon with blades as her arms came forth and landed in front of the boys.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked.

"I…" the digimon spoke. "…am Crescemon."

**CRESCEMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"State your business." Kenji said aggressively. "What are you doing here?"

"Ever since the war started, GranDracmon has sent his loyal servant MarineDevimon to govern the Deep Savers, which is what I was originally in charge of doing. Back when I was Dianamon, I was their protector, until he came…"

Flashback

Many Deep Savers in the ocean were swimming away in fear as MarineDevimon swept in with an army of Dragomon and Hyougamon , who were wreaking havoc everywhere.

**DRAGOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – AQUATIC BEAST MAN TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**HYOUGAMON – ADULT LEVEL – ICY SNOW TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

As many digimon were trying to escape in fear, three digimon stood in MarineDevimon's way: Dianamon, Neptunmon, and Zudomon.

**DIANAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**NEPTUNMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**ZUDOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – OCEAN BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"MarineDevimon!" Dianamon shouted. "We will not let you spread GranDracmon's tyranny over our domain!"

"Arrow of Artemis!"

"Wave of Depth!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

As the three digimon launched their attacks, two bright red eyes appeared under MarineDevimon and his army.

"What is that?!" Neptunmon asked.

"Leviamon-sama, get them!" MarineDevimon shouted as the digimon known as Leviamon appeared in front of them.

**LEVIAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON LORD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Leviamon…?" Dianamon gasped.

"He's one of the Demon Lords!" Zudomon shrieked as Leviamon's mighty tail crushed every single one of the attacks fired from the defender digimon and he opened his mouth, ready to strike.

"He's attacking!" Neptunmon cried. An ultimate-powered stream of light erupted from Leviamon's mouth and it was headed towards Dianamon, but Zudomon and Neptunmon swam in the way.

"Gate of Atlantis!"

"Ice Lord Bump!"

Leviamon's ultimate stream broke through both attacks and killed both Zudomon and Neptunmon on the spot, and as the attack faded, some of it struck Dianamon, who was forced to degenerate back into her Perfect form, Crescemon.

"Oh no…" Crescemon said, looking at her new form as Leviamon marched towards her. "I must escape…"

"Lunatic Dance!"

Crescemon's clones appeared at once and charged for Leviamon, but MarineDevimon destroyed them all with one blast of his Guilty Black attack. When all the clones were killed, the real Crescemon was nowhere to be found. Satisfied, Leviamon dug back into the depths of the sea as MarineDevimon and his army continued to take over the ocean.

End Flashback

"…and that is my story." Crescemon said.

"What a terrible thing to happen…" Ryuu said.

"This is why I'd like to help you recover your partner." Crescemon said. "The sacred bond between humans and digimon is what can save this world."

"Okay, but how can you help?" Kenji asked.

"I can transport you into MarineDevimon's lair." Crescemon said. "That way, you can rescue your friend."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Ryuu yelled. "We're gonna get Dracomon back!"

And with that, Crescemon held her hands in the air and a bubble appeared around Ryuu, Kenji, and Leormon.

"Alright, let's go!" Crescemon shouted as she dove into the ocean and wherever she went, the bubble containing the boys followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the ocean, it was as barren as a desert…only submerged in water.

"Man, this place is really empty." Ryuu said, looking around.

"As you can see," Crescemon said. "Some of the digimon have fleed to where MarineDevimon's army can't get them."

"Some?" Kenji repeated. "What happened to the rest?"

"They lost their lives." Crescemon said. There was an unintended moment of silence between the four, until Leormon looked up.

"We've got company!" he shouted. Everyone else looked up to see three Dragomon diving towards them.

"I'll hold them off!" Crescemon shouted as she pushed the bubble off in the direction of MarineDevimon's lair. "You go rescue Dracomon!"

"No!" Ryuu shouted, but they were already too far away to do anything as Crescemon battled the three Dragomon by herself. "If only Dracomon were with us…"

"You idiot." Kenji said. "If Dracomon _were_ here, we wouldn't even be underwater in the first place."

"Yeah, but what if we're attacked?" Ryuu said. "Leormon can't digivolve underwater and we'll be sunk…literally."

"We'll just have to hope that doesn't happen." Kenji said.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

A few minutes passed, and the three finally arrived at MarineDevimon's lair, which was a cave. The bubble flew in, and after flowing through a dark cavern, they reached the surface of the underwater cave, and the bubble instantly popped.

"Great." Kenji said. "No way of going back."

"Come on!" Ryuu said, running off in determination to find his partner.

"He's reckless, isn't he?" Leormon asked Kenji.

"Wait until he jumps the shark." Kenji said, and the two ran off with him. The three eventually arrived at the heart of the cave, and they saw Dracomon in an ice jail.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted as he ran for his partner.

"Wait, Ryuu!" Kenji shouted. "This seems too easy."

As Ryuu was about to reach Dracomon, an icicle fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him.

"Whoa!" Ryuu shouted. "What the hell was that?!"

"I thought you'd come here…" a demonic voice rang as MarineDevimon appeared in front of them.

"MarineDevimon…" Kenji sneered.

"Return my Dracomon!" Ryuu yelled.

"Uhh…no." MarineDevimon laughed. "Dracomon will be my offering to Lord GranDracmon."

"Not on our watch!" Leormon shouted. "Kenji, digivice!"

"Yeah!" Kenji shouted, pulling his digivice out. "It's time to digivolve!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

"Let's do this!" Liomon shouted as he ran towards MarineDevimon and leapt into the air.

"Thunder of King!"

The thunder blast hit MarineDevimon in the face, but it only stunned him for a few seconds.

"Your weak Adult attacks are no match for me!" MarineDevimon taunted.

"Neck Hanging!"

MarineDevimon grabbed Liomon by the neck and started to squeeze it tightly.

"Liomon!" Kenji yelled.

"This is my fault…" Ryuu said. "If I was a better Tamer, Dracomon would be safe now…"

"Do you really have to have a guilt trip now?" Kenji asked.

"Dracomon, I'll save you!" Ryuu shouted. "We're the ultimate team!!!" Dracomon began to wake up, and watched as Ryuu ran with his fists blazing towards MarineDevimon.

"Ryuu…" Dracomon sighed. Ryuu threw his fist into MarineDevimon's leg, but only a minor bruise appeared. "I'll fight too…"

"You are weak…and you will lose everything." MarineDevimon said as he whacked Ryuu to the ground.

"RYUU!!!" Dracomon roared, and Ryuu's digivice began to shine, and as did Dracomon's body.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

Coredramon burst out of his prison and his mouth burned with hellfire and glared at MarineDevimon.

Suddenly, a wall of the cave burst open and Crescemon fell in, a little weakened from her battle.

"Crescemon, are you okay?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crescemon said, standing up. "That battle was a little tough, but I handled it just fine."

"Well, let's see how you handle this!" MarineDevimon shouted as an army of Hyougamon ran into the cave, swinging their clubs with fury.

"Show 'em, guys!" Ryuu shouted as Coredramon, Liomon, and Crescemon went off to face the army.

"Strike Bomber!"

"Critical Strike!"

"Ice Archery!"

The three digimon quickly overpowered the army, but a group of Hyougamon formed and Jogress evolved into one big Hyougamon.

"What now?" Coredramon asked.

"We fight." Crescemon smiled.

"Dark Archery!"

The dark crescent blast pierced through the giant Hyougamon's body and he returned to three separate digi-eggs, leaving MarineDevimon left.

"You three will never stop me!" MarineDevimon bellowed.

"Guilty Black!"

"Ice Archery!"

Crescemon's blasts were able to freeze MarineDevimon's attack in mid-air, leaving Coredramon and Liomon open for an attack.

"Attack!" Ryuu and Kenji shouted.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Thunder of King!"

The two attacks combined into a Perfect-level attack that burned off every single one of MarineDevimon's tentacles.

"Now, time for the final blow!" Crescemon shouted as she flew towards the weakened MarineDevimon.

"Dark Archery!"

The strength of the blast overwhelemd MarineDevimon's system, causing him to return to a digi-egg.

"We did it!" Ryuu shouted.

"Yes, we did." Kenji said calmly as Dracomon and Leormon went with their respective tamers.

"It's good to be back, Ryuu!" Dracomon yelled.

"It's good to have you back, Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted.

"Ready to go, boys?" Crescemon asked, again forming the bubble that brought them here.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Crescemon, thanks for everything." Ryuu said as they returned to land. "You helped me get Dracomon back."

"No worries." Crescemon nodded.

"Where do we go from here?" Kenji asked.

"You seek to defeat the Demon Lord, GranDracmon, is that correct?" Crescemon asked, and both Ryuu and Kenji nodded. "Then you cannot do that at your current power level."

"Our current power level?" Ryuu repeated.

"GranDracmon is an Ultimate digimon and his castle lies in the depths of the Dark Area. Even if you manage to get there, his three generals are guarding the entrance and all three of them are Ultimate digimon." Crescemon explained. "With your power where it is right now, you won't stand a chance."

"What should we do?" Ryuu asked.

"You need this." Crescemon said as a hologram of a disk appeared over her hand. "This is a D-Disk. The D stands for "digivolution", obviously. Combine these with your digivices and your heart and your digimon will be able to evolve to Perfect level."

"Awesome!" Ryuu shouted.

"Where do we find them?" Kenji asked.

"Four of these lie with four different Digimon families: Dragon's Roar, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians, and Virus Busters." Crescemon explained. "There used to be more, but they've already been posessed. For example, I posess the Deep Saver disk, which I'll use shortly to evolve back into my Ultimate form Dianamon once I've regained my strength."

"But…" Dracomon said. "The Dragon's Roar family…they were killed as I was sent to the Human World."

"VictoryGreymon would've hid the Dragon Disk for you to find when the time was right, wouldn't he?" Crescemon asked. A thought awoke in Dracomon's head.

"The Dramon Breaker!" Dracomon screamed.

"Dramon Breaker…?" Ryuu asked. "What's that?"

"VictoryGreymon's weapon…" Dracomon explained. "He gave it to me before he died, and I remember it was blown back with me into the Human World, so it must be there somewhere…Ryuu, we've got to find it!"

"Even if we get these disks," Kenji began. "How will we beat GranDracmon if we can't reach Ultimate level?"

"You will have to answer that question on your own." Crescemon said, as she disappeared instantly.

"Ryuu, let's find my D-Disk first." Kenji decided. "If we do that, then we can go back to the Real World and find yours."

"Alright." Ryuu nodded.

"Company, move!" Dracomon shouted as he, Ryuu, Kenji, and Leormon left for the Nature Spirit domain.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**COMING SOON**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D6**

**RETURN OF THE BEAST KING!**


	6. D6: Return of the Beast King!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter VI

Return of the Beast King!

_After Dracomon was captured by one of GranDracmon's assassins, MarineDevimon, Ryuu, Kenji, and Leormon were helped by a member of the Olympius Twelve, Dianamon, who was forced to degenerate into her Perfect Form of Crescemon after a battle against MarineDevimon and Demon Lord of Envy Leviamon. The four were able to reach Dracomon, but he was being protected by MarineDevimon and his army of Hyougamon. With Ryuu's determination to save his partner, Dracomon evolved into Coredramon and with the help of Liomon and Crescemon, he was able to overthrow MarineDevimon. Now, the four are journeying throughout the Digital World, searching for the mysterious D-Disks that will unlock Perfect Evolution._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D6**

**Return of the Beast King!**

"Hey Kenji, how much farther do we have to walk?" Ryuu asked tiringly as he and Dracomon dragged themselves behind Kenji and Leormon through a forest.

"Suck it up." Kenji said without looking back. "We have to find the D-Disk, remember? It's the only way we can achieve Perfect Evolution."

"I don't see why we need Perfect Evolution." Dracomon said. "We're strong without it, right Leormon?"

"We wouldn't stand a chance against one of GranDracmon's generals." Leormon said. "At our current strength, they would crush us flat."

"Well, I hope these D-Disks are worth it." Ryuu said. Suddenly, Kenji and Leormon stopped dead in their tracks, altering Ryuu and Dracomon. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Shut up." Kenji said, and Ryuu gasped. "There's a digimon nearby."

"Digimon…" Ryuu smiled. "Alright, another opponent for me and Dracomon to take down!"

"This one's different…" Leormon growled. "I can sense him…he's coming now." Ryuu looked all over the treetops as the sunlight reflected from his goggles.

"I don't see anything…" he said, but he was soon proven wrong when a fireball in the shape of a lion head appeared out of nowhere and was heading towards them.

"Baby Breath!"

Dracomon's attack cancelled out the other attack, and a cloud of dust appeared, covering everyone.

"Who's there?" Kenji yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Very well…" a deep voice spoke as the dust instantly vanished and in front of them stood a lion-digimon wearing black pants, arm and knuckle braces and standing on two legs.

**LEOMON – ADULT LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Leomon…hey, I remember you from the show!" Ryuu shouted. "You have a habit of dying, you know that?"

"This is a sacred forest." Leomon said angrily. "State your business here."

"Let us pass!" Kenji ordered. "We only seek the Nature Spirits D-Disk."

"If you wish to get what you seek," Leomon said, drawing his sword. "You must get through me."

"No problem!" Ryuu shouted as he pulled out his digivice. "Let's go, Dracomon!"

"Yeah!" Dracomon shouted. "Evolve to Coredramon!" A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. "Hey, I'm still Dracomon! What gives?"

"This is the Nature Spirits domain." Leomon explained. "Only digimon belonging to the Nature Spirits family can perform any type of evolution in these woods."

"Then I'll be your opponent!" Leormon said as he stepped forward.

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

Liomon stood in front of Leomon, and the two prepared to face off against each other.

"You look like a worthy adversary, Liomon." Leomon said. "But sometimes, looks can be deceiving!" Leomon threw his fist towards Liomon, but Liomon jumped out of the way and landed in a tree.

"We don't have to fight, Leomon!" Liomon roared. "The same fiery spirit beats in my heart as it does yours. Can't you feel it?"

"The only thing I want to feel is my Beast King Sword piercing your skin!" Leomon shouted as he leapt up into the air towards Liomon.

"Beast King Sword!"

"Critical Strike!"

The two attacks were equally powered and the two lion digimon soared right past each other.

"What an awesome match-up." Ryuu said in awe. "Two lion digimon goin' at it."

"No more toying with you!" Leomon said as his fist began to charge.

"My thoughts exactly." Liomon said as electricity began to purge from his mouth.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Thunder of King!"

The two attacks collided with each other, creating an explosion that shook the whole forest and everyone in it. As the explosion dimmed, Leomon and Liomon stood on the forest floor across from each other, both glaring at the other with great intensity.

"They're both unharmed!" Dracomon gasped. Kenji only stared as Leomon and Liomon continued to glare at each other from afar. There was a brief moment of silence, and Leomon placed his sword back away.

"Liomon, you are a worthy opponent." Leomon said as Liomon nodded.

"The same goes for you, Leomon." He said. Leomon turned to Ryuu, Kenji, and Dracomon.

"All of you must join me." He said as he walked through the other end of the forest. Ryuu and Kenji looked at each other and nodded before following Leomon with their digimon behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are."

Leomon had led Ryuu-tachi to a huge waterfall, where lots of digimon were relaxing and having fun.

"Wow." Ryuu said. "It's like a digimon resort!"

"Ryuu, I'll race you to the water!" Dracomon shouted as he and Ryuu ran towards the lake. As Dracomon jumped in, Ryuu removed his shirt, socks, shoes, and goggles in a swift move and dived in after his partner.

"Are you the protector of this place, Leomon?" Kenji asked as he and Liomon sat under a tree with Leomon.

"For now…" Leomon nodded. "I'm only a temporary protector, until our true protector returns. His name was BantyoLeomon."

"BantyoLeomon…?" Liomon repeated.

"He was a valliant fighter who could defeat countless opponents with only the use of his fists." Leomon explained. "He was the best thing that ever happened to this place."

"Where is he now?" Kenji asked.

"He went off with an ally into the Dark Area." Leomon said. "BantyoLeomon has reason to believe that GranDracmon might not be in control of this war that's going on."

"What do you mean?" Kenji wondered.

"There could be another digimon pulling the strings." Leomon said. "BantyoLeomon wasn't quite sure, so that's why he left with a human and a Darkdramon to investigate."

"A human?" Kenji and Liomon gasped as Leomon nodded.

"Do me a favor." Leomon said. "Until we know if BantyoLeomon's right, don't tell your friends about this."

"Don't worry." Kenji said, looking over at Ryuu and Dracomon, who were wrestling in the water. "Even if I tell them, it'll probably just go in one ear and out the other."

Without warning, it started to rain, and the digimon who were playing ran for cover, as did Ryuu and Dracomon.

"That's strange." Kenji said.

"We're in trouble." Leomon said. "Whenever it rains, that means trouble is stirring." As Leomon predicted, a giant digi-egg began to form in the sky.

"Is that a digi-egg?" Dracomon asked.

"Stand your ground." Leomon commanded, drawing his Beast King Sword from his back as the digi-egg hatched, releasing a giant red dragon from the sky.

**DEX****DORUG****A****MON – ****ADULT**** LEVEL – ****UNDEAD ****TYPE – ****VIRUS ****ATTRIBUTE**

"Man, I wish I could evolve!" Dracomon shouted. "I'd kick his patootie!"

"Leomon, we're going to have to handle this." Liomon said as Leomon nodded. The two lions roared as they jumped into the air towards DexDorugamon.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Thunder of King!"

DexDorugamon dodged both attacks and blasted Liomon back into the waterfall with an iron ball.

"Liomon, are you alright?" Kenji asked, as Liomon climbed out of the waterfall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liomon answered as he watched Leomon continue to battle DexDorugamon fiercy head-on. _"Can I ever fight with such determination?"_

"I won't let you hurt my fellow digimon!" Leomon bellowed.

"Beast King Sword!"

DexDorugamon whipped Leomon's sword out of his arms with his tail and sunk his teeth into Leomon's arm, causing him to howl in pain.

"Critical Strike!"

Liomon came up and struck DexDorugamon in the chest to protect Leomon.

"Thunder of King!"

The close range of Liomon's attack sent DexDorugamon crashing into the ground.

"Leomon, are you okay?" Kenji asked as Liomon carried Leomon to the ground.

"Y-yes…" Leomon barely said. "Just save everyone." And with that, Leomon launched his Beast King Fist attack at the sky, and it hit an apparently invisible barrier and it was immediately destroyed.

"Ryuu, I think I can evolve now." Dracomon smiled.

"Right, then let's do it!" Ryuu shouted.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"Strike Bomber!"

Coredramon whacked DexDorugamon into the air with his tail and sent him flying into the air.

"Now, double team!" Ryuu shouted.

"Thunder of King!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

The two attacks were able to delete DexDorugamon, and his body disappeared.

"That's weird, no digi-egg…" Ryuu said to himself, and then he turned around to see Kenji and Leormon with the weakened Leomon.

"Hang in there, Leomon!" Leormon said.

"The digivice can heal you up." Kenji said. He took out his digivice and pointed it at Leomon, materializing a few bandages over Leomon's arm.

"You are too kind." Leomon said. "Now, about the Nature Spirit D-Disk…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ryuu said. "I guess we got caught up in the moment."

"It lies at the top of Nature Canyon, which is just beyond the forest." Leomon explained. "But be careful…a powerful Perfect-level digimon waits as a challenge."

"Thank you, Leomon." Kenji said as he and Leormon began to leave.

"We can't just leave him here!" Ryuu said.

"We must." Kenji said. "Although I don't want to, it's what a man does." Ryuu and Dracomon shrugged and followed Kenji and Leormon through the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"__Ryuu, we made it to Nature Canyon!"_

_"Alright, now we can get Kenji's D-Disk!"_

_"Wait, who's that?"_

_"It'__s the Perfect that Leomon warned us about!"_

_"You shall not pass!"_

_"To save the Digital World, I must defeat you first!"_

_"Not likely!"_

_"Kenji…he's too strong."_

_"No, we can't give up!"_

_"I'll keep on fighting!"_

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D7**

**CANYON FIGHT! HOWL, MACHGAOGAMON! **


	7. D7: Canyon Fight! Howl, MachGaogamon!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter VII

Canyon Fight! Howl, MachGaogamon

_While searching for Kenji's D-Disk, the boys are overrun by Leomon, an Adult Level Digimon, who battles Liomon and accepts him as a worthy opponent. Leomon takes them to the Nature Spirit family resort, which is a natural resort for all Nature Spirit digimon. The peace is cut short when a DexDorugamon attacks the group. Being the only one able to evolve due to the Nature Spirits seal, Liomon teams up with Leomon and battle DexDorugamon, with the latter being injured. As a last resort, Leomon breaks the seal, allowing Dracomon to evolve and he and Liomon are able to defeat DexDorugamon. Leomon tells Kenji where to find his D-Disk, and warns him that a powerful Perfect level digimon __waits for them_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D7**

**Canyon Fight! Howl, MachGaogamon**

"Man, this forest is very thick." Ryuu said as he, Dracomon, Kenji, and Leormon continued to walk through.

"Ryuu, how much longer until we get there?" Dracomon asked tiringly as Ryuu sighed.

"I don't know, buddy." He answered. "Look on the bright side: we're going to battle a strong Perfect digimon!"

"Who says you're going to battle?!" Kenji snapped. Ryuu and Dracomon both looked at him.

"Well, I _am_ a goggle-head." Ryuu said, pointing to the goggles on his head. "Everybody knows the goggle-head fights the strong opponents."

"My God, you're an idiot." Kenji said. "This is my D-Disk, so Leormon and I have to fight this guy alone."

"But if you and Leormon are fighting, you won't be alone." Dracomon said and Ryuu nodded.

"Are these two really of the 21st Century?" Leormon asked as Kenji sweatdropped.

"Let's just keep moving." Kenji said and Leormon nodded. The two kept going, and Ryuu and Dracomon ran up to catch up with them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the depths of the Dark Area, a DemiDevimon was flying towards GranDracmon in a hurry.

**DEMIDEVIMON – CHILD LEVEL – SMALL DEMON TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"GranDracmon-sama, I have a report on the Tamers." DemiDevimon said. "It seems they are reaching the location of the Nature Spirit Digivolution Disk. Should I send a Nightmare Soldier to stop them?"

"No." GranDracmon said, and DemiDevimon was troubled by his answer. "I'd like to have the Dracomon and the Leormon evolve to Perfect themselves before I kill them." Silhouettes of Dracomon and Leormon in their Perfect forms appeared in GranDracmon's head. "I must do this…to revive the Master…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryuu, we made it to Nature Canyon!" Dracomon exclaimed as they finally came out of the forest and faced a canyon.

"Alright, now we can get Kenji's D-Disk!" Ryuu shouted triumphantly.

"Kenji, do you hear that?" Leormon asked. Kenji listened, and soon he heard the faint sounds of a jet, getting closer and closer to them.

"The enemy's coming…" Kenji said. "Suit up, Leormon."

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

Kenji jumped on Liomon's back and looked all over for the opponent they were going to face.

"Winning Knuckle!"

"MOVE!!!!" Kenji shouted as Liomon jumped to the side as a giant fist crashed into the ground.

"That's…" Ryuu said as Dracomon carried him into the sky. "MachGaogamon!"

**MACHGAOGAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"It's the Perfect that Leomon warned us about!" Dracomon cried.

"I shall not let you pass." MachGaogamon said, raising his fists. "I stake my fists on this battle."

"You think you can tell me where I can and can't go?!" Kenji asked. "Liomon, let's go!"

"You got it!" Liomon shouted as he ran towards MachGaogamon with blazing fury.

"Critical Strike!"

MachGaogamon leaped in the air and doged Liomon's attack.

"He's so fast…!" Liomon said.

"Around and attack!" Kenji shouted. Liomon immediately sprung around and jumped high in the air.

"Thunder of King!"

"Howling Cannon!"

MachGaogamon's supersonic roar not only blew Liomon's attack back, but it also propelled both Kenji and Liomon into the air, and MachGaogamon flew up in the sky towards them.

"Winning Knuckle!"

As MachGaogamon thrusted his fist into them, Kenji and Liomon crashed into the ground.

"Kenji!!!" Ryuu yelled.

"Ryuu, I'm going." Dracomon said.

"You can't!" Ryuu pleaded. "This is Kenji's battle."

"But…" Dracomon began, but Ryuu cut him off.

"If we interfered," he said. "That would show Kenji and Liomon that we don't believe in them."

Kenji and Liomon stood up as MachGaogamon loomed over them in the air.

"Do you surrender?" MachGaogamon asked. "If so, then I'll send you to Heaven." Kenji laughed. "What?!"

"So that's what he looks like when he laughs…" Ryuu said.

"You land in one good punch, and you think you're king of the world…" Kenji said. "Such arrogance isn't allowed here!" Kenji jumped back on Liomon's back and the two rode off into battle.

"Thunder of King!"

Everytime Liomon launched his attack, MachGaogamon punched each burst of thunder with his fists, deleting them.

"Aim for his neck!" Kenji shouted.

"Critical Strike!"

Liomon rose up to MachGaogamon's neck, but MachGaogamon opened his mouth to counter with his own attack.

"Howling Cannon!"

Kenji and Liomon were blasted to the ground again. MachGaogamon landed on the ground across from them and stared at the two.

"Do you really think you can win?" he asked. "Back when I was a Gaogamon, I was the ultimate fighter, but my resolve to grow stronger caused me to evolve into the top fighter…" MachGaogamon looked at the belt on his chest. "The king's belt on my chest is proof of that."

"K-Kenji…what can we do?" Liomon stuttered.

"We…we'll keep on fighting, that's what." Kenji said as he stood up. "We'll never lose to you, MachGaogamon!" Liomon stood up in front of Kenji and Kenji hopped on his back again.

"As you wish." MachGaogamon said as he flew towards them.

"Winning Knuckle!"

"Critical Strike!"

The collision of the attacks resulted in MachGaogamon being pushed back by Liomon's unexpectedly discovered strength.

"What?!" MachGaogamon gasped. "Where is this power coming from?" An aura of light was flashing around Kenji. "Is this…Digisoul?"

"Digisoul?" Ryuu asked. "What's Digisoul?"

"Digisoul…" Dracomon began. "It's the manifestation of a human's emotions through a digimon's power. Kenji's determination to keep fighting must have triggered his digisoul…"

"Kenji, I can feel your burning Digisoul through my body…" Liomon said as he started to shine as well. "It's giving me energy…power…"

"I'll be the first to defeat the one with Digisoul!" MachGaogamon yelled as he started to spin around repeatedly.

"Gaoga Tornado!"

As MachGaogamon started spinning towards them, Kenji pulled his digivice out from his pocket.

"Liomon, take my Digisoul!" Kenji shouted as he thrusted his fist on the top of his digivice. "Digisoul Charge!!!!!" As Kenji charged his Digisoul, Liomon's entire body was set ablaze and he soared towards MachGaogamon's incoming Gaoga Tornado.

"Beast King Burst!"

Kenji and Liomon's burst of energy crashed with MachGaogamon's Gaoga Tornado, and the resulting explosion blew Ryuu and Dracomon back, crashing back into trees.

"Ugh, that hurt…" Dracomon said as he helped Ryuu up. When Ryuu opened his eyes, he gasped to see that MachGaogamon had degenerated into his Adult form, Gaogamon.

**GAOGAMON – ADULT LEVEL – BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Wait, where's Kenji?" Ryuu asked. He soon got his answer as Kenji and Leormon fell to the ground, weakened by the explosion.

"Kenji! Leormon!" Ryuu and Dracomon shouted as they ran to them.

"You have defeated me." Gaogamon said. "You have indeed earned the right of bearing the D-Disk of the Nature Spirits." Instantly, a disc materialized in front of Kenji, bearing the Nature Spirits sign.

"This is…" Kenji said as he grasped the disk. "The D-Disk…how do I use it?"

"When the time comes, you will find that out for yourself." Gaogamon said. "Now, you must return to the Human World so you can find the Dragon's Roar D-Disk, am I right?"

"Yeah." Ryuu said. "But how do we get back?"

"Unfortaunetly, my laptop is back in the Human World." Kenji said.

"My power is not enough to send you back, but…" Gaogamon began. "Go to the Angelic Castle, which is just beyond the horizon, and talk to LordHolyAngemon. He should be able to send you back."

"Thank you, Gaogamon." Kenji said as he, Leormon, Ryuu, and Dracomon set forth to the Angelic Castle.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"I wonder when Ryuu-kun's coming back from the DigiWorld…"_

_"First, we attack his heart!"_

_"Vani, it's one of GranDracmon's assassins!"_

_"I am SkullSatamon! Die by my wrath!"_

_"Vani, I'll protect you!"_

_"To hell with you!"_

_"TAILMON!!!"_

_"Vani's Digisoul is causing me to evolve…!"_

_"Tailmon digivolve to…Angewomon!"_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D8**

**Evolve to Perfect! Sparkling Angewomon!**


	8. D8: Perfect Evolve! Sparkling Angewomon!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter VIII

Perfect Evolve! Sparkling Angewomon!

_Kenji and the others finally reached the canyon where the Nature Spirits D-Disk was located__, and just as Leomon predicted, a powerful Perfect digimon, MachGaogamon awaited. Kenji and Liomon tried to take him on, but MachGaogamon was too strong. Only when Kenji__ activated his Digisoul was Liomon able to defeat MachGaogamon in a blaze of fury._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D8**

**Evolve to Perfect! Sparkling Angewomon!**

"Man, I wonder when Ryuu-kun's getting back from the DigiWorld…" Vani said. She was lying on her couch with Tailmon on her lap.

"I hope they don't get themselves into trouble." Tailmon said, balancing herself with her tail. "Those two can get so reckless."

"I know, but that's why I like Ryuu." Vani said, smiling. "I miss my brother, too."

"Vishiro, right?" Tailmon asked and Vani nodded.

"It feels like it's been forever since I last saw him." Vani sighed. "I just hope he's okay…" Tailmon sighed.

"_Should I tell her the truth…?_" she thought. "_About her brother?_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are we there yet?" Ryuu said on Coredramon's back as he, Kenji, and Leormon flew through the air.

"Calm down." Kenji sighed. "We'll get there soon."

"Man, I can't wait to see Vani again!" Ryuu cheered.

"We have some trouble here…" Coredramon said, gaining everyone's attention as they looked in front of them to see a flock of Birdramon flying towrads them.

**BIRDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – GIANT BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Coredramon, blast them out of the sky!" Ryuu shouted.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Coredramon roared.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Mach Glide!"

All of the Birdramon dived down and dodged the attack and flew in a circle, completely surrounding Coredramon and the others.

"We're in trouble, here." Leormon said.

"Fire Flap!"

"Whoa!" Coredramon shouted as he flew through all of the rings to escape them.

"We can't fight them all!" Kenji shouted, but then an idea dawned upon him and he pulled out his D-Disk. "Hey, maybe I can use the D-Disk to evolve you to Perfect, Leormon!"

"It's worth a try." Leormon said as he ran off Coredramon's back and towards the group of Birdramon.

"D-Disk, Perfect Evolution!" Kenji shouted, holding both his D-Disk and digivice in the air. The digivice began to glow, but the D-Disk remained the same. "Wha…?!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!!!"

Quickly after he evolved, Liomon began to fall immediately towards the ground.

"Oh no!" Ryuu shouted, so Coredramon soared down and caught Liomon in his arms. "Nice one, Kenji." Kenji only stared at his D-Disk, which was giving no reaction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Vani, where are we going, exactly?" Tailmon asked. She was sitting in Vani's arms as they were walking through the park during the chilly night.

"No where, exactly." Vani said, pulling up her hood on over her head. "Just for a little walk, just to get my head straight." Tailmon sighed, but then she immediately started coughing repeatedly. "Tailmon, a-are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"S-smoke…" Tailmon coughed. Vani worryingly looked into the sky and saw smoke coming from a building that was becoming scorched in flames. The two ran towards it and they saw a couple panicking outside.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?!" Vani asked.

"Our daughter's still in there…!" The woman cried. She buried her face into her husband's chest crying, as Vani and Tailmon looked at each other and nodded, somehow knowing what the other was thinking. With Tailmon in her arms, Vani took off inside the burning building. "Oh my god!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the burning building, Vani looked around and saw the whole kitchen and dining room was engulfed in flames, leaving only minimal flames on the staircase.

"Up there!" Tailmon pointed up the staircase.

"Right!" Vani shouted as she ran up there, dodging incoming flames. When she reached the top, she saw a scarlet haired girl wrapped in a blanket holding what appeared to be a stuffed owl.

"Vani, t-that's a digimon!" Tailmon coughed and Vani realized she was right.

**FALCOMON – CHILD LEVEL – BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"C'mon, let's help her out of here!" Vani coughed as she held the girl and helped her rush out of the building, while Tail helped Falcomon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four made it out of the building safely, and the girl was recooperating with her parents while Vani and Tailmon were watching from afar.

"I hope she's alright." Vani said.

"Where'd that Falcomon go?" Tailmon asked. Her question was answered as Falcomon appeared right in front of her. "Whoa! There goes one life."

"I want to thank you." Falcomon nodded. "For saving Keiko, we owe you a debt we'll never be able to repay."

"No problem." Vani said. "So if you're with that Keiko girl, does that mean…?"

"Yes." Falcomon said. "She's one of the Chosen Children."

"Hey, Falcomon…" Tailmon began, and Falcomon looked at her. "How'd that building catch on fire?"

"Well…" Falcomon sighed. "We were being chased by a Perfect level digimon…a digimon called SkullSatamon."

"SkullSatamon, eh?" Vani repeated. She started rummaging through her pockets and pulled out a pack of Digimon cards that Ryuu gave her. She then pulled out the SkullSatamon card. "SkullSatamon – Perfect Level – Undead Tyoe – Virus Attribute. His Killing Techniques are Nail Bone and Skull Hammer."

"I bet I could take him." Tailmon said proudly.

"Is that so…?" a demonic voice sounded, which startled Vani, Tailmon, and Falcomon. They all turned around and saw SkullSatamon facing them.

"It's you…" Falcomon glared.

"You're the girl seen with the D-Tamer." SkullSatamon said, looking at Vani.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Vani asked.

"You'd make a fine offering to the Dark Lord." SkullSatamon glared as he pointed his scepter at her.

"Stay away from Vani!" Tailmon shouted as she leaped up and punched SkullSatamon in the face.

"Falco Rush!"

Falcomon shoved himself into SkullSatamon, and he, along withVani and Tailmon, ran off.

"Get back here!" SkullSatamon bellowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Digital World, Ryuu, Kenji, and Leormon were still riding on Coredramon through the sky. Ryuu and Leormon were asleep, while Kenji kept staring at his D-Disk.

"_Why…?_" he thought. "_Why wasn't my D-Disk able to work? It's supposed to start Perfect Evolution, but if we can't unlock it…what chance do we have in saving the Digital World?_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through the park, Vani, Tailmon, and Falcomon were still running away from SkullSatamon.

"Aren't you going to evolve?!" Falcomon shouted to Tailmon.

"I can't!" Tailmon shouted back. "Vani doesn't have a digivice. What about you?!"

"Keiko isn't here!" Falcomon shouted.

"Can we focus on running here?!" Vani bellowed. The three of them tripped over each other and fell flat on the ground as SkullSatamon loomed closer towards them.

"Now to send you to the Dark Area…" SkullSatamon glared. Without warning, a rock impaled SkullSatamon in the back, and he turned around to see Keiko, Falcomon's tamer, staring back at them.

"Keiko!" Falcomon cheered.

"Falcomon, are you guys alright?" Keiko asked.

"Do not interfere, human!" SkullSatamon shouted.

"How's this for interference?" Keiko asked as she pulled out her digivice.

**EVOLUTION**

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

**DIATRYMON – ADULT LEVEL – ****ANCIENT**** BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Diatrymon?" Vani gasped. "I thought Falcomon-type digimon always evolved into Peckmon."

"You've been watching Savers, haven't you?" Keiko said. "That Falcomon is a sub-species of the original Falcomon, the one I happen to have."

"Someone let the cat out of the bag…" Tailmon said, as Diatrymon dashed towards SkullSatamon.

"Mega Dash Impact!"

Diatrymon rammed his body into SkullSatamon and he was pushed back.

"Good shot." Vani said.

"Skull Hammer!"

SkullSatamon struck Diatrymon in the air with his scepter, and teleported in the direction Diatrymon was soaring.

"Nail Bone!"

"Destruction Roar!"

The two attacks collided with each other and they cancelled each other out.

"You fool!" SkullSatamon laughed. "You really think you're strong enough to defeat me?" SkullSatamon then vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go…?" Diatrymon asked as he looked around. Repeatedly, bolts of lightning began to strike Diatrymon rapidly, as SkullSatamon reappeared in front of him and blasted him onto the ground.

"Stop it!" Keiko shouted, standing in front of the weakened Diatrymon.

"I guess you're next!" SkullSatamon said as he flew towards her.

"Skull Hammer!"

Keiko fell to the groud due to the impact of the attack.

"Keiko!!!" Vani cried.

"Now, to finish you fools off…" SkullSatamon snickered as his scepter began to charge up.

"No…no…NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Vani screamed. Something strange started happening, and a strange pink aura surrounded Vani's entire body.

"What's this…?" Keiko began. "Tailmon is digivolving…" A pink digivice materialized around Vani's neck and the words, "**PERFECT EVOLUTION**" was continuously flashing, and Vani's digivice fully charged her digisoul towards Tailmon, who took on the bright lifeforce.

"Tailmon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

**ANGEWOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – ARCHANGEL TYPE- VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

Angewomon hovered in the sky, emitting a pinkish light all around her body."This is Tailmon's Perfect level form?" Vani asked, staring at her newly evolved digimon.

"SkullSatamon, I cannot allow you to hurt anyone any longer." Angewomon said. "You shall be purified by the light."

"Shut up!" SkullSatamon shouted as he flew towards Angewomon.

"Skull Hammer!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

Angewomon created a cross of holy light and it blasted SkullSatamon onto the ground, seriously damaging his body.

"Why is she so powerful?" Keiko asked.

"Holy digimon have an advantage against demon digimon." Diatrymon pointed out.

"SkullSatamon, return to the Dark Area from whence you came!" Angewomon shouted as a halo formed above her.

"Saint Air!"

A projection of rainbow light fell upon SkullSatamon, and his entire body was paralyzed.

"Hey, Keiko!" Vani shouted. "Have Diatrymon attack the halo!"

"Uh…okay." Keiko said, and she and Diatrymon nodded to each other.

"Destruction Roar!"

The supersonic attack flew inside the halo, and the halo started to materialize into digisoul, and it flew around Angewomon's hands, forming a bow and arrow.

"Now SkullSatamon, purification time!" she cried.

"Holy Arrow!"

Angewomon released the arrow, and it pierced right through SkullSatamon's DigiCore, and he was instantly deleted, leaving no trace of a digi-egg.

"Yeah, we did it!" Vani cheered. Angewomon smiled and devolved back into Tailmon, who landed in Vani's arms. "Tailmon, you were great!"

"Thanks," Tailmon said. "But you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah." Vani nodded. "We need to meet up with Ryuu-kun in the Digital World…but how do we get there?"

"If I may interrupt," Keiko said, with Falcomon by her side. "I can open a Digigate with my digivice."

"You can?!" Vani smiled, and Keiko nodded. "Cool! How awesomely convenient is that?"

"Alright, stand back." Keiko said. Vani and Tailmon did as told and stepped back. Keiko then pointed her digivice to the ground. "Digigate, open!" Light emitted from her digivice and a small vortex appeared in the ground.

"Now we can find Ryuu-tachi!" Tailmon said.

"Digital dive, authorized!" Keiko and Falcomon shouted as the two dived into the vortex simultaneously.

"Vani, let's go!" Tailmon shouted.

"Right!" Vani replied.

"Digital dive!"

The two dived into the vortex together, and as they entered, the vortex closed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"Here we are! The Holy Angelic Castle!"_

_"It seems that this HolyAngemon is the leader here."_

_"He's going to send us to the Real World to find the Dramon Breaker!"_

_"But…what's this?"_

_"The enemy…it's here!"_

_"I am Zanbamon…one of GranDracmon's three generals. You shall fall by my blade."_

_"Not even HolyAngemon's evolved form of SlashAngemon could take him…"_

_"Kenji, I'll hold him off! Go to the Real World!"_

_"Are you crazy?! He's an Ultimate!"_

_"Shut up! You have to save the Digital World!"_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D9**

**Power of Destruction, The Ultimate!**


	9. D9: Power of Destruction, the Ultimate!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Nine

Power of Destruction! The Ultimate!

_Vani, who was waiting for Ryuu to return from the Digital World, got an unexpected surprise when she and Tailmon rescued a girl, Mizumi Keiko, and her partner, a Falcomon, from a burning building. They get an even greater schock when SkullSatamon, one of GranDracmon's asassins, comes after them. Falcomon evolves to Diatrymon to battle, but it takes a combined effort of Vani's fully charged Digisoul and Tailmon's Perfect Evolution to Angewomon to slay this beast. Meanwhile, in the Digital World…_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D9**

**Power of Destruction, the Ultimate!**

Ryuu, Kenji, and Leormon were still flying through the air on Coredramon's back towards the Angelic Castle.

"Man, how much longer until we get there?" Ryuu wondered.

"Calm down, Ryuu." Coredramon said. "We'll get there when we get there." Kenji, still upset about his D-Disk, sat there in silence, and Leormon was worried about him.

"Kenji, don't worry about the D-Disk thing." Leormon said, and Kenji looked at him. "I really don't care. With your Digisoul, I can take anyone down with my _Beast King Burst_, remember?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**FLASHBACK**

"K-Kenji…what can we do?" Liomon stuttered.

"We…we'll keep on fighting, that's what." Kenji said as he stood up. "We'll never lose to you, MachGaogamon!" Liomon stood up in front of Kenji and Kenji hopped on his back again.

"As you wish." MachGaogamon said as he flew towards them.

"Winning Knuckle!"

"Critical Strike!"

The collision of the attacks resulted in MachGaogamon being pushed back by Liomon's unexpectedly discovered strength.

"What?!" MachGaogamon gasped. "Where is this power coming from?" An aura of light was flashing around Kenji. "Is this…Digisoul?"

"Digisoul?" Ryuu asked. "What's Digisoul?"

"Digisoul…" Dracomon began. "It's the manifestation of a human's emotions through a digimon's power. Kenji's determination to keep fighting must have triggered his digisoul…"

"Kenji, I can feel your burning Digisoul through my body…" Liomon said as he started to shine as well. "It's giving me energy…power…"

"I'll be the first to defeat the one with Digisoul!" MachGaogamon yelled as he started to spin around repeatedly.

"Gaoga Tornado!"

As MachGaogamon started spinning towards them, Kenji pulled his digivice out from his pocket.

"Liomon, take my Digisoul!" Kenji shouted as he thrusted his fist on the top of his digivice. "Digisoul Charge!!!!!" As Kenji charged his Digisoul, Liomon's entire body was set ablaze and he soared towards MachGaogamon's incoming Gaoga Tornado.

"Beast King Burst!"

Kenji and Liomon's burst of energy crashed with MachGaogamon's Gaoga Tornado, and the resulting explosion blew Ryuu and Dracomon back, crashing back into trees.

**END FLASHBACK**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah, you're right, Leormon." Kenji said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Of course, I'm right." Leormon said.

"Guys, I think we're there." Coredramon roared. A tall cathedral stood in their way, as Coredramon landed to onto the ground and returned to Dracomon.

"Yeah, this has to be it." Ryuu said, running towards the door. "There's only one way to find out if it is for sure." And with that, Ryuu started banging on the door repeatedly. Soon after, the door opened and a humanoid digimon answered.

**WIZARDMON – ADULT LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE –DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Who goes there?" Wizardmon asked, raising his scepter.

"Whoa, no need to raise your weapon-thingy, there." Ryuu said. "We were sent here by MachGaogamon of the Nature Spirit Canyon. He said there was a digimon that could help us get back to the Human World."

"You must speak of my Lord." Wizardmon said. He lowered his scepter. "Very well, follow me if you must." Ryuu and Kenji nodded at each other as the group of five entered the large castle.

"Man, this place is HUGE." Dracomon said, looking around. The group entered a sacred room with pews all in a row, resembling the inside of a church.

"My Lord," Wizardmon spoke. "Some travelers are here to see you." Light began to purge in front of them and Wizardmon's lord, HolyAngemon appeared.

**HOLYANGEMON – PERFECT LEVEL – ARCH ANGEL TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Welcome to Angelic Castle." HolyAngemon said. "I am HolyAngemon, governor of this place of worship. What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm Ryuu, and this is Dracomon." Ryuu introduced. "This is Kenji and Leormon. We're on a mission to defeat the Demon Lord GranDracmon, but we need to get back to the Human World to retrieve a sword that belonged to one of Dracomon's fallen comrades, VictoryGreymon. Can you help us?"

"So you aim to slay the Demon Lord, correct?" HolyAngemon asked, and the four nodded. "I hope you realize that doing so will not be an easy task." HolyAngemon looked down at Dracomon and Leormon. "You two…I've seen you in action, and you must learn to evolve higher than Ultimate level if you're going to want to slay the Demon Lord."

"Higher than Ultimate level?" Leormon repeated, and HolyAngemon nodded.

"How are they supposed to do that?!" Kenji asked. "They can't even evolve to Perfect Level yet, let alone another level higher than the Ultimate!"

"Rest assured." HolyAngemon said. "It _is_ possible."

"How?" Kenji asked again.

"When the time is right, you will find out for yourself." HolyAngemon said.

"HolyAngemon, sir! HolyAngemon, sir!" A frantic voice kept shouting as the doors burst open and an Angemon flew through.

**ANGEMON**** – ADULT LEVEL ****– ANGEL TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Sir, I have some terrible news…" Angemon began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

INT. Dark Area

Deep within the depths of the Dark Area, GranDracmon was speaking with one of his leading generals, Zanbamon.

**ZANBAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"What are your orders, my Lord?" Zanbamon asked.

"Zanbamon, my general." GranDracmon began. "I need you to do this for me."

"Whatever your request is, I'll fulfill it." Zanbamon nodded.

"Excellent." GranDracmon cackled. "Take your armies. Strike down the Angelic Castle and bring me the Dracomon and his tamer. Anyone and everyone else must be killed. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Master." Zanbamon nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Zanbamon and his army are coming _here_?!" HolyAngemon asked, and Angemon nodded. "Round up the rest of the troops, and meet us in the front of the castle."

"Yessir." Angemon said, and he flew off.

"HolyAngemon, let us help too." Ryuu pleaded.

"No, it's too dangerous." HolyAngemon said. "You must return to your world." HolyAngemon raised his sword Excalibur into the air, and drew a circle with it.

"Heaven's Gate!"

A gate formed in place of the circle.

"Listen to me, the gate will open shortly, but once it closes, there's no telling if I'll be able to open the gate again, so you have to go now!" HolyAngemon said as his body began to glow.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"HolyAngemon digivolve to…"

"SlashAngemon!"

**SLASHANGEMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – POWER TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"So _this_ is the Ultimate Evolution…" Dracomon said.

"Hurry!" SlashAngemon shouted. Explosions could be heard from different parts of the caslte, and without warning, the ceiling caved in, allowing hundreds of Musyamon to enter.

**MUSYAMON – ADULT LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"I'll hold these guys off!" SlashAngemon shouted as he posed in the form of a cross, and light started to form around him.

"Heaven's Ripper!"

SlashAngemon's attack managed to delete a third of the Musyamon army, but more of them kept on coming, and they blasted SlashAngemon out of the room and focused their attention on him, totally ignoring Ryuu, Kenji, Dracomon, and Leormon.

"Alright, let's go through then." Kenji said, but a ball of fire fell from the sky and blocked their path.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass." A deep voice spoke as Zanbamon rode in.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked.

"I am Zanbamon…one of GranDracmon's three generals. You shall fall by my blade." Zanbamon explained as he drew out his sword, the Ryuuzan Maru (_Dragon Killer Zero_). Ryuu just glared at Zanbamon.

"Kenji, I'll hold him off!" he shouted. "Go to the Real World!" Kenji gasped.

"You idiot, are you crazy too?!" Kenji asked. "He's an Ultimate!"

"Shut up!" Ryuu broke thorugh Kenji's rant. "There comes a time in a man's life where he must accomplish something at the cost of his life…now GO!"

"If you go…" Zanbamon said, pointing at Gate of Destiny. "I won't stop you. This is between me and the dragon."

"Ryuu…are you sure?" Leormon asked. "You and Dracomon won't be enough."

"Don't worry about me." Ryuu said. "You and Vani will be able to save the Digital World with your own strength."

"I…alright." Kenji nodded. "Let's go, Leormon." A reluctant Leormon follwed and the two leaped inside the Gate of Destiny.

"Sacrificing yourself, so your friends will be safe." Zanbamon snickered. "How manly. You know of course, I'll just go after them when I'm done with you."

"This is your end." Ryuu said, pulling out his digivice. "We'll show you our power!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"Evolution gained through Tamer's power…" Zanbamon said.

"Now, we'll show you power!" Ryuu and Coredramon simultaneously shouted.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Prison Gate of Beheading!"

The force of Zanbamon's attack not only cut up Coredramon's _Blue Flare Breath_ attack, but it also beheaded Coredramon.

"COREDRAMON!!!!!" Ryuu cried.

"Now to finish the job!" Zanbamon shouted as he thrusted his sword into Coredramon's chest, and Coredramon's entire body started to degenerate and he fell to the ground.

**BABYDMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – INFANT DRAGON TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"H…he degenerated to In-Training…?" Ryuu gasped. "With just one attack…"

"Now, I shall take you to GranDracmon." Zanbamon said, but Ryuu stood in front of Babydmon.

"No way!" he cried. "I'm not letting you take Babydmon from me! We're together until we die!"

"Hot Gas!"

Babydmon's weak attack hit Zanbamon in the face and clouded up his vision for a second.

"Babydmon, this is our chance!" Ryuu shouted.

"Right!" Babydmon yelled.

One second later, Zanbamon saw Ryuu carrying Babydmon in his arms, and a milli-second before the Gate of Destiny closed, Ryuu and Babydmon leaped through.

"The Dragon Tamer, Hachiro Ryuu…" Zanbamon said. "Very interesting…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"__Dracomon's an In-Training…what an unusual thing to happen…"_

_"We've got to find the Dramon Breaker so I can warp digivolve to Perfect!"_

_"Babydmon, we don't even know where to start looking…!"_

_"Hey, where's the girl?"_

_"Your girlfriend lies in the Digital World, and you'll never save her!"_

_"We'll save Vani and Tailmon, even if it means not being able to Perfect Evolve!"_

_"Dramon Breaker, full charge!"_

_"Coredramon Perfect Evolve to…__Wingdramon!"_

**Coming Soon…**

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D10**

**Wings of Digisoul! Evolve, Wingdramon!**


	10. D10: Wings of Digisoul Evolve Wingdramon

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Ten

Wings of Digisoul! Evolve Wingdramon

_Ryuu and the others finally make it to the Angelic Castle, where they meet HolyAngemon, leader of the castle. Unfortunately, GranDracmon got word that they were there, so he sent an army of Musyamon, as well as one of his three generals, Zanbamon, to attack and bring them to the Dark Area. Before evolving into SlashAngemon and going into battle, HolyAngemon used his "Heaven's Gate" attack to open a digi-gate to the Real World. As the Digidestined were about to go through, Zanbamon blocked them off__. Wanting to prevent Kenji and Leormon from getting hurt, Ryuu and Dracomon stayed behind while they went through the gate. Even though Dracomon evolved into Coredramon and used his killing "Blue Flare Breath" technique, Zanbamon easily cut through it and forced Coredramon to degenerate back into In-Training Level__ Babydmon, and before Zanbamon could capture them, Ryuu and Babydmon entered the gate at the last minute, enabling their escape into the Human World._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D10**

**Wings of Digisoul! Evolve Wingdramon!**

"Ryuu…Ryuu…"

Ryuu woke up, flat on the ground, and he could see Babydmon staring down on him.

"Drac, no…Babydmon…" Ryuu said as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he and Babydmon were in the middle of the East Shinjuku Park. "Well, we're back…"

"Ryuu, we have to find Kenji and Leormon!" Babydmon shouted as he flew off into the air. Since he was smaller than normal, he didn't get that far.

"Hey hold on, Babydmon." Ryuu said, extending his arm to grab him by the tail. "Maybe I should just carry you and run…ya know, to find them faster."

"Fair enough…" Babydmon sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuu and Babydmon made it out of the park, and they were running through the streets in search of their friends.

"Kenji! Vani! Leormon! Tailmon!" Ryuu shouted over and over, but to no avail. "Man, where are they?"

"Hey, remember where Kenji transported us to the Digital World?" Babydmon asked, and Ryuu smiled.

"That's it!" Ryuu shouted as he ran off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two arrived a few miles away from the school, but there was no sign of Kenji nor Leormon.

"Damn it…" Ryuu said, punching the ground in anger.

"Don't forget." Babydmon said. "We've got to find the Dramon Breaker so I can warp digivolve to Perfect!"

"Babydmon, we don't even know where to start looking…!" Ryuu said, but he was interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

"Maybe we could start there." Babydmon said as Ryuu took off towards the explosion.

Minutes later, Ryuu reached where the explosion was set off, and he saw Kenji and a small digimon on the ground, and a big dragon digimon glaring at the two.

**HISHARYUUMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEAST DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Hey, is that Kenji, and…!" Babydmon shrieked at the sight of Leormon's degenerated form.

**FRIMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – LESSER TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"Leormon's an In-Training, too…?" Ryuu gasped. "What an unusual thing to happen."

"Now to finish you off…" HishaRyuumon said, but Ryuu and Babydmon stood in his way.

"You're not gonna finish off _my_ friends!" Ryuu shouted.

"Ahh, the Dragon Tamer." HishaRyuumon snarled. "The girl with the Tailmon told me about you."

"The Tailmon…?" Ryuu gasped. "Where's the girl?!"

"Your girlfriend lies in the Digital World, and you'll never save her!" HishaRyuumon roared.

"The Digital World…?" Ryuu said. "Back off! We're going to defeat you, and then we'll go and rescue Vani!"

"Don't make me laugh…" HishaRyuumon said. "Your puny little digimon isn't going to save anyone. I heard about what happened back at Angelic Castle…he didn't make it…who's to say it won't happen again?"

"_Maybe he's right…_" Ryuu thought, looking at Babydmon. "_What if Babydmon isn't strong enough to beat HishaRyuumon…to save the Digital World?_"

"Snap out of it!" Babydmon shouted, slapping Ryuu in the face with his tail. "Ryuu, what's gotten into you? We lose one battle, and you think we're goners? We're the best combination in both the Human and the Digital World, and we'll never give up, right?!"

"Right!" Ryuu yelled, pulling out his digivice. "It's time to prove ourselves!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Babydmon warp digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"The dragon born from evolution." HishaRyuumon said. "This'll be interesting."

"Strike Bomber!"

HishaRyuumon flew into the air to dodge Coredramon's technique.

"Seiryuu Jin!"

HishaRyuumon's body morphed into a giant blade and struck him in the back, hitting a scale along his tail.

"Coredramon!" Ryuu shouted.

"G Shurunen II!"

A high-powered laser erupted from Coredramon's mouth and it blasted HishaRyuumon back into the ground and morphed him back to normal.

"So you actually _do_ possess some skill." HishaRyuumon said. "It seems that you don't have enough to defeat me!"

"Like hell we don't!" Ryuu shouted, as Kenji and Frimon started to wake up. "Kenji, you're up!"

"…yeah." Kenji said. "Frimon, are you okay?"

"Despite being an In-Training, yeah." Frimon said.

"Well, why don't we fix that?" Kenji asked, as he pulled out his digivice.

**EVOLUTION**

"Frimon warp digivolve to…"

"Liomon!!!"

Liomon stood beside Coredramon, as the two glared at HishaRyuumon, who was smirking.

"Another one to beat." He said. "No matter."

"Glad to see you're back, buddy." Coredramon lauhged.

"Yeah." Liomon said. "Now, let's go!" Coredramon and Liomon took off towards HishaRyuumon.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Thunder of King!"

Both attacks hit HishaRyuumon with great force, and it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, HishaRyuumon was only minorly damaged.

"They barely did any damage…!" Kenji shouted.

"You may have defeated Perfects in the past," HishaRyuumon said as he began to fly around both Coredramon and Liomon in a circle. "But you'll never beat me!"

"Juuou Guruma!"

Lasers from HishaRyuumon started blasting the two Adults like crazy, and smoke covered their bodies.

"You guys ok?!" Ryuu shouted.

"I'll never surrender!" Coredramon yelled, and although he was badly damaged, he took off towards HishaRyuumon.

"You still challenge me…" HishaRyuumon said.

"You haven't even seen my true power!" Coredramon shouted.

"Strike Bomber!"

"G Shurunen II!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

All three of Coredramon's techniques successfully hit HishaRyuumon, and a great explosion came forth.

"Seiryuu Jin!"

HishaRyuumon's sword body came out of the gust and impaled Coredramon in the stomach, and he roared in pain.

"COREDRAMON!!!!" Ryuu cried as he watched Coredramon's body start to dissolve. "_No…this can't happen…not again…I WON'T __LET IT!!!"_ An orange aura started to appear and surround Ryuu's body.

"Wha…?" HishaRyuumon gasped.

"This is…" Kenji began. "Digisoul…?"

From out of the blue, another sword struck HishaRyuumon down and he fell to the ground. The unknown sword landed in front of Ryuu.

"This is…" Ryuu said. "…the Dramon Breaker."

"THIS MEANS NOTHING!!!" HishaRyuumon growled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AND THEN I'LL GO AND KILL YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!!"

"We'll save Vani and Tailmon, even if we haven't gotten the opportunity to Perfect Evolve!" Ryuu shouted. The Dramon Breaker began to glow with the same Digisoul colour surrounding Ryuu's body. Kenji then got an idea.

"Ryuu, use the sword!" Kenji yelled. "Use the power of the Victory Charge!!!"

"Right!" Ryuu said, and he looked at Coredramon, whose body was still damaged. "We'll win with our power!"

"Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!!!"

The light from the Dramon Breaker hit Coredramon and his body completely broke into data bytes. Seconds later, they started to reform into a new digimon.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Coredramon digivolve to…"

"Wingdramon!"

HishaRyuumon gasped as Wingdramon roared in the sky, celebrating his new evolution.

**WINGDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – SKY DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"So you managed to evolve with the power of the Tamer, eh?" HishaRyuumon asked. "So if I end him, then that's the end of you, right?"

"Explode Sonic Lance!"

Wingdramon nose-dived down towards HishaRyuumon and fired spears from his back, and it stabbed HishaRyuumon in the back.

"Damn you…" HishaRyuumon glared. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" HishaRyuumon took off towards Wingdramon.

"Juuou Guruma!"

"Wing Blast!"

Wingdramon blasted HishaRyuumon with shockwaves, and he was knocked towards the ground.

"Now finish him!" Ryuu yelled. "Use my heart's power!"

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

A super-red hot blazing breath erupted from Wingdramon's mouth, and it entirely engulfed HishaRyuumon's body, deleting it and leaving a digi-egg.

"Yeah, we did it!" Ryuu shouted, and Wingdramon roared into the sky.

"_So this is the power of Perfect Evolution…_" Kenji stared in awe. "_Such power…_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, now that we have the Dramon Breaker back," Dracomon said, helping Ryuu attach it to his back. "We should probably get back to the Digital World."

"Yeah…" Ryuu said. "I just wish there was someway I could digitize this thing." As if on cue, the Dramon Breaker assimilated into data and entered Ryuu's digivice. "Well, that was convenient."

"You guys ready?" Kenji asked as he pointed his digivice at his laptop. "Digiport, open!"

The same light from before shined from the laptop, as Ryuu, Kenji, Dracomon, and Leormon were sucked inside.

"_Don't worry, __Vani…_" Ryuu thought. "_We're coming…!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"Yeah, we're back in the Digital World!"_

_"Now we have to find Vani and Tailmon."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Look, MetalPhantomon got them!"_

_"No! He got Kenji too!"_

_"Sleep…and then your heart shall be mine!"_

_"I don't think so!"_

_"Leo Claw, Full Charge!"_

_"Leormon warp digivolve to…LoaderLeomon!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D11**

**DEATH STRUGGLE! ****HOWL, LOADERLEOMON!**


	11. D11: Death Struggle! Howl, LoaderLeomon!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Eleven

Death Struggle! Howl, LoaderLeomon

_Ryuu and Babydmon barely made it through the gate, but they were able to return to the Human World.__They soon caught up with Kenji and Liomon, who were locked in battle with another Perfect level digimon, HishaRyuumon. __Coredramon soon joined the fight, but the two were overwhelmed by the might of the Perfect. __Powered by the will to see his friends and with the power of the Dramon Breaker, Ryuu forced his Digisoul to "Victory Charge", so that Coredramon could digivolve into Wingdramon, Dracomon's Perfect level form.__ Kenji, Leormon, Dracomon, and Ryuu set off into the Digital World, so they could rescue Vani and Tailmon._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D11**

**Death Struggle! Howl, LoaderLeomon**

"Alright, we're back!" Ryuu shouted. The four had landed in a desert area, and were basically in the middle of nowhere. "Now our main goal is to find Vani, wherever she is."

"That's right!" Dracomon shouted. "Let's move out!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How much longer…?" Dracomon asked wearily as he and Ryuu dragged their feet through the never-ending sand.

"Oh, calm down." Kenji said.

"We'll reach our destination when we get there." Leormon added.

Suddenly, the clouds instantly darkened and the sky became pitch black, startling the gang.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Ryuu stared.

"Kenji," Leormon said, staring up at the sky. "A Digimon is coming…"

"Cool!" Dracomon shouted. "I'll get a chance to become Wingdramon once again!"

"No, there's more than one…" Leormon said, and everyone gasped. There was a huge explosion behind them, and the boys were knocked onto the ground.

"Is it the enemy…?" Kenji asked. As the smoke cleared, Ryuu gasped at the sight of…

"Vani!"

Vani and Tailmon, along with Keiko and Falcomon, were on the ground, unconscious from the fall. Ryuu ran to his girlfriend and bent down towards her.

"Vani! Vani, are you okay?" Ryuu asked. Vani's eyes stirringly began to open, and the first sight she saw was her worried boyfriend looking down on her.

"Ryuu…RYUU-KUN!!!" Vani shouted as she immediately sat up and embraced Ryuu.

"Tailmon, you're alive!" Dracomon smiled.

"Yes I am…" Tailmon coughed. "So, get off me."

"Who are you?" Kenji asked, pointing at Keiko and Falcomon.

"Oh, this is Masato Keiko, and her partner, Falcomon." Vani introduced. "They helped me and Angewomon defeat a SkullSatamon we met back in our world."

"Wait, you said…" Dracomon said, and he looked at Tailmon. "…Angewomon?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Tailmon smiled. "I can evolve to Perfect Level Angewomon now."

"Alright!" Ryuu shouted. "Now we have two Perfects on our team!"

"Hey, how'd you guys get here?" Kenji asked Falcomon.

"We were being attacked by another evil digimon…" Falcomon started, but as he tried to finish, the ground began to shake and out of the ground, appeared a skeletal phantom digimon.

**METALPHANTOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – ****CYBORG**** TYPE – ****DATA ****ATTRIBUTE**

"MetalPhantomon?" Ryuu asked. "I saw him on TV a few weeks ago!"

"Meddlesome humans…" MetalPhantomon growled. "Let your heart's essence become mine!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ryuu shouted as Dracomon flew towards MetalPhantomon.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"Let's end this!" Coredramon yelled. "Blue Flare Breath!"

"Grave Scream!"

MetalPhantomon's scythe blocked the blow of the attack.

"Our turn!" Kenji yelled as Leormon and Falcomon leapt into battle.

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

Liomon and Diatrymon ran towards MetalPhantomon at full speed.

"Thunder of King!"

"Mega Destruction Roar!"

MetalPhantomon flew out of the way of both attacks and swatted Coredramon back into Diatrymon.

"Diatrymon!" Keiko cried out.

"Ryuu-kun, we have to Perfect Evolve!" Vani shouted. Kenji gasped and looked back at the two, who nodded at each other.

"Coredramon, let's do this!" Ryuu shouted as he held his digivice in the air.

"Tailmon, it's time to evolve!" Vani yelled, as she did the same.

"Not so fast…" MetalPhantomon said, pressing a button on his scythe.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Coredramon digivolve to…"

An army of Bakemon came swarming out of MetalPhantomon's scythe and they flew towards the evolving digimon.

"Wingdramon!"

"No!" Ryuu shouted.

"He's got to evolve faster!" Kenji yelled.

"Death Charm!"

An evil wave of darkness surrounded both Wingdramon and Angewomon, and they instantly degenerated back to Child Level.

"Dracomon, are you okay?" Ryuu asked, running to his digimon.

"Tailmon, what happened?" Vani asked, looking at Tailmon, who had degenerated back into her Child form as well, Salamon.

**SALAMON – CHILD LEVEL – MAMMAL TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Ugh, I'm sorry Vani." Salamon sighed as Vani picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Diatrymon, you ok?" Keiko called over to Diatrymon, who was just getting up.

"Y-yeah…" Diatrymon said. "We need to get out of here, though."

"Not on my watch!" MetalPhantomon growled. "Attack, my Bakemon!"

"Hell's Hand!"

The Bakemon grabbed Ryuu, Vani, and their respective partners, and they instantly fell to sleep.

"Oh no!" Keiko bellowed, as Diatrymon ran in front of her to protect her and Liomon did the same for Kenji.

"What are your orders, Kenji?" Liomon asked.

"Well, since we haven't figured out the key to Perfect Evolution, we're sunk." Kenji said. "Our only option is to retreat."

"Retreat?!" Keiko gasped. "We've got to save Ryuu and Vani!"

"Allow me to make your decision easier!" MetalPhantomon roared.

"Soul Predator!"

Thounsands of energy balls were being thrown towards the four.

"No!" Liomon roared as he and Kenji jumped in the way of Keiko and Diatrymon, and a huge explosion came after.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenji woke to find himself, along with Ryuu, Vani, and Keiko, tied together on crosses, and MetalPhantomon glaring at them with his scythe in hand. Kenji looked down to see all of the digimon tied together in a net.

"Kenji!" Leormon called out, as he was the only one of the digimon still conscious.

"Aw, he's awake…" MetalPhantomon snickered.

"MetalPhantomon, let me go!" Kenji shouted. "Let me go, so I can kick your ass!"

"Oooh, always the aggressive one, eh?" MetalPhantomon said. "You've been liked that all your life, haven't you?!" Kenji glared at MetalPhantomon.

"Y-You don't know anything about me!" Kenji roared.

"Oh, contraire." MetalPhantomon grinned. "I know _**ALL**_ about you…and your past. You and your parents didn't get along very well, did you?" Kenji continued to snarl at MetalPhantomon. "No answer? Well, I'll remind you. Your parents _hated_ you. They showed you much aggressiveness, and then one day, you couldn't take it anymore, so you just got up and ran away. Apparently, your parents were mortified that you were gone, so they both commited suicide, leaving you all alone with all that guilt on your shoulders." Tears started to form in Kenji's eyes. "Aw, the wittle boy is cwying…"

"SHUT UP!" Kenji cried, with the tears instantly disappearing. MetalPhantomon gasped as a blue aura surrounded him, and it caused him to break free from the cross, and he landed on the ground.

"What's this?" MetalPhantomon gasped. "A new Digisoul?"

"You decided to torture me with that tragic memory…" Kenji said, glaring at MetalPhantomon. "MetalPhantomon…you'll pay. What you did was unforgivable! You forced me to relive those painful memories just so you could gain more power! There are consequences for what you have done…" Kenji pulled out his digivice and his D-Disk, which took on the form of a lion's claw. "Your evil ways must be put to an end!"

"Kenji…" Leormon stared.

"Ready, Leormon?!" Kenji called.

"Leo Claw, Full Charge!"

The light from the Leo Claw hit Leormon and destroyed the net they were trapped in, as the light started to expand.

"Leormon warp digivolve to…"

"LoaderLeomon!"

MetalPhantomon gasped as LoaderLeomon stood before him, howling into the sky.

**LOADERLEOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – MACHINE TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Wow!" Dracomon shouted, waking up. "Leormon warp digivolved!"

"He reached his Perfect level." Falcomon said in awe.

"Loader Morning Star!"

LoaderLeomon blasted off towards MetalPhantomon and struck him in the chest with the iron ball on his tail. The shockwaves were able to break the other kids from the cross.

"C'mon Ryuu!" Dracomon said.

"Keiko, we have to help LoaderLeomon." Falcomon said.

"Oh no, look!" Vani pointed out, and everyone turned to see MetalPhantomon's army of Bakemon pouring out of his scythe.

"Hell's Hand!"

"No way!" Ryuu shouted, as he and Dracomon dodged all of the looming evil hands. "That won't work on us again!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

Coredramon swatted some of the Bakemon away with his tail, and flew into the air, where more Bakemon went after him.

**EVOLUTION**

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

"Mega Destruction Roar!"

Diatrymon began to spin in a cyclone, deleting all of the Bakemon surrounding him.

"Nice one!" Ryuu cheered.

"Hey, now it's our turn!" Vani said to Salamon, who nodded.

**EVOLUTION**

"Salamon digivolve to…"

"Tailmon!"

"Neko Punch!"

Tailmon was able to take out some Bakemon around her as well.

"MetalPhantomon, this ends here!" Kenji shouted as he leaped onto LoaderLeomon's back.

"You think so, do you?!" MetalPhantomon laughed.

"Soul Predator!"

A medley of energy blasts were fired from MetalPhantomon's scythe in a cyclone towards Kenji and LoaderLeomon.

"You ready?" Kenji asked, pulling out his digivice.

"Yeah, let's do this!" LoaderLeomon shouted, as he jumped into the cyclone of attacks.

"Digisoul, Charge!"

Kenji rammed the Digisoul surrounding his fist right into his digivice, and the words, "NEW SKILL" started to flash.

"Boring Storm!"

LoaderLeomon's mane started to rapidly spin and he drove himself right into MetalPhantomon, causing him to scream.

"Now!" Kenji yelled.

"Howling Storm!"

As his mane continued to spin, LoaderLeomon delivered a destructive blast from his mouth, and it completely destroyed MetalPhantomon, returning him to a Digiegg.

"Wow that was awesome!" Ryuu shouted as he, Dracomon, Vani, Tailmon, Keiko, and Falcomon ran up to him.

"The Metallic Lion…LoaderLeomon!" Dracomon said valiantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, now that we're all back together," Vani said. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat the Demon Lord GranDracmon." Kenji explained. "So, we'll need to find the Wind Guardians so we can get your D-Disk, Keiko."

"My D-Disk…?" Keiko gasped.

"We're all going to need to be able to evolve to Perfect if we want to stop GranDracmon." Leormon added.

"So, where are these Wind Guardians?" Dracomon asked.

"Well, the only way there," Falcomon began. "Is through a Trailmon service at the Venus Rose."

"What's a Venus Rose?" Ryuu asked.

"It's a huge city in the Digital World." Keiko explained."Lots of Digimon reside there, and we should be able to get there quicker if we fly."

"Alright!" Ryuu said, shoving his fist into the air. "Venus Rose, here we come!"

Seconds later, the gang all took off on Coredramon, as he flew into the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

_"__Wow, we made it to Venus Rose!"_

_"Why are all the Digimon so hyped up?"_

_"There's some kind of Digimon Race here."_

_"Dracomon, let's enter in!"_

_"Ryuu, there's this new Tamer on an AeroVeedramon, saying he'll beat you."_

_"Yeah, right! Let's go, Dracomon!"_

_"3…2…1…GO!!!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D12**

**RYUU VS. TAICHI! DIGIMON RACING!**


	12. D12: Ryuu vs Taichi! Digimon Racing!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Twelve

Ryuu vs. Taichi! Digimon Racing

_Ryuu and the others returned to the Digital World in order to find Vani. However, they were intercepted__ by the evil MetalPhantomon, who put Ryuu, Vani, Keiko, and their digimon to sleep, while Kenji and Leormon were held captive. While MetalPhantomon was trying to control__ Kenji's heart, Kenji was able to break free from his nightmare and help Leormon warp digivolve into the Perfect level digimon, LoaderLeomon.__ With the threat behind them, the Chosen Children continued__ on their quest._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D12**

**Ryuu vs. Taichi! Digimon Racing**

"Hey, is this the Venus Rose?" Ryuu asked, as the gang approached a huge chrome city entitled, "VENUS ROSE".

"Wow, you're a smart one." Kenji sighed. Coredramon landed on the ground near the chrome city and degenerated back into Dracomon.

"Ryuu, c'mon!" Dracomon said, flying towards Venus Rose. "We need to get to the Trailmon before anyone else!"

"Hey, wait up!" Ryuu shouted, running after him. "Don't be so reckless!"

"He's one to talk…" Keiko sighed as Vani chuckled.

"Alright, let's follow him." Vani suggested, and everyone ran after him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Chosen Children were running through Venus Rose, they saw many digimon in bleachers cheering in some sort of arena.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Ryuu asked.

"Hmm, let's find out." Kenji said. The kids ran into the arena, and were shocked to discover that this arena was no arena…it was a race track!

"This is a race track…" Falcomon said.

"It must be the Great Digimon Race." Leormon said.

"Great Digimon Race?" Ryuu repeated. "What's that?"

"It's a competition that Venus Rose is famous for." Tailmon explained. "Tamers and Digimon from all over the Digital World race for a top prize." On the race track, the kids looked and saw a Pegasusmon, Garurumon, Gargoylemon, Rinkmon, Gaiomon, and a Stegomon in line for the competition.

"Some of them don't have Tamers, though." Vani pointed out.

"Then, let's go help 'em out!" Ryuu shouted. Kenji and Leormon reluctantly boarded the Garurumon, Vani and Tailmon got on Pegasusmon, and Vani and Falcomon got on Gargoylemon.

"Amateur kids." Riku, the boy on the Gaiomon said.

"We'll make use of this trash." Gaiomon said.

**GAIOMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL ****– DRAGON MAN TYPE – VIRUS TYPE**

"Hey, be nice!" Vani said to Riku, and then looked down to Pegasusmon. "Don't worry Pegasusmon, we'll beat him."

**PEGASUSMON – ADULT LEVEL – HOLY BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"He's not who I'm worried about." Pegasusmon neighed.

"What do you mean?" Vani asked.

"Hey, what's he talking about?" Kenji asked Garurumon.

**GARURUMON – ADULT LEVEL – BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"There's another Tamer that always wins these races." Garurumon said. "He's had so many victories; we all call him the V-Tamer…V for victory."

"We always try, but his digimon is legendary." Ivan, the Tamer with Stegomon, said.

**STEGOMON – ADULT LEVEL – BLADED DRAGON TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Ivan…" Stegomon said. "The wind is picking up…he's coming." A gust of wind appeared and everyone covered their eyes. Ryuu put his goggles on over his eyes and opened his eyes to see the appearance of a spiky brown haired boy, riding the back of an AeroVeedramon. He had a blue shirt on with chocolate brown shorts and atop his head were a pair of goggles.

**AEROVEEDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – HOLY DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"That's…" Ryuu gasped. "Yagami Taichi!"

"Hello, once again!" Taichi said as he jumped off of his partner's back onto the ground. "You guys remember, Zero, right?"

"It's great to be back!" Zero roared.

"I read about you!" Ryuu shouted. "You were in _Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01_, you were the one that slayed the Demon Lord and Arkadimon!"

"Ahh, memories." Taichi sighed. "Now, we're going to be masters of the Great Digimon Race!"

"Not this time!" Ryuu shouted. Taichi glanced at him. "This is a one-on-one battle of dragon racing, and me and Dracomon are going to win!"

"Yeah, I like your attitude!" Taichi shouted, and he and Ryuu grasped each other's hands. "It'll be the Goggleheaded Race!"

"Uh…we're here too, ya know." Kenji said.

"Kenji is afflicted…" Leormon said.

"ALRIGHT, ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!" a voice shouted from above, and everyone looked up to see a Justimon with a microphone, flying in the sky.

**JUSTIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Welcome to the 4th Annual Great Digimon Race!" Justimon cried. "I'm your host, Justimon, and it's almost time for the race to begin! Racers, get ready!"

"Suit up, Dracomon." Ryuu said, as Dracomon nodded.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

Coredramon took Dracomon's place and Taichi and Zero stood in awe.

"Nice one." Taichi said. "I'll stick with this Zero, here." Without warning, Taichi and Zero wrapped their arms around each other and started spinning around and dancing together.

"Wow…" Everyone except Ryuu and Coredramon sweat-dropped. "Is he really someone of the 21st Century?"

"3…2…1…GO!" Justimon called as all of the digimon took off on the race course.

Ryuu and Taichi were decked out in the front, neck and neck, as their dragons soared across the race track.

"Goggleheads…" Keiko sighed.

"Get out of my way, trash!" Riku shouted as Gaiomon's blades were shining.

"Rinkageki!"

Two electric bolts struck both Gargoylemon and Pegasusmon, and they tumbled onto the ground, weakened.

"Hey, you cheater!" Vani cried.

"Yeah, that's right…" Gaiomon sneered. "And don't you forget it…"

"Is this the end?" Pegasusmon asked.

"No, of course not!" Tailmon said.

"The four of us will take down that cheater, once and for all!" Vani said, as she, Tailmon, Keiko, and Falcomon nodded.

**EVOLUTION**

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

"Holy Ring, Full Charge!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Tailmon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

Angewomon, Diatrymon, Pegasusmon, and Gargoylemon all took off after Riku and Gaiomon.

"We're not finished yet!" Vani called from on top of Angewomon. Riku and Gaiomon turned to see them approaching.

"Oh, please." Riku laughed. "Gaiomon, take them down!"

"Gaia Reactor!"

Explosions in the sky randomly occurred, blasting the group back a bit.

"That was so powerful…" Angewomon said. "I forgot that Gaiomon's an Ultimate Level Digimon…"

"We'll he's also a Virus type." Vani said. "And you're a Virus Buster!"

"Holy Arrow!"

"Silver Blaze!"

The two attacks combined into one emerald streak of light and their combined powers were able to blast Gaiomon on his back.

"Ready, Ivan? Stegomon?" Keiko asked on Diatrymon's back.

"Let's do this!" Ivan and Stegomon both roared.

"Destruction Roar!"

"Guillotine Wheel!"

Both Riku and Gaiomon turned around to get knocked down by both attacks.

"You bastard…!" Riku swore. "Finish 'em, Gaiomon!"

"Yeah!" Gaoimon yelled. "You won't take down the rival of VictoryGreymon!"

"Rinkazan!"

With one strike, Gaiomon cut Diatrymon completely in half, and his eyes widened along with Keiko's.

"DIATRYMON!!!"

A black mist covered both Keiko and Diatrymon's body, and Diatrymon's body was completely resealed, and Diatrymon's claws on his feet began to gather energy.

"Mikafutso no Kami!"

A large voltage of energy was blasted out of Diatrymon's claws and as it hit him, it blasted both Riku and Gaiomon into the sky, far away from here.

"Keiko…Diatrymon…" Vani said as she and Angewomon landed on the ground with Pegasusmon and Stegomon. "What was that?"

"We're one step closer to evolution." Diatrymon said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Ryuu and Taichi, still competing for the race, were flying high in the sky towards the finish line.

"Your title as the best ends here!" Ryuu shouted.

"Au contraire." Taichi laughed as Zeromaru flew in front of him.

"V-Breath Arrow!"

Zero blasted Coredramon with a V-shaped laser emitting from his mouth.

"G Shurunen II!"

Coredramon's laser and Zero's laser were equally strong, and neither one was budging from their spots.

"Now, Zero!" Taichi shouted. "Hurry, so we can go to win the race!"

"Right!" Zero shouted as his body began to shine.

"Dragon Impulse!"

Zero surrounded himself in an aura of energy in the shape of a dragon, and he flew towards Coredramon.

"Ryuu, that attack is too strong!" Coredramon shouted. "I won't be able to destroy it!"

"Maybe Coredramon won't…" Ryuu snickered as Digisoul appeared around him. "But _Wingdramon_ can!"

"Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Coredramon digivolve to…"

"Wingdramon!"

"Show him why you're the only Sky Dragon, Wingdramon!" Ryuu shouted.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

The two attacks colllided with each other and a big explosion occurred, sending Taichi and Zero, as well as Ryuu and Dracomon, to the ground.

"Ha! You lost!" Taichi shouted, grabbing Zero's tail and propelling himself back onto his back. "You'll never beat me!" Zero stuck his tongue out as they flew away.

"Damn it…" Ryuu cursed as he punched the ground.

"What do we do now, Ryuu?" Dracomon asked. "We can't let Taichi win this!"

"We'll just have to win it ourselves!" Ryuu smirked, taking out his digivice. "It's fightin' time!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the finish line, the Digi-kids, along with their digimon, were at the Finish Line, awaiting the victor of the race, along with the large crowd of digimon spectators.

"Well, that was fun." Kenji said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Why did I come back with you guys?"

"The real race was with Ryuu and Taichi." Vani said, with Tailmon nodding in agreement.

"It was a real dragon race, after all." Tailmon summed up.

"I'm just glad we won't have to see that punk Riku anymore." Keiko said.

"Yeah, but…" Leormon said, looking at both Keiko and Falcomon. "You two almost achieved Perfect Evolution without the use of your D-Disk. That's impressive."

"That was awesome!" Vani cheered. "You two are going to evolve next chapter, I can feel it!"

"Hey, someone's coming!" Tailmon pointed out. Everyone turned to see Taichi and Zero flying towards the Finish Line.

"Oh no!" Vani said worryingly. "It's Taichi! Then, where's Ryuu?"

'Heh." Taichi laughed. "I almost feel sorry for the kid…"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!!" Ryuu shouted from behind him atop Wingdramon, who was speeding towards him at the speed of light.

"Ryuu…" Vani smiled.

"Does the Digital World even render that speed?" Leormon gasped.

"Explode Sonic Lance!"

Wingdramon flew up into the air and performed a nose-dive and sped down towards both Taichi and Zero.

"He's so fast!" Zero gasped.

"Final strike!" Ryuu yelled.

"Wing Blast!"

The shockwaves knocked both Taichi and Zero into the air and they landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Ryuu's gonna win!" Vani cheered. As the crowd went wild, Ryuu and Wingdramon soared across the Finish Line, and Wingdramon degenerated back into Dracomon.

"…and Hachiro Ryuu and his Dracomon are the winners!" Justimon shouted, flying back from the stands.

"Hey, where were you?!" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to be watching the entire race?" Dracomon asked.

"Uh…I was busy." Justimon said. He turned around and gave the "call-me" sign to a Sakuyamon in the crowds, who chucked and nodded.

**SAKUYAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Wow…" All of the Digi-Kids sweatdropped as Justimon gave Ryuu his trophy, which was in the shape of two digimon back-to-back.

"Who are these guys?" Ryuu asked.

"Legend says they are the two fastest digimon in the entire Digital World." Justimon explained. "The one on the left is UlforceVeedramon of the Royal Knights, and the one on the right is Merukimon of the Olympius Twelve."

"Maybe we'll meet them someday, Ryuu." Dracomon said.

"It's unlikely." Justimon said. "The Royal Knights are the highest-ranked security of the Digital World, and the Olympius Twelve are noble gods. They won't have time for a boy and his pet dragon."

"Hey!" Keiko said, as she and the rest of the Digi-kids ran towards Ryuu, Dracomon, and Justimon. Vani hugged Ryuu as a congratulatory for winning. "Isn't there a Trailmon service to the land of the Wind Guardians for winning?"

"I believe you may have this mistaken." Justimon said. "There is no Trailmon service."

"You've gotta be kidding." Keiko said, disappointedly.

"It's actually a Locomon who transports digimon to the Wind Guardians." Justimon said, and as if on cue, Locomon rode up towards them.

**LOCOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – MACHINE TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"I wanna run." Locomon hummed. "I wanna keep on'a runnin'."

"Ugh, he hasn't stopped saying that since he returned from that world…" Justimon sighed.

"Everyone get on board." Locomon said.

"All right, let's do this!" Ryuu shouted.

"Yeah!" Keiko and Falcomon cheered. "Once we get the D-Disk, Perfect Evolution will cease being a dream!" The Digi-Kids boarded Locomon, and he immediately set off.

"I spread into a Digi-zone of fire…" Locomon sang.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

_"__Is this the Wind Guardians haven?"_

_"Ryuu, there's a holy barrier protecting the place!"_

_"Ahh, so that's how GranDracmon and his army haven't gotten to it yet!"_

_"GranDracmon-sama, they're getting stronger. What should we do?"_

_"I'll take matters into my own hands."_

_"Hey, who's this Matadormon guy?!"_

_"He says he's going to suck our blood until we reach Hell!"_

_"We're not going to let that happen! Falcomon, evolve!"_

_"Haguro, Full Charge!"_

_"Falcomon evolved?"_

_"It's the Bewitching Bird, Yatagaramon!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D13**

**MATADORMON'S DANCE! FLY, YATAGARAMON!**


	13. D13: Matadormon's Dance! Fly Yatagaramon

♀Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Thirteen

Matadormon's Dance! Fly, Yatagaramon

_In order to get Keiko's D-Disk, the Digi-kids arrive at the Venus Rose and__ take part in the Great Digimon Race, in order to gain entrance into the Wind Guardians haven. __While Keiko's Digisoul super-charges Diatrymon into defeating rival Riku and his Gaiomon, Ryuu and Wingdramon are able to beat the reigning champion Yagami Taichi and his AeroVeedramon Zeromaru.__ The Digi-Kids are now riding the Locomon Express__ to the Wind Guardians haven._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D13**

**Matadormon's Dance! Fly, Yatagaramon**

**INT. Dark Area Castle**

GranDracmon was standing before his Nightmare Soldier army, as they were bowing before his titanic body.

"Those damn Chosen Children…keep getting in my way!" GranDracmon roared. "I won't let them get away with this any longer!" A NeoDevimon looked up.

"What should we do, GranDracmon-sama?" he asked.

"Where is Zanbamon?!" GranDracmon asked.

"He hasn't been seen since you sent him to the Holy Angelic Castle." A DemiDevimon reported. "Maybe he perished in the battle."

"No," GranDracmon said. "Zanbamon is the last living of my three generals, and he won't fall that easily."

"Perhaps I should find him." An emotionless voice called. Everyone turned to see a black warrior with eyes all over his body walking towards GranDracmon.

**NEO****DUSKMON – ****ADULT**** LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – VARIABLE ATTRIBUTE**

"NEODuskmon…" GranDracmon smiled. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"GranDracmon-sama," NEODuskmon said. "Leave it upon me to find Zanbamon and bring him back, by force if I have to."

"The hell with that!" A Myotismon shouted as he flew towards NEODuskmon.

**MYOTISMON – PERFECT LEVEL – UNDEAD TYPE ****–****VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"You're just an Adult!" Myotismon bellowed, as he formed his own blood into a whip. "If you think you're so strong, then defeat me in battle!"

"Bloody Stream!"

Swiftly, NEODuskmon drew out his two swords and caught Myotismon's _Bloody Stream_ technique with ease.

"What?!" Myostimon gasped, struggling to break free.

"Geist Abend!"

Out of the eye on NEODuskmon's chest, a laser beam erupted and it pierced through Myotismon's chest, and he was instantly deleted with no sign of a digi-egg.

"What power from an Adult…" Various Nightmare Soldiers gasped.

"Interesting." GranDracmon nodded. "NEODuskmon, you may proceed."

"Yes, sir." NEODuskmon said, and in a turn of his blade, he divulged into the darkness.

"Actually, that gives me an idea on how to handle those little brats." GranDracmon said, as his entire body began to shine. As a shock to all of the Nightmare Soldiers, GranDracmon's body began to degenerate into that of his Perfect level form, Matadormon.

**MATADORMON – PERFECT LEVEL – UNDEAD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**INT. LOCOMON EXPRESS**

The Digi-Kids were still riding on Locomon through the Digital World plain. Everyone had dozed off, except for Keiko, who was staring out the window, deep in her thoughts.

"_Perfect evolution…_" Keiko thought. "_It's happened to everyone, except me…_"

**FLASHBACK**

_"COREDRAMON!!!!"__ Ryuu cried as he watched Coredramon's body start to dissolve. __"__No…this can't happen…not again…I WON'T LET IT!!!"__ An orange aura started to appear and surround Ryuu's body._

_"Wha…?" HishaRyuumon gasped._

_"This is…" Kenji began. "Digisoul…?"_

_From out of the blue, another sword struck HishaRyuumon down and he fell to the ground. The unknown sword landed in front of Ryuu._

_"This is…" Ryuu said. "…the Dramon Breaker."_

_"THIS MEANS NOTHING!!!" HishaRyuumon growled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AND THEN I'LL GO AND KILL YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!!"_

_"We'll save Vani and Tailmon, even if we haven't gotten the opportunity to Perfect Evolve!" Ryuu shouted. The Dramon Breaker began to glow with the same Digisoul colour surrounding Ryuu's body. Kenji then got an idea._

_"Ryuu, use the sword!" Kenji yelled. "Use the power of the Victory Charge!!!"_

_"Right!"__ Ryuu said, and he looked at Coredramon, whose body was still __damaged__. "We'll win with our power!"_

_"Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!!!"_

_The light from the Dramon Breaker hit Coredramon and his body completely broke into data bytes. Seconds later, they started to reform into a new digimon._

_**PERFECT EVOLUTION**_

_"Coredramon digivolve to…"_

_"Wingdramon!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"_Dracomon isn't one of the smartest of digimon, but still he could evolve."_ Keiko thought. "_And so could that lion thing…"_

**FLASHBACK**

_"You decided to torture me with that tragic memory…" Kenji said, glaring at MetalPhantomon. "MetalPhantomon…you'll pay. What you did was unforgivable! You forced me to relive those painful memories just so you could gain more power! There are consequences for what you have done…" Kenji pulled out his digivice and his D-Disk, which took on the form of a lion's claw. "Your evil ways must be put to an end!"_

_"Kenji…" Leormon stared._

_"Ready, Leormon?!"__ Kenji called._

_"Leo Claw, Full Charge!"_

_The light from the Leo Claw hit Leormon and destroyed the net they were trapped in, as the light started to expand._

_"Leormon warp digivolve to…"_

_"LoaderLeomon!"_

_MetalPhantomon gasped as LoaderLeomon stood before him, howling into the sky._

_**LOADERLEOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – MACHINE TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"_And then it happened to Tailmon…"_ Keiko continued to think.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You fool!" SkullSatamon laughed. "You really think you're strong enough to defeat me?" SkullSatamon then vanished into thin air._

_"Where'd he go…?" Diatrymon asked as he looked around. Repeatedly, bolts of lightning began to strike Diatrymon rapidly, as SkullSatamon reappeared in front of him and blasted him onto the ground._

_"Stop it!" Keiko shouted, standing in front of the weakened Diatrymon._

_"I guess you're next!" SkullSatamon said as he flew towards her._

_"Skull Hammer!"_

_Keiko fell to the groud due to the impact of the attack._

_"Keiko!!!" Vani cried._

_"Now, to finish you fools off…" SkullSatamon snickered as his scepter began to charge up._

_"No…no…NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"__ Vani screamed. Something strange started happening, and a strange pink aura surrounded Vani's entire body._

_"What's this…?" Keiko began. "Tailmon is digivolving…" A pink digivice materialized around Vani's neck and the words, "__**PERFECT EVOLUTION**__" was continuously flashing, and Vani's digivice fully charged her digisoul towards Tailmon, who took on the bright lifeforce._

_"Tailmon digivolve to…"_

_"Angewomon!"_

_**ANGEWOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – ARCHANGEL TYPE- VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Keiko looked outside, and saw a sign in the middle of nowhere that read "_Wind Guardians Haven or Bust_".

"We're almost here." Keiko said to herself. "I swear on my life, I'll awaken the power within Falcomon to evolve to Perfect!"

"Here we are!" Locomon shouted as he came to a halt, immediately waking up everyone else.

"Uh…it doesn't look like we're anywhere." Vani said, as Tailmon nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the Wind Guardians Haven." Locomon said, as he catapulted the Digi-kids and their partners out of him and they went flying towards the sign. As soon as they hit it, they were instantly hit by a data stream, and they crash-landed in an unknown mountainous region.

"Whoa, baby!" Ryuu gasped, looking at all of the winged-digimon flying around them.

"Is this really the Wind Guardian Haven?" Dracomon gasped.

"Welcome, newcomers." A gallant voice called. From above them, a Garudamon flew down to them. "I am this haven's protector, Garudamon."

**GARUDAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BIRD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"You look different from the Garudamon that I've seen." Kenji said, and Leormon nodded. "Why is this?"

"My Digi-Core was corrupted by a device called the X-Antibody." Garudamon explained. "It draws out my full potential."

"Well, we've come for the Wind Guardians' D-Disk." Keiko and Falcomon said simultaneously.

"The Digivolution Disk is what you seek?" Garudamon laughed. "Then, you must prove yourself by defeating me."

"No problem." Keiko smiled, and Falcomon nodded.

**EVOLUTION**

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

"Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat an X Digimon." Garudamon said as she extended her right arm.

"Great Spirit!"

A totem pole realized into her hand and she clenched it and pointed it towards Keiko and Diatrymon.

"I've never seen a Garudamon use that!" Leormon gasped.

"Let's go, Diatrymon!" Keiko shouted as Diatrymon leaped up towards Garudamon.

"Mega Dash Impact!"

Diatrymon crashed his beak into Garudamon, and then he opened his beak.

"Destruction Roar!"

The impact of the roar sent Garudamon flying, but she used her wings to regain control of herself.

"Eagle Claw!"

Garudamon struck Diatrymon, and he began to fall to the ground.

"Destruction Roar!"

As falling to the ground, Diatrymon unleashed her killing technique at Garudamon.

"Great Spirit!"

Garudamon summoned her totem pole and rapidly spun it around in a cyclone, nullifying the effects of Diatrymon's _Destruction Roar_.

"Now, killing technique!" Garudamon shouted as she flew into the air and her body was set ablaze.

"Shadow Wing!"

Garudamon's Shadow Wing engulfed Diatrymon with flames, and he degenerated back into Falcomon and fell into Keiko's arms.

"Falcomon, are you okay?" Keiko asked.

"N-never better…" Falcomon lied.

"You are not ready." Garudamon said, regaining her normal form. She nodded and then flew off, leaving Keiko and Falcomon.

"_Perfect Level Garudamon…_" Keiko thought.

"_I'm light-years away from that…_" Falcomon said to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The digi-kids were all sitting in a cave at a round table.

"Boy, I can't wait until we get our food!" Ryuu cheered.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Dracomon said. "I hope there won't be any fried eggs, though."

"Oh, don't feel bad, you guys." Vani said to Keiko and Falcomon. "You'll get that D-Disk."

"Yeah, Vani's right." Tailmon nodded. "Falcomon, maybe you could learn to evolve to Perfect without it."

"What if we're not strong enough?" Keiko asked.

"Keiko, you guys are going to win next time, no doubt." Ryuu said confidently. Suddenly, tremors started and rocks sealed the entrance of the cave, which was also the only exit.

"We're trapped!" Kenji shouted.

"Is this the work of the enemy?" Leormon asked.

"Of course it is…" a dark voice spoke. In front of the Digi-kids, Matadormon appeared in front of them with a sinister look on his face.

"Hello, Chosen Children." Matadormon snickered. "I'm Matadormon, and I've come to welcome you into the depths of Hell."

"The depths of Hell?" Ryuu repeated. "Are you working for GranDracmon?"

"That's none of your business." Matadormon said. "Your business is to perish." And with that, Matadormon gracefully leapt into the air above the Digi-kids.

"Thousand Arrow!"

The barrage of arrows blasted Dracomon, Tailmon, Leormon, and Falcomon, and they were all knocked onto the ground.

"Urrgh…how can we defeat such speed?" Leormon grunted.

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

Liomon ran towards Matadormon by himself.

"How 'bout it, Keiko?" Falcomon asked.

"Yeah." Keiko nodded. "Let's go."

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

Diatrymon joined Liomon as the two ran towards Matadormon.

"Mega Dash Impact!"

"Critical Strike!"

Matadormon merely smiled and he elegantly dodged both attacks, leaving Liomon and Diatrymon to crash into each other.

"You guys alright?" Kenji called.

"Changing positions!" Ryuu shouted as he and Dracomon ran towards Matadormon. "Let's go, Dracomon!"

"Yeah!" Dracomon yelled.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"Coredramon!"

"Strike Bomber!"

Matadormon just took two steps to the side, and doged Coredramon's tail strike.

"He's mocking us!" Coredramon roared.

"You won't be able to take me down with those attacks." Matadormon laughed.

"Well, then we'll take you down with some even stronger attacks!" Ryuu yelled, pulling out his D-Disk.

"Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!"

"Let's join in the fun, Tailmon!" Vani shouted as Tail nodded.

"Holy Ring, Full Charge!"

"Get ready to evolve, Liomon!" Kenji yelled.

"Leo Claw, Full Charge!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Coredramon digivolve to…"

"Liomon digivolve to…"

"Tailmon digivolve to…"

"Wingdramon!"

"LoaderLeomon!"

"Angewomon!"

As the three Perfect level digimon took off against Matadormon, Keiko gained a sad look on her face.

"Holy Arrow!"

"Boring Storm!"

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

The trio of attacks separately hit Matadormon, but hardly any damage was done.

"Chouzetsu Rappashuu!"

Matadormon flew towards Wingdramon and kicked him in the face with his bladed foot, and then spun around and did the same to LoaderLeomon, and the two were knocked back into a cave wall.

"What can we do against that attack?" Vani asked.

"Hmmn…wait, I know!" Kenji shouted as he pulled out his digivice, and scanned Angewomon's data. "Vani! Angewomon has another technique called _Saint Air_. With it, she can absorb the power of her allies' attacks, so she can power up her own!"

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuu said, and then he looked at Vani. "Ready?"

"Mmmhm." Vani nodded. "Angewomon, you heard him!"

"Right!" Angewomon shouted as she flew to the ceiling of the cave.

"Saint Air!"

Angewomon formed a golden halo in the air and a rainbow's light appeared inside of it.

"Now!"Both Ryuu and Kenji shouted.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

"Howling Storm!"

The two attacks soared into the _Saint Air_ halo, and they were transformed into green enrgy, which was sucked into Angewomon's hands, as she formed an energy arrow.

"Holy Arrow!"

Angewomon's super-charged killing technique soared towards Matadormon.

"There's no way he'll stand up to an attack like that!" Ryuu cheered. Of course, Matadormon proved him wrong by holding up his right hand, and the energy of Angewomon's _Holy Arrow_ was absorbed instantly.

"He absorbed my attack?!" Angewomon gasped.

"Oh, great." Vani said sarcastically. "Now he's stronger than ever!"

"I didn't anticipate that…!" Kenji said startledly. "Is he _that _powerful?"

"I grow bored of you three." Matadormon said as he danced towards them. "Goodbye."

"Thousand Arrow!"

The barrage of Matadormon's blades impaled all three digimon in the chest area, and they instantly degenerated back to their Child forms.

"Salamon, are you alright?" Vani asked, running to her fallen partner.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Salamon said.

"He was too powerful…" Leormon coughed.

"This is the worst…" Dracomon sighed.

"Are you all dead yet?" Matadormon asked.

"Destruction Roar!"

From behind him, Matadormon was hit by Diatrymon's killing technique.

"I'm not through yet." Diatrymon said valiantly.

"D-Diatrymon, no…" Keiko said softly. "_Y-You can't…you'll end up like the others…_"

"_I'm sorry, Keiko._" Diatrymon thought. "_I __HAVE__ to do this._" And with that, Diatrymon sped off towards Matadormon.

"Mega Dash Impact!"

At full speed, Diatrymon dashed towards Matadormon and rammed into him with his full weight, but Matadormon didn't even flinch.

"Chouzetsu Rappashuu!"

Matadormon quickly spun around and kicked Diatrymon down to the ground.

"D-Destruction Roar…!"

A weakened sonic roar was fired from Diatrymon's beak, but Matadormon simply lifted his hand and blocked the impact of the roar.

"You are weak…and you will lose everything." Matadormon said, as he picked up Diatrymon by the neck and started to beat him up ruthlessly.

"D-Diatrymon…" Keiko said with tears in her eyes. A silhouette of Garudamon's _Shadow Wing_ technique appeared behind her.

"Keiko, you must summon your Digisoul if you want to save Diatrymon." Garudamon spoke.

"_My…Digisoul?_" Keiko thought.

"Your Digisoul is your power, and you must summon it." Garudamon said. "The Digisoul is the power of emotions."

"The power of emotions…" Keiko spoke to herself.

"The power comes in response to a need, not a desire." Garudamon explained. "Use to pain of loss, so you can create that need."

"DIATRYMON!!!" Keiko cried, as her body was engulfed in a dark purple aura.

"Keiko's Digisoul…" Ryuu and Dracomon stared.

"What is this?" Matadormon asked, holding Diatrymon by the neck.

"K-Keiko…" Diatrymon faintly said.

"I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!!" Keiko screamed as Garudamon nodded. The Wind Guardians D-Disk realized in her hands and Keiko pulled out her digivice.

"Wing Blade, Full Charge!"

The force of Keiko's fully charged Digisoul erupted from her digivice and hit Diatrymon, and blasted back Matadormon.

"What is this light?!" Matadormon gasped.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Diatrymon digivolve to…"

"Yatagaramon!"

Yatagaramon cawed into the sky as the force of her evolution disrupted the data flow of the cave, and caused it to be deleted.

"Who is that?" Ryuu gasped.

"It's the Bewitching Bird, Yatagaramon!" Leormon called.

**YATAGARAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEWITCHING BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Matadormon," Yatagaramon spoke. "What you've done is unforgivable!"

"I'm supposed to fear the likes of you?!" Matadormon asked. "Don't make me laugh."

"Thousand Arrow!"

"Haguro!"

The whole battle scene was engulfed in darkness, and Matadormon grinned as Yatagaramon disappeared into the darkness itself.

"You think by changing the battle arena, you can somehow win this fight?" Matadormon asked. "I'll send you to Hell!!!"

"Gurendama!"

A crimson ball came out of the darkness and hit Matadormon from behind, and he fell to the ground.

"Show yourself!" Matadormon cried. "Stop hiding in the shadows and face me!"

"Gurentsume!"

Yatagaramon appeared above Matadormon and stabbed him in the back with his claws.

"You bastard…!" Matadormon said.

"Now, finish him!" Keiko yelled. Yatagaramon's claws began to glow, similar to how Diatrymon's glowed previously.

"Mikafutsu no Kami!"

The energy in Yatagaramon's vajra-like claws burst out and instantly hit Matadormon, causing a death-defying explosion. The effects of _Haguro_ faded away, and Yatagaramon flapped his wings proudly over Keiko.

"Great job, Yatagaramon!" Keiko cheered. "You're the best!"

The smoke faded, and Matadormon stood weakly, facing the four Digi-kids.

"Y-You won't beat me _that_ easily…" Matadormon said.

"Wanna bet?" Ryuu asked, as he, Kenji, and Vani took out their digivices and their D-Disks.

"Dramon Breaker…"

"Leo Claw…"

"Holy Ring…"

"…FULL CHARGE!!!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon warp digivolve to…"

"Leormon warp digivolve to…"

"Salamon warp digivolve to…"

"Wingdramon!"

"LoaderLeomon!"

"Angewomon!"

All four Perfect level digimon encircled Matadormon, and he was outmached four-to-one.

"Going somewhere?" Wingdramon asked.

"We're taking you down!" LoaderLeomon shouted. Matadormon started maniacally laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You think you can kill the master LordGranDracmon so easily?!" Matadormon laughed.

"LordGranDracmon?!" The Digi-Kids gasped.

"Y-You're GranDracmon?" Kenji asked. "You must be his Perfect form, then!"

"That's right, and you've only tasted a mere fraction of my power!" Matadormon cried as his body began to change.

"What's going on?!" Vani cried.

"H-He's digivolving!" Ryuu shouted.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"Matadormon digivolve to…GranDracmon!"

The king of Vampire digimon towered before the Digi-kids and their digimon.

"This is the face of…" Keiko began. "GranDracmon?!"

"It's about time we finally meet face-to-face, Chosen Children!" GranDracmon roared. "Now your tale of destruction can finally begin!"

"No, we'll stop you before that happens!" Ryuu yelled, as Wingdramon, LoaderLeomon, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon took off towards GranDracmon.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

"Howling Storm!"

"Holy Arrow!"

"Mikafutsu no Kami!"

All four attacks combined into one gigantic burst of light and it crashed into GranDracmon's upper torso, and he was engulfed in a flurry of smoke.

"Game over!" Wingdramon said. The two heads on GranDracmon's body howled and blew away the smoke. He was perfectly undamaged, and his two heads roared into the sky.

"Now, the game is truly over!" GranDracmon shouted.

"Eye of the Gorgon!"

Instantly, all four Perfect Level Digimon were turned into ice sculptures of themselves.

"Wingdramon!" Ryuu shouted.

"They're ice solid…" Kenji said sadly.

"No!" Vani cried, hugging Ryuu. "Angewomon, no!"

"Now, we have no p-power…!" Keiko said. "We can't fight!"

"Now, it's your turn!" GranDracmon yelled as he walked towards the four of them.

"Arrow of Apollo!"

"Arrow of Artemis!"

An arrow of fire and an arrow of ice came out of nowhere and blasted GranDracmon back a few feet.

"Where'd that come from?" Kenji asked.

"Chosen Children, we're here to assist you!"

"Just like last time, right?!"

The Digi-kids looked up to see two digimon who were about the same size as GranDracmon.

**APOLLOMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**DIANAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"It's Apollomon and Dianamon, of the Olympian Gods!" Kenji checked on his digivice. "They're incredibly powerful Ultimate level God digimon!"

"What are you two doing here?!" GranDracmon asked.

"GranDracmon, your evil has come to an end!" Apollomon yelled.

"We won't let you harm anyone ever again!" Dianamon added.

"They look so cool!" Ryuu shouted. "The white one looks familiar, though…"

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" A male and a female voice shouted. The Digi-kids turned around to see a boy and a girl running towards them. The boy had brown spiky hair with a pair of goggles parched on top, wearing a short-sleeved brown jacket over a red shirt with blue jean shorts. The girl was wearing a purple bandana atop her purple hair, also with a pair of goggles on top. Her outfit consisted of different shades of purple, which was a multi-purple colored sweater and blue jeans to finish it off.

"Who are they?" Vani asked. The boy grabbed both Ryuu and Kenji, while the girl grabbed Vani and Keiko, and they took out their differently modeled digivices. Both digivices started to shine and the six kids, along with Apollomon, Dianamon, and the recently frozen digimon vanished from sight.

"DAMMIT!!!!!" GranDracmon howled. A smile then spread over his face. "No matter…I suppose it's time for me to act out my new plan." As GranDracmon started laughing, three black digi-eggs realized in front of him. A Digital Gate opened in front of him and GranDracmon sent the three eggs inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

_"__I'm Koh, and this is my partner, __Apollomon__."_

_"I'm Sayo, and this is my partner, __Dianamon__."_

_"We're members of the__ Light Fang and Night Claw team."_

_"Welcome to Shine City. I am Commander Gloria."_

_"Welcome to Darkmoon City. I am Commander Julia."_

_"Oh no!__An earthquake?!"_

_"All of the Digimon have returned to Digi-eggs!"_

_"Only our Digimon weren't affected…!"_

_"Is there another enemy besides GranDracmon?"_

_"There's the intruder!"_

_"It's an unknown Digimon! And he's attacking!"_

_"We can't evolve, so we'll have to take him on ourselves!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-14**

**FROM DAWN TO DUSK! THE DIGIMON STORY**


	14. D14: From Dawn to Dusk The Digimon Story

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 14

From Dawn to Dusk! The New Digimon Story!

_The Digi-Kids finally arrive at the Wind Guardians Haven and they meet Garudamon X, who is the Wind Guardians leader. To get her D-Disk, Keiko and Diatrymon challenge her, but they end up losing. They are stopped by Matadormon, a Perfect digimon who gives Wingdramon, LoaderLeomon, and Angewomon some trouble. Realizing her full potential, Keiko forces her D-Disk to realize in front of her and she is able to Perfect Evolve Diatrymon into Yatagaramon. As the four Perfects take Matadormon on, he Ultimate Evolves into his true form, LordGranDracmon himself and with one strike of his Crystalline Revolution attack, he turns them into crystalline statues. Before GranDracmon can kill the Digi-kids, two Olympian Gods, Apollomon and Dianamon, along with their two Tamers, rescue the kids just in time._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-14**

**From Dawn to Dusk! The New Digimon Story!**

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

Ryuu and Vani woke up in a plaza area, and the orange-haired goggleboy from before was staring down at them.

"Huh? Where are we?" Vani asked as Ryuu helped her stand up.

"We're in Shine Plaza." The boy said.

"Shine Plaza?" Ryuu repeated, and the boy nodded. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Koh," the boy said as Apollomon realized behind him. "and this is my partner, Apollomon."

"Well, I'm Ryuu and this is Vani." Ryuu introduced as Vani waved. Something immediately struck in Vani's mind.

"Wait!" She cried. "The Digimon, where are they! While we're at it, where are Kenji and Keiko, too!"

"Your friends are fine." Koh shrugged. "As for your digimon," Koh turned around and Ryuu and Vani both saw Dracomon and Salamon lying on the ground, unconscious from the battle.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted, running to his partner, and Vani did the same for her partner.

"They're gonna be alright." Koh said, looking into his digivice.

"The others are with Sayo and Dianamon in Darkmoon City." Apollomon announced.

"Darkmoon City?" Vani said in confusion. "Then where are we?"

"We're in Sunshine City." Koh explained. "You see, we're in what you would call DigitalCITY, and it's split off into two separate cities, Sunshine and Darkmoon, for the two Digimon teams that reside here, Light Fang and Night Crow. Obviously, you guys are in Sunshine City, home of the Light Fang."

"Koh, maybe they should meet the chief." Apollomon suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Koh said as he and Apollomon took off. "Follow us, if you would." Ryuu and Vani nodded and they grabbed their partners and went with Koh and Apollomon into another section of Sunshine City which was labeled "Union Room". Inside, there were Tamers working on computer screens and in the center, there was a huge screen and in front of it was a human boy wearing an outfit similar to Koh's and all of the Tamers here, with the exception of his orange-red headband and lime green hair. He was with an Ophanimon, while a blonde-haired boy and his Anubimon were with them.

**OPHANIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – OPHANIM TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**ANUBIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Ah, so you two must be the Tamers that Koh helped." The lime-green haired boy spoke. "Welcome to Sunshine City. I am Chief Glare, and this is my partner, Ophanimon."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you both." Ophanimon added.

"Yo, the name's Litton." The blonde said. "This is Anubimon." Anubimon nodded to Ryuu and Vani.

"Well, I'm Ryuu Hachiro." Ryuu introduced.

"I'm his girlfriend, Vani Brasilie." Vani added. "These are our partners, Dracomon and Salamon, but they're not, ya know…"

"Ophanimon…" Glare said, and Ophanimon nodded. She walked towards the two Child levels and placed a hand on each.

"Healing Aura!"

Ophanimon's two hands began to shine for a few seconds, and as the light dimmed, Dracomon and Salamon began to stir from their unconsciousness.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked.

"Heh, I've been better." Dracomon nodded.

"Thanks, Ophanimon!" Vani smiled, and Ophanimon nodded.

"So, why are we here, anyways?" Ryuu asked.

"We needed to get you safe away from GranDracmon." Apollomon said.

"Yeah, you guys aren't ready to take him on, just yet." Koh said. "You guys can only evolve to Perfect so far, and as you guys clearly saw, not even four Perfect level digimon can take on an Ultimate such as GranDracmon."

"Who is GranDracmon, to be honest?" Ryuu added. "I really don't know that much about him, besides the fact that he's a colossus."

"Our data shows that GranDracmon is the king of all vampire digimon." Glare explained. "It is said he has strength that the Seven Great Demon Lords can't even interfere with."

"From what I've heard," Ophanimon began. "He is behind the creation of the Dark Area and the corruption of DigiCores, otherwise known as Death X-Evolution."

"Yeah, like DexDorugamon and Garudamon!" Dracomon pointed out, and Ryuu nodded.

"They were slightly different than the digimon that my digimon analyzer spoke of." Ryuu said.

"Those digimon go through what we like to call _X Evolution_." Anubimon said. This evolution is achieved when a Digimon absorbs the 'X-Antibody' which corrupts the 'Digi-Core' and gives it hidden powers. The user can draw out all of its potential ability to their limits, including powers beyond those used in the past."

"So all digimon can X-Evolve?" Vani asked.

"Yes, but I personally wouldn't recommend it." Ophanimon said.

"So, we have to defeat him to end the onsalught on the rest of the Digital World." Ryuu said, clenching his fists.

"But Ryuu," Dracomon said. "How do we defeat him if we can't evolve to Ultimate yet?"

"Don't worry, buddy." Ryuu said. "We'll beat him."

Suddenly, the _WARNING_ sign flashed on all of the Light Fang's digivices, and they instantly pulled them out.

"What's happening?" Vani asked.

"Someone's broken into Digital City…" Koh said worryingly, as everyone gasped.

"Rally all Light Fang members to the Center Bridge!" Glare ordered.

"Come on!" Koh shouted to both Ryuu and Vani, and they followed him out of the Union Room with their partners.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sounds of rapid hooves galloping through the Dark Forest were constantly heard as Zanbamon graciously rode through the thick woodland.

"_The Dragon Tamer…_" Zanbamon thought over and over again, as he remembered their bout earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Who are you?" Ryuu asked._

"_I am Zanbamon…one of GranDracmon's three generals. You shall fall by my blade." Zanbamon explained as he drew out his sword, the Ryuuzan Maru (__Dragon Killer Zero__). Ryuu just glared at Zanbamon._

"_Kenji, I'll hold him off!" he shouted. "Go to the Real World!" Kenji gasped._

"_You idiot, are you crazy too!" Kenji asked. "He's an Ultimate!"_

"_Shut up!" Ryuu broke thorugh Kenji's rant. "There comes a time in a man's life where he must accomplish something at the cost of his life…now GO!"_

"_If you go…" Zanbamon said, pointing at Gate of Destiny. "I won't stop you. This is between me and the dragon."_

"_Ryuu…are you sure?" Leormon asked. "You and Dracomon won't be enough."_

"_Don't worry about me." Ryuu said. "You and Vani will be able to save the Digital World with your own strength."_

"_I…alright." Kenji nodded. "Let's go, Leormon." A reluctant Leormon follwed and the two leaped inside the Gate of Destiny._

"_Sacrificing yourself, so your friends will be safe." Zanbamon snickered. "How manly. You know of course, I'll just go after them when I'm done with you."_

"_This is your end." Ryuu said, pulling out his digivice. "We'll show you our power!"_

_**EVOLUTION**_

"_Dracomon digivolve to…"_

"_Coredramon!"_

"_Evolution gained through Tamer's power…" Zanbamon said._

"_Now, we'll show you power!" Ryuu and Coredramon simultaneously shouted._

"_Blue Flare Breath!"_

"_Prison Gate of Beheading!"_

_The force of Zanbamon's attack not only cut up Coredramon's __Blue Flare Breath__ attack, but it also beheaded Coredramon._

"_COREDRAMON!" Ryuu cried._

"_Now to finish the job!" Zanbamon shouted as he thrusted his sword into Coredramon's chest, and Coredramon's entire body started to degenerate and he fell to the ground._

_**BABYDMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – INFANT DRAGON TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**_

"_H…he degenerated to In-Training…?" Ryuu gasped. "With just one attack…"_

"_Now, I shall take you to GranDracmon." Zanbamon said, but Ryuu stood in front of Babydmon._

"_No way!" he cried. "I'm not letting you take Babydmon from me! We're together until we die!"_

"_Hot Gas!"_

_Babydmon's weak attack hit Zanbamon in the face and clouded up his vision for a second._

"_Babydmon, this is our chance!" Ryuu shouted._

"_Right!" Babydmon yelled._

_One second later, Zanbamon saw Ryuu carrying Babydmon in his arms, and a milli-second before the Gate of Destiny closed, Ryuu and Babydmon leaped through._

"_The Dragon Tamer, Hachiro Ryuu…" Zanbamon said. "Very interesting…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"_He is clearly not one to be messed around with._" Zanbamon thought. A dark aura appeared in front of Zanbamon and within it, appeared NEODuskmon.

"I've been looking for you." NEODuskmon said tonelessly.

"NEODuskmon," Zanbamon began. "Why do you come searching for me!"

"GranDracmon-sama sent for you." NEODuskmon said. "He says he has a plan to slay those children."

"Well, what's the plan?" Zanbamon asked. "I'm listening…"

"We're going to invade the Human World." NEODuskmon revealed. "As soon as he can, GranDracmon-sama will open up a Digital Gate and we'll all pour into the Human World, feasting upon those worthless creatures' flesh as if it was our final meal. The children will come to stop us, and that's when GranDracmon-sama unleashes his secret weapons."

Unbeknownst to both Zanbamon and NEODuskmon, a figure was hiding in the midst of the trees, spying in on and listening to everything that the two digimon were discussing. It accidentally snapped a twig, and both NEODuskmon and Zanbamon turned to face the exact tree that the figure was in.

"It appears that the trees have eyes." NEODuskmon said soullessly. "Zanbamon, if you would."

"Juumonjikiri!"

Zanbamon struck the tree with his cross-shaped sword strike, and the tree was instantly deleted, and the figure flew over the two.

**DARKDRAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Darkdramon, I was wondering when we'd see you again." Zanbamon said, drawing out his Ryuumanzaru and pointed it at Darkdramon. "The Master still has your Tamer in his grasp, so I'd suggest you come with us if you want him back."

"That's not going to happen!" Darkdramon shouted.

"Cross Slash!"

"Dark Roar!"

The two attacks collided, and a huge explosion followed, which blew both Zanbamon and NEODuskmon back a few feet. As the smoke started to clear, Darkdramon was nowhere to be found.

"We have to warn GranDracmon-sama." NEODuskmon said. Zanbamon, however, had his own intentions, and he rode off in the direction he assumed Darkdramon went off. "Where are you going?"

"To find BAN-TYO." Zanbamon called back. "If Darkdramon would go anywhere, it would be with BAN-TYO." 

"Well, then…" NEODuskmon said, and a large crystal appeared in front of him, and GranDracmon's dark-themed silhouette appeared in it. "GranDracmon-sama."

"So Darkdramon is on to our plan, eh?" GranDracmon spoke. "Very interesting."

"He's probably going to try and warn the Chosen Children, sir." NEODuskmon reported. "Their location is currently unknown at this point."

"Well, find them!" GranDracmon ordered. "I, on the other hand, will continue with my plan."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," NEODuskmon said. "What is this plan of yours after we get into the Human World?"

"NEODuskmon, you're familiar with the saying, '_fight fire with fire_', I trust?" GranDracmon asked, and NEODuskmon nodded. "Well, maybe it takes a human to defeat a human…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koh, Ryuu, Vani, and their digimon just arrived in Shine Terminal, and they were shocked to find that all of the Tamers were unconscious and all of the digimon were already digi-eggs.

"What a terrible thing to happen…" Vani said, as Koh pulled out his Digivice Burst.

"RizeGreymon, realize!" he shouted. "Angemon, realize!" Pixels poured out of Koh's digivice and two digimon came out: one was a mechanical dinosaur with a revolved as a right arm, while the other was a male version Tailmon's Perfect level form.

**RIZEGREYMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**ANGEMON – ADULT LEVEL – ANGEL TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Whoa, you have more than one digimon?" Ryuu asked.

"Standard issue here at Light Fang." Koh said. The being responsible for all this destruction, which was a demonic egg-like being with a gigantic skull in the centre, realized right in front of the three.

"What _is_ that thing!" Vani cried.

"Our new enemy." Koh glared. He pointed his finger at the unknown digimon. "Now, attack!" Apollomon, RizeGreymon, and Angemon leapt up towards the digimon. Apollomon formed a "sun ball" in the palm of his hand, RizeGreymon pointed his revolver at the target, and Angemon's fist began to produce energy.

"Solblaster!"

"Trident Revolver!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

The three attacks hit the target digimon, but they were abosrbed into its unstable body, as the digimon began to laugh.

"He's attacking!" Koh warned. The digimon gained a psychotic look on its skull face as it shot off several spheres of darkness at Apollomon, RizeGreymon, and Angemon. The three cried in pain as they devolved back into their Child forms.

**CORONAMON – CHILD LEVEL – BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**AGUMON – CHILD LEVEL – REPTILE/DINOSAUR TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**PATAMON – CHILD LEVEL – MAMMAL TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Koh, we've devolved!" Coronamon gasped.

"Oh no!" Koh shouted, checking his Digivice. "You guys don't have enough energy to evolve back to your previous forms!"

"What do we do _now_?" Patamon asked Agumon, who clenched his claws into a fist.

"We fight." Agumon said, as the three Child digimon nodded to each other and leapt towards the digimon.

"No, wait!" Koh shouted.

"Corona Flame!"

"Baby Flame!"

"Air Shot!"

The three attacks did as much damage as the previous trio of attacks.

"Ryuu, let's try our best!" Dracomon shouted.

"Right!" Ryuu yelled. "You ready, Vani? Salamon?"

"Yeah!" Vani and Salamon said as Vani pulled out both her digivice and her D-Disk.

"Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!"

"Holy Ring, Full Charge!"

Both Dracomon and Salamon leapt into the air as the beams of light hit them, enabling their digivolution.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon warp digivolve to…"

"Salamon warp digivolve to…"

"…Wingdramon!"

"…Angewomon!"

Wingdramon and Angewomon soared over the unknown digimon, and they prepared to attack.

"Explode Sonic Lance!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

Both attacks were able to push the digimon back a few inches, but it wasn't much to brag about, as dark pulses of lightning from the digimon's body were launched, hitting both Wingdramon and Angewomon.

"Are you guys alright?" Vani asked.

"Ugh, so far…" Angewomon grunted.

"Arrgh, if only I could evolve again…!" Wingdramon growled. Seconds after Wingdramon said that, an idea sparked in Koh's head.

"Wait, that's it!" he shouted, and Ryuu and Vani turned to him, while the digimon kept battling. "Dracomon has two Adult forms!"

"What are you talking about, Koh?" Ryuu asked, as Wingdramon somersaulted into the air to dodge a lightning bolt.

"When Dracomon evolved, he must have absorbed the Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes." Koh explained. "That's what causes him to evolve into Coredramon Blue."

"Are you trying to say that there's another version of Coredramon?" Vani asked, as Angewomon kicked back some dark energy spheres the unknown digimon was throwing at them.

"Precisely." Koh nodded. "There's also the Green Malachite, a rare gem mined from forest areas thickly wooded with trees over a hundred years old. If we get Dracomon to abosrb that gem, he'll be able to evolve into Coredramon Green, and he'll also have a new Perfect level form, Groundramon!"

"Awesome!" Ryuu shouted. "Now, where do I find this Green Malachite thing?"

"It's deep in Palette Amazon." Koh said.

"Okay, so how do I get there?" Ryuu asked.

"Koh, give Ryuu your Digivice Burst, and _I'll_ take him there!" Coronamon suggested. 

"Good idea, Coronamon!" Koh shouted.

"Koh, try and see if we can evolve now!" Patamon called. On his Digivice, Koh checked the Digivolution Conditions, and the word, "OK!" was flashing by both Agumon and Patamon's name.

"Ok!" Koh shouted. "It's time to digivolve!" 

**EVOLUTION**

"Agumon digivolve to…!"

"Patamon digivolve to…!"

"GeoGreymon!"

"Angemon!"

**GEOGREYMON – ADULT LEVEL – DINOSAUR TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Ryuu, get out of here!" Vani shouted. "We can handle this!"

"Are you sure?" Ryuu asked.

"Just go!" Vani called. Ryuu nodded as he and Coronamon ran for the teleportation panel.

"Ryuu!" Koh called. Ryuu turned around and he caught Koh's digivice in midair. "Now, go get the Green Malachite!"

"Hold on!" a female voice shouted. The wall at the Center Bridge exploded and LoaderLeomon and Yatagaramon appeared, with Kenji, Keiko, and the purple-haired girl from before with a small digimon with her.

**LUNAMON – CHILD LEVEL – MAMMAL TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Kenji! Keiko!" Ryuu shouted.

"You guys are here!" Vani cried, as Kenji, Keiko, Lunamon, and the puple-haired girl leaped off their digimon.

"We brought some help." Kenji said. "Courtesy of Darkmoon City."

"Hi, I'm Sayo." The purple-haired girl finally said. "This is Lunamon, my partner."

"Pleased to meet you." Lunamon nodded.

"Hey Sayo, release your digimon and give your digivice to Ryuu!" Koh called.

"You got it!" Sayo cried, as she pulled out her own Digivice Burst. "MachGaogamon, realize! Lilamon, realize!" The other two Perfect level digimon realized from Sayo's digivice.

**LILAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – FAIRY TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Here, take it!" Sayo shouted as she threw her digivice into Ryuu's hands and Lunamon joined both Ryuu and Coronamon.

"We're going to Palette Amazon!" Ryuu shouted as he, Coronamon, and Lunamon stepped on the teleportation panel, and they instantly disappeared.

"Now, let's attack at full strength!" Wingdramon shouted as he, GeoGreymon, Angemon, Angewomon, LoaderLeomon, Yatagaramon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon faced off against the evil energy sphere digimon, who roared and its energy form disappeared and was replaced with a more demonic form.

**GRIMMON – ADULT LEVEL – UNKNOWN TYPE – UNKNOWN ATTRIBUTE**

"This is the worst…" Vani muttered. She then imagined Ryuu, Coronamon, and Lunamon traveling through the world of cyberspace on the way to Palette Amazon. "_Ryuu, be careful…_"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Oh no, he digivolved again!"_

"_Now he's EXOGrimmon, an Ultimate level!"_

"_Oh no! They're all Child levels again!"_

"_Ryuu…where are you!"_

"_We finally made it! We're in Palette Amazon!"_

"_Ryuu, I found it!"_

"_The Green Malachite! Now we can get back to Center Bridge!"_

"_Not so fast! You're not leaving here with that alive!"_

"_It's Perfect Level Cherrymon!"_

"_We'll take him down, Ryuu!"_

"_Coronamon double warp digivolve to…"_

"_Lunamon double warp digivolve to…"_

"_Apollomon!"_

"_Dianamon!"_

"_Ryuu, you're back!"_

"_Dramon Breaker, Gaia Charge!"_

"_Dracomon warp digivolve to…"_

"_Groundramon!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-15**

**GAIA CHARGE! THE NEW PERFECT EVOLUTION!**


	15. D15: Gaia Charge! The New Evolution!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 15

Gaia Charge! The New Perfect Evolution!

_Ryuu and Vani arrive at Sunshine City with the tamer that saved them, Koh, and his Mega-leveled Apollomon. They meet Chief Glare and his partner Ophanimon, who is able to heal their partners. The Light Fang Warning system goes off as an unknown digimon, Grimmon, breaks into Sunshine City. Koh summons his other two partners, RizeGreymon and Angemon, but Grimmon's special ability returns them to Child level. Kenji and Keiko, along with Night Crow Tamer Sayo and her partner Lunamon, arrive on the scene to help, and Ryuu is sent with Coronamon and Lunamon to Palette Amazon to retrieve the Green Malachite, a rare gem that will enable Dracomon to access a different digivolution route._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-15**

**Gaia Charge! The New Perfect Evolution**

"Let's go!" Wingdramon shouted as he and the small group of digimon went after Grimmon.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

"Howling Storm!"

"Holy Arrow!"

"Mikafutsu no Kami!"

"Mega Burst!"

"Howling Cannon!"

"Marvel Shot!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

All eight attacks hit Grimmon's gray body dead-on and an explosion followed, even though not a scratch was left on his body.

"Damn, what's with this guy?" Kenji asked.

"Fool, you will never stop me!" Grimmon roared as binary code formed and wrapped around his body.

"Digivolution?!" Sayo gasped as Grimmon's body took on a much larger body with red, blue, gray, and gold accents.

**CHAOSGRIMMON – PERFECT LEVEL – UNKNOWN TYPE – UNKNOWN ATTRIBUTE**

"He's a Perfect level digimon now?!" Koh yelled. "Aw, great! It's not like we were doing any better when he was an Adult!"

"Arrgh," GeoGreymon growled. "Maybe if I could evolve back into RizeGreymon…" As GeoGreymon roared into the sky, a bright orange light engulfed his body straight from his red-accented brown horn down to his large orange feet.

"GeoGreymon…" Keiko stared in awe as GeoGreymon evolved into RizeGreymon.

"Hey whaddaya know, it worked!" RizeGreymon said happily. Koh and Sayo sweatdropped and rubbed their heads.

"Alright, now that we're all Perfect level, let's go!" Kenji roared as all of the Perfect level digimon leapt towards each other.

"Rising Destroyer!"

"Howling Cannon!"

"Lila Shower!"

The three attacks formed into a pink burst of energy and kept on going towards ChaosGrimmon.

"Now, let's join in the fun!" Wingdramon shouted as he, LoaderLeomon, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon went for ChaosGrimmon. Red hot scorching flames were forming in Wingdramon's mouth, LoaderLeomon's mane began to rapidly spin, Angewomon created an energy arrow with the power of light, and Yatagaramon's trio of claws began to shine.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" 

"Howling Storm!"

"Holy Arrow!"

"Mikafutsu no Kami!"

The four combined attacks created the same burst of white light as the one they used against GranDracmon, but this time, something interesting happened! The pink burst of energy created from the combined powers of RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon somehow merged with the combined energies of Wingdramon, LoaderLeomon, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon, and it collided with ChaosGrimmon's newly evolved body, intensely creating a dire explosion.

"That had to do it!" Keiko cried. Alas, ChaosGrimmon soared into the sky and swiftly plummeted to the ground with a blade coming out of its body.

"Chaos Slash!"

ChaosGrimmon's blade forcefully struck both Lilamon and Yatagaramon in the chest, and they instantly crashed into the ground as Lalamon and Falcomon. Sayo and Keiko ran to their respective partners as Angewomon stood in front of them in an effort to protect them.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe!" Angewomon promised as both of her hands were instantly brightened in a light pink color. She spread out her arms and launched her _Heaven's Charm_ attack, creating a cross of holy light that created a shield to protect the two and their partners.

"You go, girl!" Vani said.

"Multi-Gatling!"

Flurries of bullets were launched from ChaosGrimmon's body and they were aiming right for Kenji and Koh.

"LOOK OUT!!" LoaderLeomon shouted as he and MachGaogamon leaped in front of the two boys and took the impact of the bullets, and they devolved back into Gaomon and Leormon.

"Gaomon, are you okay?!" Sayo cried as Koh held Gaomon's unconscious body and Kenji did the same for Leormon.

"Hang in there, Leormon." Kenji said. He looked up to see that only RizeGreymon, Angemon, and Wingdramon were the only ones left to face off against ChaosGrimmon.

"Damn…how are we going to finish this?" RizeGreymon asked.

"I WILL INFECT DIGITALCITY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!" ChaosGrimmon's sonic voice bellowed through the Shine Terminal, as the Tamers plugged their ears.

"We _need_ to hold on!" Wingdramon shouted. "Until Ryuu gets back, we can't give up!" 

"YOU WILL NOT STAND IN THE WAY OF MY FUTURE!!" ChaosGrimmon screamed insanely. Something strange started happening, as ChaosGrimmon's DigiCore started to emerge from his gut and the words, "CHRONO CORE" appeared on them.

"Chrono Core…what _is _that?!" Kenji asked Koh.

"No idea…" Koh stared. ChaosGrimmon let out an ear-shattering scream as the Chrono Core merged back with his body, and his body changed into a giant ball of fire. 

"Is this digivolution?" Sayo asked. Her question was answered as an entirely new digimon emerged from the ball of fire. He was a huge gray and purple metallic behemoth, but he still retained ChaosGrimmon's wings and look of destruction.

**EXOGRIMMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – UNKNOWN TYPE – UNKNOWN ATTRIBUTE**

"Now he's an Ultimate level!" Vani shouted.

"Magnificent…" ExoGrimmon spoke, in a somewhat robotronic/malevolent voice. "I never knew the ultimate digivolution would be this satisfying."

"He's a monster…" Koh stared.

"Now to experience the ultimate Chrono DSR!" ExoGrimmon shrieked. Everyone gasped as spheres of darkness came out of his body and they were headed right for everyone else in the room.

"Brace yourselves!" Wingdramon roared as everyone awaited the impact of the _Chrono DSR_.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"We finally made it!" Ryuu said as he, Coronamon, and Lunamon realized on a teleportation pad in the Palette Amazon.

"Now, come on." Coronamon said, taking Koh's digivice out of Ryuu's pocket, and Lunamon did the same with Sayo's digivice.

"We'll lead the way to the Green Malachite." Lunamon said, as she and Coronamon took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Ryuu said, running after them. The three ran deeper into the jungle and saw various MoriShellmon parading around with various evolutions of Palmon.

**MORISHELLMON – ADULT LEVEL – MOLLUSK TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**PALMON – CHILD LEVEL – PLANT TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**TOGEMON – ADULT LEVEL – PLANT TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**TANEMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – BULB TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"Wow, look at all the digimon." Ryuu stared in awe.

"The digimon in this area are really lively." Coronamon said.

"Ryuu, what do you think'll happen if we don't find the Green Malachite in time?" Lunamon asked.

"What are you talkin' about?" Ryuu retaliated. "Of course we will! If we don't, then Dracomon won't be able to evolve into that new Groundramon guy, and there's no way I can miss that!" Lunamon chuckled and a smile was painted on Coronamon's face. He looked in a tree and saw a green sparkle that was a different shade of green than the leaves and the grass.

"Hey, is that it?" Coronamon pointed to the object in the tree, and Ryuu smiled as his eyes dawned upon it. It matched the description that Koh said!

"Alright, that's it!" Ryuu cheered. "Let's go get it!" Rapidly, Ryuu took off and jumped into the tree and grabbed the Green Malachite with ease.

"Yeah, now we can get back to Center Bridge!" Lunamon said.

"Not so fast!" a towering voice bellowed. From the sound of it, it was nearby. "You're not leaving here with that alive!"

"Who's there?" Ryuu asked, as the tree began to quake and he was forcefully thrown out. Coronamon and Lunamon ran to Ryuu, as the three watched the tree Ryuu was thrown out of started to grow and grew eyes, arms, and a mouth. The tree was really a Cherrymon.

**CHERRYMON – PERFECT LEVEL – PLANT TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"I am Cherrymon, Master of the Woodlands!" Cherrymon roared. "I am the protector of Palette Amazon, and those who step into my forest uninvited shall perish!"

"Hey, we don't want any trouble!" Ryuu said. "We just came for the Green Malachite."

"Well, everything in the Palette Amazon belongs to the inhabitants of the Palette Amazon, and that means not you!" Cherrymon shouted, as roots came out of the ground and entangled Ryuu, and the Green Malachite was tossed into the air, and Coronamon successfully caught it.

"What are you waiting for guys?" Ryuu strained. "Get out of here!"

"But…" Coronamon said.

"Just get that gem to the ones who need it!" Ryuu yelled.

"Corona Flame!"

Coronamon leapt into the air and shot small fireballs out of his wristbands and they burned up the roots tangling Ryuu, and he fell on his knees.

"Ryuu, are you okay?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ryuu said, brushing dust off of his clothes.

"Give me back that gem!" Cherrymon yelled.

"Ryuu, we'll handle this!" Coronamon shouted, stepping in front of Ryuu.

"Cherrymon might be just be a Perfect level digimon, but we need to finish this fast!" Lunamon advised. "Use our Tamers' digivices to help us evolve to Ultimate!" 

"Ultimate Level?!" Ryuu gasped. "_I know they can evolve that far, but…I wonder what Dracomon's Ultimate form will be._" "Alright, take 'em down in one shot!" Coronamon and Lunamon both gave Ryuu their respective Tamers' digivices, and Ryuu held them in the air, as they began to shine.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon double warp digivolve to…"

"Lunamon double warp digivolve to…"

"…Apollomon!"

"…Dianamon!"

The two members of the Olympius Twelve towered over Cherrymon, and fear instantly struck within Cherrymon.

"T-that won't stop me!" Cherrymon stuttered as he prepared to launch his attack.

"Cherry Bomb!"

Cherrymon started firing cherry pits and they just bounced off of Apollomon and Dianamon.

"You heard what Ryuu said." Dianamon said coolly.

"Finish him in one shot!" Apollomon replied. He and Dianamon leapt into the air, high above Cherrymon and Ryuu. An extreme amount of solar 

energy was formed in the palm of Apollomon's hands and Dianamon's scepter began to glow.

"Sol Blaster!"

"Crescent Haken!"

The force of both attacks instantly blew Cherrymon's body to bits, and Ryuu smiled.

"Whew, that was quick." Ryuu said. Apollomon and Dianamon touched down on the ground next to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, to Center Bridge!" Apollomon said.

"We need to go help Sayo and the others!" Dianamon added.

"Right, let's go!" Ryuu shouted, throwing his fist that contained the Green Malachite in the air.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Baby Breath!"

Dracomon, weakened fron the impact of the Chrono DSR, launched his hot breath attack, but it faded out when it hit ExoGrimmon's body. All of the other digimon were at their In-Training forms, too weak from the battle against an Ultimate level digimon.

"W-we have to help." Friimon coughed, but Kenji held him back.

"D-Don't, you're too exhausted." Kenji argued.

**PINAMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – CHICK TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"Keiko, let me fight!" Pinamon, Falcomon's In-Training form, pleaded, but Keiko repeatedly shook her head.

"I-Is this it?" Sayo asked as she lay on the ground next to Koh and their respective digi-teams.

**KOROMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – LESSER TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

**TOKOMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – LESSER TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

**WANYAMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – LESSER TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

**BUDMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – PLANT TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"G Shurunen!"

Dracomon fired a laser at ExoGrimmon, but it easily bounced off his metallic body.

"You fool!" ExoGrimmon laughed. "Why don't you just surrender? The inevitable will happen!"

"Nyaromon, don't even think about fighting." Vani said, clutching her partner.

**NYAROMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – LESSER TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"I won't give up…" Dracomon said. "Ryuu's coming back with the Green Malachite…and I won't accept defeat!"

"That's right!" Koromon shouted. "Digimon _never_ back down from a fight!" And with that, all of the In-Training level digimon, against their Tamers' wishes, joined Dracomon in their battle against ExoGrimmon.

"NO!!" All of the Tamers in the room gasped.

"Bubble Blow!"

"Bubble Blow!"

"Smile Fang!"

"Dokutogetoge!"

"Fox Tail!"

"Piripiri Spark!"

"Shippo Binta!"

"Baby Breath!"

All eight of the attacks did little to no damage on ExoGrimmon's body, and he merely paraded in laughter.

"Let's end this!" ExoGrimmon yelled.

"Chrono DSR!"

Spheres of darkness were heading for the eight digimon.

"We h-have to save them!" Keiko bellowed.

"Like hell I'll lose to you!" Dracomon yelled.

"DRACOMON!!" a familiar male voice shouted.

"R-Ryuu…"

Dracomon looked up as he watched Ryuu soaring over him high in the sky, wielding the Dramon Breaker in his hands, and with one swipe of the sword, he struck ExoGrimmon back into a wall on Center Bridge. The Dramon Breaker returned into Ryuu's digivice.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked, running towards his fallen partner.

"Ryuu…I knew you wouldn't let me down." Dracomon weakly said.

"Of course, buddy!" Ryuu said, pulling out the Green Malachite, and a smile formed on Dracomon's face. "Now, it's payback time for everything he's done to us!"

"Dramon Breaker, Gaia Charge!" 

An emerald colored light was fired from both Ryuu's digivice and D-Disk and they both hit Dracomon, who was filled with a massive surge of energy.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon warp digivolve to…"

"Groundramon!"

**GROUNDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – EARTH DRAGON TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

Groundramon took on the appearance of a larger than life Coredramon Green, and his wings were transformed into giant claws.

"That thing…is Dracomon?" Ryuu gasped. "Awesome!! Go get him, Groundramon!"

"Amazing…" Koh and Sayo simultaneously said as Coronamon and Lunamon ran up to both of them, each holding their Tamers' digivice.

"We found the Green Malachite!" Lunamon cheered.

"Now Dracomon has a new power!" Coronamon said.

Groundramon glared at ExoGrimmon, and ExoGrimmon started to laugh.

"A Perfect Level Digimon is no match for me!" ExoGrimmon yelled. He flew towards Groundramon with his claws glowing.

"Chaos Slash!"

Groundramon caught ExoGrimmon's claws with his own claws.

"That won't work on me anymore!" Groundramon growled.

"Scrapless Claw!"

Groundramon's giant claws smushed ExoGrimmon in the form of a sandwich, and it surprisingly weakened him.

"W-What's going on?" ExoGrimmon coughed.

"Megaton Hammer Crunch!"

Groundramon slammed his maced tail onto ExoGrimmon, knocking him over into another wall, causing it to tumble down and fall onto him.

"Prominence!"

A dark wave erupted from ExoGrimmon and it buried Groudramon underground.

"Is it over?" Kenji gasped.

"Giga Crack!"

Quickly, Groundramon surfaced and created cracks in the ground. Those cracks trapped ExoGrimmon and knocked his body into an underground hole.

"What's this?!" ExoGrimmon struggled. "I-I can't move!"

"Ryuu, finish him off!" Groundramon roared.

"You got it, buddy!" Ryuu yelled as he held his digivice into the air. "Dramon Breaker!" The Dramon Breaker realized into Ryuu's hands, and he ran towards where ExoGrimmon was lying. Unknowingly, Ryuu started to centralize all of the energies in the atmosphere on the tips of the Dramon Breaker.

"Trident Gaia!"

Ryuu releashed the blast of atmospheric energy, and as it hit ExoGrimmon, his body started to explode.

"NOOOO!!" ExoGrimmon yelled, as his body was deleted.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Koh asked the Digi-kids, who were all on the back of Yatagaramon.

"Yeah." Ryuu said. "We need to defeat GranDracmon, and for that, we need to get stronger."

"Besides, we wouldn't want to endanger you guys again." Vani smiled.

"Well, I hope we see you again!" Sayo waved. Everyone waved back as Yatagaramon took off into the air, soaring away from DigitalCity.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

In the Human World, a Digital Gate opened in the night sky, and the three black digi-eggs that GranDracmon sent crashed into the ground. All three of them quickly hatched, all of them into three separate Pagumon.

**PAGUMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – LESSER TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"Now go forth, my digimon." GranDracmon's voice echoed through the Pagumon trio's heads. "Go find your Tamers, and achieve your destiny!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**COMING SOON TO A WEBSITE NEAR YOU…**

_**THE DIGITAL WORLD…**_

_**AND THE HUMAN WORLD…**_

_**ARE ABOUT TO COLLIDE…**_

_**AND THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP IT IS…**_

_**THE NEWEST ROYAL KNIGHT!**_

"_I am DarkFanglongmon! I'll control both worlds with an iron fist!"_

"_We're not gonna let that happen!"_

"_It's time to digivolve!"_

"_The Four Holy Beasts are here…!"_

"_There is a sacred power that lies within you, Dracomon…that is the power of Exa Force!"_

"_Our weapons are useless against him!"_

"_Oh no! They're deleted!"_

"_I, Anubimon, shall guide you back to the world of the living."_

"_Now I, Hachiro Ryuu, will be your final opponent."_

"_Here's the power of the Exa Force!"_

"_Dramon Breaker, DNA Charge!"_

"_Dracomon's separate energies are combining into one!"_

"_The Ultimate Holy Knight has been born!"_

"_Dracomon warp DNA digivolve to…"_

"_Examon!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER: THE MOVIE**

**D-MOVIE**

**THE LEGENDARY EXAMON!!**


	16. D16: Digimon DTamer: The Movie!

Digimon D-Tamer

D-Movie

The Legendary Knight Examon!

_Welcome to Digimon D-Tamer: The Movie – The Legendary Knight Examon! Digimon D-Tamer is the story of Ryuu Hachiro, a 13-year old fanboy, and his Rookie level partner Dracomon, as they venture through the Digital World to stop the evil Mega level GranDracmon from taking over. Joining them on their journey are Ryuu's 14-year old rival Kenji and his partner Leormon, Ryuu's girlfriend Vani and her partner Tailmon, and Keiko and her partner Falcomon. Just recently, all four of the Chosen Children have unlocked Perfect Evolution and are currently training in "Training Peak" to get their powers mastered._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**The Movie:**

**The Legendary Knight Examon!  
**

**ACT ONE: THE DARK TAMER**

Deep within the land known as "Training Peak", eight shadows dawned upon the cavern walls. Four of them were taller than the other four. They shadows belonged to Ryuu Hachiro, Kenji Masato, Vani Brasilie, and Keiko Mezumi, the Chosen Children, and their respective digimon partners Dracomon, Leormon, Salamon, and Falcomon. The four digimon were standing across from an army of PawnChessmon, who had "volunteered" to fight the Chosen digimon.

**PAWNCHESSMON – ROOKIE LEVEL – PUPPET TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

The song "_Chouhatsu_" began playing out of nowhere, and the four Rookie level digimon readied for battle.

"Now, give it all you got!" Ryuu shouted as the digimon charged towards each other.

"_Baby Breath!_"

Dracomon's stream of hot gas separated the PawnChessmon into four groups, one group for each of the Chosen digimon.

"_Leo Claw!_"

Leormon swiftly struck all of the PawnChessmon in the chest, knocking them onto the ground.

"_Puppy Howling!_"

Salamon's howl paralyzed the group that she was facing, and she smirked.

"Yeah, good going!" Vani cheered.

"_Falco Rush!_"



Falcomon sped towards the PawnChessmon and drew out his claws. Then, he hastily slashed his group of PawnChessmon, and all four groups aimed their weapons at the Chosen Children.

"Time for phase two!" Kenji shouted. The PawnChessmon paired off and the pairs began to shine, and they all Jogress Evolved into their Champion forms, KnightChessmon.

**KNIGHTCHESSMON – CHAMPION LEVEL -- PUPPET TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE **

"It's time to digivolve!" Ryuu roared as all four Children unclipped their digivices and the words, "EVOLUTION" appeared on all four of them.

**EVOLUTION**

"Dracomon digivolve to…"

"…Coredramon!"

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"…Liomon!"

"Salamon digivolve to…"

"…Tailmon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to…

"…Diatrymon!"

The newly-evolved Champion digimon charged towards the KnightChessmon armies.

"_Strike Bomber!_"

Coredramon's tail swept up the KnightChessmon and they were launched into the air by the impact of the attack, and Liomon, Tailmon, and Diatrymon leapt up to hit them with their own attacks.

"_Critical Strike!_"



"_Thunder of King!_"

"_Neko Punch!_"

"_Mega Dash Impact!_"

"_Destruction Roar!_"

The armies fell onto the ground, weakened by the onslaught of the Champion digimon.

"Phase Three!" Kenji shouted, as the KnightChessmon's bodies were illuminated, and they all evolved into either BishopChessmon or RookChessmon, depending on their color.

**BISHOPCHESSMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – PUPPET TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**ROOKCHESSMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – PUPPET TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

The Bishop and RookChessmon started firing their weapons at the Digi-kids, as they all pulled out their D-Disks and digivices.

"We're goin' up another level!" Ryuu shouted.

"**Dramon Breaker…**"

"**Leo Claw…**"

"**Holy Ring…**"

"**Wing Blade…**"

"…_**FULL CHARGE!**_"

Four multicolored bursts of light emitted from their digivices and D-Disks, and they each hit their relevant Champion level digimon and they began to evolve even further.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**



"Coredramon digivolve to…"

"…Wingdramon!"

"Liomon digivolve to…"

"…LoaderLeomon!"

"Tailmon digivolve to…"

"…Angewomon!"

"Diatrymon digivolve to…"

"…Yatagaramon!"

All four of the Digi-kids' Ultimate level digimon soared into the skies above the armies of Bishop and RookChessmon, as they continued to fire at them.

"Show 'em what you're made of!" Keiko cheered.

"_Wing Blast!_"

Wingdramon's wind gust blew the armies into the air.

"_Loader Morning Star!_"

LoaderLeomon repeatedly struck them with his maced tail, and their bodies were highly damaged.

"Yatagaramon, let's tag-team!" Angewomon shouted.

"Yeah!" Yatagaramon replied as the two of them flew into the air side-by-side, and started energizing their attacks.

"_Heaven's Charm!"_

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

The combined powers of both attacks degenerated every single Bishop/RookChessmon back to Rookie Level PawnChessmon, and they landed on the ground.



"Ha! You've got no game!" Ryuu laughed. The PawnChessmon slowly stood up, and they held all of their weapons together in a circle, and a sphere of light surrounded all of them.

"Are they…evolving to Mega?!" Kenji gasped. Kenji's suspicions were confirmed as the sphere of light faded and in the place of all of the PawnChessmon stood one lone KingChessmon and one lone QueenChessmon.

**KINGCHESSMON – MEGA LEVEL – PUPPET TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**QUEENCHESSMON – MEGA LEVEL – PUPPET TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Can we defeat them without evolving to Mega ourselves?" Kenji asked Ryuu.

"We can only try…" Ryuu said, thrusting his fist into the air. "KILLING TECHNIQUE!!"

"Alright, let's go!" Wingdramon shouted as they formed a square around KingChessmon and QueenChessmon, and they started powering up to unleash their attacks.

"GO!!" Ryuu, Kenji, Vani, and Keiko cried, and all four digimon launched their attacks.

"_Blaze Sonic Breath!_"

"_Howling Storm!_"

"_Holy Arrow!_"

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

The joint assault resulted in a spherical explosion of light, which brightened up the entire Training Peak area. The light eventually dimmed, and Ryuu pulled up his goggles and gasped when he saw that King/QueenChessmon were still standing, ultimately unharmed.

"Is the power of the Mega _that_ strong?!" Ryuu gasped.



"Now, we will show you our power!" QueenChessmon said, drawing out her sword, the Queen Stick.

"I, as well, will fight!" KingChessmon said valiantly, pulling out his weapon, the King Stick. The two held their swords over each other and prepared to launch their attacks.

"_Checkmate!_"

"_Grand Cricket!_"

KingChessmon shot a powerful blast at both Wingdramon and LoaderLeomon, and it engulfed the two of them. QueenChessmon used their Queen Stick and she aggressively beat up both Angewomon and Yatagaramon, hammering them repeatedly with such brute force. All four digimon cried out, and they degenerated back into their Rookie forms, except for Wingdramon, who was exceptionally weakened by the _Checkmate _attack.

"They're so powerful…" Wingdramon said, glaring at both KingChessmon and QueenChessmon.

"Don't give up!" Ryuu shouted, and Wingdramon looked back at him. "Don't forget, we still have a trick up our sleeve…and it's a really good trick!" A green Digisoul purged from Ryuu's body.

**SLIDE EVOLUTION**

"Wingdramon, Slide Evolution!"

Wingdramon's body transcended into what looked like Coredramon's body, but was heavier and an emerald shade of green, and with a fiercer look on his face.

"Groundramon!"

"Now, Groundramon!" Ryuu cheered as Groundramon ran towards both digimon.

"_Megaton Hammer Crush!_"

Groundramon rose into the air, and with full-force, he knocked KingChessmon down to the ground with his maced tail, and he crashed near Ryuu and the others. 

QueenChessmon glared at the newly digivolved Earth Dragon digimon as he loomed closer towards her.

"Let's end this!" QueenChessmon shouted, as she lunged her Queen Stick towards Groundramon. "_Heartbreaker!_"

"Scrapless Claw!"

The two digimon rushed towards each other with their weapons blazing and as they came into contact with each other, the combined force of the impact created powerful shockwaves that knocked both of them to the ground. Groundramon degenerated back into Dracomon while the same happened to QueenChessmon, degenerating back into the group of PawnChessmon, as _Chouhatsu_ came to a close.

The skies in another part of the Digital World, known to many as The Dark Server, were pitch-black, and there was no sign of light for miles. Faint footsteps could be heard along the way as three Cannondramon approached the source of the footsteps, which was revealed to be a human child sporting a black cloak.

**CANNONDRAMON – MEGA LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Who is this human that dare approach us?" One of the Cannondramon spoke, as all three of them armed their cannons at the child.

"Well well well…" the child spoke in a cold, masculine voice. "Three more for the taking, right…Miradoumon?" The boy then pulled out a black Digivice, and a dark aura started to emit from it, and an unknown digimon emerged. He was a warrior digimon, by the looks of it, and his armor was all-black. On his chest was the head of a fierce-looking black dragon with its mouth open, as if it were gazing at the Cannondramon with its bloodred eyes.

**MIRADOUMON – MEGA LEVEL – WARRIOR TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"I've never heard of this digimon before…" one of the Cannondramon spoke.



"Fire at will!" All three Cannondramon shouted as they armed their cannons at Miradoumon and the Tamer.

"_Dynamo Cannon!_"

Every single cannon on all three of the Cannondramon's body was instantly fired, and all sorts of rockets were on a collision course with the Tamer and Miradoumon.

"Kill them…" The Tamer said as Miradoumon drew out a black sword from his back and held it in the sky.

"_**Dark Impulse Blade!**_"

A black aura began to emit from Miradoumon's sword and it deflected every single missile coming towards them, and they exploded on contact. The aura kept flowing and it engulfed all three Cannondramon and they were all deleted, and their chrome-colored digi-eggs fell down to the ground.

"Nice work, Miradoumon." The boy said, and he held his black digivice up to the trio of digi-eggs, and they were transfigured into data, and the data was sucked up into the boy's digivice. Miradoumon nodded and darkness purged from his entire body as it began to shrink and as the darkness faded, Miradoumon's place was taken by a small purple fur-colored digimon with a red gemstone on his forehead.

**DORUMON – ROOKIE LEVEL – BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Kole, we should get back to the Human World." Dorumon said to the Tamer, presumably Kole. Kole nodded, and he pressed a button on his digivice, as a Digital Gate opened.

"You're right, now the quest for the Center God can be reborn." Kole said coolly, and both he and Dorumon stepped through.

**ACT TWO: THE REAL WORLD**

"The Digimon are really getting stronger." Keiko observed. The Digi-kids were riding on a Trailmon through the Sheer Valley.

"It's because we've been fighting so many battles lately." Falcomon cheered.



"We can all evolve into Perfect Level now, and plus Dracomon has _two_ Perfect Levels, so that's a plus." Leormon said.

"Yeah, now I can kick butt as both Wingdramon and Groundramon!" Dracomon roared. "This rocks even harder than the first time I realized into the Human World!" All at once, the same thought violently struck through the minds of Ryuu, Kenji, Vani, and Keiko.

"What's wrong?" Tailmon asked Vani. "Did I get your tongue?"

"Our world…" Vani said softly.

"It had to have been at least a week since we came here!" Keiko shrieked. "Our parnets must be worried _sick!_"

Kenji coughed at Keiko's last statement, and Leormon nodded.

"How are we supposed to get back to our world?" Ryuu asked. "We're in the middle of the Sheer Valley! There's not a DigiGate for miles!"

"Uh, duh!" Keiko said, holding her digivice in the air. A smile rapidly formed on Vani's face.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Keiko can open a digigate with her digivice!"

"That's impressive." Ryuu said as he and Kenji watched as Keiko held her digivice to the ground.

"Digi-gate, open!" She cried. A similar vortex from before appeared in the ground, and bright lights illuminated the inside of the Trailmon.

"Well, let's go!" Vani cried as she and Tailmon dived in, followed by Keiko and Falcomon. Ryuu and Keiko nodded to each other and they leaped into the DigiGate, along with Dracomon and Leormon.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

A Digigate materialized in the backyard of Ryuu's house, and one-by-one, the Tamers fell out of the gate, along with their In-Training level digimon.



"Ugh…I hate those landings…" Ryuu said, picking himself up. "Hey, we're at my house."

"Frimon, why are you guys at In-Training Level?" Kenji asked, and Ryuu, Vani, and Keiko turned to see Babydmon, Frimon, Nyaromon, and Pinamon smiling at them.

"It must be so we'll be able to disguise ourselves easier this way." Frimon said, leaping onto Kenji's shoulder.

"Well, we might as well go inside." Ryuu said, opening the backyard door, and the house was dead silent. It looked like nobody had been there for weeks. "Hmmn, nobody's home."

"Well, at least _you're_ out of the clear." Vani said, sitting on a nearby couch, with Nyaromon perched on her head. "My parents are totally gonna freak!"

"They're also going to wonder what happened to '_Tail_' when they see me." Nyaromon added.

"A thought just dawned on me." Kenji said, and everyone looked at him. "While we're _relaxing_ here, who's going to save the Digital World from GranDracmon?" Everyone else seemed to forget about the threat of the Digital World ever since the thought of returning home entered their minds. "And I bet we'll have to slay the Seven Great Demon Lords, and most of them are Mega Digimon! We can't even evolve that far, and you guys are taking a break?"

"Kenji, don't worry about it." Ryuu said, lying on the same couch Vani was on, and placing his head on her lap. "I just want Vani and Keiko to go check in with their parents, so they're not in Hell when we come back after saving the world long from now. You should, too."

"Fine, you guys do _that_!" Kenji stormed off with Frimon on his shoulder. As they left, Frimon gave an apologetic look to the rest of the Digi-team as the door slammed behind him.

"What's his deal?" Keiko asked.



"You guys had better get home to your families." Ryuu said. "We wouldn't want them to worry."

"Worry about _what_, little bro?" A feminine voice rang. Ryuu immediately shot up, and everyone turned to the front door to see an older girl, looking like she was in her late-teens. She had long brown hair running down to her waist, and dark brown eyes to match. She was wearing a white collared shirt and a navy blue skirt.

"Uh…L-Luciana…" Ryuu gasped as Babydmon instantly flew behind his back.

"You have a sister?" Keiko asked.

"Of course he has a sister!" Luciana said, walking towards them. She put both of her arms around Ryuu and Vani, and hugged them together. "Are you two lovebirds still going out?" Both Ryuu and Vani started to blush.

"Okay, this is awkward…" Vani mananged to say, as she started to lose her breath, and Luciana released them.

"Uh…Luciana, this is Mizumi Keiko, a friend I met at, uh…school." Ryuu introduced. "Keiko, this is my "_not supposed to be here_" sister Luciana."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Keiko said.

"So, what have you three been up to?" Luciana asked, and all three of them began to sweatdrop, and Nyaromon and Pinamon tried to hide behind their respective Tamers. "It's no use hiding, I can see you." Babydmon, Nyaromon, and Pinamon slowly resumed their positiosn with their respective Tamer.

"Uh, I-I can explain." Ryuu said.

"You don't have to." Luciana shook her head. "It's been a while since I've seen a Digimon, but I still remember what they're all about."

"How do you know about the Digimon?" Vani asked.

"Well, before you guys were born," Luciana began to explain. "There was a huge crisis, this huge dark dragon thingy started attacking the whole city, and it grew the head of this totally ugly scientist dude. There was this one boy, and he had a fiery dragon with him, and they defeated the evil dragon. Then, the scientist appeared 

floating in the sky, and he pressed a button and in the sky, this whole other world appeared."

"The Digital World…" Ryuu said.

"I guess." Luciana said, and she went on with her story. "The boy, his dragon, and his friends and their monster pets went into the other world, and soon after, these creatures claiming to be _The Royal Knights_ or something, started attacking the city. This huge robot creature then came, and started to attack these knights, and the boy and his friends returned and defeated the robot. That's pretty much all I can tell you, from what I remember."

"What happened to the boy?" Keiko asked. "His friends?"

"I never saw the boy again." Luciana said. "As for his friends, I saw one of his friends on TV about three months ago, for creating some cure for a virus or something."

"So these guys had to be Tamers, too!" Ryuu shouted.

"You're right, Ryuu!" Babydmon cheered.

"Guys, aren't we forgetting something?" Keiko asked, and everyone went to face her. "Kenji…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kenji was walking through the streets of East Shinjuku with Frimon relaxingly perched on his right shoulder. Apparently, Kenji had an outfit change, since as of now; he was wearing a black sweater with blue accents on the sides, along with a pair of navy blue jeans.

"You okay?" Frimon asked, and Kenji nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed to blow off some steam." Kenji replied. What he didn't want to reveal to Frimon was that when the others mentioned living with their families, it reminded him that except for Frimon, he was all alone in the world.



"Kenji," Frimon began. "Maybe we should go to the Digital World, you know…make sure everything's still in the somewhat peaceful nature that it was when we left, ya know?" Kenji forced a smile.

"Heh, yeah." He nodded. Something then struck his attention, and he turned his head down a dimly lit alley, and he saw what he really needed. "It's a DigiGate."

"Stay on guard." Frimon growled. "I'm sensing a Digimon signal coming from there."

"You don't say…" Kenji shot a death glare at the DigiGate, and soon enough, Kole and Dorumon emerged. "Who the hell are _you_?!"

Hmmn, you must be Masato Kenji and Leormon…well, you used to be." Kole snickered. "You can just call me Kole, by the way, and this is Dorumon."

"They look weak, Kole." Dorumon growled, with a fierce look in his two eyes.

"Kenji, he must be a Tamer as well." Frimon said, and Kenji gasped as Kole nodded.

"That's right!" he yelled. "You're not the only lone wolf Tamer."

"What do you want, Kole?" Kenji asked.

"Let's have some fun." Kole said, and he took out his digivice. The pitch-black color started Kenji and Frimon, and Kole pointed his digivice at Dorumon. "Dorumon…warp digivolve!"

"Right!" Dorumon shouted as the red gem on his forehead began to shine, illuminating his entire body as it started to enlarge.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Dorumon warp digivolve to…"

"DoruGreymon!"

In Dorumon's place stood a red dragon beast with numerous large spikes penetrating out of his body.

**DORUGREYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – BEAST DRAGON TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"He digivolved to Ultimate Level?!" Frimon gasped.

"Now, follow me!" Kole shouted, leaping atop of DoruGreymon, and he plunged into the DigiGate.

"Let's go, Frimon!" Kenji shouted.

"But what about the others?" Frimon asked. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"We can handle _this_." Kenji said, and Frimon nodded. The two then thrusted into the DigiGate after Kole and DoruGreymon, and before it closed, a giant skull arm reached into the gate and began to tear through.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu and Babydmon were upstairs in Ryuu's room, while Luciana was downstairs watching various episodes of _Tool Time_.

"Boy, that _Tim Allen_ can really grunt, can't he Ryuu?" Babydmon asked, hanging upside-down from the door-knob. Ryuu, on the other hand, was changing his attire. He was now wearing a red and white jacket over a black shirt, along with blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and his trademark goggles parched upon his spiky brown hair. "Wow, you look cool!"

"Heh, thanks Babydmon." Ryuu said, making several action poses in the mirror. "I look like the hero of a manga, imagine that!"

"Well, now what?" Babydmon asked.

"Well, why don't we pay a visit to Vani and Tailmon?" Ryuu suggested, and Babydmon nodded as he flew towards his Tamer and branched on Ryuu's shoulder.

Seconds later, Ryuu and Babydmon came down the stairs and saw Luciana laughing at the TV, and Ryuu walked over and saw _Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor_ 

playing a game of "_Name that Wood_" with his co-host, _Al Borland_. The trick was, Tim had placed his dirty sock on it, and Al couldn't identify it.

"Man, they crack me up!" Luciana chuckled, and both Ryuu and Babydmon sweatdropped, as they heard "_We'll be right back, after these messages from Binford_.". "You gotta love American TV." Luciana then got a glimpse of Ryuu's new outfit and snickered.

"Hey, Red of Pallet Town!" she joked. "Where're you off to?"

"You're so funny." Ryuu said sarcastically. "I'm goin' over to Vani's house for a while." Ryuu then ran out as Luciana jerked her head back onto the couch and instantly fell asleep.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Back in Limit Valley, Kenji and LoaderLeomon were facing off against Kole and DoruGreymon in a two-on-two duel.

"Here's the deal." Kole began to explain. "Our partners will face each other…and we'll face each other as well." Kole took out his digivice and turned it sideways as a purple light emitted from the side.

"DoruGrey Sword!"

A black and red sword realized in Kole's hands and he prepared to face off against Kenji, who was starstruck against Kole's new ability.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know about the digivice's Air Signal ability." Kole said. "It has the ability to create weapons for the digimon's use, or in our case, the human's."

"Then we'll finish this!" Kenji shouted, pulling his digivice out and activating it in a similar fashion.

"Leo Claw!"

Two lion fists formed around Kenji's knuckles and he glared at Kole.



"GO!" The two Tamers shouted as they ran towards each other, and both LoaderLeomon and DoruGreymon did the same.

"_Metal Meteor!_"

DoruGreymon fired a highly massed iron ball towards LoaderLeomon, whose maced tail began to charge up.

"_Loader Morning Star!_"

LoaderLeomon's tail was able to destroy the iron ball coming towards him, but the impact caused him to be knocked down.

Meanwhile, Kole was repeatedly striking Kenji with his DoruGrey Sword, but Kenji held up his Leo Claws in defense.

"You're not going to win this fight." Kole said as he kept on fighting. "I bet you know that, too. You're just, how they say, delaying the inevitable."

"You're the one who is going to lose!" Kenji shouted. Soon enough, the two boys were caught in a standstill, and the other wouldn't budge. "See? I'm just as strong as you are!" Kenji gasped as a dark force appeared around Kole's entire body.

"Oh, you are _sadly_ mistaken!" Kole yelled. His eyes began pitch-black, and the extra power of darkness enabled him to knock Kenji to the ground, and he held the DoruGrey Sword into the air, which was absorbing all of the darkness.

"_Gift of Darkness!_"

All of the darkness the DoruGrey Sword absorbed was fired out all at once. Kenji was expecting to be the target, but he was shocked to see that the true target was Kole's own partner.

"What is going on?" Kenji asked, and the force of darkness hit DoruGreymon, and the dark aura covered his entire body and it started to change. "Oh no…"

**DARK DIGIVOLUTION**

"DoruGreymon dark digivolve to…"

"…Miradoumon!"



The Black Knight warrior from before took DoruGreymon's place, and LoaderLeomon growled at him.

"You are going to die…" Miradoumon said as he sprinted towards LoaderLeomon with seemingly unmatched speed and drew out his sword.

"_**Dark Impulse Blade!**_"

A tidal wave of dark aura discharged from Miradoumon's sword and it pierced right through LoaderLeomon's metallic body, leaving an empty look on his face.

"LOADERLEOMON!!" Kenji cried. He was forced to watch LoaderLeomon roar in pain as he was forced to degenerate back into In-Training Level Frimon. Kenji ran to his fallen partner and picked him up into his arms and could only stare as Kole and Miradoumon walked towards them.

"So weak…so vulnerable…" Kole said coolly. He held his right hand in the air and a shadowy sphere appeared in it.

"W-What _is_ that?!" Kenji asked, and Kole laughed.

"This is…your end." Kole said, and with that, he launched the dark sphere into the air, and the more in rose into the air, the more it expanded. "_**Algol Sphere!**_" __

"What…" Kenji began. "…are you doing?" As Kole continued to power-up the black sphere of darkness, he turned to Miradoumon.

"You know what to do." Kole simply said, and Miradoumon nodded, before leaping into the black energy sphere. A demonic roar was heard as all of the dark energy flew into Miradoumon's body.

"Is he digivolving?" Kenji asked, still holding Frimon's unconscious body. "T-That's impossible! There's no way to digivolve past the Mega Level…is there?!" Immediately, the skies turned pitch-black, and a thunderstorm came from out of nowhere. Miradoumon's body began to expand rapidly and when he was finished consuming all of the negative energy and his body was transfigured into that of a malevolent behemoth, resembling a fusion between the Demon Lord of Sloth and the Demon Lord of Envy He had red stripes violently crossing his wings and two blood-red eyes.



"_**MIRADOUMON DEATH MODE!!**_"

**MIRADOUMON DEATH MODE – SUPER MEGA LEVEL – DARK DRAGON TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE **

Kenji gasped at Miradoumon's new demonic form, and Miradoumon spread his ugly black wings, causing wind gusts everywhere, which knocked both him and Frimon to the ground.

"Masato Kenji…" Kole began. "YOU'LL PERISH HERE!!"

**ACT THREE: THE TRUE PLAN**

"Hey Ryuu, shouldn't we find Kenji?" Babydmon asked. "He seemed pretty mad when he left."

"Hmmn, you're right…" Ryuu reconsidered, scratching his head as he divulged into his thoughts. "Alright, we'll go round up the girls and then find him and bring him back!"

Unexpectedly, screams of panic and terror were heard as a whole crowd of panicking people ran by.

"What's their deal?" Ryuu asked. The wind started to pick up and the source of all of the fear finally showed himself – Chimeramon!

**CHIMERAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – SYNTHETIC TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Whoa, it's Chimeramon!" Babydmon shrieked, as Chimeramon continued in his path of destruction.

"You need to digivolve." Ryuu said to Babydmon, and he nodded.

"_Heat Viper!_"

Chimeramon sent out a torrid beam out of his mouth and it destroyed a pair of buildings in its way. The resulting shockwaves blew many cars away and destroyed fire hydrants.



"Hang on!" Chimeramon turned around to see Ryuu atop of Wingdramon, and Wingdramon slapped Chimeramon in the face with his tail.

"I won't forgive you for what you're doing!" Ryuu shouted.

"_Wing Blast!_"

Wingdramon's powerfully emitted shockwaves were blocked by Chimeramon's _Hybrid Arms_, which created some sort of barrier that rendered the attacks useless.

"Damn…!" Wingdramon growled under his breath as hot flames began to ignite within Chimeramon's mouth.

"He's attacking!" Ryuu shouted.

"_Heat Viper!_"

Chimeramon once again launched his killing technique, and the force of the attack knocked Ryuu back into a fence as the attack itself hit Wingdramon dead-on.

"Ow…" Ryuu said, picking himself up. "Wingdramon, can you still fight?"

"Try and stop me." Wingdramon nodded as he soared back into the air to meet up with Chimeramon. "Why are you attacking the Human World? What have these humans done to you?!"

"Absolutely nothing." Chimeramon snickered. "That's _exactly_ why the Blood Knight Master wants me to enslave them for him."

"Blood Knight?" Ryuu repeated. "Who's that?!"

"You won't live long enough to find out!" Chimeramon roared as he dashed into the air higher than both Ryuu and Wingdramon and prepared to launch his _Heat Viper_ attack.

"WINGDRAMON, DON'T BACK DOWN!!" Ryuu yelled. Wingdramon nodded as he flew towarddsd Chimeramon with somewhat accelerated speed.

"_Explode Sonic Lance!_"

"_Hybrid Arms!_"



Chimeramon grabbed Wingdramon by the tail and slammed him onto the ground next to Ryuu, without losing all of the power he gathered in his mouth.

"You okay? Ryuu asked, and Wingdramon nodded.

"_HEAT VIPER!!_"

"_Heaven's Charm!_"

A pink cross appeared in front of Ryuu and Wingdramon and it took the full impact of Chimeramon's attack.

"Ryuu!"

Ryuu and Wingdramon looked to see that Vani was flying towards them on Angewomon. She, too, had a wardrobe change. She was now wearing a jean jacket over a pink shirt with light blue jeans, and she had her dark brown hair in a ponytail.

"Who is _that _girl?!" Chimeramon bellowed.

"That's no girl," Ryuu smirked. "That's _my _girlfriend!" Vani ignored her boyfriend's stupid comment as she jumped out of Angewomon's arms and landed next to him and Wingdramon.

"Sorry I'm late." Vani smiled. "I just _had_ to change these clothes…and I see you had to, too…Mr. Pokemon Trainer."

"_Why_ is everybody calling me that?!" Ryuu complained.

"Because _everybody_ has played _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, I'm guessing." Another female voice shouted. Smiling, Vani turned around, and Ryuu did the same, and they saw Yatagaramon viciously striking Chimeramon in the face with his _Gurentsume_ claws.

"Yatagaramon!" Ryuu cheered. Down from Yatagaramon's back came a scarlet-haired girl, now wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a purple skirt, AKA Mezumi Keiko. "Keiko! Nice look!"

"Thanks, PKMN Trainer Red." Keiko joked and lightning struck in Ryuu's eyes.



"Anyways," Ryuu said, trying to ignore all the comments about his outfit. "It's time we took down this piece of syntho-crap, once and for all!"

"You got it, Ryuu!" Wingdramon shouted as he, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon prepared to face off against Chimeramon.

"Wait, where's Kenji?" Vani asked. "We could _really_ use LoaderLeomon's help on this one." A beeping was heard from Ryuu's pocket, and he took out his digivice, which was flashing the "_WARNING_" symbol, and the silhouette of a blue lion head was flashing alongside with it.

"Hmmn, that's the same symbol on Kenji's D-Disk." Ryuu said to himself. "He's in trouble..."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kenji and Frimon lay motionless on the ground, terribly weakened from the ongoing battle against Kole and Miradoumon, who had just digivolved to Death Mode, and was reigning above him right at this very time.

"Tell me, Kenji…" Kole began. "Do you know what it feels like to die?" Kenji's eyes slowly stirred as he awoke and clutched Frimon into his grasp in an effort to protect his partner. "This is going to be the darkest day in the Digital World. Want me to tell you why?"

"Ugh…" Kenji coughed and Kole picked him up by the collar, and Frimon fell to the ground. Kole smirked and rammed his fist into Kenji's gut, forcing him to cough up blood and then Kole threw Kenji onto the ground.

"The Digital World is overseen by the Four Holy Beasts, who each protect a single quarter." Kole explained. "The North is governed by the Black Warrior, the South is ruled by the Crimson Bird, the East is administered by the Azure Dragon, and the West by the White Tiger. However, in the center of the Digital World, there lies a legendary beast that is said to have created the other four. He is the mightiest digimon in existence, and within him lays the greatest power. I plan to gain control over this legendary dragon, and together with the power of Miradoumon, we will 

reign over the Digital World with an iron fist! Not even the Four Holy Beasts will be able to stop me from awakening my destiny!"

"Y-You…monster…" Kenji muttered, as his digisoul started to purge from his body, and it startled Kole.

"His Digisoul…" he said. "Why is it coming _now_?!" Frimon's eyes instantly opened to see Kenji's overflowing digisoul shoot off into the sky.

"Kenji…" Frimon stared. The digisoul that was fired off into the sky swooped back down and hit Frimon's body, and it began to shine, along with Frimon gaining an incredible amount of power. "_Digivolve!_" With the power of the light, Frimon was able to double warp digivolve back into LoaderLeomon, ready for battle once again.

"So, you managed to digivolve back to your Ultimate Level, I guess I'm impressed." Kole said with a smile still on his face. "You still can't even match the power of Mega Level Miradoumon Death Mode!" At his cue, Miradoumon's body was enveloped by a pitch-black aura, and he shot himself towards both Kenji and LoaderLeomon.

"_**Shadow Impact!**_"

As Miradoumon's body gained closer and closer to them, Kenji let out a glass-shattering cry, and LoaderLeomon nodded. The same digisoul covering Kenji began to cover LoaderLeomon as well, and he leaped into the sky and shot towards Miradoumon.

"_Howling Storm MAX!_"

A stronger verison of the standard _Howling Storm_ technique, powered by the force of Kenji's fully charged digisoul, collided with Miradoumon, and a dire explosion followed, covering the entire area with black smoke.

Minutes later, Kenji's coughing interrupted the silence, as the smoke started to fade. Kenji looked around and only saw Leormon by his side, and he also noticed that both Kole and Miradoumon were nowhere to be found.

"Kenji, I have a theory on where Kole and Miradoumon are." Leormon said.



"Right, I second that." Kenji nodded. "But first, we need to return to the Human World, because I have a feeling that the others are in a lot more trouble that we are right about…now."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Let's go, guys!" Ryuu shouted as Wingdramon, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon took flight towards Chimeramon.

"_Wing Blast!_"

"_Heaven's Charm!_"

"_Gurentsume!_"

Wingdramon's shockwaves stunned Chimeramon briefly, while Angewomon and Yatagaramon's energy blasts hit him directly in the chest. Chimeramon simply roared into the sky, thereby showing that all three attacks had no effect, and all six of them gasped.

"Damn…" Wingdramon grutned. "We used _all _of our powers, and it didn't leave a scratch!"

"_Hybrid Arms!_"

Chimeramon rose for the skies and with his arms, he swatted both Angewomon and Yatagaramon down to the ground, and he zoomed in front of Wingdramon and opened his mouth.

"_Heat Viper!_"

The strength of the close-ranged attack was more than enough, and Wingdramon roared in pain as he fell onto his back, terribly weakened.

"One hit did this to you, Wingdramon?" Ryuu asked. "We've got to keep on trying!"

"R-Right, Ryuu." Wingdramon said as he leisurely got up, and Angewomon and Yatagaramon flew next to him.



"He's a strong one…" Angewomon sighed.

"I know, but there still has to be a way we can beat him!" Yatagaramon cawed.

"If he has that much power, then how are we supposed to win?" Vani asked.

"Never back down!" Ryuu yelled, and Wingdramon nodded. "We can't lose yet, or we'll never be able to face Kenji and LoaderLeomon ever again!"

"That's right." Kenji's voice rang, and everyone turned around to see Kenji and Leormon running to them.

"Hey, you jerk!" Ryuu waved. "You're late!"

"Sorry." Kenji nodded, and he pulled out his digivice. "One more, Leormon!"

"Yeah!" Leormon shouted as he leapt into the sky on a path towards Chimeramon.

"**Leo Claw, Full Charge!**"

"Loader Morning Star!"

LoaderLeomon's maced tail struck Chimeramon in the chest, but it did little damage, and Chimeramon simply smacked him to the ground with his skull arm.

"Now, we can beat him altogether!" Ryuu yelled, and everyone nodded.

"_Heat Viper!"_

Chimeramon's blast mostly hit the area between the digimon, but the powerful shockwaves knocked them all to the side.

"I think it's time we finished this, Ryuu." Kenji said.

"You're right." Ryuu smiled. He then glared at Chimeramon and he, along with Kenji, Vani, and Keiko, raised their fists into the air. "We'll _never _surrender!"

"_Blaze Sonic Breath!_"

"_Howling Storm!_"

"_Holy Arrow!_"



"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

All four of the attacks each hit a different area on Chimeramon's body and his body slowly began to crack.

"His body's breaking down…" Keiko observed.

"Wingdramon, go!" Ryuu yelled, and Wingdramon dived down towards Chimeramon's fractured body with intense speed.

"_Explode Sonic Lance!_"

Wingdramon's nosedive pierced right through Chimeramon, and he was instantly deleted in a flash of light, and Vani caught his fallen digi-egg.

"We did it!" Vani cried, and the digimon returned to their Rookie forms and went back with their respective partners.

"Kenji, you and Leormon showed up just in the nick of time." Ryuu greeted. "Where were you guys, anyways?"

"Something bad is about to happen." Kenji began, and he went on, explaining to the others about Kole, his partner Miradoumon, and their plan to take control over the Holy Beast in the center of the Digital World.

"Oh no…" Dracomon said. "The Digital World's darkest day…"

"We've got to get back to the Digital World, so we can help!" Salamon yelled.

"It's our duty as Digimon to protect our world!" Falcomon shouted.

"_You're going to need some help._" A mysterious voice spoke valiantly. Three shadowed out figures appeared before them, and everyone else gasped at their entrance.

"Are you friends of Chimeramon?" Leormon called.

"No, we are…" the one in the center spoke. "The Jogress Trio."

**ACT FOUR: THE ALLIED POWERS**



Kole and Dorumon were walking through a seemingly endless dark cavern, and after what seemed like an endless journey, they arrived at what appeared to be the end of their journey, which was the yin/yang symbol on a wall.

"It seems we've reached an impasse." Kole joked. "Dorumon, if you'd be so kind…"

"Right." Dorumon nodded, and at once, he double warp digivolved into Miradoumon.

"Break down this pathetic barrier, if you would be so kind." Kole said, and a dark energy pulse appeared in the palm of Miradoumon's hands.

"_**Shadow Burst!**_"

Miradoumon forcefully ejected a power blast of dark energy from the palm of his hands and it collided with the wall in front of them, and it shattered, revealing an empty void, revealing the large digimon, Fanglongmon, glaring down at the two with all six of his eyes.

**FANGLONGMON – MEGA LEVEL – GOD BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Who dares enter my sacred _Oukai_?" Fanglongmon roared, and his roar shook the cavern that Kole and Miradoumon were still standing in.

"Fanglongmon, my, it is a pleasure." Kole said, pulling out his digivice. "I apologize to admit that you'll now be my slave."

"WHAT?!" Fanglongmon gasped. "I BOW DOWN TO NO ONE!!" All twelve of the Digi-Cores on Fanglongmon's back flew in front of him in a circular formation and the yin/yang symbol was formed, once again.

"_Taikyoku!_"

A beam of light and a beam of darkness short from the _Taikyoku_ sphere and it slammed against Miradoumon's body. Miradoumon started cackling and started walking towards Fanglongmon.

"What?!" Fanglongmon glared. "The _Taikyouku_ had no effect at all!"



"How observant of you, Fanglongmon." Kole said. "Now, you're mine."

"_**Shadow Burst!**_"

"_Oukai!_"

The two bursts of energy collided with each other and a deadlock was created, with the two forces struggling against each other.

"Fool! You think you can challenge me?!" Fanglongmon asked, and he looked behind Miradoumon, and saw that Kole had disappeared. "The human! Where _is_ he?!"

"Look behind you."

Fanglongmon turned his eyes to see Kole standing atop Fanglongmon's neck, wielding the DoruGrey Sword in his right hand.

"This is it." Kole said, raising the DoruGrey Sword right next to his neck, and Kole's dark digisoul was surrounding it. He then forcefully injected it into Fanglongmon and he roared in pain, and Miradoumon's _Shadow Burst_ won over the _Oukai_ and the darkness overwhelmed Fanglongmon, and he began to digivolve.

**DARK DIGIVOLUTION**

"Fanglongmon _**dark digivolve**_to..."

"…_**DarkFanglongmon!**_"

**DARKFANGLONGMON – MEGA LEVEL – WICKED GOD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"It's killin' time!" Kole shouted as he thrusted his sword into the sky in victory.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Who are you guys?" Ryuu asked the three shadowed figures, and they stepped into the light and revealed themselves.



"I'm Silphymon." The one on the left, looking like a cross between a Gatomon and an Aquilamon, said.

**SILPHYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

"I'm Shakkoumon." The one on the right, a large teapot-type digimon with angel wings, spoke out.

**SHAKKOUMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – MUTANT TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

"I'm Paildramon." The center one, a bug/blue dragon hybrid, said.

**PAILDRAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DRAGON MAN TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

"Wait a second." Keiko said, looking at the three of them. "All three of you guys are DNA Digivolved Digimon!"

"That's correct." Paildramon nodded. "We've come here, because we need your help, Digidestined."

"Why do you need us?" Ryuu asked. "What's going on?"

"Maybe it's better if we don't speak here." Shakkoumon suggested.

"I'm on it." Silphyon nodded as she grabbed everyone and their bodies were all illuminated a bright pink color, and the beam of light that was once their bodies took off into the sky.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Seconds later, the beam of light crashed down, and the group reappeared at the top of a steep cliff, towering over

"Where are we?" Dracomon asked.



"This is Terrabyte Mountain." Shakkoumon explained. "This is where many digimon train to perfect new levels of digivolution." The kids gasped.

"Is that why were here?" Vani asked. "To gain a new level of digivolution?"

"You three…" Silphymon said, pointing to Kenji, Vani, and Keiko. "You're going to come with Shakkoumon and myself, and we're going to combat the Blood Knight. He needs to be stopped, and he already gained control over Fanglongmon."

"What do we do?" Ryuu and Dracomon asked at the same time.

"You boys are coming with _me_." Paildramon answered. "We're going to master a new digivolution level." And with that, Paildramon set off into the air. "Follow me."

"Be careful, Ryuu." Vani said, kissing Ryuu's cheek. Ryuu and Dracomon nodded to each other, and seconds later, Coredramon took off after Paildramon with Ryuu on his back.

"The rest of you, suit up." Shakkoumon said to Leormon, Salamon, and Falcomon. "Evolve to your Ultimate forms at once."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Okay, here we are." Paildramon said as he touched down on the ground. Ryuu and Dracomon also plummeted to the ground and they looked around and found themselves to be on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

"Where is _here_, exactly?" Dracomon asked.

"Your training begins now." Paildramon grunted, arming his _Desperado Blasters_ at the two of them.

"W-What's going on here?!" Ryuu gasped.

"Dracomon, there is a sacred power lying hidden within you." Paildramon said. "That is the power of the Exa Force."

"Exa Force?" Dracomon repeated, and Paildramon nodded. "What's that?"



"It holds the strongest power the Digital World has ever seen." Paildramon explained. "The birth of the newest Royal Knight."

"Oooh, that sounds awesome!" Ryuu shouted. "How do we get it?"

"To earn it," Paildramon said. "You must get passed me and my digivolution path."

"_Desperado Blaster!_"

"Look out!" Dracomon shouted as he pushed Ryuu out of the way as Paildramon fired his dual guns at them, and the two tumbled onto the dirt surface of the ground.

"Ryuu, we need to fight back!" Dracomon shouted.

"Right!" Ryuu shouted. "That goes without saying!" Light shone from Ryuu's digivice, and Wingdramon purged from Dracomon's body and tackled Paildramon.

"So this is the concealed power?" Paildramon said annoyed while holding Wingdramon back.

"Don't try and distract me!" Wingdramon roared. "We're going to bring Fanglongmon back to normal!"

"_Blaze Sonic Breath!_"

The close-ranged effects of Wingdramon's killing technique blasted Paildramon into the air, but his sparkling white wings expanded and he shook off the damage.

"_Esgrima!_"

Two cables were launched from Paildramon's knees and caught Wingdramon in his place.

"Come on, Wngdramon!" Ryuu shouted.

"I'm stylin', dude!" Wingdramon growled as he broke free of Paildramon's _Esgrima_ and hastily flew towards him.

"_Wing Blast!_"



"_Elemental Bolt!_"

The two elemental attacks collided with each other and they cancelled each other out.

"You have learned well, Dracomon." Paildramon sighed. "I see you have mastered your Ultimate Level form..."

"Alright!" Ryuu cheered.

"…but!" Paildramon interrupted. "Can you handle…my _Mega_ form?!"

"Mega form?!" Both Ryuu and Wingdramon gasped. A beam of light came from the sky and it encircled Paildramon, as he began to evolve.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…"

"…Imperialdramon!"

In Paildramon's place stood a gigantic dragon with a similar color scheme to Paildramon's.

**IMPERIALDRAMON – MEGA LEVEL – ANCIENT DRAGON TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

"Okay…" Ryuu sighed. "Get ready to start…_CRYING!!_"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Through the skies, Silphymon and Shakkoumon were leading LoaderLeomon, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon to where Kole and Miradoumon were with Fanglongmon.

"This is not going to be easy." Shakkoumon warned. "Fanglongmon is one of the most powerful Mega level digimon, and now that he's influenced by the dark powers of the Blood Knight Tamer, he _will _be unstoppable."

"It is our job to stop the unstoppable." Silphymon added.



"Are you sure we can win?" Vani asked. "Even if we're not together?"

"Anyone can find the strength they need," Silphymon began. "When they're fighting for something they believe in. A legendary human said those words, while fighting a SaberLeomon and a Merukimon with his bare hands."

"Besides, Paildramon will join us soon with Ryuu and Dracomon." Shakkoumon reassured. "There's just one thing…"

"What's that?" Kenji asked.

"They will be different from before…" Keiko assumed, and the DNA Digimon both nodded.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"_Positron Laser!_"

From Imperialdramon's back came an incredible force of lightning and it instantly hit Wingdramon, and he degenerated back into Dracomon.

"Your power is bull, compared to mine!" Imperialdramon roared as his body transfigured into a more humane form.

**MODE CHANGE**

"Imperialdramon mode change to…"

"…Fighter Mode!"

**IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE – MEGA LEVEL – ANCIENT DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Dracomon, changing positions!" Ryuu yelled, as he pulled out his digivice once again. "We're going up another level!"

"**Dramon Breaker, Gaia Charge!**"

Dracomon's eyes opened and emitted a bright emerald color as he began to digivolve.



"Dracomon warp digivolve to…"

"…Groundramon!"

Groundramon ran towards Imperialdramon with a large force in each step.

"_Megaton Hammer Crush!_"

Imperialdramon caught Groundramon's maced tail, and he took off into the sky with his tail in his grasp, and swung him around in a circular path, and then Imperialdramon launched him into the sky and the cannon in the dragon mouth on his chest opened up and began to power up.

"_Giga Crusher!_"

From the dragon head came a powerful beam of light and it struck through Groundramon's metallic body, and he fell to the ground as Dracomon again.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted, running to his partner.

"That digimon…" Dracomon began. "R-Really takes a lot outta ya…"

"This is the part that separates the true warriors from the worthless beings." Imperialdramon said as he walked towards them, with his lasers armed at them.

"N-No…I won't let you…" Ryuu stammered, as a green and blue aura simultaneously formed around his body.

"_He's mastered it…_" Imperialdramon thought.

"_I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY AIBOU!!_" Ryuu screamed, and both Digisouls fused together to create a powerful blue/green one, and a weapon appeared in Ryuu's hands. It resembled a cross between a sword and a spear.

"Excellent, you have mastered the DNA Charge." Imperialdramon said before degenerating back into Paildramon. "That is the Ambrosius, weapon of the legendary Royal Knight Examon."

"I know what I must do." Ryuu said, and he looked at Dracomon, who nodded as well.



"Silphymon and Shakkoumon are at the Chaos Brain, taking on the Blood Knight and his partner Miradoumon, along with the corrupted Fanglongmon." Paildramon explained. "Use the power of the DNA Charge to vanquish him, once and for all."

"You can count on me." Ryuu bowed, and he and Dracomon ran off. Seconds later, Paildramon watched in the sky as Wingdramon was flying towards the Chaos Brain with Ryuu on his back.

"_The true Dragon Tamer…_" Paildramon thought. "_He is our last hope…_"

**ACT FIVE: THE FINAL BATTLE**

Silphymon, Shakkoumon, the Digi-kids, and their partners (_who had degenerated into Rookie Level_) were standing in the Chaos Brain, facing an already-opened portal, and an eerie calm flew over everyone.

"Something's not right here." Kenji said, and Leormon, Salamon, and Falcomon each started to twitch randomly.

"Kenji…" Leormon growled. "There's a powerful digimon approaching us."

Soon enough, DarkFanglongmon's dark essence crawled out of the portal, and he sent out a demonic roar into the sky.

"This is the big one…" Shakkoumon said, as he and Silphymon flew towards DarkFanglongmon.

"_Static Force!_"

"_Justice Beam!_"

The two red beams of energy were on a collision course with DarkFanglongmon, but he sent out a powerful roar and the impulse cancelled the two blasts out.

""Come on!" Silphymon shouted. "We can't handle him alone!"

"Right!" Kenji, Vani, and Keiko shouted as their Rookie partners ran towards DarkFanglongmon.

"**Leo Claw…"**

"**Holy Ring…"**

"**Wing Blade…"**

"…**Full Charge!"**

As the Rookies ran towards DarkFanglongmon, they were hit by the light of the digivice, and they began to digivolve.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"Liomon!"

"Liomon digivolve to…"

"LoaderLeomon!"

"Salamon digivolve to…"

"Tailmon!"

"Tailmon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

"Diatrymon digivolve to…"

"Yatagaramon!"

The three Ultimate level digimon joined Silphymon and Shakkoumon in the battle against DarkFanglongmon.

"_Loader Morning Star!_"

"_Holy Arrow!_"

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

The three attacks all crashed into DarkFanglongmon, but not a single one of them left a single scratch.



"He's so powerful…!" Keiko gasped.

"You must fear the power of the Dark Side…!" DarkFanglongmon roared.

"That's not gonna happen!" Vani shouted, and Angewomon took off towards DarkFanglongmon.

"_Heaven's Charm!_"

The holy pink cross merely scratched DarkFanglongmon on the nose, and he growled.

"Do not underestimate my power!" DarkFanglongmon bellowed, as a dark energy pulse began to form in his mouth.

"He's attacking!" Kenji shouted.

"_Chaos Helix!_"

A black energy blast in the shape of a double-helix was launched out of DarkFanglongmon's mouth and LoaderLeomon, Angewomon, and Yatagaramon were caught in the blast, and as their respective Tamer cried out for them, they all crashed onto the ground, heavily damaged from the attack.

"Shakkoumon, I think you know what we must do." Silphymon said to Shakkoumon, and he nodded.

"Yes, I agree." Shakkoumon nodded. "We must awaken the Ultimate Evolution within ourselves."

"NOW, GO REST IN HELL!" DarkFanglongmon cried, sending out another dark blast towards the already-weakened Ultimate level digimon.

"Oh no!" Vani cried, as Silphymon and Shakkoumon stood in the way of the blast. "Get out of the way!"

"Ultimate Evolution!" Both Silphymon and Shakkoumon simultaneously cried, as light began to purge from their bodies and soon, the two were completely sealed off in a sphere of light, which cancelled out DarkFanglongmon's attack. The sphere hatched, and two new Mega level digimon appeared in the place of both 

Silphymon and Shakkoumon. One was a humanoid Valkyrie, whilst the other was a snow white beast with two maces on its back.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"Silphymon mega digivolve to…"

"…Valkyrimon!"

**VALKYRIMON – MEGA LEVEL – WARRIOR TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

"Shakkoumon mega digivolve to…"

"…Vikemon!"

**VIKEMON – MEGA LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

"They digivolved to the Mega Level!" LoaderLeomon grunted. The two Megas stood before DarkFanglongmon with a fierce look in their eyes.

"YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!!" DarkFanglongmon bellowed, emitting a dark aura from his body, which was even enough to push the two Megas back.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"We're almost there, Wingdramon!" Ryuu shouted.

"Awesome!" Wingdramon yelled, as they continued to soar through the sky to where the others were battling DarkFanglongmon in the Chaos Brain. However, a dark strip of energy collided with the two, and they were blasted onto the ground.

"Who's the wise guy?!" Ryuu shouted, and Kole and Miradoumon appeared from out of the darkness. "Hmm…you must be the kid that Kenji told me about."

"That's right, Kole's the name." Kole glared. "This is Miradoumon, my partner digimon. We're the ones that are going to send you to Hell."

"Like hell you will!" Ryuu yelled, as Wingdramon took off against Miradoumon.



"_Blaze Sonic Breath!_"

Wingdramon's stream of fire was headed straight for Miradoumon, and he simply raised the DoruGrey Sword into the air.

"_**Dark Impulse Blade!**_"

Miradoumon's sword pierced through the flames, and a dark pulsing force exerted its way out of Miradoumon's sword and onto Wingdramon, and it blasted him into the sky.

"Wingdramon, no!" Ryuu yelled.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Kole mocked, and Ryuu balled up his hands into a fist.

"No way!" Ryuu shouted. "We're not done yet, are we, Groundramon?"

"_Scrapless Claw!_"

From out of the sky, Groundramon dropped down and struck Miradoumon with his claws, but Miradoumon blocked most of the impact with the DoruGrey Sword.

"I'm afraid this is your end." Miradoumon said, as he kicked Groundramon to the ground near Ryuu, and he started to form a circle with the DoruGrey Sword, and emerald flames covered the circle, as a portal began to open.

"_**Hell's Gate!**_"

"Hell's Gate?!" Ryuu gasped, as the gate began to forcefully suck both him and Groundramon in.

"Miradoumon has defeated many _HolyAngemon_ in his days, and he's used their data to create a new attack…" Kole explained. "An attack…THAT'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Ryuu was blown into Hell, along with Groundramon, and the gate was completely sealed after that.

"That's that…" Kole smirked.



010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu and Dracomon were floating in an area of pitch-black darkness, and they couldn't see a thing for miles.

"Dracomon…" Ryuu began. "W-Where are we?"

"I-I don't know." Dracomon said. "This must be the Digital World's Hell."

"Is this it?" Ryuu asked. "Is it the end?"

"Not neccesarily…" a voice came from out of nowhere, and an Anubimon appeared in front of them.

"You're Anubimon…" Ryuu remembered.

"I, Anubimon, shall guide you back to the world of the living." Anubimon spoke. "Only if you are willing to live."

"Ryuu…" Dracomon said.

"Let's do it."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kole and Miradoumon were staring at the sky, seeing how in the distance, an image of a brain kept flashing.

"The Chaos Brain…" Kole said. "That must mean that DarkFanglongmon is battling the other losers."

"Kole, let's go assist." Miradoumon suggested, and Kole nodded.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Ryuu's voice shouted, and light burst from the ground, revealing Ryuu Hachiro and his partner Dracomon, ready for battle. The only thing different was that Ryuu was wielding two swords: one was the Dramon 

Breaker, while the other was the one he earned from defeating Paildramon, the Ambrosius.

"He has more power…!" Kole gasped.

"Yes, I do!" Ryuu screamed, as the same conjoined Digisoul he produced while fighting Imperialdramon began to surround him once more. "Here's the power of the Exa Force!"

"**Dramon Breaker, DNA Charge!"**

Both swords shot out a beam of light and they both hit Dracomon, causing him to roar out load, as silhouettes of both Wingdramon and Groundramon were formed around him, and they all combined as one.

"Dracomon's separate energies are combining into one!" Miradoumon gasped.

"Dracomon warp DNA digivolve to…"

"…Examon!"

The legendary Royal Knight Examon stood before both Kole and Miradoumon, and his draconic red wings opened up to reveal their true nature.

**EXAMON – MEGA LEVEL – HOLY KNIGHT TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"A Royal Knight…" Miradoumon said, stunned by Examon's appearance.

"Give it all ya got, Examon!" Ryuu cried, as Examon rapidly took off towards both Kole and Miradoumon. Just as they were about to collide, Examon flew off into the air, and he was soon too high for anyone to see.

"Ha! Some digimon!" Kole laughed. "He fleed from battle!"

"Oh, did he?" Ryuu smirked, and Examon soared down towards the two, as fast as if he were blown out of a cannon and the heat of the atmosphere was covering his body.

"_Dragonic Impact!_"



The impact of Examon's body heavily damaged Miradoumon, breaking the DoruGrey Sword in half, and his data started to tremble.

"We're not done yet!" Kole shouted.

"_**Gift of Darkness!**_"

Once again, Miradoumon absorbed Kole's power, and he began to digivolve.

"_**MIRADOUMON DEATH MODE!!**_"

"THIS IS YOUR END!!" Miradoumon roared as multiple blasts of darkness were fired out towards both Ryuu and Examon.

"Caledfwlch!" Examon shouted out, and his wings covered him, taking the dark attacks head-on, and Caledfwlch was able to repel them back towards Miradoumon.

"Examon, here!" Ryuu shouted, throwing his digimon Ambrosius, and Examon caught it, and shot towards Miradoumon.

"_Avalon's Gate!_"

Examon stabbed Miradoumon in the chest, and his body began to implode, until it was utterly destroyed, and Kole was shocked.

"M-Miradoumon…I-I…" Kole gasped, and darkness began to shoot out of his own body, scaring both Ryuu and Examon. "_**I'LL KILL YOU!!**_" Covered with darkness, Kole soared into the sky towards Examon.

"You won't win!" Ryuu said, taking the Dramon Breaker, and stabbing Kole in the chest where his heart was, and he stopped dead in his tracks, and his now lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Thank you, Ryuu." Examon said, and Ryuu nodded.

"C'mon!" Ryuu yelled, jumping onto Examon's back. "Let's go help the others!"

"Right." Examon said, as Caledfwlch opened up, and Examon took off towards the Chaos Brain.



010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Meanwhile, the others were still trying to take on the rogue DarkFanglongmon. Both Angewomon and Yatagaramon flew on opposite sides of DarkFanglongmon and blasted him with their own energy, but DarkFanglongmon's tail smashed them into a wall.

"DarkFanglongmon!!" Valkyrimon cried out as she rammed her blade, the Fenrir Sword, into DarkFanglongmon, but it just broke against his body.

"Nothing's working against this guy!" Kenji yelled, as he watched both Vikemon and LoaderLeomon take on DarkFanglongmon with their maces, and DarkFanglongmon blasted both of them down with dark energy.

"_Ryuu…where are you…?_" Vani thought.

"DarkFanglongmon!" A new voice shouted, and everyone looked up to see Ryuu on Examon's back, and the two landed across from the evil digimon.

"Ryuu!" Vani cried, literally. "You're here!"

"Now I, Hachiro Ryuu, shall be your opponent." Ryuu said.

"As will I, Legendary Royal Knight Examon!" Examon shouted.

"_**THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL DEFEAT ME!!**_" DarkFanglongmon cried as darkness began to cover his whole body.

"_**Final Shadow Burst!**_"

All of the darkness was shot directly at Examon, and it blasted him high in the sky.

"No way!" Kenji cried. Seconds later, Examon came flying down towards DarkFanglongmon, with Ambrosius shining brightly.

"_Pendragon's Glory!_"

Rapid laser fire began to come out of Ambrosius, and they all pierced through DarkFanglongmon's body, weakening him severely.



"So this is the true power of the DNA Charge…" Paildramon said, appearing out of nowhere. "Well done, you two."

"And so, it ends!" Examon shouted, stabbing DarkFanglongmon in the neck for one final attack.

"_Avalon's Gate!_"

DarkFanglongmon's body instantly imploded on itself, and a huge forcefull explosion followed. As the smoke finally cleared, a giant digi-egg was lying on the ground, surrounded by Fanglongmon's digi-cores.

"They did it!" Keiko shouted. The ground shook, and four large digimon appeared around Fanglongmon's digi-egg. One was a blue dragon, the other was a phoenix, another was a tiger-like creature, while the last was a tortoise-like digimon with trees coming out of its back.

"The Four Holy Beasts are here!" Valkyrimon gasped.

**AZULONGMON – MEGA LEVEL – EXALTED BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**ZHUQIAOMON – MEGA LEVEL – EXALTED BIRD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**BAIHUMON – MEGA LEVEL – EXALTED BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**EBONWUMON – MEGA LEVEL – EXALTED BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Digidestined, we'll take it from here." Azulongmon said, as the four carried Fanglongmon's body underground. "Thank you for saving the Digital World, Digidestined."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101



After a long battle, the Digi-kids were riding a Trailmon through the desert. They all were asleep, except for Ryuu, who was staring at his digivice.

"_Examon…the Legendary Royal Knight…_" Ryuu thought. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Ryuu looked up to see that it was Vani, and she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Vani then cuddled with Ryuu, as the two drifted asleep.

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**THE MOVIE**

**THE LEGENDARY KNIGHT EXAMON**

**THE END**


	17. D17: We Three Kings

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 17

We Three Kings Pt. 1

_While Ryuu, Coronamon, and Lunamon left to find the Green Malachite, Wingdramon and the others ahd to hold off Grimmon, who then warp digivolved to Ultimate Level EXO-Grimmon, a heartless killing machine, and he blasted all of the digimon back to In-Training level…all except Dracomon, who took EXO-Grimmon on singlehandedly, hoping that soon Ryuu would show up. After defeating the guardian of Palette Amazon, Cherrymon, Ryuu and the others returned, and Ryuu combined the powers of the Green Malachite with his D-Disk, and he warp digivolved Dracomon into his alternate Perfect level form, Groundramon. Exhibiting some Ultimate-class attacks, Groundramon was able to knock EXO-Grimmon into the ground, and Ryuu finished him off with the powers of the Dramon Breaker, deleting him from existence._

_Also, in a related story, the Digi-kids also ran into a new evil tamer solely named Kole, and his partner Dorumon, who can double-warp digivolve into the relatively newly discovered digimon, Miradoumon. Kole and Miradoumon gained control one of the most powerful digimon in existence, Fanglongmon, and that caused him to dark digivolve into DarkFanglongmon. Ryuu and Dracomon received special _

_training from Paildramon of the Jogress Trio, and Dracomon learned how to harness both of his capable digivolution path energies, and now he can warp DNA digivolve into the Royal Knight Examon, as whom slaying Kole and Miradoumon, and bringing DarkFanglongmon back to normal. _

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-17**

**We Three Kings **

**A FEW DAYS AGO…**

"Damn it!" Riku shouted, throwing his fist at a tree in a park. The blast from Diatrymon's super-charged _Mikafutsu no Kami_ accidentally opened a dimensional rift and sent him back into the Human World, and it disrupted Gaiomon's data, deleting him from existence. "My partner's gone, I'm back in this hell-hole…DAMN!"

_Do you want to return to the Digital World?_

Riku gasped, and looked around and saw that the voice had come from out of nowhere, since nobody was around him.

"Who's there?!" Riku bellowed. "Show yourself!" A Pagumon appeared in front of him, and their eyes met, and something sparked. "G-Gaiomon?"

"That's right," Pagumon said, and he began to glow, and he digivolved into a Savers subspecies of the Child level BlackAgumon, which was a dark grey colored variant of the original Agumon with emerald eyes and pitch black training braces wrapped around his claws.

**BLACKAGUMON – CHILD LEVEL – DINOSAUR TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"If we submit into GranDracmon-sama's will, he can give us more power than we've ever dreamed." BlackAgumon explained. "Riku…let's go."

"Oh yeah." Riku said, with his eyes showing a more violent look. "Let's go." Riku and BlackAgumon disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke, as if they were wiped off from the face of the Earth.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**PRESENT DAY**

"Where the hell are we going?" Ryuu bellowed.

After a long battle against DarkFanglongmon, the Digi-kids were still traveling by Trailmon throughout the Digital World in an effort to somehow defeat the evil GranDracmon.

"How could you forget?" Kenji asked. "We're going to defeat GranDracmon."

"Yeah, I know that." Ryuu said. "But _how_ are we supposed to get there in the first place?!"

"First, we need to find a way to evolve to Ultimate level." Leormon said, remembering what Crescemon told them long ago. "Crescemon said we'll need to find a way to achieve it on our own."

"Well, _I_ already did." Dracomon said proudly. "I can digivolve into a Royal Knight, how awesome is that?! I could probably take on the Demon Lord GranDracmon myself!"

"Yeah," Vani agreed. "But you can probably only access that kind of power within you when we absolutely need Examon's appearance."

"Vani's right." Salamon nodded. "We can take on GranDracmon naturally, by ourselves."



"Alright!" Ryuu cheered. "Ultimate evolution, here we come!"

"Yeah, so what do we do now?" Kenji asked.

"Isn't there anywhere in the Digital World where we could train to get to Ultimate level?" Keiko asked Falcomon, who simply shrugged.

"I don't know any_where_ we could go," Falcomon began. "But I've heard word that there's a digimon who calls himself the Hakase of all digimon."

"He must have knowledge over everything in the Digital World." Kenji pondered.

"Kenji, this Hakase might know how we can evolve to the Ultimate Level!" Leormon cheered.

"Alright, we know what we're doing now!" Vani cheered, and soon everyone joined in.

"But, how are we going to find him?" Kenji asked, bringing down the mood intensely.

"Keiko." Falcomon said, and Keiko nodded as they both leaped out of the back door of the Trailmon's trolley car.

"**Wing Blade, Full Charge!**"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Falcomon warp digivolve to…"

"…Yatagaramon!"

The others gasped as they watched Keiko leap onto Yatagaramon's back from the windows.

"Hey!" Vani called out. "Where are you guys going?!"

"We'll be back!" Keiko explained. "We just need to check something out."

"Let's go!" Yatagaramon cawed, and he took off into the sky, and he soon was too far away to be seen by the rest of the Digi-kids.



"I guess that's that, then." Kenji shrugged.

"Well, we should start looking, then." Leormon sighed. Without any warnng, the wind drastically began to pick up, and it covered Trailmon, engulfing him completely.

"Whoa, this is not good!" Trailmon cried as the wind gust carried him into the air, along with the Tamers and their digi-partners, and it seemed to be guiding them somewhere.

"Where is it taking us?!" Salamon cried.

"This can't be good…" Ryuu said, sliding his goggles over his eyes.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"They're on their way." A dusk voice spoke, and it was revealed to be NEODuskmon talking to Zanbamon. The two virus digimon were conversing in a gloomy part of the Digital World, and only Vilemon and Dracmon wandering about.

"They're here." Zanbamon replied, as a tornado carrying Trailmon was approaching them, and the wind powering the tornado instantly died out, and Trailmon crashed into the rocky terrain near where NEODuskmon and Zanbamon were standing, and one-by-one, the kids tumbled out onto the ground.

"Ugh, we need better entrances." Ryuu said, rubbing his head.

"Uh-oh…" Vani said, noticing Zanbamon and NEODuskmon glaring at them. "We have company!" The others looked up and saw the Ultimates, and they all gasped.

"It's you, again." Ryuu snarled as Zanbamon and his eyes met.

"Dragon Tamer Hachiro Ryuu." Zanbamon began. "I'm not going to lie; it is good to see you, once again."



"You're the digimon that attacked Holy Angelic Castle!" Kenji shouted. Zanbamon thrusted his Ryuumanzaru into the ground, and an entire army of Musyamon and Agunimon immediately appeared behind them.

**AGUNIMON – HYBRID LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – VARIABLE ATTRIBUTE**

"Look at all the digimon!" Dracomon stared in awe.

"Zanbamon, what do you plan on doing with an army that big?" Ryuu asked. Vani looked at him, noticing the harsh tone in his voice.

"Well, if you must know," NEODuskmon cut in. "We're invading the Human World to burn all of the humans there and send them on a one-way ticket to Hell!" Gasps came from Ryuu, Kenji, Vani, Dracomon, Leormon, and Salamon's mouthes as NEODuskmon revealed his plan.

"You monster…" Kenji bellowed.

"We're not gonna let you attack our world!" Ryuu shouted, and he, Kenji, and Vani pulled out their digivices.

"_Juumonjikiri!_"

Flaming bullets were launched from Zanbamon's Ryuumanzaru, and they hit the ground in front of the kids, creating a wall of smoke that blocked their view. By the time the smoke cleared, Zanbamon, NEODuskmon, and their army were all gone.

"They're gone!" Kenji gasped.

"That means they already left for the Human World!" Vani realized.

"Let's go." Ryuu said, clutching his fist. "Once I'm on the job, _nothing_ stops me!"

"Is that so?!" a dark, familiar voice echoed.

"That voice…" Vani gasped.

"…it sounds familiar." Salamon added. A green ball of fire, seeming to come out of nowhere, hit Dracomon and pushed him to the ground.



"Dracomon!" Ryuu cried. "Are you okay?"

"So far…" Dracomon said, picking himself up. "Alright, who's the wise guy?!" Out of the shadows, Riku and his BlackAgumon approached them.

"You!" Kenji glared.

"It's that Riku kid from the Digimon Race!" Vani shouted.

"It's nice to see you three again." Riku said sinisterly. "It's a shame we have to kill you now."

"Dry up!" Dracomon roared. "Boy, you're really full of yourself!"

"Dracomon's right," Ryuu grinned. "There are six of us, and only two of you…the way I see it, you're goin' down!" As soon as Ryuu finished his sentence, an invisible force hit him hard in the chest, and he clutched it in pain.

"Ryuu, what happened?" Vani asked, holding her boyfriend.

"I-I don't know…" Ryuu stuttered. A purple guinea pig with wings appeared and sat on the head of a black haired boy walking towards them. He, like Ryuu, was wearing an all-black jumpsuit.

**TSUKAIMON – CHILD LEVEL – MAMMAL TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Who are you?" Kenji asked.

"We're the three who are going to kill you." A black-haired girl said, and she came from behind with a Lopmon on her head.

**LOPMON – CHILD LEVEL – BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"I'm Yagami Senichi." The black haired boy said.

"Caliendo Luna." The black haired girl nodded.

"Together, we'll send you to Hell!" Riku shouted, and the three each pulled out their own black digivice, and a black Digisoul appeared over each of their fists.

"**Digisoul Charge**!"

**EVOLUTION**

"BlackAgumon dark digivolve to…"

"…SkullGreymon!"

"Tsukaimon dark digivolve to…"

"…Megadramon!"

"Lopmon dark digivolve to…"

"…Antiramon!"

"They have digivices!" Salamon shouted. "They're Tamers, so that means they're…"

"…our new enemy." Leormon finished.

"Ryuu, let's take them down!" Dracomon shouted

"Yeah!" Ryuu shouted, with his Digisoul flustering. "That goes without saying!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!**"

"Dracomon warp digivolve to…"

"Wingdramon!"

"**Leo Claw/Holy Ring, Full Charge!**"

"Leormon warp digivolve to…"

"LoaderLeomon!"

"Salamon warp digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

The two teams of Perfect digimon squared off against each other.



"Show them what you've got!" Ryuu yelled. One-by-one, Wingdramon, LoaderLeomon, and Angewomon leapt towards the three dark digimon.

"_Explode Sonic Lance!_"

As Wingdramon nose-dived towards SkullGreymon, he just smirked and grabbed him in his bare hand.

"Wingdramon, no!" Ryuu yelled, and SkullGreymon threw him onto the ground.

"_Boring Storm!_"

LoaderLeomon ran towards Megadramon with his rapidly spinning mane, and Megadramon crashed into him full-force, and he was knocked back into a tree nearby.

"This is the worst…" Kenji muttered.

"Angewomon, get her!" Vani cried.

"That'll be easy!" Angewomon replied as she flew towards Antiramon and her hands produced an energy-based bow and arrow.

"_Holy Arrow!"_

"Don't make me laugh!" Antiramon chuckled as Angewomon's arrow hit her dead on, but Antiramon's body began to shine, and the damage faded away, as if it never happened.

"What's with these guys?" Wingdramon growled.

"You haven't even seen their true _**dark**_power." Riku sneered, and SkullGreymon, Megadramon, and Antiramon each faced their rival.

"_Mantra Chant!_"

"_Genocide Attack!_"

"_Ground Zero!_"

The triad of attacks each collided with Wingdramon, LoaderLeomon, and Angewomon, and a massive explosion followed, and the aftershocks banged Ryuu, 

Kenji, and Vani back over onto the ground. Dracomon, Leormon, and Salamon tumbled out of the explosion to their partners, and they watched as Riku, Senichi, and Luna walked towards them with their Perfect digimon behind them.

"Ryuu, I'm sorry." Dracomon whispered. "They're too powerful."

"It's ok; you gave it your best shot." Ryuu reassured. "But what are we going to do, now?"

"WAIT!!" a female voice cried, and everyone turned to the side, and Ryuu's sister Luciana was standing there in front of the Digital gate.

"Luciana?!" Ryuu gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Silly, I came to save you." Luciana smiled.

"Die, along with these douches!" Riku shouted.

"Oh, I don't think so." Luciana said, pointing up to the sky. "We won't let that happen, right Renamon?" Everyone looked up to see a Renamon floating in the sky with what appeared to be a storm of diamonds.

"_Koyousetsu!_"

The barrage of diamond leaves were launched from Renamon's body and they hit SkullGreymon, Megadramon, and Antiramon.

"Nice shot." Vani said, watching as Renamon gracefully flipped in the air and landed on the ground next to Luciana.

**RENAMON – CHILD LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"You think we'll lose that easily?" Senichi growled, as the three digimon roared, ready for battle.

"No, but I'll make sure of it." Luciana said, pulling out a yellow and purple digivice, and a Digisoul agitated around her body.

"Since when do you have a digivice?!" Ryuu asked. "I'm so confused!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**



"**Fox Leaf, Full Charge!**"

"Renamon warp digivolve to…"

"…Taomon!"

**TAOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"You digivolve, and you think you can beat us?" Luna cried.

"We _know_ we can't beat you." Luciana began, as Taomon pulled out a large caligraphy brush. "But we can hold you off!"

"_Bonhitsusen!_"

A large energy beam came from Taomon's brush and it blasted Riku, Senichi, and Luna, along with SkullGreymon, Megadramon, and Antiramon, and the whole place was covered in smoke.

"Come on, let's move!" Luciana shouted to Ryuu and the others, and they all ran for the Digital Gate and Senichi saw them trying to escape.

"You won't escape!!" he cried, as Megadramon launched his _Genocide Attack_ at them, and at the second they reached the Digital Gate, Ryuu and the others were blown inside.

"Damn it…" Riku snarled, punching the ground. "HACHIRO RYUU, WE'LL MEET IN BATTLE ONCE AGAIN!!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

In the sky, the Digital Gate opened up, and the Digi-kids fell through, and Taomon produced an energy barrier that caught all of them in midair.

"Uh, that was close." Luciana sighed.

"Alright, Luciana." Ryuu said. "Start explaining. How did all of this happen?"



"I'll explain everything once we get back home." Luciana said, and she looked at Vani. "This story involves you as well, Vani."

"Me?" Vani gasped. "What do I have to do with all this?"

"Well, not exactly you…" Luciana explained. "More about your brother."

"My…brother?" Vani gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

"_My brother was a Digimon soldier?"_

"_That's right."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_He was part of the Digimon Data Squad D-Brigade."_

"_Vichiro, this mission is too dangerous. Those are the Seven Great Demon Lords!"_

"_I don't care. The two of us will handle this."_

"_Plan A-2!"_

"_Darkdramon, time to use our special trick!"_

"_Ready, Vichiro! Fightin' time!"_

"_Gigastick Lance, Burst Charge!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-18**

**The Revealed Past of Vani's Brother**


	18. D18: The Revealed Past of Vani's Brother

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 18

The Revealed Past of Vani's Brother

_The Digidestined were still riding a Trailmon after defeating DarkFanglongmon with Dracomon's new digivolution powers. As Keiko and Yatagaramon took off in search of a way to evolve to Ultimate, Ryuu and the others were swept up by a tornado and carried to a dark part of the Digital World, where they met Zanbamon and NEODuskmon, along with an army of Agunimon and Musyamon. The armies entered a Digital Gate into the Human World, but before the Digidestined could chase after them, they were stopped by Riku, Senichi, and Luna: three teenagers given the power of the Dark Digisoul by GranDracmon, which allowed their respective partners, BlackAgumon, Tsukaimon, and Lopmon, to dark digivolve to their Perfect forms and overpower Wingdramon, LoaderLeomon, and Angewomon. Before the final blow was delivered, Luciana appeared and her own partner Taomon was able to hold them off, and they all escaped into the Human World. There, Luciana revealed that she knew a secret about Vani's brother, Vichiro._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-18**

**The Revealed Past of Vani's Brother!**

After making such a narrow escape away from Riku, Senichi, and Luna, Ryuu and the others had regrouped back in Ryuu and Luciana's home. Ryuu and Vani were sitting on a couch, Luciana was sitting on her own chair, and Kenji was leaning up against the wall near the window, while the digimon were with their partners.

"So…" Ryuu began. "You and Renamon are partners."

"Yep." Luciana said happily, and Renamon nodded in agreement.

"Somehow, my brother fits into this as well." Vani added, and Luciana nodded.

"Guys, aren't we forgetting something?" Kenji asked, and everyone looked at him. "Zanbamon and that other guy…they're here!"

"We're gonna go fight them!" Leormon said, and Kenji nodded.

"We'll join up with you in a few minutes." Ryuu said, and Kenji gave him a thumbs-up and he and Leormon ran off.

"Alright Luciana, start from the beginning." Vani said.

"Well, it started a few years after the Data Squad defeated King Drasil…" Luciana began.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"…and in local news, reconstruction of the city has finally been completed, after the destruction caused by those mysterious monsters five years ago."

"Boring…" a twelve-year old Luciana Hachiro sighed. She was laying upside-down on her couch, with her black haired ponytail almost covering her face. Luciana was currently, and ironically, wearing an all-black dress.



"Luciana!" a strong feminine voice called out.

"Yeah, Mom?" Luciana hollered back.

"Leave for school, now!"

"Okay!!"

In an instant, Luciana leaped up back onto her feet and grabbed her backpack, and took off out the door.

_So they finally fixed all the crap that was going on._ Luciana thought. _That's great, I guess. Oh, I can still remember that battle like it was nothing! Those four digi-thingies totally kicked that Drasil guy's ass!_ Luciana, lost in her own mind, wasn't paying attention to anything around her, and she was coming up to a blonde boy about her age, and she just bumped into her, and the two both tumbled over each other onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Luciana said, wiping the dust off of her clothes and standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Pssh, of course." The boy laughed, picking himself up. "Hey, haven't I seen you around here before?"

"I don't know…" Luciana replied, but she found out that she spoke too soon, as something finally clicked. "Hey! You're that Vichiro kid that lives, like across from me!"

"Huh…" the boy, presumed Vichiro, said with a blank look painted on his face. "Oh yeah, Luciana, right?" Luciana nodded, and Vichiro smiled. "You have a little brother by the name of Ryuu, right?"

"Mmhm." Luciana said. "Your little sister Vani is around the same age, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Vichiro nodded. "It'd be funny if they started dating."

"Ha, like that'll happen." Luciana laughed. "Anyways, you want to walk to school with me?"

"Sure." Vichiro said happily, and the two took off towards their school together.



010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Damn it, where are they?!" Kenji shouted, riding on LoaderLeomon's back through the city, in search of Zanbamon and NEODuskmon's army.

"I don't know." LoaderLeomon grunted, as he continued to dash through East Shinjuku. "We have to find them."

"No kidding." Kenji said, with his digivice flashing rapidly. "What's going on?!" The "_WARNING_" symbol was flashing yet again, and the two finally saw the cause of the warning, as in front of them, a group of five or six Agunimon and Musyamon were standing in front of them, at the East Shinjuku Powerplant.

"It's not the complete army," LoaderLeomon warned. "Just the welcoming committee."

"By order of GranDracmon-sama," an Agunimon spoke, and all of their fists began to burn with scorching flames. "We're here to kill you, personally."

"_Burning Salamander!_"

"Take them down!" Kenji shouted, and LoaderLeomon leaped towards the incoming balls of fire.

"_Loader Morning Star!_"

LoaderLeomon began to spin around rapidly with his maced tail swinging around, and it nullified every single fireball, and he also threw his tail into the Agunimon, knocking them into the Powerplant walls.

"You douches aren't going to beat us!" Kenji yelled.

"_Howling Storm!_"

LoaderLeomon's roar blasted back the Musyamon right into the fallen Agunimon, and they were all changed into digi-eggs.

"That was easy." Kenji sighed, as he sat down and leaned up against LoaderLeomon.



"We're not done yet…" LoaderLeomon growled. Kenji jerked his head upside-down and saw the countless amounts of Agunimon and Musyamon marching towards them, led by Zanbamon, but NEODuskmon was nowhere to be found.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kenji groaned, as he forcefully got up and raised his two fists towards the armies. "Let's go!" Both Kenji and LoaderLeomon ran off, and the two parties were about to clash.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"So you and my brother dated?" Vani asked.

"HELL NO!" Luciana started laughing, and both Ryuu and Vani, along with Dracomon and Salamon, sweatdropped, and Renamon simply chuckled. "But it was thanks to Vichiro, that I met Renamon."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

It has been three weeks since their meeting, and Vichiro and Luciana have become the best of friends. They shared everything; it seemed they knew completely everything about each other. Right now, Luciana was riding her bike towards Vichiro's house.

_I feel so glad to have met Vichiro. He's like my best friend. We don't have any secrets, it's great! I can tell him anything!_ Luciana said in her head, and she parked her bike on the lawn of Vichiro's house.

"Vichiro!" Luciana called. She heard some strange noises from the backyard, something sounding faintly like an explosion, and she instantly started running towards the backyard of Vichiro's house. _What was that big "boom"?! Oh, I hope Vichiro's okay! _"VICHIR…oh, my God…"

Luciana reached the backyard, and she saw Vichiro and a blue spotted lizard in military armor facing off against a tall monster holding a staff with a forked spear on one end and a gattling gun on the other.



"What the hell _is_ that thing?!" Luciana gasped.

"It's Shaujinmon." Vichiro explained to the lizard next to him. "A Perfect Level Wizard Type, Virus Attribute."

"This looks like a synch, Vichiro." The lizard said. "Ready?"

"You know it!" Vichiro said, pulling out a gray device.

"What is that?" Luciana wondered.

"Prepare for battle, Commandramon!" Vichiro shouted, and a strange aura appeared around him.

"**Digisoul, Full Charge!**"

The aura that was surrounding Vichiro started to engulf Commandramon, and his body began to change.

"What's going on?" Luciana said, staring at the light purging from Commandramon's body.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Commandramon warp digivolve to…"

"…Tankdramon!"

In Commandramon's place was a monster who took on the appearance of a tank.

**TANKDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – MACHINE TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Prepare to die!" Shaujinmon shouted, rapidly spinning his saber into the air.

"_Kouyoujyou: Whirlpool Formation!_"

Tornadoes of water began to form and they were coming towards both Vichiro and Tankdramon.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Vichiro shouted.

"Right!" Tankdramon nodded, and he armed his cannon at the tornadoes.



"_Striper Cannon!_"

A tiny loaded nuclear warhead erupted from Tankdramon's cannon and it zoomed towards the two whirlpools, and pierced through them and immediately hit Shaujinmon, and his body exploded, and he returned into a digi-egg.

"Pursued and secured." Vichiro nodded. "Excellent work, Tankdramon."

"That was a bit easy." Tankdramon smiled, as he degenerated back into Commandramon.

"WHOA!!" Luciana screamed, and both Vichiro and Commandramon span back to her, and the three just awkwardly stared at each other.

"Uh…hey, Luciana." Vichiro said. "This is, uh…Commandramon, my digimon partner." The word "digimon" sparked something in Luciana's memory.

"Digimon…like those monsters?" Luciana gasped. "Why would you keep one?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm Vichiro's pet?" Commandramon asked. "I'm one of his best friends!"

"That's right, so don't tell anyone about him." Vichiro pleaded. "If you do, then we'll have to disappear forever."

"Don't worry, I won't." Luciana smiled. She thought that Vichiro was just kidding about disappearing forever, and so she decided to play along.

"Hey, Luciana." Vichiro began. "Want to come to the Digital World with us?"

"The Digital World?" Luciana repeated, and Vichiro and Commandramon nodded. "Oh, you mean that place that appeared in the sky."

"Yep." Vichiro said. "A long time ago, the Digital World appeared in the sky in a city called Highton View Terrace, but it doesn't exist anymore."

"Alright, digital dive!" Commandramon cheered.

"Digital dive?" Luciana said, not knowing what that was.



"Oh, sorry." Commandramon said, rubbing the back of his head. "I heard an Agumon talking about it one time in the Digital World. It's when we metaphorize from the Human World to the Digital World."

"Anyways, let's go!" Vichiro shouted.

"Okay, so how do we perform this Digital dive thing?" Luciana asked.

"With this." Vichiro said, and he pulled out the gray device that Luciana saw before. "It's called a digivice. After seeing those guys use it all those years ago, I created one for myself. I call it the "D-Soul Digivice"." And with that, Vichiro pointed his digivice towards the ground. "Digital dive, authorized! Digigate, open!" A swirling vortex appeared in the ground, and Luciana was stunned.

"Come on, let's go!" Commandramon shouted as he and Vichiro, who grabbed Luciana's hand, dived inside the Digital gate, pulling Luciana inside.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"_Boring Storm!_"

Spinning his mane, LoaderLeomon crashed into dozens of Musyamon, and they instantly returned to digi-eggs, but more Musyamon and Agunimon just took their place.

"Ugh, there's too many!" Kenji yelled, as he kept punching a few Agunimon in his way.

"Do you really think you can win against us?" NEODuskmon asked as he walked up towards Kenji. "One measly boy and his Perfect level digimon against an entire army!"

"_Neo Geist Abend!_"

With his Brute Evolution swords, NEODuskmon shot a blood-red energy beam, and it blasted LoaderLeomon in the back unsuspectingly. He then fell to the ground, unconscious from the deadly blow.



"L…L-LoaderLeomon…" Kenji cried, but LoaderLeomon's body remained motionless. A single tear stroked from his eye down his cheek, and his sad face began to shift into an angry face. "I'll…I'll…_**I'LL KILL YOU!!**_" A dark aura began to surround Kenji's entire body, and his eyes became blood-red.

"Hmmn, this is intriguing…" NEODuskmon stared. "The negative feelings he's experiencing are drawing out the dark power hidden within the Digisoul…"

"_**YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH YOUR LIFE!!**_" Kenji screamed, and he pulled out his digivice, and the warning symbol began to flash, as it began to crack.

**DARK EVOLUTION**

The dark Digisoul surrounding Kenji's body began to flow into LoaderLeomon's immobile carcass, and as soon as it began to engulf him, his eyes shot open, and the darkness began to take over.

"_**LoaderLeomon dark digivolve to…**_"

"…_**KaiserLeomon!!**_"

**KAISERLEOMON – HYBRID LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VARIABLE ATTRIBUTE**

"Not bad…" NEODuskmon sighed, as he held up Brute Evolution, as the dark-powered KaiserLeomon loomed towards him.

"**Do it…**" Kenji egged on. "**Do it…kill him…!**"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

It had been a few hours since Vichiro, Commandramon, and Luciana had arrived into the Digital World, and they were currently riding a Sagittarimon through the mountains.

**SAGITTARIMON – ARMOR LEVEL –PHANTOM BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**



"Wow, this place is fun." Luciana cheered. "I'm actually riding a centaur!"

"Yeah, but don't forget there are dangers in this world," Vichiro warned. "So, that's why Commandramon and I enlisted in the new Digimon Data Squad D-Brigade."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"My brother is a Digimon soldier?" Vani erupted, but she was immediately shushed by Ryuu, Dracomon, and Salamon.

"That's right." Luciana said.

"How is that possible?" Vani asked.

"Well, I'll go on with the story, and you'll find out…" Luciana continued.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Uh…Mr. Brasilie?" Sagittarimon asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Sagitarrimon?" Vichiro asked.

"We have some company ahead of us." Sagittarimon said, pointing ahead, and a Renamon, who looked beaten and really weak, was struggling to get away from a Vajramon, one of Ebonwumon's three Deva warriors.

"Renamon, you _will_ join the Devas." Vajramon said, holding his Treasure Sword at Renamon's neck.

"Hey!" Vichiro shouted, and he and Commandramon jumped off of Sagittarimon's back and ran towards Vajramon and Renamon. "Leave her alone!"

"Come face me, D-Brigade soldiers!" Vajramon shouted, pointing both swords at them.



"Plan A-2!" Vichiro shouted, and Commandramon soared into the air, and Vichiro pointed his digivice towards him.

"Watch this." Sagittarimon said to Luciana. "This is the bond of Digisoul that Vichiro and Commandramon share."

"**Gigastick Lance, Burst Charge!**"

"That light…" Luciana noticed. "I-It's stronger than the one before!"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"Commandramon double warp digivolve to…"

"…Darkdramon!"

Darkdramon drew out his Gigastick Lance and flew towards Vajramon and tackled him onto the ground a few miles away from here.

"Hey, wait for me!" Vichiro shouted, and he took off after the two. Luciana saw that Renamon was still injured, and she felt sorry for her in her condition, and she jumped off Sagittarimon's back and kneeled down before her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luciana asked, and she placed her haned on Renamon's head. Suddenly, her hand began to shine, and Renamon's body was completely healed. "Whoa…did I do that?"

"I-I'm healed?" Renamon gasped, and she stood up. "You did this?"

"Yeah, I think so." Luciana said.

"Thank you." Renamon nodded, and Luciana nodded back. A sphere of light appeared inbetween them, and Luciana grabbed it, and it was a purple version of Vichiro's digivice.

"A digivice…like the one Vichiro has." Luciana smiled. "I guess that means that we're partners, Renamon. My name's Luciana."

"Well, Luciana," Renamon smiled. "I'm glad that we're partners." That tender moment was interrupted by an explosion, and the two turned around to see Darkdramon and Vajramon still in battle.



"Luciana, you have a digivice." Renamon said. "Give me power, so that I can help."

"Okay…" Luciana said, and a Digisoul appeared over her hand.

"**Digisoul, Charge!**"

**EVOLUTION**

"Renamon digivolve to…"

"…Kyuubimon!"

**KYUUBIMON – ADULT LEVEL – BEWITCHING BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Luciana, you helped Renamon digivolve to Adult level." Vichiro said. "Now, help me take down Vajramon!"

"Fools, you won't win!" Vajramon shouted.

"_Deva Blade!_"

Vajramon held his swords in an X formation, and energy beams were fired from them towards the two digimon.

"_Giga Stick Lance!_"

Darkdramon took out his lance and swatted both energy beams onto the ground, destroying them completely.

"Kyuubimon, hold him down!" Darkdramon shouted.

"You got it!" Kyuubimon shouted as she leapt towards Vajramon and she enveloped her body into flames in the shape of a dragon and covered Vajramon completely.

"Now, Darkdramon!" Vichiro cried. "Time to use our special trick!"

"_Dark Roar!_"



Darkdramon shot a powerful ball of dark energy and Vajramon's body was completely eliminated, leaving only a digi-egg left.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"…and that's how Renamon and I became partners." Luciana finished.

"Yeah…" Vani said. "But where's my brother _now_?"

"Well…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Nice job!" Vichiro cheered. "Now, we're both Digidestined: Champions of the Digital World!"

"Awesome!" Luciana cheered.

The celebration was cut short when tremors started in the ground, and everyone fell over.

"What's going on?" Vani asked.

"I feel a dark presence coming." Sagittarimon sensed, and out of the ground came seven large and dark digimon. "Oh no…Barbamon, Belphemon, Leviamon, Beelzemon, Daemon, and Lucemon…the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"There are only six." Luciana counted.

"That's beside the point." Lucemon spoke, and his gaze turned to both Vichiro and Darkdramon. "You two…come and join our army."

"Uh, no…" Vichiro said. "We're part of the Digimon Data Squad D-Brigade, and we're here to slay you Demon Lords!"

"Hmmn…that's funny." Lucemon said, as a sphere of light and a sphere of darkness appeared in his hands. "Daemon?"



"Bow before us, or perish!" Daemon shouted as he began to burn.

"_Flame Inferno!_"

A stream of flames erupted from Daemon's hands and the flames instantly killed Sagittarimon.

"SAGITTARIMON!" Both Luciana and Renamon cried.

"Now, I'll bring you into eternal darkness." Lucemon said, looking at the two girls, and he threw his two spheres in their direction.

"_Dead or Alive!_"

"_Touhakken!_"

Renamon's fists shined with bright blue flames and she ran towards the Demon Lords, but Leviamon whacked her back into Luciana with its tail, and the two flew back into Darkdramon, and they all tumbled down together.

"Those who tumble together, perish together!" Lucemon taunted, as the spheres grew closer and closer.

"NO!!" Vichiro shouted, and he leaped in front of them, and he was encased in two rotating spheres covered in writing.

"Vichiro…" Luciana stared.

"Luciana and Renamon!" Vichiro shouted. "Get out of here! Return to the Real World!"

"But, those are the Seven Demon Lords! They'll…" Luciana began, but Vichiro interrupted her.

"Darkdramon!" he yelled. "Go find BAN-TYO! He'll fix all this!"

"You got it!" Darkdramon shouted, and he took off into the sky.

"Beelzemon…" Lucemon spoke.



"I got 'em." Beelzemon nodded, and he snapped his fingers. Instantly, his bike, Behemoth, appeared and he leaped onto it and drove off in the same direction that Darkdramon went in.

"Come on, Luciana!" Renamon said, grabbing ahold of Luciana around the waist.

"No!" Luciana cried. "We can't leave without him!"

"I'll be fine…" Vichiro said. "If anything happens to me, then you'll save the Digital World."

"But…" Luciana started.

"Luciana, don't tell my sister about this." Vichiro said, and with that, the _Dead or Alive_ sphere shattered, and Vichiro was nowhere to be found.

"VICHIRO!!" Luciana cried. Renamon ran with Luciana, as Belphemon fired his _Gift of Darkness _energy blast at them, but luckily, a Digital Gate opened, and the two leaped inside, saving themselves from the wrath of the Demon Lords.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Vani just stared at the ground, and everyone could just picture how sad she truly was.

"Hey, Vani…are you okay?" Ryuu asked, putting his arm around her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Vani sniffed. "I just need a moment."

"So that's that, huh?" Dracomon sighed. "That's how it all happened."

"Uh…aren't we forgetting something?" Salamon asked. "We need to help Kenji and LoaderLeomon!"

"Vani, I think you should stay here." Ryuu suggested, and Vani nodded. "Angewomon, Taomon, Luciana, Wingdramon, and I will take care of it, okay?"

"Okay." Vani said, and she wrapped her arms around Ryuu in a tight hug. "Be careful. Salamon, go ahead and digivolve to Angewomon."



"You got it." Salamon nodded.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Salamon warp digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Thank God you're not that big, Angewomon." Ryuu sighed in relief. "You would've destroyed my house."

"We'll be back, Vani." Angewomon said, and Vani nodded as she flew off, and Ryuu and the others followed her. Vani watched as they left, and then ran towards Luciana's computer, and pulled out her digivice. She pointed it towards the computer and uttered the words, "Digi-Gate, open." The computer began to shine, and Vani was pulled inside of it en route to the Digital World.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_What happened to Kenji and LoaderLeomon?"_

"_They've activated the dark Digisoul. They're unstoppable now."_

"_Kenji, open your eyes!"_

"_He became…a digi-egg?"_

"_Vani! Boy, are we glad to see you."_

"_Keiko, Falcomon, I need your guys's help."_

"_We're going to find my brother."_

"_GranDracmon! Show yourself!"_

"_How did you enter my castle?!"_

"_Doesn't matter…give me my brother NOW!!"_

**Coming Soon…**

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-19**

**O Brother, Where Art Thou?**


	19. D19: O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 19

O Brother, Where Art Thou?

_After returning to the Human World, Kenji and Leormon went after NEODuskmon and his army of Musyamon and Agunimon. NEODuskmon brought LoaderLeomon to an inch of death, and in a desperate attempt to protect his partner, Kenji activated the Dark Digisoul, and unwittingly dark digivolved LoaderLeomon into KaiserLeomon, the Beast Warrior of Darkness. Meanwhile, Luciana shared with Ryuu and Vani how she and Renamon became partners, and how Vichiro sacrificed himself to protect them. As Ryuu and the others left to help Kenji, Vani, unbeknownst to the others, took off for the Digital World, on a mission to find her brother._



"_Holy Arrow!_"

An illuminated arrow shot down from the sky and aimed towards NEODuskmon, but he blocked it with his Brute Evolution.

"The Digidestined…" NEODuskmon said, as Angewomon flew towards them, and repeatedly launched her _Holy Arrow_ technique, and NEODuskmon kept nullifying it with Brute Evolution.

"We're here to stop you, NEODuskmon!" Ryuu bellowed as he, Dracomon, Luciana, and Renamon ran towards him.

"You really think you can?" NEODuskmon asked.

"Where are Kenji and Leormon?" Dracomon roared. He was soon answered as a dark explosion loomed over the armies of Agunimon and Musyamon. They all turned to see a dark energy powered KaiserLeomon preying on the soldiers of NEODuskmon's armies.

"Is that…" Ryuu wondered, and then it finally clicked. "LoaderLeomon?"

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-19**

**O Brother, Where Art Thou?**

"Dracomon, what happened to him?" Ryuu asked, staring at KaiserLeomon's ruthless attitude, preying on Musyamon and Agunimon soldiers.

"I don't know." Dracomon stared, feeling the darkness residing in LoaderLeomon's new form. "It looks like he digivolved the wrong way or something."



"LoaderLeomon has dark digivolved into KaiserLeomon." Renamon explained reluctantly. "It uses the power of the Dark Digisoul, which is the power of a human's negative feelings as a digimon's power."

"Where's Kenji?" Luciana asked. Ryuu looked all around, and yet there was no sign of Kenji at all.

"Dracomon, we need to keep KaiserLeomon under wraps." Ryuu instructed. "You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah!" Dracomon roared confidently. "Let me at him!"

"**Dramon Breaker, Gaia Charge!**"

"**Dracomon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Groundramon!**"

Groundramon's nearly titanic body grasped onto KaiserLeomon and attempted to restrain him, along with Angewomon.

"What are you doing?" Groundramon roared. "Stop now!"

"**Don't stand in my way…**" KaiserLeomon glared. "**…or I will kill you.**"

"Groundramon, Angewomon, hold him still." Ryuu commanded.

"Got it!" Groundramon and Angewomon called back. "He's not going anywhere!" Unbeknownst to the three, KaiserLeomon's eyes instantly changed to blood-red, and he was surrounded by dark energy, which forcefully shoved Groundramon and Angewomon off of him into the lake near them.

"Groundramon!" Ryuu shouted running and diving into the lake after his fallen digimon. "Angewomon!"

"Renamon, we'll have to hold him off for now." Luciana said.

"I know." Renamon said, raising her fists into a fighting stance. "I'm ready when you are."

"Ready to show off our new ability?" Luciana asked.



"Are you sure you can handle the stress of the Burst Charge?" Renamon called, as Luciana pulled out her digivice and it began to shine.

"Oh yeah, no sweat." Luciana sighed. "This is for Vichiro."

"**Fox Leaf, Burst Charge!**"

Light powerfully purged from Luciana's enitre body. It looked as if she was in pain, but the light began to flow into Renamon's body as well.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Renamon digivolve to…**"

"**...Ultimate Level Sakuyamon!**"

Sakuyamon gracefully descended onto the ground, and she faced off against KaiserLeomon.

**SAKUYAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"You digivolved to the Ultimate Level, eh?" NEODuskmon sneered. "Well, no matter. Right now, it's clearly one lone digimon against our massive army." A mighty cyclone of water raged from the lake and it continued to ascend higher and higher into the sky, until the water dispersed, and Wingdramon emerged from the remains.

"Wingdramon..." Wingdramon began. "...is borne again!"

"Where's Ryuu?" Luciana asked, looking all over.

"Hey..." a voice sounded. Luciana turned around to see a drenched Ryuu walking towards him with his goggles over his eyes, holding Salamon in his arms, who was also soaking wet.. He moved them to the top of his spiky hair, and water immediately dripped out. Luciana giggled as he walked up to her.

"You look a little flushed." Luciana joked, and Ryuu ignored that comment, and focused on the task at hand.

"Oh, shut up." Salamon snarled.



"Knock him back to his senses, Wingdramon!" Ryuu shouted, and Wingdramon roared as he dived towards KaiserLeomon.

"KaiserLeomon!" Wingdramon roared. "You must remember who you are!"

"_**Schwarz Donner!**_"

Dark energy that burst from KaiserLeomon's mouth hit Wingdramon in the chest, but Wingdramon ignored the sudden feeling of pain and kept on going towards him.

"So, that's how it is..." Wingdramon said as flames started to spill out of his mouth.

"_Blaze Sonic Breath!_"

A sonic firestorm erupted from Wingdramon's mouth like a hurricane and completely covered the ground in torrid flames. The high-powered fire unintentionally wiped out most of the Musyamon, but it also accidentally empowered the Agunimon, and caused them to digivolve.

**SLIDE EVOLUTION**

"**Agunimon, Slide Evolution!"**

"**BurningGreymon!"**

**BURNINGGREYMON – HYBRID LEVEL – DEMON DRAGON TYPE – VARIABLE ATTRIBUTE**

A hundred BurningGreymon took flight and they encircled Wingdramon, and they each armed their Corona Blasters at him.

"_Corona Blaster!_"

A thousand bullets of fire started crashing into Wingdramon's body, causing him to growl in pain.

"Sakuyamon, go help Wingdramon!" Luciana yelled.

"You got it!" Sakuyamon said, as she flew into the air and stood in front of Wingdramon.



"_Amethyst Wind!_"

Sakuyamon began to spin in a circle, and she summoned a mystical wind, that carried hunderds of crystalline shards, and she sent them towards all of the BurningGreymon, and they were destroyed and reverted to digi-eggs upon contact.

"Way to go!" Luciana cheered. A large cry was heard, and a figure tackled Luciana to the ground and held a knife to her throat, threatening to kill her.

"LUCIANA!!" Both Ryuu and Sakuyamon called, as Wingdramon continued to hold off KaiserLeomon. The figure, who was covered in absolute darkness, just sneered.

"Let...her...go..." Ryuu said sinisterly.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Vani arrived at the sight of a futuristic city, where she could see lots of robotic digimon walking about. Hollow tubes were running across the skyscrapers that were surrounding the city, and one end of the tubes were pointing in all sorts of directions, while the other ends were plowed into the ground on the contrasting side of the city.

"Where is this?" Vani asked.

"This is Lumino City." A robotic voice said behind him. Vani turned around to see a tall cyborg digimon behind her. "Hello, I am HiAndromon, the leader of this city."

**HIANDROMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG LEVEL – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Oh, hello HiAndromon." Vani waved. "I'm trying to find a way to get to GranDracmon's castle."

"You wish to go there, why?" HiAndromon asked.

"It's kind of a personal problem." Vani said, scratching her head nervously.



"Maybe our guests can assist you." HiAndromon suggested. He pressed a button on his chest and instantly, one of the tubes sucked up both Vani and HiAndromon, and it forcefully carried them within the tube. HiAndromon stayed perfectly calm, assuming he's had experience in the tube transporting system, but alas, Vani wasn't so calm.

"GETMEOUTTATHISTHING!!" Vani screamed over and over as she zoomed through the tubes.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The tubes dropped both HiAndromon and Vani off in a bright room surrounded by chandeliers. Vani brushed herself off, and she looked up to see Keiko and Falcomon eating lots of food at a banquet table.

"Keiko?!" Vani gasped. "Falcomon?!" Both Keiko and Falcomon looked up from the table, and smiled.

"Vani!" Keiko exclaimed. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"I'll leave you two now." HiAndromon nodded as he walked zoomed up the transport tube once more, leaving Vani, Keiko, and Falcomon alone.

"Vani, it's been a while." Falcomon said with Keiko nodding.

"Keiko, Falcomon, I need your help." Vani said seriously. "We're going to find my brother."

"Your brother?" Keiko gasped. "Wait, your brother is in the Digital World?"

"Now that I think about it," Falcomon said, looking oddly at Vani. "Where's Salamon? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"She's helping Ryuu and the others battle a Digimon army that invaded our world. Don't worry," Vani said, seeing the look on Keiko's face change. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Remember, if worse comes to worse, Dracomon can just digivolve into Examon."



"Ok." Keiko said. "So, where's your brother?"

"Well…" Vani said hesitantly. "I think he's, uh…in GranDracmon's castle."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Hours later, Yatagaramon was soaring into the night sky with Vani and Keiko riding on his back.

"It's gettin' dark." Keiko said. "I wish I could've brought the bed I had at Luminos City."

"We're almost there." Yatagaramon cawed. Soon afterwards, they reached a castle that was floating in mid air. It was covered with a blanket of darkness that had a chaotic look.

"Well, let's go!" Keiko shouted. Yatagaramon flew towards the castle, but he was stopped by an invisible force and pushed back. "What was that?"

"Oh, just little ol' me." A female voice said, recognizable only to Vani.

"I know that voice…" Vani sneered as Luna, who was floating in midair, became visible. "It's that girl from the Digi-Gate!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Luna asked.

"Get out of our way." Vani glared. "We _need_ to see GranDracmon!"

"If you want him…" Luna said, as her digivice floated in front of her, and she reached out and grabbed it. "…you'll have to get through me."

"Lopmon, realize!"

As a spiraling cyclone, Lopmon sparkled out of Luna's digivice and rammed into Vani, which knocked her off of Yatagaramon and she fell towards the ground.

"VANI!!" Keiko screamed as Yatagaramon caught her with his claws. "Nice one."

"Not bad," Luna said. "But it's a small taste of what's waiting for you!"



"**Dark Digisoul, Charge!**"

**DARK DIGIVOLUTION**

"**Lopmon **_**dark **_**digivolve to…**"

"…**Antiramon!**"

Luna leaped atop Antiramon's shoulder and the two of them glared at both Keiko and Yatagaramon.

"Take them down." Keiko whispered, and Yatagaramon's entire body was decked in darkness.

"_Haguro_!"

"_Mantra Chant_!"

A wave emitted from Antiramon's body, and it destroyed Yatagaramon's Haguro before it could come into contact with Antiramon.

"Damn you…" Yatagaramon cawed.

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

This time, Antiramon just stood there and took the energy shot head on. By the time the smoke cleared, Antiramon was in perfect condition.

"How is this possible?" Keiko aslked.

"One of Antiramon's special attacks is Meditation Cure." Luna explained. "As long as we have that, Antiramon has the gift of immortality."

"Keiko," Yatagaramon said. "If we attack him before he has the chance to heal, he'll be done for."

"It's worth a shot." Keiko said, and Vani nodded.

"_Bao Fuu_!"

Antiramon's hands changed into blades, and she repeatedly struck Yatagaramon, causing him to cry out in pain, and both Vani and Keiko could hardly hold on.



"Vani…Keiko…" Yatagaramon began. "You two go confront GranDracmon. You should be able to hold him off with your weapons, as I stay here and fight Antiramon."

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

Yatagaramon launched his killing technique not at Antiramon, but at the dark castle, and the barrier was instantly destroyed.

"Now, go!" Yatagaramon shrieked. "Go and confront the Demon Lord!" Yatagaramon flew close enough towards the castle, and he spread his black wings out, and both Keiko and Vani ran across them and as they were approaching the end of the wing, they both nimbly jumped off, and they barely made it into the castle.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"**KaiserLeomon…**" The shady figure snarled. "**Finish them.**"

"**Yes, Kenji.**" LoaderLeomon's raspy voice growled out of nowhere. Suddenly, KaiserLeomon leapt up out of the figure's shadow and pounced on Sakuyamon and sunk his teeth into her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Kenji…" Ryuu stared. "You have to fight this darkness! It's consuming you completely!"

"**The Kenji you knew is gone.**" Kenji snarled. "**I am here forever.**" Ryuu just stood there, thinking over the situation: Kenji was overtaken by the Dark Digisoul, and he used it to dark digivolve LoaderLeomon into KaiserLeomon, and he was holding Luciana hostage, as KaiserLeomon was attacking both Wingdramon and Sakuyamon. Angewomon is fighting the armies of BurningGreymon and Musyamon, and Vani is still at my house, while Keiko and Falcomon are in the Digital World somewhere. This was the worst of the worst.

"Kenji…" Ryuu said calmly. "Have you forgotten who we are?! Have you forgotten all the fun times we had together? Open your eyes!"



"Listen to him, Kenji!" Luciana begged as he tightened his grip on her.

"Well then, I'll have to open your eyes for you!" Ryuu shouted as he took off running towards his friend. Luciana gasped and Wingdramon, Angewomon, and Renamon (_who degenerated from Sakuyamon due to her power running out_) watched as well. Luciana looked at Kenji, and saw that he was distracted by Ryuu, and she slipped out of his grasp, and Kenji broke his glance just in time for Ryuu's fist to collide with his face, and he slowly fell to the ground. Ryuu loomed over Kenji's body, and saw that the Dark Digisoul covering it was gone, and he looked over at KaiserLeomon, who was roaring in pain, and he degenerated back into a weakened Frimon.

"Ugh…" Kenji moaned, and he sat up. He looked up and opened his eyes and saw Ryuu smiling and extending his arm towards him. Kenji smiled and grabbed it, and Ryuu helped him up. "I, uh…screwed things up, didn't I?"

"Mmhm." Ryuu nodded while smiling.

"Kenji, we both did." Leormon said, as he and Renamon walked towards them.

"Is there anyway we could make up for what we've done?" Kenji asked. A series of cries were heard, and everyone turned around to see the BurningGreymon and Musyamon armies raging towards them.

"I'm sure we'll think of something…" Ryuu said, as Kenji and Leormon nodded to each other.

"**Leo Claw, Full Charge!**"

"**Leormon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**LoaderLeomon!**"

LoaderLeomon re-joined the team, and they all charged towards the opposing group. Wingdramon and Angewomon took the BurningGreymon in the skies, and LoaderLeomon and Renamon took on the Musyamon.

"_Explode Sonic Lance!_"

"_Heaven's Charm!_"



The combined efforts of Wingdramon and Angewomon's attacks were able to return all of the BurningGreymon into red and yellow-striped digieggs, and they all floated into the sky.

"Yeah, that was easy!" Wingdramon roared, but Angewomon stopped dead in her tracks.

"I feel a disturbance in the Digital World…" she said, and she immediately flew off. "_Vani…_"

Meanwhile, LoaderLeomon and Renamon pounced on the Musyamon.

"Time for payback." LoaderLeomon said. "Kenji, you know what to do!"

"You got it!" Kenji shouted, as he pulled out his digivice, and his Digisoul began to fluster around his fist.

"**Digisoul, Charge!**"

LoaderLeomon's body began to purge light, and he sped up and charged towards the armies.

"Now, use the ShineGrey technique!" Kenji cheered.

"_Shining Blast!_"

LoaderLeomon, powered up by his glowing aura-surrounded body, tackled half of the Musyamon army, and they cried in pain, as they were deleted.

"How'd you do that?" Ryuu asked Kenji, who only smirked.

"_Kosengeki!_"

Renamon charged towards the remainder of the Musyamon army, and she started kicking and striking the Musyamon with her claws, and they fell to the ground.

"Now, finish them, Renamon!"

"_Koyousetsu!_"



A barrage of fox leaves cut up the rest of the Musyamon army, and they all returned to digi-eggs.

"We did it!" Ryuu cheered, and Dracomon, Leormon, and Renamon returned to their respective partners.

"Hey, where'd Angewomon go?" Luciana asked.

"She flew off after we defeated the BurningGreymon army." Dracomon explained. "She said she felt a disturbance."

"That must mean Vani's in danger!" Ryuu shouted. "And if she's in danger,"

"…she's in the Digital World." Kenji finished. "Ryuu?"

"Right." Ryuu nodded. "One more Digital Dive…to the Digital World!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

GranDracmon was watching how his armies in the Human World were falling against the Digidestined.

"**Yes…everything is going, according to plan…**" GranDracmon evilly grinned.

"Hey, GranDracmon!" a light voice cried. GranDracmon looked down to see both Vani and Keiko, with their respective weapons: the Holy Ring, wrapped around Vani's finger, and the Wing Blade, two purple wings spiking out of the ends of Keiko's arms.

"**How'd you get in here?!**" GranDracmon roared.

"Doesn't matter…give me my brother NOW!" Vani exploded. Unexpectedly, Salamon and Falcomon ran down to their respective partner's side.

"Did you win?" Keiko asked Falcomon, who shook his head.

"Not really." Falcomon said. "After you guys left, Luna sort of lost interest, and she and Antiramon just vanished."

"Salamon, what are you doing here?" Vani asked.



"I'm your partner, silly." Salamon smiled. "I'm always there for you."

"**Interesting…**" GranDracmon smirked. "**All of the pawns are almost in place…**"

"W-What do you mean?!" Vani asked nervously.

"**You think I'd just let you wander into my own castle?!**" GranDracmon grunted. "**Everything is still going according to plan.**"

"I don't care what you say!" Vani shouted, and Salamon, Keiko, and Falcomon were giving GranDracmon a fierce look. "Just give me my brother!"

"**As you wish…**" GranDracmon said as out of nowhere, a crystalline statue appeared, but it was of what appeared to be an adult male. Vani gasped when she realized who the ice statue was of.

"Vichiro…" Vani said slowly. "M-My brother…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu and the others had just arrived back at Ryuu and Luciana's house. They went inside, and Vani was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, she's in the Digital World." Dracomon nodded.

"Well, Angewomon is with her, so she'll be fine." Luciana said, pointing her digivice towards the computer. "Digital Dive, authorized!" The computer screen shot out an enormously powerful light that almost blinded everyone.

"Let's go." Kenji said. Leormon nodded, and he and his Tamer jumped in. Luciana and Renamon looked at each other, and they nodded, as they plowed into the Digital Gate.

"Ryuu, let's go too." Dracomon said. Ryuu nodded, but before they were about to dive through, a green ball of fire erupted from the computer screen and threw Dracomon back into a wall.



"Dracomon?!" Ryuu gasped, and he turned to face the computer, and he saw Riku and BlackAgumon come out of it. "_You_ again…"

"Heh, so you remember me." Riku snarled. "Hachiro Ryuu, this is your end!"

"So, this is our final battlefield, isn't it?" Ryuu asked. "My own home." Ryuu tried his best to keep a confident look on his face, but he couldn't help but think that there was something different about both Riku and BlackAgumon…like they were more powerful than they were before.

"This place is a little cramped." BlackAgumon said, as emerald flames began to appear in his mouth.

"_Baby Flame!_"

The same emerald blaze from before exploded from BlackAgumon's mouth, and it propelled both Ryuu and Dracomon through the window and out into the backyard, with shards of glass from the broken window following them. Ryuu and Dracomon picked themselves up, and brushed the dirt off, as Riku and BlackAgumon walked towards them.

"Get ready, Dracomon." Ryuu said, as Dracomon nodded. With the snap of his fingers, Ryuu's Digisoul totally covered his body, and Dracomon had a fierce look on his face.

"You're not the only one with a Digisoul to use." Riku said, as he started yelling, and a powerful black aura, much more powerful than what Ryuu felt, began to cover both Riku and BlackAgumon, and a dark look appeared on both of their faces.

"I knew it!" Ryuu shouted. "He _is_ stronger than before! Could that mean…"

"Yes, it could, and it does!" BlackAgumon grimaced, and Ryuu and Dracomon's attention was driven towards him. "I can _**dark digivolve **_to Ultimate Level!" A look of despair was drawn on the Dragon Tamer's face, along with his partner's.

"Ultimate Level?!" Dracomon gasped, as Riku pulled out his digivice.

"**Dark Digisoul, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE DARK DIGIVOLUTION**

"**BlackAgumon **_**dark digivolve **_**to…**"

The shadows around BlackAgumon began to enlarge as he continued to expand into something more powerful.

"This can't be good…" Ryuu said as BlackAgumon dark digivolved to…

"…**Gaiomon!**"

Riku and Dracomon gasped at the sight of BlackAgumon's Ultimate level form.

"I remember now!" Ryuu shouted. "He was that one guy at the Digimon Race!" Ryuu glanced over at Dracomon, who had a ferocious look on his face, bloodthirsty even. "Dracomon, you okay?"

"Ryuu…" Dracomon said. "He's the rival of my mentor, VictoryGreymon…the one who wielded the Dramon Breaker before he died."

"VictoryGreymon…" Ryuu said, looking at Gaiomon.

"Yes, it is true." Gaiomon spoke. "VictoryGreymon and I have shared the same number of victories and losses in battle. We even manipulate the energies in our surroundings in a similar fashion."

"Now, we'll see who the real Dragon Tamer is, Ryuu!" Riku shouted insanely, as Ryuu pulled out his digivice. "Prepare yourself, for this is your curtain call!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Oni-san…what has he done to you?!"_

"_I simply turned him into an ice statue. That's where he belongs!"_

"_GranDracmon, I'll have your head for this!"_

"_Kenji! Luciana! You're here!"_

"_GranDracmon is too strong…we need Ryuu!"_

"_What?! Where's Ryuu?!"_

"_Only one of us will walk away from this battle, Ryuu."_

"_In honor of my friends' feelings, we will defeat you without fail!"_

"_It's time for the beheading to take place."_

"_Dracomon…"_

"_Is that…?"_

"_The Ultimate Digisoul?!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-20**

**THE ULTIMATE DIGISOUL, PART I**


	20. D20: The Ultimate Digisoul, Part I

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Twenty

The Ultimate Digisoul, Part I

_Ryuu and the others reached the battlefield, and were shocked to find both Kenji and LoaderLeomon, who evolved into KaiserLeomon, was being consumed by the Dark Digisoul. It took a punch in the face from Ryuu for Kenji to overcome the darkness, and LoaderLeomon returned to normal. Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Vani reunited with Keiko and Falcomon, and they approached GranDracmon's dark castle, but Luna and Antiramon blocked their way. Yatagaramon stayed behind to battle Antiramon, while Vani and Keiko went to confront GranDracmon, and they came to a shocking surprise._

"**Interesting…**" GranDracmon smirked. "**All of the pawns are almost in place…**"

"W-What do you mean?!" Vani asked nervously.

"**You think I'd just let you wander into my own castle?!**" GranDracmon grunted. "**Everything is still going according to plan.**"

"I don't care what you say!" Vani shouted, and Salamon, Keiko, and Falcomon were giving GranDracmon a fierce look. "Just give me my brother!"

"**As you wish…**" GranDracmon said as out of nowhere, a crystalline statue appeared, but it was of what appeared to be an adult male. Vani gasped when she realized who the ice statue was of.

"Vichiro…" Vani said slowly. "M-My brother…"

"So that's the brother I've been hearing about?" Keiko asked, with her purple Wing Blades shining.

"No…" Vani said as tears streamed down from her eyes. "This couldn't have happened…oni-san, what has he done to you?"

"**I simply turned him into an ice statue.**" GranDracmon said, while laughing evilly. "**That's where he belongs!**"

"_Dragon Helix!_"

Four mystical fox spirits came into the castle, and they collided with GranDracmon's body, and blasted him back into a wall. Vani, Salamon, Keiko, and Falcomon turned around to see Kenji and Luciana riding towards them on LoaderLeomon, and Sakuyamon flying through the air, pointing her staff at GranDracmon.

"Kenji! Luciana! You're here!" Vani cheered.

"Yep, that's right!" Luciana smiled.

"Ready to join in the fight?" Kenji asked them, and the two girls nodded.

"Let the battle commence!" LoaderLeomon roared as he and Sakuyamon charged for GranDracmon, as Kenji and Luciana jumped off.

"**Holy Ring/Wing Blade, Full Charge!**"

LoaderLeomon and Sakuyamon continued to charge towards GranDracmon, and GranDracmon merely smirked at his new opponents.

"Go, Angewomon!" Vani cried, as Angewomon flew overhead towards GranDracmon.

"Yatagaramon!" Keiko shouted out, as Yatagaramon did the same, and headed for GranDracmon.

"We'll protect the digimon!" Kenji yelled.

"_Heaven's Charm!_"

"_Haguro!_"

GranDracmon merely stood and watched as beams of pink light rammed into him, and black light from Yatagaramon's wings began to cover him.

"**Is that the best you've got?!**" GranDracmon asked.

"No, it's not!" Keiko shouted, and she used her Wing Blades to fly off into the air.

"_Dotou Yami Kumo no Mai!_"

Keiko soared towards GranDracmon, and as she reached him, she instantly disappeared. GranDracmon sighed, as she repeatedly streaked right into GranDracmon, and disappeared and reappeared in a different place, striking GranDracmon, sort of like a dreadful dance. Keiko then reappeared next to Vani, Kenji, and Luciana.

"How'd you do that?!" Vani asked.

"I'll explain later." Keiko said, as GranDracmon loomed towards the humans, but Yatagaramon, Sakuyamon, LoaderLeomon, and Angewomon stood in his way.

"**Insects, get out of my way, or be squashed!**" GranDracmon roared, but the digimon didn't move an inch.

"Everyone, channel your powers into me!" Angewomon cried. "I'm a Light digimon, so my attacks will be more effective!"

"_Saint Air!_"

As Angewomon raised both of her arms, a golden halo formed over her, and it radiated rainbow light, and as soon as it hit GranDracmon, he found that his entire body was paralyzed.

"**I…c-cant…move…**" GranDracmon said.

"You know the drill!" Kenji shouted, as LoaderLeomon's mane began to spin, light energy began to form around Yatagaramon's vajra-claws, and a golden sphere formed around Sakuyamon, coming from her staff.

"_Howling Storm!_"

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

"_Amethyst Mandala!_"

All three of the attacks soared right into Angewomon's halo, and the power streamed into Angewomon's Holy Arrow, and a bright light surrounded it.

"Whoa," Vani said, staring at Angewomon. "The Holy Arrow looks so powerful…"

"_Celestial Arrow!_"

A divine arrow of light soared down from Angewomon, and it pierced right through GranDracmon's chest.

"Game over!" Luciana cheered, but paused when she saw that a sapphire orb was in the place where Angewomon shot GranDracmon. Within the orb, there were seven small crimson orbs in the form of a blue X. "What _is_ that thing?!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-20**

**The Ultimate Digisoul, Part I**

Back in front of the Hachiro house, the atmosphere was tense, as Riku and Gaiomon both glared down at Ryuu and Dracomon.

"Ryuu, let's go." Dracomon said.

"Right." Ryuu nodded, as he pulled out his digivice. "This is it."

"**Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!**"

"All right!" Dracomon shouted, as light from the digivice erupted and immediately hit him, causing digivolution.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Wingdramon!**"

Wingdramon loomed over both Riku and Gaiomon, and he smirked in their prescence.

"Let the battle commence!" Gaiomon shouted, as he shot up towards Wingdramon.

"_Gaia Reactor!_"

A random explosion occurred right in front of Wingdramon, and that sent him flying into the sky, but he was able to regain control, and as he sprouted his wings, he stopped in midair.

"It'll take more than that to stop the two of us!" Wingdramon roared.

"_Explode Sonic Lance!_"

The lance on Wingdramon's back blasted off of his back and headed towards Gaiomon at lightspeed.

"Fool." Gaiomon said, as he pulled out the Kikurin.

"_Rinkazan!_"

Gaiomon was able to strike the Explode Sonic Lance with the Kiku Rin, and he started charging towards Wingdramon.

"Stop him!" Ryuu yelled.

"_Wing Blast!_"

Gusts of wind and shockwaves erupted from Wingdramon's wings, and they collided with Gaiomon, but with the Kikurin, Gaiomon somehow sliced through it, and soon enough, he was as high in the air as Wingdramon was.

"_Rinkageki!_"

Sort of in a similar manner to Angewomon, Gaiomon produced an arrow of light with the Kikurin, and stabbed Wingdramon in the chest, and the sky dragon let out a cry in pain that almost pierced through Ryuu's ears.

"WINGDRAMON!!" Ryuu shouted. "_There's no way we can win this fight,_" he thought. "_Gaiomon is an Ultimate Level digimon, the strongest evolutionary level there is. Sure, Luciana mentioned something about the power that exceeds the Ultimate, but that's probably folklore. Still, it's hopeless…unless…!_"

"Wingdramon, don't back down!" Ryuu shouted, pulling out his Digivice. "I'll fight with you!"

"What is he doing?" Riku asked himself.

"Dramon Breaker, realize!" Ryuu shouted, and the Dramon Breaker itself appeared in Ryuu's hands.

"T-The Dramon Breaker…" Wingdramon sighed. Ryuu held the sword into the air and Riku snarled.

"Go get him!" Riku shouted, and Gaiomon dashed towards Ryuu.

"_Rinkageki!_"

Gaiomon's arrow of light shot towards Ryuu, and he held the Dramon Breaker slanted and to the side.

"_Victory Charge!_"

A hexagonal barrier was generated by the Dramon Breaker, and it rebounded the Rinkageki into a tree nearby. A blanket of smoke separated Ryuu, Riku, and their partners.

"Wingdramon!" Ryuu called out. "Wingdramon, where are you?" A large shadow was in front of Ryuu's eyes, but he couldn't make out who it was, with all the dust. Ryuu slided his goggles over his eyes, and gasped when he saw the figure in front of him was none other than Gaiomon. Gaiomon glared at Ryuu, and he held the Kikurin in the air, and swept it down at Ryuu, but Ryuu was able to block the impact with the Dramon Breaker.

"Let's see if you can block this," Gaiomon said slyly, as he began to concentrate the ignus fatuus in the atmosphere into the shape of a spherical bomb.

"_Gaia Reactor!_"

A streak of light passed by Gaiomon, and it swept up Ryuu in time for the atmospheric bomb to miss him. Gaiomon turned his gaze into the sky and saw Ryuu on Wingdramon's back, assuming that Wingdramon rescued his Tamer from death.

"Wingdramon!" Ryuu smiled, and Wingdramon grinned back, and the two turned around to see Gaiomon in the air flying after them with Riku on his back.

"You won't get away from us _that _easily!" Riku hollered.

"_Rinkageki!_"

Gaiomon's arrow of light flashed through the air and instantaneously pierces through Wingdramon's body, and he uncontrollably roared, as he started to fall towards the ground.

"Now, final strike!" Riku ordered, as Gaiomon prepared for the final blow.

"No!" Ryuu yelled, as he watched Gaiomon launch both the Rinkageki and the Gaia Reactor towards him and his fallen partner.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"**I see you have discovered my X-Antibody.**" GranDracmon said confidently.

"X-Antibody?" Vani repeated, still latching onto her brother's ice statue. "What's that?"

"In ancient times," Angewomon began to explain. "The Digital World was overpopulated, and King Drasil executed the "X-Program", which was sprinkled throughout the Digital World, deleting 97 of the Digimon. The remaining 3 rewrote their DigiCores, and they created what's known as the "X-Antibody", which makes the user immune to the program. The X-Antibody caused the remaining Digimon to X-Evolve into stronger versions of themselves, and GranDracmon must be one of them."

"**Yes, that's partially correct…**" GranDracmon said sinisterly. "**But you left out one major detail…the Death-X Evolution!**"

"What's the Death-X-Evolution?" Luciana asked Sakuyamon, who sighed.

"There was once a digimon that went by the title "**D**igital **or** **U**nknown." Sakuyamon began. "He, too, was a carrier of the X-Antibody, and his DigiCore was repeatedly remodelled, and thus, his newly corrupted DigiCore allowed him to live even after he died."

"**And guess who infected that Dorumon?**" GranDracmon laughed, and everyone glanced over back at the Vampire King.

"Dorumon?" Kenji gasped. "He was the partner of that Kole guy that LoaderLeomon and I fought! He was the digimon?"

"**Yes, and now he's a useless pawn, resting in Hell.**" GranDracmon said. "**I am the creator of the Death-X-Evolution.**"

"That explains it…" LoaderLeomon growled. "That's why you're known as the Vampire King. Your DigiCore allows you to live after you've died!"

"**That's right…**" GranDracmon grinned. "**Luckily, I can still remember that event as if it were yesterday…**"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**FLASHBACK**

The Digital World was a vast, empty place. There was no sign of life for miles. In a barren desert region, one lone cry was heard, as a beaten Dracmon was thrown onto the ground by a trio of gray hare-digimon, known as Gazimon.

**DRACMON – CHILD LEVEL – UNDEAD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**GAZIMON – CHILD LEVEL** – **MAMMAL TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Look at the puny little baby!" One of the Gazimon laughed, as he kicked Dracmon, and the others started laughing.

"Yeah, you don't even have an X-Antibody!" Another Gazimon chuckled.

"S-Stop it…" Dracmon coughed, but the Gazimon kept kicking and spitting on him.

"You're toast!" The Gazimon said, as they leaned in closer.

"_**STOP IT NOW!!**_" Dracmon screamed, and bits of data began to envelop his body, and he began to grow, and when the data bits faded away, Dracmon was nowhere to be found, but in his place, was a gray wolf with an assortment of blades attached to his body. Dracmon had just digivolved into Sangloupmon.

**SANGLOUPMON – ADULT LEVEL – DEMON BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Uh-oh…" The Gazimon whimpered, as Sangloupmon shot a death glare at the three of them.

"Who's the baby _now_?!" Sangloupmon growled.

"_Sticker Blade!_"

Thousands of tiny blades came from Sangloupmon's body and they all pierced two of the Gazimon, and they were instantly delted, with no digi-egg remaining. The last Gazimon was struck with fear, and he started to run away from Sangloupmon.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Gazimon said over and over, but Sangloupmon surprisingly leaped out of Gazimon's shadow and pounced on top of the young digimon's body. With cries of reluctancy, Gazimon pleaded to be spared, but Sangloupmon ignored these sobbish cries, and sunk his teeth into Gazimon, killing him instantaneously, and Sangloupmon howled into the sky as the remaining blood dripped from his teeth. Mere seconds later, Sangloupmon felt a stinging sensation in his body, and he collapsed onto the ground and started twitching like crazy. A large blue X flashed over Sangloupmon's chest, and as he cried out, a dark mass of light surrounded him as nightfall cast over the Digital plain.

When the dark mass faded, Sangloupmon noticed that he was no longer in the desert where he once slayed the three Gazimon, but he was in an area of nothingness, and the darkness surrounding this strange area was pouring into his body, and soon, his body grew, and grew until he transformed into a demonic creature known as…GranDracmon.

**END FLASHBACK **

"You're sick…" Kenji gasped, after hearing GranDracmon's past. LoaderLeomon's growl intensified, and at wit's end, he soared into the sky towards GranDracmon.

"_Howling Storm!_"

GranDracmon laughed as his two demonic heads down at his waist let out a supersonic cry, and it nullified LoaderLeomon's attack, and it also blasted LoaderLeomon back into the ground, and his data started twitching.

"L-LoaderLeomon…" Kenji gasped.

"**Fool!**" GranDracmon roared, and as he spoke, the shadows of Kenji, Keiko, Luciana, and their digimon arose into the air and surrounded them, and they started spinning in a black cyclone.

"_**Black Requiem**_**.**"

The dark tempest completely covered them all, and it began to grow as high as GranDracmon's body. GranDracmon's eyes shined a bright blood-red, and the cyclone immediately dispersed, and Kenji, Keiko, Luciana, and their respective partners fell to the ground.

"L-L…Leormon…" Kenji coughed, looking up to see his partner knocked back into his Child Level form. He turned and saw that the same had become of both Sakuyamon and Yatagaramon, as they were lying in their respective forms of Renamon and Falcomon next to Luciana and Keiko, who had also fallen.

"**It looks like you are my final victim…**" GranDracmon said, looming over Vani, who was still latching onto her brother's statue. "**Prepare to experience the same fate as your brother and your allies.**" Vani felt like a damsel in distress. She looked around at her fallen friends, and she watched as Angewomon flew out in front of her, extending her arms over her.

"Angewomon…" Vani gasped.

"Don't worry, Vani." Angewomon said with a soft voice. "I'll protect you…" At the same moment, GranDracmon slightly chuckled, as a dark-looking aura surrounded his body, and a light aura flowed around Angewomon's. The two separate lights purged from their respective owner's bodies, and the conflicting luminosity caused the entire castle to quake.

"_**IT'S OVER!!**_**" **GranDracmon hollered, as he charged towards Angewomon, who gasped in shock, and he rammed right into her, and she fell besides Vani, back as a weakened Salamon.

"This can't happen…" Vani cried. "Ryuu, where are you?"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu stirred his eyes open, and he found himself lying in rubble with smoke flowing off of his body. He felt that his goggles were cracked, and he started to panic when there was no sign of his partner.

"W-Wingdramon…Wingdramon, w-where are you?" Ryuu coughed. He was in shock when he saw Riku and Gaiomon a few feet away from him, and Gaiomon was holding a battle-scarred Dracomon by his neck. "No…"

"Arm yourself, because no one else will save you." Gaiomon said.

"You won't hurt him…!" Ryuu said, as he dimly stood up. He reached into his pocket for his digivice, but he felt nothing but an empty pocket. "My digivice…"

"Looking for _this_?" Riku asked, extending his arm, and in his hand was Ryuu's Digivice iC. Ryuu forcefully watched as Riku tightened his grip, and within seconds, his digivice crumbled into bits of data, and they faded away, and Ryuu was distraught. This meant that Dracomon could no longer digivolve to Coredramon, Wingdramon, or Groundramon. This meant that he couldn't fight. This meant that Riku had won. "Now Gaiomon, finish the job."

"With pleasure…" Gaiomon said earnestly, and his hold on Dracomon's neck began to stiffen, and Dracomon cried in pain.

"No…no…" Ryuu said, and he started to squeeze his fist harder and harder with every passing second. His anger started building up to the point where his Digisoul started to burn around him, and it exploded, creating an orange aura storm around his entire body. Dracomoon opened his eyes to see his partner's burning passion.

"I can feel it…" Dracomon strained. "Ryuu's passionate Digisoul…" Ryuu's Digisoul shot out an orange-shaded energy blast, and it blasted Gaiomon to the ground, and Dracomon took this opportunity and flew over beside Ryuu.

"What was that trick?" Riku glared, and BlackAgumon, who devolved from Gaiomon, stood faithfully next to Riku.

"Ready for more?!" Ryuu yelled, and Dracomon nodded.

"Try it, Ryuu!" Dracomon shouted. "The power that exceeds Perfect Level!"

"**Ultimate Digisoul!!**" Ryuu cried out, and his Digisoul was launched towards the two, and they were completely covered by it, and a huge explosion followed, which covered the entire plain. As the smoke faded, Ryuu saw that Riku and BlackAgumon were nowhere to be found, but a black digi-egg was lying on the ground where they once were.

"BlackAgumon." Dracomon said. "Then, where's Riku?"

"I don't know." Ryuu said. He got the slightest feeling of unsatisfaction when he turned around and saw that a small fraction of his house was in ruins. "Now what?"

"I'll still fight." Dracomon said.

"That's all fine and dandy," Ryuu began. "But my Digivice was destroyed, which means you can't digivolve."

"_Hakaseboo!_"

A small, thin object landed in between Ryuu and Dracomon, and they looked at it more thoroughly and saw that it was a professor's stick.

"There aren't any professors in the Digital World!" Ryuu said.

"Oh, really-gya?!" A high-pitched voice cracked. Both Ryuu and Dracomon looked around everywhere, and upon the top of what was left of the Hachiro house was an Agumon, but he was wearing a professor's jacket, along with a square academic cap.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked. "Are you working for GranDracmon?!"

"No, I'm not-gya." The Agumon said. "I'm here to teach you to digivolve without a digivice-gya. I am…Agumon Hakase-gya."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_The Digisoul is the power of your emotions. Surely you don't need a digivice to control that."_

"_So far, you have mastered the Victory Charge, the Gaia Charge, and the DNA Charge."_

"_What else is there for me to learn?"_

"_You now need to learn the passionate evolution of light…the Burst Charge."_

"_Vani, you are all alone. Your brother is dead, your friends have been defeated, come join me…you cannot resist the inevitable."_

"_VANI!!"_

"_R-Ryuu?!"_

"_He's stronger than before…!!"_

"_This is my…"_

"…_Burst Charge!!"_

"_Dracomon double warp digivolve to…"_

"…_Slayerdramon!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-21**

**THE ULTIMATE DIGISOUL, PART II**


	21. D21: The Ultimate Digisoul, Part II

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter Twenty-One

The Ultimate Digisoul, Part Two

_As Vani and Keiko confront GranDracmon, Kenji and Luciana join the fight with both LoaderLeomon and Sakuyamon at their side, and even though they all work together, GranDracmon is still able to overpower them all, and Vani is left the only one conscious. Meanwhile, Ryuu and Wingdramon take on Riku and Gaiomon, and it starts off as a one-sided battle, with Gaiomon bringing Wingdramon back to Child Level. Seeing his partner weakened causes Ryuu's Digisoul to explode, and he launches it at both Riku and Gaiomon, and they disappear. Ryuu is able to rescue Dracomon, but in the midst of the battle, Ryuu's digivice is destroyed, thus they cannot perform any method of Digivolution. Just then, a mysterious individual enters._

**AGUMON HAKASE – CHILD LEVEL – REPTILE TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**



"Agumon Hakase…" Ryuu said, as he and Dracomon stared at him from below. He had the appearance of a regular Agumon, with the only difference being a white jacket and an academic cap perched at the top of his head.

"He must be the '_Hakase_' that Falcomon was referring to." Dracomon assumed. Agumon Hakase clumsily took a step forward, even though he was at the edge of the building, and he toppled all the way down to the ground, and he crashed into a broken pile of glass. Ryuu and Dracomon tried to look away from Agumon Hakase's cut body, but Agumon Hakase wiped off all of the glass shards and blood, and smiled at the two.

"You must be one of the Digidestined, Ryuu-gya." Agumon Hakase said, and a strange look was formed in his eyes when they were laid upon Dracomon. Agumon Hakase smiled, and continued. "You must be Dracomon-gya."

"Yeah, that's me-gya." Dracomon said, mocking Agumon Hakase. Agumon Hakase's expression changed into an angry one, and he whacked Dracomon on the head, leaving a red gash right on his forehead. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Respect your teacher-gya." Agumon Hakase warned, and he picked up the professor stick that was in between them. "Like I said, I'm here to teach you how to digivolve again-gya."

"We can't, anymore." Ryuu sighed.

"What-gya?" Agumon Hakase gasped. "Why not-gya?!"

"Well, my digivice was kind of destroyed." Ryuu explained reluctantly. Agumon Hakase's expression didn't change. In swift movements, Agumon Hakase leapt towards Ryuu and started to pounce on him and beat him up.

"Hey, stop it!" Dracomon roared, and Agumon Hakase sighed and walked away from a beat-up Ryuu.

"Now, let your training begin-gya." Agumon Hakase smiled, as he began to walk into Ryuu's house. "Follow me-gya." Ryuu and Dracomon looked at each other. They both nodded, feeling that it was okay to trust Agumon Hakase, despite what he just did to the two of them, and so they followed the young professor into Ryuu's house. Once they entered through the front door, Agumon Hakase looked 

all around, and he finally spotted a computer in the corner of a room. Agumon Hakase smiled and pointed towards it.

"Well, go on." Agumon Hakase said. "Open the Digital Gate."

"Uh, no digivice…" Ryuu groaned. Ryuu began to suspect that Agumon Hakase only did that to make him feel worse about letting his digivice break.

"Oh yeah-gya." Agumon Hakase said, shaking his head. He tapped his Hakaseboo on the computer screen, and a picture of a castle floating in the air surrounded by a thick black aura appeared on the screen. "This is the last area of the Digital World that was accessed from this computer-gya."

"It looks like some sort of castle." Ryuu said. "It's giving me a weird feeling."

"Ryuu, that's GranDracmon's castle." Dracomon explained, and Ryuu gasped.

"Then, that means…!" Ryuu began, but Agumon Hakase interrupted and finished his sentence.

"…your friends are currently in a struggle with the Demon Lord GranDracmon-gya." Agumon Hakase said.

"We've got to help!" Ryuu shouted, but Agumon Hakase stood in his way. "Move! We have to go!"

"If you go there right now-gya," Agumon Hakase began. "What will you do-gya? You currently have no digivice, and you can't control your newly hatched Digisoul-gya." Ryuu calmed down, and his willingness to venture into the Digital World subsided.

"So…what do we do now?" Ryuu asked.

"For starters-gya," Agumon Hakase started. "The Digisoul is the power of your emotions-gya. Surely, you don't need a digivice to control that-gya."

"Okay…" Ryuu nodded. "So, what does that all mean?"

"Do you remember when you unlocked the normal evolution for the first time-gya?" Agumon Hakase asked, and Ryuu nodded.

**FLASHBACK**

"You idiots!" NeoDevimon screamed as he flew into the air. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"Guilty Claw!"

With a powerful strike, NeoDevimon knocked Dracomon into the sky and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"DRACOMON!!" Ryuu cried as he ran towards Dracomon's unconscious body. "Dracomon, no…" A single tear fell from Ryuu's face and it landed on Dracomon's beaten body.

"DRACOMON!!"

Suddenly, a light broke out from Ryuu's pocket and he looked inside to see his cellphone shining like the morning sun. It began to change shape and it transformed into a strange device.

"Huh? What is this thing?" Ryuu asked as he looked at it.

"A digivice…?" NeoDevimon gasped.

"Digivice…?" Ryuu gasped as the words, "EVOLUTION" appeared on the screen. "Whoa…" The same light shining from the digivice started to glow from Dracomon's body.

**EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon digivolve to…**"

"…**Coredramon!**"

A big fierce looking dragon took Dracomon's place and Ryuu and NeoDevimon stood in awe at Dracomon's evolution.

**COREDRAMON BLUE – ADULT LEVEL – DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"So you evolved, eh?" NeoDevimon laughed. "No matter… you're still an Adult, whilst I'm a Perfect."



Coredramon flew up into the air and went high in the sky.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easy!" NeoDevimon yelled as he flew after Coredramon.

"This has got to be the single coolest thing I've ever seen in my life…" Ryuu smiled.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ah, memories." Dracomon said, divulging back into his past.

"So far, you have mastered the Victory Charge, the Gaia Charge, and the DNA Charge-gya." Agumon Hakase said.

"Yeah, those were some good times." Ryuu said, drifting off into a flashback-filled daze about his past digivolutons.

**FLASHBACK**

"You haven't even seen my true power!" Coredramon shouted.

"Strike Bomber!"

"G Shurunen II!"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

All three of Coredramon's techniques successfully hit HishaRyuumon, and a great explosion came forth.

"Seiryuu Jin!"

HishaRyuumon's sword body came out of the gust and impaled Coredramon in the stomach, and he roared in pain.

"COREDRAMON!!" Ryuu cried as he watched Coredramon's body start to dissolve. "_No…this can't happen…not again…I WON'T LET IT!!"_ An orange aura started to appear and surround Ryuu's body.

"Wha…?" HishaRyuumon gasped.



"This is…" Kenji began. "Digisoul…?"

From out of the blue, another sword struck HishaRyuumon down and he fell to the ground. The unknown sword landed in front of Ryuu.

"This is…" Ryuu said. "…the Dramon Breaker."

"THIS MEANS NOTHING!!" HishaRyuumon growled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AND THEN I'LL GO AND KILL YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!!"

"We'll save Vani and Tailmon, even if we haven't gotten the opportunity to Perfect Evolve!" Ryuu shouted. The Dramon Breaker began to glow with the same Digisoul colour surrounding Ryuu's body. Kenji then got an idea.

"Ryuu, use the sword!" Kenji yelled. "Use the power of the Victory Charge!!"

"Right!" Ryuu said, and he looked at Coredramon, whose body was still damaged. "We'll win with our power!"

"Dramon Breaker, Victory Charge!!"

The light from the Dramon Breaker hit Coredramon and his body completely broke into data bytes. Seconds later, they started to reform into a new digimon.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"Coredramon digivolve to…"

"Wingdramon!"

HishaRyuumon gasped as Wingdramon roared in the sky, celebrating his new evolution.

**WINGDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – SKY DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101



"Let's end this!" ExoGrimmon yelled.

"Chrono DSR!"

Spheres of darkness were heading for the eight digimon.

"We h-have to save them!" Keiko bellowed.

"Like hell I'll lose to you!" Dracomon yelled.

"DRACOMON!!" a familiar male voice shouted.

"R-Ryuu…"

Dracomon looked up as he watched Ryuu soaring over him high in the sky, wielding the Dramon Breaker in his hands, and with one swipe of the sword, he struck ExoGrimmon back into a wall on Center Bridge. The Dramon Breaker returned into Ryuu's digivice.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked, running towards his fallen partner.

"Ryuu…I knew you wouldn't let me down." Dracomon weakly said.

"Of course, buddy!" Ryuu said, pulling out the Green Malachite, and a smile formed on Dracomon's face. "Now, it's payback time for everything he's done to us!"

"**Dramon Breaker, Gaia Charge!**"

An emerald colored light was fired from both Ryuu's digivice and D-Disk and they both hit Dracomon, who was filled with a massive surge of energy.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Groundramon!**"

**GROUNDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – EARTH DRAGON TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**



Groundramon took on the appearance of a larger than life Coredramon Green, and his wings were transformed into giant claws.

"That thing…is Dracomon?" Ryuu gasped. "Awesome!! Go get him, Groundramon!"

"Amazing…" Koh and Sayo simultaneously said as Coronamon and Lunamon ran up to both of them, each holding their Tamers' digivice.

"We found the Green Malachite!" Lunamon cheered.

"Now Dracomon has a new power!" Coronamon said.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kole and Miradoumon were staring at the sky, seeing how in the distance, an image of a brain kept flashing.

"The Chaos Brain…" Kole said. "That must mean that DarkFanglongmon is battling the other losers."

"Kole, let's go assist." Miradoumon suggested, and Kole nodded.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Ryuu's voice shouted, and light burst from the ground, revealing Ryuu Hachiro and his partner Dracomon, ready for battle. The only thing different was that Ryuu was wielding two swords: one was the Dramon Breaker, while the other was the one he earned from defeating Paildramon, the Ambrosius.

"He has more power…!" Kole gasped.

"Yes, I do!" Ryuu screamed, as the same conjoined Digisoul he produced while fighting Imperialdramon began to surround him once more. "Here's the power of the Exa Force!"

"**Dramon Breaker, DNA Charge!"**



Both swords shot out a beam of light and they both hit Dracomon, causing him to roar out load, as silhouettes of both Wingdramon and Groundramon were formed around him, and they all combined as one.

"Dracomon's separate energies are combining into one!" Miradoumon gasped.

**WARP DNA DIGIVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon warp DNA digivolve to…**"

"…**Examon!**"

The legendary Royal Knight Examon stood before both Kole and Miradoumon, and his draconic red wings opened up to reveal their true nature.

**EXAMON – MEGA LEVEL – HOLY KNIGHT TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"A Royal Knight…" Miradoumon said, stunned by Examon's appearance.

"Give it all ya got, Examon!" Ryuu cried, as Examon rapidly took off towards both Kole and Miradoumon. Just as they were about to collide, Examon flew off into the air, and he was soon too high for anyone to see.

"Ha! Some digimon!" Kole laughed. "He fleed from battle!"

"Oh, did he?" Ryuu smirked, and Examon soared down towards the two, as fast as if he were blown out of a cannon and the heat of the atmosphere was covering his body.

"_Dragonic Impact!_"





The impact of Examon's body heavily damaged Miradoumon, breaking the DoruGrey Sword in half, and his data started to tremble.

"We're not done yet!" Kole shouted.

"_**Gift of Darkness!**_"

Once again, Miradoumon absorbed Kole's power, and he began to digivolve.



"_**MIRADOUMON DEATH MODE!!**_"

"THIS IS YOUR END!!" Miradoumon roared as multiple blasts of darkness were fired out towards both Ryuu and Examon.

"Caledfwlch!" Examon shouted out, and his wings covered him, taking the dark attacks head-on, and Caledfwlch was able to repel them back towards Miradoumon.

"Examon, here!" Ryuu shouted, throwing his digimon Ambrosius, and Examon caught it, and shot towards Miradoumon.

"_Avalon's Gate!_"

Examon stabbed Miradoumon in the chest, and his body began to implode, until it was utterly destroyed, and Kole was shocked.

"M-Miradoumon…I-I…" Kole gasped, and darkness began to shoot out of his own body, scaring both Ryuu and Examon. "_**I'LL KILL YOU!!**_" Covered with darkness, Kole soared into the sky towards Examon.

"You won't win!" Ryuu said, taking the Dramon Breaker, and stabbing Kole in the chest where his heart was, and he stopped dead in his tracks, and his now lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Thank you, Ryuu." Examon said, and Ryuu nodded.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together." Ryuu said, placing his hang on Dracomon's head.

"That's 'cuz we're the best Human-Digimon team there is!" Dracomon added.

"Now, you need to learn the passionate evolution of light-gya." Agumon Hakase began. "It is known as the Burst Charge-gya."



"The Burst Charge…" Ryuu said. He heard that term before twice: once during Luciana's story about Vani's brother Vichiro, and whenever Luciana digivolves Renamon to Ultimate Level Sakuyamon. The young gogglehead then thought if he mastered this technique, he would be able to digivolve Dracomon into his Ultimate Level form, and he'd be able to defeat GranDracmon and save the Digital World from destruction. "Alright, I'll do it. Burst Charge, here we come."

"Excellent…" Agumon Hakase said, with a strange smile shaping on his face.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Vani looked around at her surroundings. She was facing a towering demon digimon who was at the Ultimate Level, and her own partner, Salamon, was lying on the ground unconscious. She turned and saw that her friends Kenji, Luciana, Keiko, and their respective partners were also knocked out cold, as well.

"**It is pointless to resist me.**" GranDracmon bellowed. "**I could just kill you right here, right now, but…**"

"But what?!" Vani cried.

"**I see great potential in you, young Brasilie.**" GranDracmon said. "**Join me as my apprentice, and we will have complete control over the entire Digital World.**"

"I'll never join you!" Vani shouted. "My friends are all with me, and we're going to defeat you!"

"**Friends?!**" GranDracmon stammered. "**Look around you. All of your friends are lying unconscious, and the one you love the most isn't even here with you. You are all alone. You have no one, but me. Join me, young Brasilie. You are beaten! It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as your brother did.**" Vani just stared at the ground, and there was a lost look in her eye. Perhaps, GranDracmon was right. Perhaps the only way to truly succeed was to team-up with him and make all of the digimon suffer. After all, it _was_ a digimon's fault that her brother was captured in the first place.



"I…I-I…" Vani stuttered. Salamon weakly began to stand up, and she limped towards her partner.

"Vani…" Salamon began, and Vani looked down at her partner digimon. "I just want you to know…whatever you decide to do; I'll be by your side." Vani gasped and so many thoughts were rushing through her mind at once. She couldn't take it anymore, and so her eyes instantly shut as she began to uncontrollably scream and place her hands upon her head. Salamon gasped as Vani's apperance began to grow a little darker. _Oh, Vani…_ she thought.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu, Dracomon, and Agumon Hakase were standing in an empty wasteland, and there was nothing surrounding them for miles except for what seemed like an eerie calm. The burning hot sun of the Digital World shined down upon them, and Ryuu held his hand over his eyes to block out the purging sunlight.

"Why are we here?" Ryuu asked.

"Why do you think-gya?" Agumon Hakase asked. "I'm going to train you to achieve the Burst Charge, you idiot-gya."

"We're going to train?" Ryuu asked once again, and he soon got his answer as Agumon Hakase stood across from him with a raging look festooned on his face. Ryuu was instantly alarmed when Agumon Hakase started rapildy launching fireballs at him, but he was relieved when Dracomon jumped in the way and spat out a hot stream, which was able to cancel out Agumon Hakase's attack. Ryuu let out a sigh of relief, but soon he realized it was too soon, as Agumon Hakase raced towards him, with his claws blazing out. Dracomon swung his tail in the way and it intercepted Agumon Hakase's claw attack, leaving the two Child level digimon at an impasse.

"You're quite strong, for a Child…" Dracomon said, as he struggled to keep his tail balaned against Agumon Hakase's claw.



"I could say the same for you-gya." Agumon Hakase strained, and the two pushed each other back off from each other. Dracomon couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about the way Agumon Hakase would fight.

"Do I know you?" Dracomon hissed. "Your fighting style is recognizable."

"First lesson-gya…" Agumon Hakase growled. "Less talking, more fighting-gya!" With that said, Dracomon was startled as Agumon Hakase began to build up flames in the pit of his mouth, and he launched them right at him in one huge ball of fire. Utilizing his quick reflexes, Ryuu ran towards his partner and pulled him out of the way of the incoming blast, and the fireball collided with the ground, a few inches away from Ryuu and Dracomon.

"Are you okay?" Ryuu asked Dracomon, and he nodded. The two looked up to see Agumon Hakase floating in mid-air, laughing at them.

"If that's all you've got-gya…" Agumon Hakase jeered. "You'll never master the Burst Charge-gya." Ryuu slowly picked himself up and glared at Agumon Hakase, who seemed a little threatened by his approach.

"We'll never give up to you, Agumon Hakase." Ryuu said boldly, as Dracomon stood up beside him.

"That's right!" Dracomon roared with pride. "We're gonna master the Burst Charge in time to rescue everyone!" And with that, a familiar aura began to form around both Ryuu and Dracomon's bodies, and it began to burn brighter than anything the two of them have seen before.

"If you believe you can control it-gya," Agumon Hakase began, and he tapped the ground vigorously. A crack appeared in the ground, and four small orbs flew out, and they soared to the sky. Each was either blue, gold, pink, or red, and as they reached the sky, they expanded greatly and broke open , revealing four large dragons.

"Amazing…" Ryuu stared.

"Meet your greatest challenge-gya…" Agumon Hakase said. "Qinglongmon, Goddramon, Magnadramon, and Megidramon: the Four Great Dragons-gya!" Both Ryuu and Dracomon stared at the mighty dragons. Goddramon was the old one 

with ten feathered wings on his back. Magnadramon was the fierce-looking pink dragon, and Megidramon was the blood-red dragon who had the Digital Hazard mark on his chest. They recognized Qinglongmon as one of the Four Holy Beasts who helped rescue Huanglongmon from Miradoumon and his Tamer, Kole.

"Welcome to the Ordeal of the Four Great Dragons-gya." Agumon Hakase said. "To pass, you must prove to them that you are worthy of achieving your Ultimate Level form-gya."

"With pleasure!" Dracomon shouted, soaring high into the sky as the Four Great Dragons encircled him.

"Dracomon, you can do it!" Ryuu shouted, and Dracomon nodded.

"If Ryuu believes in me, I can do anything!" Dracomon roared as each of the Four Great Dragons began to launch their individual attacks. Qinglongmon began to spin in a circle and within the circle, a sphere of electricity was formed. Magnadramon and Megidramon botuh launched a spiraling flame tornado at Dracomon, and Goddramon summoned a red and a blue dragon and sent them hurdling towards Dracomon.

"YOU WON'T WIN!!" Dracomon cried, as the light surrounding him started growing and it reflected every single attack right back, and the Four Great Dragons were able to nullify their own attacks.

"Well?" Ryuu said to Agumon Hakase who looked up at the Four Great Dragons. One by one, they nodded, and their images faded into thin air.

"Well, done-gya." Agumon Hakase said. "I think you are ready-gya."

"Alright!" Ryuu shouted.

"Don't celebrate yet-gya." Agumon Hakase warned. "You still need to prove yourself worthy of accepting a gift I have for you-gya."

"How do we do that?" Ryuu asked, as Dracomon landed next to his Tamer.

"Take on the Demon Lord-gya." Agumon Hakase said. "But first…prove to _me_ that you're ready-gya."



"You got it." Ryuu said. "Burst Charge, activate!" Yelling, he and Dracomon raced towards Agumon Hakase, and he did the same.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"I-I'm awake…" Kenji said, sitting up. Leormon sat beside him, and he saw that Keiko, Luciana, and their partners were stirring awake, too. A few seconds later, Kenji remembered everything that had happened so far, and he looked up at where he last saw GranDracmon, and indeed, he was still there, but only this time, his attention wasn't focused on him, it was focused on a dark sphere that was on the ground next to his foot. "What is that?"

"Hey, where's Vani?" Keiko asked, and everyone soon came under realization that both Vani and Salamon were trapped inside that sphere of darkness that was near GranDracmon.

"Hey, let them out of there right now!" Luciana shouted to GranDracmon, who finally acknowledged that they were awake.

"**Ah, so you have woken.**" GranDracmon smiled hostilly. "**It is only a pity that you'll have to perish without seeing my surprise…**" As GranDracmon finished his statement, a group of NeoDevimon appeared by their master's side, and soared down towardes the Chosen Children and their digimon.

"Kenji, my power isn't as strong as it usually is." Leormon said, while Kenji was looking at his digivice. "I don't think I could perform the Perfect Evolution."

"Do your best." Kenji said, and as his eyes met with Leormon's, he digivolved into Liomon. Both Renamon and Falcomon also digivolved into their Adult forms, and Kyuubimon and Diatrymon soon joined Liomon.

"**This should be fun.**" GranDracmon smirked, as the three Adult digimon charged towards him.

"_Thunder of King!_"

"_Onibidama!_"



"_Destruction Roar!_"

The attacks created a stronghold of energy that was able to repel all of the NeoDevimon, and it held them back by a barrier of energy, which destroyed all of them upon contact.

"All of our attacks combined must equal the strength of a Perfect Level digimon!" Luciana cheered.

"_Thunder of King!_"

"_Onibidama!_"

"_Destruction Roar!_"

The three attacks combined once more into one stream of silver light and it burst into GranDracmon's chest, creating a flurry of smolder, which covered the upper half of GranDracmon.

"Don't celebrate yet," Kenji said, glancing over at Keiko, who had a smile on her face, and it faded after Kenji's ominous warning. "All of our Digimon at full-strength couldn't take him down, so he's not gonna fall at a triad of Adult level attacks, even if they were Perfect class attacks."

From the looks of it, Kenji's prediction was truthful, and GranDracmon swept through the few remaining smoke puffs and all three of his heads roared intensely. The two heads on GranDracmon's lower half began to produce two gigantic black orbs of dark energy.

"_**Black Prominence!!**_"

The two dark energy spheres were fired from the two heads and in a swift motion, they crashed into the ground near the Chosen Children, and the impact blasted them back a few feet into the ground with their partners.

"**Now, the time has come for the grand finale.**" GranDracmon bellowed, and he began marching towards them.

"_Baby Breath!_"



A hot stream of gas hit GranDracmon in the face from out of nowhere, and this distracted him from the fallen Chosen Children for the time being.

"I know that gas…" Liomon said weakly, and his assumptions were proved true, as everyone saw Dracomon flying down from above with Ryuu holding onto his legs.

"Ryuu!" Everyone cheered, and both Ryuu and Dracomon touched down onto the ground.

"**D-Tamer, we meet again…**" GranDracmon smirked, and Ryuu and Dracomon both just glared at him. "**Ready for your death?**"

"GranDracmon…" Ryuu shouted. "You're the one that should be ready for death!" With that said, the same outline of light formed around Ryuu's body, and GranDracmon was alarmed at this sight.

_**He's stronger…**_GranDracmon thought. Dracomon was soon energized by Ryuu's surge of power, and his eyes shined with the same bright light as which was purging controllably from Ryuu.

"Ready, Ryuu?" Dracomon asked, and Ryuu nodded as he flew off towards GranDracmon.

"This is my…" Ryuu began, as he began to focus his Digisoul on Dracomon.

"…**Burst Charge!!**"

As he soared for battle towards GranDracmon, Dracomon took in all of the positive energy that Ryuu was sending towards him, and his whole body began to purge with light.

"_**Damn…damn…DAMN YOU!!**_" GranDracmon shrieked, and his entire body was decked in darkness, and he shot himself towards the light in an effort to destroy it. One thing happened that GranDracmon didn't count on: the light began to expand, and so GranDracmon was forcefully thrusted back into a fortification of his castle. The shining orb of light kept on growing as it levitated higher into the sky, and as the radiance started to fade, everyone watched as Dracomon's Ultimate Level form was revealed. He was considerably smaller than his previous forms, and he was decked in white Chrome-Digizoid armor with gold accents. His head 

was a dragonic one, and a green cape was attached to his back, along with a giant golden elastic sword.

"I am…" Dracomon's new Ultimate form said. "**…Slayerdramon!!**"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Dracomon has finally reached Ultimate Level!"_

"_Your curtain call has arrived, GranDracmon!"_

"_Not according to my new apprentice."_

"_V-Vani?!"_

"_I present to you…your new D-Soul Digivice-gya."_

"_All those who disagree with GranDracmon-sama will be punished."_

"_Vani, you've got to wake up! This isn't you at all!"_

"_Salamon dark digivolved into BlackTailmon!"_

"_Now LadyDevimon, kill them all!"_

"_**Darkness Wave!!**__"_

**COMING SOON ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

**D-22**

**THE DARK ANGEL OF LIGHT**


	22. D22: The Dark Angel of Light

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 22

The Dark Angel of Light

_After defeating Riku and BlackAgumon, Ryuu and Dracomon were confronted by a strange little digimon called Agumon Hakase, who's IQ was at the genius level! Agumon Hakase summoned four legendary dragon digimon, and they all were defeated by Ryuu's passionate Digisoul, and they passed the Ordeal of the Four Great Dragons. Meanwhile, Kenji and the others tried battling GranDracmon, but to no avail. Shortly after, Ryuu and Dracomon return, having mastered the Ultimate Digisoul, and they confront GranDracmon with a new digivolution…_

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"**D-Tamer, we meet again…**" GranDracmon smirked, and Ryuu and Dracomon both just glared at him. "**Ready for your death?**"



"GranDracmon…" Ryuu shouted. "You're the one that should be ready for death!" With that said, the same outline of light formed around Ryuu's body, and GranDracmon was alarmed at this sight.

_**He's stronger…**_GranDracmon thought. Dracomon was soon energized by Ryuu's surge of power, and his eyes shined with the same bright light as which was purging controllably from Ryuu.

"Ready, Ryuu?" Dracomon asked, and Ryuu nodded as he flew off towards GranDracmon.

"This is my…" Ryuu began, as he began to focus his Digisoul on Dracomon.

"…**Burst Charge!!**"

As he soared for battle towards GranDracmon, Dracomon took in all of the positive energy that Ryuu was sending towards him, and his whole body began to purge with light.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Slayerdramon!**"

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D22**

**  
The Dark Angel of Light**

**SLAYERDRAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DRAGON MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**



With Ryuu on his back, Slayerdramon walked towards GranDracmon with a valiant look on his face.

"Awesome…" Kenji said as he, Luciana, and Keiko stared in awe at Dracomon's newest evolution. "Dracomon finally reached Ultimate Level…"

"So cool!" Luciana shouted, and Keiko nodded.

"**So, you finally have a **_**worthy**_** Ultimate level digimon on your side, eh?**" GranDracmon asked, and Kyuubimon shot a death glare at him.. Slayerdramon just glared at him intensely. "**What? No comeback?**"

"GranDracmon, you're not worth the time." Slayerdramon spoke. He pulled out his chainsword, Fragarach, and readied for battle. "This _will _be your final battle."

"**We'll see.**" GranDracmon laughed, as the two demonic mouths on his thighs creaked open, and dark matter was forming inside.

"_**Black Prominence!!**_"

The two spheres of darkness were catapulted out of the demonic demon heads and they were on a collision course with Slayerdramon.

_Oh, no…_ Ryuu thought, and Slayerdramon lifted up Fragarach, and held it in the air.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

A giant cyan colored and dragon-shaped wave erupted from Fragarach, and it flew through the skies and soared down towards GranDracmon. The dragon spirit hit GranDracmon's waist, and a huge explosion followed. GranDracmon could be heard shouting in pain, and he stepped out of the smolder, revealing that the demon head that was on the right side of his waist was gone. GranDracmon's remaining body was also slightly damaged, as well.

"Yeah!" Ryuu cheered. "That's how we do it, Slayerdramon!" GranDracmon growled, showing his angry side, and he stampeded towards the two.



"**So, you want to play rough?!**" GranDracmon roared. Slayerdramon leaped out of the way, still holding Ryuu on his back, and he swung Fragarach in a circular motion, which began to build up energy in his body.

"_Snapping Dragon Slay Blade!_"

Slayerdramon thrusted Fragarach towards GranDracmon, and GranDracmon was surprised at the outcome of the attack. Surely, he thought, it was just going to strike him in the chest, but an alternative happened, as Fragarach, being a chainsword, wrapped around him, and held him tight in place.

"**I-I…can't move…**" GranDracmon stammered, while trying to break free.

"Now, guys!" Ryuu shouted to Kenji, Keiko, and Luciana. "Digivolve to Perfect Level!"

"Right!" The three of them yelled, as their separate Digisouls emerged from their bodies, and they began to energize their digimon.

"**Leo Claw…**"

"**Fox Leaf…**"

"**Wing Blade…**"

"…**FULL CHARGE!!"**

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Liomon digivolve to…**"

"**Kyuubimon digivolve to…**"

"**Diatrymon digivolve to…**"

"…**LoaderLeomon!**"

"…**Taomon!**"

"…**Yatagaramon!**"



"You guys know what to do!" Slayerdramon commanded, as LoaderLeomon, Taomon, and Yatagaramon consecutively rushed towards GranDracmon, and they surrounded his gigantic body.

"Can you guys still fight?" Taomon inquired to both LoaderLeomon and Yatagaramon.

"Yeah!" LoaderLeomon shouted. "Full power!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Yatagaramon cawed. The three began to charge their energies, and GranDracmon gasped as LoaderLeomon launched a spiraling wave of energy, a powerful shot erupted from Yatagaramon's three claws, and an infinite amount of red spell papers poured out of Taomon's sleeve-covered arms. The attacks surprisingly did some damage to GranDracmon, since he started grunting every time he was hit.

"Slayerdramon!" LoaderLeomon, Taomon, and Yatagaramon cried simultaneously. "Finish him off!"

"**That won't happen…**" GranDracmon hissed. "**Not according to my apprentice!**" The dark sphere that was at GranDracmon's feet began to emit dark beams of energy and it began to open.

"Here's the final blow!" Slayerdramon exclaimed, and with that, he drew out Fragarach one final time, held it in the air. Suddenly, LoaderLeomon, Taomon, and Yatagaramon's bodies began to shine brightly, and a single beam of light shot out of their bodies, and they went into Fragarach, powering it up. When the process was complete, LoaderLeomon, Taomon, and Yatagaramon all degenerated into their In-Training forms.

"_Sky Dragon Slay Off!_"

With one slice, Slayerdramon's Fragarach carved right into GranDracmon's body down the center, and it immediately split into two halves.

"Amazing…" Frimon gasped.

"He did it." Kenji said.



"**T-This isn't over, Digidestined!**" GranDracmon bellowed. "**By defeating me, you have reawakened a terror beyond your wildest imaginations! You'll see! You'll see…**" GranDracmon's voice cut off, as his entire body burst into data and formed a black digi-egg, which began to hover into the air.

"We did it!" Ryuu cheered, along with the other three humans, and the digimon just stared at the levitating Necro-colored egg.

"What's going to happen to the egg?" Viximon asked. The egg divulged into the ground, and completely vanished.

"So…is it over?" Keiko asked, getting her hopes up. A cackling type of sound was heard, and everyone turned to where GranDracmon was defeated, and they all saw the sphere of darkness that was shining, and it began to open up, and as the dark orb faded, two figures were seen inside of it. One was a black colored cat, whilst the other was around the same size as Keiko, with brown hair running to her shoulders, and she was decked in an all-black jumpsuit, and there were little dark wings attached to her arms.

"Is that…Vani?!" Ryuu gasped, and he jumped off of Slayerdramon's back, and ran towards her. "Vani! Hey, where'd you get the cool outfit?" Vani didn't respond; she only glared at her boyfriend. "Vani? Uh, hello? It's me, Ryuu. Your boyfriend, remember?"

"**I won't let GranDracmon-sama's murder go in vain.**" Vani said in a dark tone, alarming Ryuu, as well as everyone else still in the Dark Castle.

"W-What?!" Ryuu gasped. "GranDracmon was the enemy! You know that, right?" Vani shook her head, and she took out her digivice, and held it in the air. A dark, violent Digisoul erupted from her body, and it converted her digivice into a black one. "This can't be good…" Ryuu said.

"**BlackTailmon, are you ready?!**" Vani asked, and she nodded.

"**Nazar Nail, Full Charge!**"

A cloud of darkness surrounded BlackTailmon, and she began to digivolve to Perfect Level.



"**BlackTailmon digivolve to…**"

"…**LadyDevimon!!**"

Keiko and the boys gasped at Tailmon's new Perfect Level, going from a beautiful angel to a sinful witch.

**LADYDEVIMON – PERFECT LEVEL – FALLEN ANGEL TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

LadyDevimon hovered over all of them, and started cackling like crazy.

"**Kill them.**" Vani ordered, and LadyDevimon dashed towards the four teens, and she began to move her arms in a fluid motion.

"_**Darkness Wave!!**_"

A wave of energy bats materialized from LadyDevimon's hands, and they shot down towards Ryuu and the others, but Frimon, Viximon, and Pinamon jumped into the air, and in a flash of light, they all evolved into their Child Level forms, and launched their attacks.

"_Leo Claw!"_

"_Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"_

"_Falco Rush!"_

LadyDevimon smirked and simply swatted all three of the digimon towards the ground. Renamon landed onto her feet, and she caught both Leormon and Falcomon on their way down.

"Are you two alright?" Renamon asked, and they both nodded.

"I'll deal with her." Slayerdramon said, hovering in between LadyDevimon and the others.

"Let's see what you've got!" LadyDevimon shrieked, as her right hand changed into a spear, and she darted for Slayerdramon.

"_**Darkness Spear!!**_"



Thinking quickly, Slayerdramon immediately brought out Fragarach, and blocked the impact of the Darkness Spear. Annoyed, LadyDevimon kept on thrusting her spear at Slayerdramon, who just kept blocking it with Fragarach.

"LadyDevimon, you have to stop this!" Slayerdramon shouted. "We're allies!"

"Be careful, Slayerdramon!" Ryuu called, and he looked down to see Vani holding her digivice towards the ground, and apparently, she was performing some kind of ritual.

"What's she doing?" Kenji asked.

"**Now, Lords of Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Pride, awaken from your ancient slumber!**" Vani cried out, and seven dark spheres poured out of her digivice onto the ground, and a massive earthquake began, completely shattering the castle, and leaving them hovering around in what appeared to be a realm of darkness.

"What's happening?" Ryuu wondered, and Slayerdramon and LadyDevimon ceased their fighting and rejoined their partners. Seven giant symbols appeared in the air, and six of the seven symbols produced a digimon.

"W-Who are they?!" Keiko gasped, as Falcomon flew in front of her in order to protect her.

"Those are the Seven Great Demon Lords." Falcomon explained. "A group of demonic digimon who's very existence brings trauma to the Digital World."

"**Now, you filthy humans,**" Vani sneered. "**May I introduce you to the Demon Lords: Lucemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Daemon, Beelzemon, and Belphemon.**"

"Hey, wait!" Luciana bellowed. "Aren't there supposed to be seven? I only count six!"

"**That's where you come in…**" Lucemon said, facing both Vani and LadyDevimon, who nodded. Lucemon held up his right hand, and produced an orb of pure darkness, and it listlessly started floating towards them.



"I have a bad feeling about this." Ryuu sniveled. His suspicion turned out to be accurate, as when the orb reached both Vani and LadyDevimon, it consumed the two of them, and they somehow merged their bodies together, and the result was a woman with black hair, wearing an all-black dress, with a long claw attached to her right arm.

"**May I introduce the final member of the Demon Lords,**" Lucemon began. "**Lilithmon...**" Ryuu shuddered in fear, seeing what Vani and Salamon have become.

"Vani…what happened to you?" Ryuu asked.

"**All the pain and suffering I experienced over the past few days…**" Lilithmon snarled. "**Where were you to help me through it?! You were out playing "Hero"!" **A wave of guilt began to surround Ryuu. "**Since you practically left me in the dark, **_**we're **_**going to reciprocate that effect!**"Ryuu braced himself, as Lilithmon sprung towards him with her razor-sharp nail shining.

"_**Nazar Nail!**_"

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

The dragonforce of Slayerdramon's attack blasted Lilithmon back, and she glared as Slayerdramon flew right in front of Ryuu to protect him.

"You're not getting anywhere near him!" Slayerdramon shouted.

"Slayerdramon…" Ryuu smiled, and his smile broke seconds later, as Lucemon and Daemon hovered towards them.

"**Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?**" Daemon asked.

"**Allow me…**" Lucemon said. In a swift move, he streaked towards Slayerdramon.

"_Paradise Lost Punch!_"

Lucemon rapidly began punching Slayerdramon in the gut area, and it began to weaken the newly evolved digimon.

"No!" Ryuu cried, and Lucemon turned upside-down and delivered a powerful kick to him in the chest, and it shoved him into the air.



"**Daemon, if you would…**" Lucemon said, and Daemon nodded. His cloak was burned off, and it revealed his beastly exterior, and he took off into the air to meet Slayerdramon.

"_**Evil Inferno!**_"

A stream of fire exploded from Daemon's hands and it flowed towards Slayerdramon's body, but an energy sphere blocked its impact with his body, and Daemon saw Taomon struggling to hold up a shield to block his attack.

"Keep going, Taomon!" Luciana shouted. "You can do it!"

"I'll try…" Taomon strained, as Daemon continued to burn through her shield.

"**I think I should join in the fun.**" Belphemon roared, as lights began to pour out of his jaws.

"_**Gift of Darkness!**_"

From Belphemon's mouth came a powerful energy blast and it combined with Daemon's fire stream, and they successfully broke through Taomon's shield, and the residual flames burned her severely.

"TAOMON!!" Luciana exclaimed. Renamon floated down to Luciana, and she held her.

"S-So strong…" Renamon moaned.

"What do we do now?" Luciana asked.

"Get out of here-gya!" a whiny voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see Agumon Hakase flying towards them on his academic cap.

"Agumon Hakase…" Ryuu stared.

"I'll lead them away from here-gya!" Agumon Hakase bellowed, as his body began to expand and he took on the form of a larger dinosaur. He had digivolved into an Allomon.

**ALLOMON – ARMOR LEVEL – DINOSAUR TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Allomon!" Ryuu gasped.



"_Dino Burst!_"

Overheated flames burst out of Allomon's mouth towards the Demon Lords, but Lucemon just held out both of his hands, and the blast was completely nullified.

"**They're gone…**" Leviamon warned, seeing that the Chosen Children and their digimon had indeed disappeared, along with Allomon. "**What now?**"

"**Disperse**." Lucemon ordered. "**Scatter to seven separate regions of the Digital World, and conquer them. Shortly, we will have control over the entire Digital World.**" The other Demon Lords nodded in agreement, and in dark bursts of energy, they split up into seven different directions.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

After a close getaway, the Digi-crew was soaring through the sunny skies on the back of a carrier Parrotmon. Everyone was silent, and they were trying to figure out a way to cheer Ryuu up, who was sitting on the opposite end of Parrotmon, only with Babydmon by his side, who degenerated due to using up too much power.

"Cheer up, Ryuu." Babydmon said. "We'll get Vani back from the Dark Side, you'll see."

"I guess so…" Ryuu said.

"Oh, before I forget-gya." Agumon Hakase said, running over to Ryuu with something in his pocket. Agumon Hakase then pulled out a new version of Ryuu's old digivice. "I present to you…your new D-Soul Digivice-gya." A weak smile formed on Ryuu's face as he grasped the digivice into his hand, and examined it. It looked the same as his old one, except for a black and red color scheme and three vertical buttons on the front. "It has the same powers as your old Digivice iC, and this one can handle the power of the Ultimate Digisoul-gya!"

"Oh, man…" Ryuu sighed, and he put his new D-Soul Digivice into his pocket, and looked on into the sky. Soon after, he was joined by his friends, and they all sat with him, staring into the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Welcome to Subzero Canyon, one of the toughest areas of the Digital World."_

"_It's Leomon, from the Nature Spirits Domain! He evolved to Panjyamon!"_

"_It is good to see you again, Leormon and Kenji."_

"_Asuramon is taking over this area, harming all of the Digimon that inhabit this area."_

"_You think you can save them?!"_

"_Fire Fist of Shiva!"_

"_This is a hand-to-hand fight!"_

"_Leo Claw, Burst Charge!"_

"_The legend has begun anew…"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D23**

**OTOKIDAMA! BANTYOLEOMON'S CALL!**


	23. D23: Otokodama! BantyoLeomon's Call!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 23

Otokodama! BantyoLeomon's Call

_Ryuu and Dracomon have successfully digivolved to Ultimate Level Slayerdramon, and with the combined strength of him and the Perfects, they were able to finish GranDracmon for good. But alas, the D-Tamers weren't out of the woods yet, as before he was deleted, GranDracmon had succeeded in converting both Vani and Salamon to the Dark Side, thus causing Salamon to warp digivolve into the hideous LadyDevimon. While Slayerdramon holds LadyDevimon off, Vani successfully completes a dark ritual, summoning six of the Great Demon Lords, and as a gift, the leader, Lucemon, merges Vani and LadyDevimon together with the powers of darkness, and they combine into the final Demon Lord, Lilithmon. The D-Tamers try and take them on, but they end up getting beaten, until Agumon Hakase digivolves into Allomon and rescue them from a fiery death._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-23**

**Otokodama! BantyoLeomon's Call**



Night had fallen over the Digital World, and yet, Parrotmon was still soaring through the skies, carrying the D-Tamers on her back. All of them were sleeping peacefully, except for Kenji, who had a disturbed look on his face.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kenji was sitting in a gloomy alley with a strange egg in his hands. The rain was pouring down heavily, and Kenji's only cover was a trash can lid that was miscellaneously lying there on the ground. Holding it over his head, Kenji huddled with himself, trying to stay warm in the cold rain. Suddenly, he could hear numerous footsteps racing his way, and he turned to the left, and nobody was there. He then felt something thrust into his right arm, and his whole body was knocked onto the ground. Kenji stood up and saw that it was a gang of guys that were considerably older than him. They encircled Kenji, each either raising their fists or pulling out a switchblade. Fear immediately struck through Kenji, since he was all alone in the world, and he didn't know what to do. His only option was to pick up the trashcan lid that was protecting him from the rain and he held it up as a shield. Looking into the sky as raindrops poured down onto his face, Kenji formed another idea. Kenji picked up another nearby trashcan, and he threw the lid to one half of the gang, and the trashcan to the other half, and most of the gang members fell down. Kenji took this opportunity to leap up and grab the ladder that led to the fire escape and he hastily scrambled to the top of the building. When he reached the rooftop, Kenji sighed and tumbled onto his knees in exhaustion, but his sense of security was cut short, because he looked up and gasped at the sight of one single thug with a switchblade in his right fist. As the rain began to subside, a scream was heard throughout the city, and minutes later, Kenji was lying face down on the rooftop of the building with a petite quantity of blood pouring from his neck.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kenji shot up, and he realized that it was still in the hours of darkness, and everyone was still asleep. He looked over to Leormon, who was joining the rest in 

slumber. Kenji placed his hand on his back, and he still felt the scar he received that night, and he simply sighed and went back to sleep.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Now morning, the D-Tamers, now wide awake, were shivering like crazy, since the temperature was dropping rapidly.

"W-Where are we going, Parrotmon?" Keiko asked.

"The place where I think you're needed next, D-Tamers." Parrotmon screeched. Pretty soon, they arrived at an icy cavern, and it was so cold, snow was already falling. "Welcome to the Subzero Canyon; one of the toughest areas in the Digital World." Parrotmon dropped the D-Tamers and their digimon off at the peak of the canyon, and then she flew off.

"I-It's really c-c-cold here…" Keiko said, shivering rapidly. A distant roar interrupted everyone's thoughts, and they all looked around, searching for the source.

"What was that-gya?" Agumon Hakase gasped.

"We're not alone, here." Babydmon began. It turned out that his theory was right, as a blast of cold ice from the sky crashed into the snowy ground in front of them, which buried them in snow.

"Who goes there?!" a loud roar was heard from in the distance, and something sparked in Leormon's eyes.

_Could it be…?_ Leormon thought. More subzero blasts were shot down at the D-Tamers, who all tried to take cover.

"Ryuu, let's fight!" Babydmon shouted, but Ryuu said nothing, and only stared at the ground.

"We'll take this!" Keiko cried, as Falcomon soared into the sky.

"**Wing Blade, Full Charge!**"



"**Falcomon digivolve to…**"

"…**Diatrymon! Diatrymon digivolve to…**"

"…**Yatagaramon!**"

"Show yourself!" Yatagaramon cawed, as he soared higher in the sky to combat the mysterious foe, but a blast of ice hit him hard in the chest, and Falcomon tumbled onto the ground.

"Falcomon, are you alright?" Keiko asked, running to her fallen partner. Leormon kept watching as a rapid-moving figure was falling from the sky, and he landed perfectly, across from them in the snow. He had the appearance of a lion, but his body was as white as the snow.

"Leomon?" Leormon asked

"I am Panjyamon now." The bold figure spoke. "It is good to see you again, Leormon and Kenji."

**PANJYAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"It's Leomon from the Nature Spirits Domain!" Babydmon exclaimed. "He digivolved to Panjyamon!"

"What brings you children to this part of the Digital World?" Panjyamon asked, but he then noticed that all of the children were shivering like crazy. "Perhaps, we should move to warmer ground."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Panjyamon and the D-Tamers were sitting in a large cavern, where many stray digimon were wandering about.

"So, the Seven Demon Lords have been awakened?" Panjyamon asked, after hearing Kenji's story.



"Yeah…" Kenji explained, and Ryuu was still depressed about Vani becoming Lilithmon and betraying them all. "If it wasn't for Agumon Hakase here, we would've been done for."

"Oh, it was nothing-gya." Agumon Hakase shrugged, and he and Panjyamon both gave a strange look to each other, and they looked at both Ryuu and Kenji, respectively.

"So Panjyamon, what is all this?" Keiko asked, referring to all of the digimon roaming around.

"This is the Subzero Resistance Center." Panjyamon explained. "You see, an evil pyrokinetic digimon called Asuramon came and started harming all of the inhabitants of Subzero Canyon. I was traveling the Digital World at the time and I came to defeat him so I could free the captive digimon, but Asuramon's powers were far too strong, and I lost. A tribe of SnowAgumon rescued me and I trained with them, gaining new arctic abilities."

"Awesome." Luciana said, as Renamon nodded.

"Panjyamon, can we help with the resistance?" Kenji asked.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Panjyamon asked. "This isn't your ordinary everyday rogue digimon. Asuramon is an experienced Perfect level digimon."

"Don't worry, we have a Trump card." Kenji said, looking behind him, expecting to see Ryuu and Babydmon, but they were gone. "Hey, where'd Ryuu go?"

"Babydmon's missing, too." Leormon pointed out.

"This is **not** good." Luciana said worryingly. "This is **not** the time for Ryuu to be alone. Not now…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Ryuu, where are we going?" Babydmon asked. He was sitting atop Ryuu's head, and he was wandering throughout the blizzard.



"We h-have to find Vani…" Ryuu struggled to say. The force of the blizzard was getting stronger and stronger, and just when Ryuu felt like he was going to fall, a surge of heat overcame him, and he opened his eyes to see a demon-type digimon walking towards him. He had four arms, and three faces, and his whole body was on fire.

**ASURAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"You must be the one Panjyamon told us about." Ryuu growled.

"I am Asuramon." Asuramon shouted angrily. "You must join me, or be killed. What is your choice?"

"Here's our choice!" Babydmon cried, and he leaped off Ryuu's shoulders and soared towards Asuramon.

"No…" Ryuu said softly, and then his mood changed. "NO!!"

**EVOLUTION**

"**Babydmon digivolve to…**"

"…**Dracomon!**"

"_Baby Breath_!"

Asuramon was able to take Dracomon's attack full-force, and he was undamaged, and he just swatted Dracomon to the ground.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked.

"R-Ryuu…evolve me to Ultimate Level…" Dracomon coughed.

"You got it!" Ryuu shouted, as he pulled out his digivice from his back pocket. "Now, you're going down!"

"**Dramon Breaker…!**"

"_Asura God Fist!_"



Asuramon charged towards both Ryuu and Dracomon and rapidly punched both of them in the gut, knocking his digivice out of his hands, and they tumbled into the snow.

"Meramon!" Asuramon called, as his army of Meramon appeared behind him, and they encircled the two.

"_Howling Storm_!"

"_Frozen Wind_!"

A wave of destruction, combined with a conjoined ice-blast blew some of the Meramon back into data, and their digi-eggs fell to the ground. The three of them turned to see LoaderLeomon riding towards them, with Kenji on his back, followed by Panjyamon's tribe of SnowAgumon.

"Hang on there, buddy!" Kenji cried. "SnowAgumon, digivolve!" The SnowAgumon nodded, and they all started to shine, as they began to digivolve into one digimon.

**JOGRESS EVOLUTION**

"**SnowAgumon jogress evolve to…"**

"…**WereGarurumon!"**

In the SnowAgumon tribe's place, there stood a warrior that basically resembled a Garurumon standing up on its hind legs, padded with new armor, as well as ripped jeans.

**WEREGARURUMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"You're not getting in my way!" Asuramon shouted. "Meramon, let's join forces!" All of the Meramon grunted, and they all circled around Asuramon, and they merged into one huge ball of fire, and from within the fire, came a new digimon.

**MARSMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – GOD MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**



"He's an Ultimate!" Ryuu shouted, as he held his unconscious partner. A countless amount of Meramon followed Marsmon, and they all let out cries of terror.

"Now that I evolved to the ultimate level, you won't win!" Marsmon shouted, as he ran towards LoaderLeomon and WereGarurumon.

"_Mugen Surge!_"

"_Frozen Fury!_"

Panjyamon leaped in the way of the attack, and both his and Marsmon's fists clashed, and the resulting shockwaves blew each other back into piles of snow.

"Hang on guys, we're coming!" Keiko cried, as she and Falcomon were running towards them, along with Luciana and Kyuubimon, Kenji and LoaderLeomon, and WereGarurumon.

"_Fox Tail Inferno!_"

"_Falco Rush!_"

"_Howling Storm!_"

"_Full Moon Kick!_"

Marsmon stood perfectly still, and he took the impact of all four of the attacks, and he didn't feel a single thing.

"He didn't even flinch!" Luciana cried.

"Let me show you what it means to be an Ultimate!" Marsmon shouted, as he raised his fist, and it went ablaze.

"_Corona Sanctions!_"

Marsmon thrusted his fist into the ground, and a gigantic fire shockwave was formed and all of the digimon were caught in it, degenerating to Child level, all except Panjyamon.

"I feared this…" Panjyamon grunted. "He's too strong…" Kenji and Leormon helped each other up, and they started racing towards Marsmon.



"No, stop!" Keiko cried.

"It's too dangerous!" Luciana yelled. Panjyamon admired the blazing fury that burned within the two, as Marsmon punched them onto the ground.

"Funny…" Marsmon laughed. "You really think the likes of you can defeat someone as great as me?!"

"Keep knocking us down and we'll get back up!" Kenji cried. "As long as there's a glimmer of hope, we'll never stop fighting!" A glowing aura surrounded Kenji's body, and his digivice began to shine, as it was transfigured into a D-Soul Digivice.

"What is this light?!" Marsmon shrieked.

"It's called…" Kenji shouted, holding out his digivice. "Double Warp Digivolution!"

"**Leo Claw, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

Leormon was hit by the amazing power that was charged out of Kenji's digivice, and he began to digivolve.

"**Leormon double warp digivolve to…"**

"…**BantyoLeomon!**"

In Leormon's place stood BantyoLeomon, the newest Ultimate level digimon to the group.

**BANTYOLEOMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Awesome." Ryuu stared, as Dracomon woke up to see Leormon's latest digivolution.

"He's a Bantyo." Dracomon stared, and Ryuu looked at him.

"Bantyo?" he repeated. "What's that?"



"There are only five digimon in the entire Digital World who earned the title _Bantyo_." Falcomon explained, as he stared at BantyoLeomon. "He must be one of them."

"Marsmon," BantyoLeomon spoke. "My friends mean everything to me, and my enemies know better than to mess with my friends…well, almost all of them."

"That's right." Kenji said, walking towards Marsmon. "We're not afraid of you. We're taking you down!"

"Hmn, right." Marsmon said, as he ran towards the two with his fist blazing. "I'll show you who the real Ultimate is around here!" BantyoLeomon simply caught Marsmon's fist, and tossed him aside into the snow.

"You are not all-powerful." BantyoLeomon said, raising his fists. "With my bare hands, I'll defeat you."

"This is gonna be sweet." Ryuu said, and everyone else nodded.

"_Corona Sanctions!_"

Marsmon launched a huge flaming shockwave, one that was much larger than the last one, and he sent it towards BantyoLeomon.

"Ready, BantyoLeomon?" Kenji asked.

"It's fightin' time." BantyoLeomon cried, as he leaped into the air.

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

With one single punch, BantyoLeomon sent the entire shockwave flying back towards Marsmon, and he screamed as he was hit by the fiery convulsion, and he returned into a digi-egg upon impact.

"Amazing…" Keiko cried.

"Ultimate Level, here I come!" Falcomon cheered.

"You have fulfilled the legacy." Panjyamon said, walking towards Kenji and BantyoLeomon. "You are the new BantyoLeomon, just as I have foreseen. Help protect the Digital World."



"Yes, I will." BantyoLeomon said. "I'll put these fists on the line."

"Panjyamon, why don't you come with us?" Kenji asked, but Panjyamon shook his head.

"I must remain here." Panjyamon said. "Our destinies lie on different paths."

"Well, we have to go defeat the Demon Lords." Kenji said, as BantyoLeomon and Panjyamon shook hands. BantyoLeomon smiled, and he devolved into Frimon.

"Farewell, BantyoLeomon." Panjyamon said, and the D-Tamers set off, riding on Yatagaramon's back. "We _will _meet again, sooner than you realize." Panjyamon then took out what resembled the Beast D-Disk, and it produced a shining azure orb.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Where are we headed, Yatagaramon?" Keiko asked, as Yatagaramon soared through the skies, eventually managing to escape the snowy region.

"We just need to get out of here." Yatagaramon cawed, but he was stricken by a ball of fire in the chest, and the D-Tamers tumbled down onto the ground.

"Ugh, what was that?" Kenji coughed, and they all gasped when Barbamon started hovering towards them.

"**The Digimon D-Tamers…**" Barbamon said, as he landed across from them. "**We meet again, at last.**"

"Barbamon…" the digimon growled.

"What do _you_ want?!" Ryuu growled.

"**Isn't it obvious?**" Barbamon asked. "**I've come here to kill each and every single one of you.**"

"Yeah, right!" Keiko yelled, and Yatagaramon shot towards Barbamon.

"_Mikafutsu no Kami_!"



"**Your attempts are admirable.**" Barbamon said, taking out his wand. "**Here's a true attack…**"

"_**Pandemonium Lost!**_"

Straight from the Dark Area, a colossal explosion of energy erupted around Yatagaramon, and he immediately degenerated back into Falcomon.

"Falcomon!" Keiko cried.

"He was shot down by one attack…" Renamon said in disbelief.

"**Now, any last words?**" Barbamon asked, and Ryuu took a step towards Barbamon.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" the boy cried. "You know the old saying: united, we stand!"

"**Then, you might recognize this saying…**" Barbamon flew towards the D-Tamers, with his wand energies. "**Divided, you **_**FALL!!**_" And with that, Barbamon thrusted his wand in the center of the D-Tamers, and a serious explosion followed, sending Ryuu and Kenji off one way, and Keiko and Luciana another way, along with their respective partners. "**We'll meet again…**"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

"_We're separated from Luciana and Keiko!"_

"_So much for 'united, we stand'."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You can just call me Ben."_

"_We need to rescue the Princess from the clutches of evil."_

"_Hello, Ben. We meet again at last."_

"_I feel a great disturbance in the Digital World…as though a thousand voices were just silenced."_

"_Remember…I'll be with you…always."_

"_BEN!! NO!!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-24**

**A NEW HOPE!**


	24. D24: A New Hope!

Digimon D-Tamer

Chapter 24

A New Hope!

_The D-Tamers made it to Subzero Ice Cavern, Kenji and Leormon were able to reunite with Leomon, who had successfully reached the Perfect Level form of Panjyamon, due to his training in this new snowy region. Panjyamon was leading a revolution against Asuramon, a digimon trying to conquer the Subzero Ice Cavern. Upon realizing his full potential, Kenji acquired his own Burst Charge and digivolved LoaderLeomon straight into his Ultimate form, the mighty BantyoLeomon. With BantyoLeomon's help, the D-Tamers were able to defeat Asuramon, but danger struck, as Barbamon, the first of the Demon Lords, arrived, and with one blast from his wand, he separated the group, perhaps forever…_

"She's escaping!"

Numerous PawnChessmon were chasing after a Lillymon in a futuristic city, and her cries for help could be heard from the skies.

"Stop!" Lillymon cried. "I'm not the one you're looking for!"

**LILLYMON – PERFECT LEVEL – FAIRY TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Blast her." One of the PawnChessmon said, and they all held their rods out. Simultaneously, they all released a jolt of lightning, and it struck Lillymon in the back, and she fell to the ground. "We got her."

"N-No…it can't…end like this…" Lillymon coughed, and as the PawnChessmon loomed towards her, an idea awakened in her head. She pulled two multi-colored digi-eggs out of the bulb on her head, along with a small device that resembled a D-Disk. Lillymon held her hands out to the two digi-eggs, and a rope of vines and flowers surrounded them. "G-Gotsumon…Impmon…please…find Old Ben." Lillymon cried out as her hands formed into a yellow flower.

"_Flower Cannon!_"

The blast of green energy sent the two digi-eggs and the device flying into the air, as the PawnChessmon caught up with Lillymon, and they held their staffs above her head.

"Don't move." PawnChessmon said.

"_Ben…it's up to you…_" Lillymon thought.

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-24**

**A New Hope!**

"Ryuu…Ryuu, wake up."

Ryuu's eyes fluttered and he saw Dracomon looking down at him.

"Dracomon…you alright, buddy?" Ryuu coughed. He looked around, and they were in a barren desert, with the sun beating down on them. "Ugh, this is much different than the Subzero Ice Cavern." Ryuu turned around, and Kenji and Frimon were out cold, lying on the ground. "Oh, no!" Ryuu rushed down to Kenji's idle body, and he placed his head on his chest, and sighed in relief. "Okay…still breathing. That's good."

"Any idea where we are?" Dracomon asked Ryuu, who stood up, wiping sand off of his clothes.

"Well, we're separated from Keiko and Luciana." Ryuu said, remembering the blast they took from Barbamon.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ryuu and Dracomon whipped around to see Kenji and Frimon, slowly waking up.

"We were separated from the others." Ryuu explained. "It was because of Barbamon's last attack. Something tells me that he's the first Demon Lord that we have to defeat."

"So, what do we do now?" Kenji wondered. As if on cue, the two digi-eggs crash-landed into the ground right next to them.

"What was that?" Frimon gasped. As the dust cleared, the digi-eggs came into view, and the device was sitting on top of them in perfect condition.

"They're digi-eggs." Dracomon said. Everyone gasped, as they began to split open, and they hatched, revealing two chibi digimon, whose bodies began to shine, and they grew into more advanced sizes that were about the same height as Dracomon. One had a bear-like appearance, only his body was composed of only rocks, while the second one was an impish creature, wearing a red scarf around his neck with two red gloves on his hands to match.

"Hi." The rocky one said. "I'm Gotsumon."

**GOTSUMON – CHILD LEVEL – MINERAL TYPE –DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Impmon's the name." the impish one said.

**IMPMON – CHILD LEVEL – SMALL DEMON TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Those two…" Ryuu stared, as the two Child digimon began to stretch.

"You must be the D-Tamers." Gotsumon pointed out, and the boys nodded.

"Awesome!" Impmon cried. "I've always wanted to meet the Digidestined!"

"How is that possible?" Frimon asked atop Kenji's head. "You were just born a few seconds ago."

"Anyways, enough of the small talk." Impmon said slyly. "We're lookin' for someone."

"You are?" Ryuu asked, and they both nodded. "Who?"

"We're looking for Ben." Gotsumon answered. "Do you know where Ben is?"

"Ben?" Kenji repeated. "Is he your Tamer or something?"

"Actually…" Impmon and Gotsumon said nervously while looking at each other. "We're not really sure." Ryuu and Kenji anime fell.

Without any warning, a strange shrill was heard throughout the sky.

"What was that?" Dracomon gasped.

"We're not alone…" Ryuu warned.

"Over there!" Kenji shouted, pointing to the Sun. Ryuu put on his goggles and pressed a button on them, and shades covered them, and he could see a huge bird digimon soaring towards them from out of the Sun.

"We've got trouble!" Ryuu gasped, and the digimon revealed itself to be Phoenixmon.

**PHOENIXMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – MYTHICAL BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Watch out!" Everyone ducked, as Phoenixmon swooped in, missing only by an inch, and she flew back into the skies, as she encircled them.

"It's time to take her down!" Ryuu shouted, as he and Kenji pulled out their D-Soul Digivices, and both Tamers yelled out the names of their respective digimon partners.

"**Dramon Breaker/Leo Claw—**"

"_Crimson Flame!_"

Through the power of her wings, Phoenixmon emitted flames from her mouth, and they knocked both Ryuu and Kenji to the ground, blowing their digivices away to their partners.

"_Angry Rock!_"

"_Night of Fire!_"

Gotsumon and Impmon combined their attacks to form a flaming meteor, and they sent it towards Phoenixmon, who just swatted it away.

"Get out of here!" Kenji bellowed. "It's too dangerous!"

"Not until we find Ben!" Gotsumon cried. A gold stream of energy began to encircle Phoenixmon's body.

"_Starlight Explosion!_"

The light began to purge from her body, and it resulted in a massive explosion, covering most of the battlefield.

Minutes later, the smoke began to fade away, and Ryuu and Kenji gasped when they saw a robed figure standing in front of them.

"W-Who are you?" Ryuu coughed.

"A friend…" the robed one spoke, as Phoenixmon flew towards him. "Dramon Killers, realize!" On both of the robed man's arms, the weapons of WarGreymon materialized, and he pointed them towards Phoenixmon, as she launched her attack.

"_Crimson Flame!_"

"_Poseidon Force!_"

A great sphere of water appeared in the man's hands, and with great strength, he threw it towards Phoenixmon, and she cried in agony as she was hit with her opposite element, and her body turned to ashes, along with a digi-egg lying in those very same ashes.

"Case complete." The man muttered, and everyone watched as the man removed his hood, and they saw that he was somewhat of an elderly man.

"Um, sir…who are you?" Ryuu asked.

"You don't need to know that." The old man said. "Just call me 'Ben'."

"BEN!!" Both Gotsumon and Impmon cheered, and Ben looked at them strangely.

"This must be the Old Ben they were referring to." Kenji assumed, and Frimon nodded.

"Might you two be the D-Tamers legend spoke of?" Ben asked, and both Ryuu and Kenji nodded. "I see." Ben turned to face both Dracomon and Frimon, who moved from Kenji's head to sitting on Dracomon's horns. "I sense a great deal of power within you two, but it is not fully charged yet...you two have just gained the ability to digivolve to the Ultimate Level, and you to have the potential to go beyond that."

"Beyond the Ultimate Level?" Ryuu repeated, and Ben nodded. "What's that?"

"We'll talk later." Ben said, looking down at Gotsumon and Impmon. "Now, I believe you two have something for me."

"Yeah!" Impmon shouted, handing Lillymon's device over to Ben. The others watched as Ben pressed the sole button on the device, and a hologram screen appeared in front of them, bearing Lillymon's face.

"Information vital to the survival of the Digital World has been secured with these two digi-eggs," Lillymon began. "…this by their arrival to you will have hatched into two Child digimon. I plead with you to see this unit safely delivered to the futuristic city of Dubijerem, so we can finally defeat the evil Alliance that enslaves us and its master, DarkVadermon." An image appeared of DarkVadermon: he was a Vadermon wearing an all-black suit, wielding a red lightsaber in his right hand. "He's an Ultimate Level Alien Type Digimon, and he's said to evolve from the darkest of Vadermon, and he's trying to conquer Dubijerem. You must rescue me, so that I can take this data to the Jungle Troopers. Old Ben, you're our only hope." The message then ended, and there was a moment of silence.

"We're going." Ryuu said, and Kenji, Dracomon, and Frimon nodded. With a flash of light, Frimon digivolved into Leormon.

"Excellent." Ben nodded.

"What was that thing DarkVadermon was holding in his hand?" Dracomon asked.

"It is a lightsaber." Ben began to explain. "At one time they were widely used. Still are, in certain galactic quarters. This was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a gun. More skill than simple sight was required for its use. An elegant weapon. It was a symbol as well. Anyone can use a blaster or fusioncutter-but to use a lightsaber well was a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary."

"How are we gonna get to Dubijerem?" Kenji asked.

"Well, I have an idea." Ben said, and he took out a remote, and pressed a button. Seconds later, three gray robotic creatures landed across from them.

**MECHANORIMON – ADULT LEVEL – MACHINE TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Meet our ride, Mechanorimon." Ben smiled, and he climbed into the first one. Ryuu and Dracomon climbed into the second one, and Kenji and Leormon boarded the third one.

"Have fun!" Gotsumon and Impmon waved.

"Aren't you guys coming?!" Ryuu hollered, but the two Child digimon shook their heads.

"Our purpose is fulfilled!" Gotsumon said happily.

"We're going to swim in the Net Ocean!" Impmon cheered, and the two youngsters ran off.

"Okay," Ben slightly chuckled. "Prepare for takeoff!"

"Roger, roger." The three Mechanorimon nodded, and they all blasted off into the air, destination: the city of Dubijerem.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"We're almost there." Ben warned, and in the distance, they could see the large futuristic city of Dubijerem, surrounded by a wall and gate. Oddly enough, Ben began to steer his Mechanorimon towards the ground, and Ryuu and Kenji shrugged, and followed him.

"How come we didn't just fly over the walls?" Kenji asked.

"Look." Ben pointed, and the boys saw that two TigerVespamon were guarding the entrance to the city.

**TIGERVESPAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"We can take 'em out." Dracomon whispered, but Ben held his arm in front of him.

"I have a better idea." Ben smirked, and everyone looked at him in confusion. Ben's hands were suddenly coated in light, and everyone watching was amazed by the transformation taking place. "Blitz Arm, realize!" Ben's right arm was transfigured into a long, robotic arm.

"Holy crap!" Ryuu gasped.

"Now, watch this." Ben smiled. He leapt out of the bushes, gaining the two TigerVespamon's attention, and he landed across from then.

"_Justice Burst!_"

Ben slammed his Blitz Arm into the ground, and electrified shockwaves traveled through the ground, and they destroyed both TigerVespamon upon impact, and they both returned to golden digi-eggs.

"Whoa." Kenji stared in awe.

"Come on." Ben motioned, and the others followed Ben into the city of Dubijerem.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The PawnChessmon took Lillymon into a dark room, and they left her there alone. Lillymon, not being able to see a single thing, sighed and continued to sit in the darkness.

"Princess Lillymon." A voice erupted from behind her. A luminous, crimson glow came from behind her, and Lillymon turned around to see DarkVadermon glaring at her. His pleasure at finding her was evident in the way he savored every syllable. "Don't play games with me, Your Highness," he continued ominously. "You aren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system, ignoring numerous warnings and completely disregarding orders to turn about-until it no longer mattered. I want to know about the data you acquired."

"I don't know what you're blathering about," Lillymon snapped. "I'm a member of the Jungle Troopers on a diplomatic mission to-"

"To your part of the rebel alliance," DarkVadermon declared, cutting her off accusingly. "You're also a traitor." His gaze went to a nearby Etemon. "Take her to the holding facility."

She succeeded in reaching him with her spit, which hissed against still-hot battle armor. He wiped the offensive matter away silently, watching her with interest as she was marched through the access way.

A tall, BlackRapidmon wearing the sign of an Imperial Commander attracted Vader's attention as he came up next to him.

**BLACKRAPIDMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Holding her is dangerous," he ventured, likewise looking after her as she was escorted toward the cruiser. "If word of this does get out, there will be much unrest in the Jungle Troopers. It will generate sympathy for the rebels." BlackRapidmon looked up at the unreadable metal face, then added in an off-handed manner, "She should be destroyed immediately."

"No. My first duty is to locate that hidden data of hers," DarkVadermon replied easily. "All the rebel spies have been eliminated-by our hand or by their own. Therefore she is now my only key to discovering its location. I intend to make full use of her. If necessary, I will use her up-but I will learn the location of the rebel data."

BlackRapidmon pursed his lips, shook his head slightly, perhaps a bit sympathetically, as he considered the princess. "She'll die before she gives you any information."

DarkVadermon's reply was chilling in its indifference. "Leave that to me."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Finally inside the futuristic city of Dubijerem, Ben and the D-Tamers were maneuvering through the city, in search of Princess Lillymon. As for a disguise, both Ryuu and Kenji were wearing black manteaus.

"Why do we have to be stuck in here?!" Dracomon's voice erupted from Ryuu's Digivice.

"Pipe down!" Ryuu whispered. "Everyone knows that there's only one Dracomon in the Digital World, and he's with the D-Tamers, so I'd keep quiet, if I were you." The three snuck into the security room, and Ben came up to a dashboard.

Ben turned his attention from the larger screen to a small readout near Ryuu and Kenji. Data began to race across it too fast for them to see, but apparently Ben somehow made something of the graphic blur. "I don't think there's any way you boys can help with this," he told them. "I must go alone."

"I want to go with you." Ryuu stated.

"Don't be impatient, young one. This requires skills you haven't yet mastered. Stay and watch over the security and wait for my signal. Trust in the bonds of Digisoul, Ryuu-and wait."

With a last look at the flow of data on the monitor, Ben tinkered with the Digivice at his waist. Stepping to the door, he slid it aside, looked once left, once right, and disappeared down a long, glowing hallway.

"So, we just wait here?" Kenji asked. Ryuu nodded, but he took a glimpse at the monitor, and saw Princess Lillymon lying in an empty room. "It's her!"

"The Princess?" Ryuu gasped. "We have to help her!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Lined with power cables and circuitry conduits that rose from the pits and vanished into the heavens, the service trench appeared to be hundreds of kilometers deep. The slim catwalk running around one side looked like a starched thread glued on a glowing ocean. Ben edged his way along that perfidious walkway now, his gaze intent on something ahead of him instead of the metal abyss below. The clacking sounds of gigantic switching devices resounded like captive leviathans in the vast open space, tireless and never sleeping. Two broad cables joined below an overlay panel. It was locked, but after careful inspection of sides, top and bottom, Ben pressed the panel cover in a meticulous fashion causing it to spring aside. A blinking computer terminal was revealed underneath. He performed several adjustments to the terminal. His actions were rewarded when several indicator lights on the board changed from black to white. Without warning, another door close behind him opened. Hurriedly reclosing the panel cover, Ben slipped deeper into the shadows. A group of Guardromon had appeared in the portal, and the Andromon in charge moved to within a couple of meters of Ben, who stood there, motionless and hidden.

"Secure this area until the alert has been cancelled." Andromon commanded.

"Roger, roger." The Guardromon said, and as they began to disperse, Ben became one with the dark.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu and Kenji reached the designated room, and they pointed their Digivices towards the ground.

"Dracomon/Leormon, realize!" They both called, and their partner digimon realized in front of them.

"It's about time!" Dracomon smiled.

"Can you guys break through this door?" Kenji asked.

"No problem." Leormon growled, as he and Dracomon turned to face the door.

"_Tail Smash!_"

"_Leo Claw!_"

The two attacks were able to break through the the iron door, and Princess Lillymon gasped at the sight of them.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to be with DarkVadermon's army?" Lillymon asked.

"No, we're two of the Digimon D-Tamers." Ryuu explained. "We're here with Old Ben, and we're here to break you out of here." Lillymon's eyes widened when Ryuu mentioned Ben's name.

"BEN?!" Lillymon gasped. "Where is he?!"

"He went off by himself." Kenji said. "Let's get you out of here."

"Uh, Kenji?" Leormon gasped, and Lillymon and the others turned to face where Leormon was facing, and they saw a group of Guardromon facing them. "That's going to be a little hard."

"Let's get out of here!" Lillymon shouted. Her right leg began to charge with solar energy, and she launched a crescent-shaped energy burst at the Guardromon, causing them to explode, and the others took the opportunity to escape.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"He is here." DarkVadermon said unemotionally. BlackRapidmon was watching as he paced rapidly back and forth in the otherwise empty conference room. Finally the dark digimon paused, glancing around as though a great bell only he could hear had rung somewhere close by.

"Old Ben?!" BlackRapidmon shrieked. "That's impossible! What makes you think so?"

"I can sense the Digisoul within him." DarkVadermon paused. A com-link buzzed softly for attention.

"Yes?" BlackRapidmon acknowledged.

"We have an emergency alert in the holding facility!" a voice shouted.

"The Princess!" BlackRapidmon erupted.

"I knew it!" DarkVadermon shouted. "Old Ben _is_ here! Nobody commands such a powerful bond of Digisoul as he does!" DarkVadermon began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" BlackRapidmon asked.

"Only I can deal with him." DarkVadermon said, igniting his crimson lightsaber, and he set off out the door, in search of his greatest rival.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"They're still on our tail!" Ryuu shouted, as the incoming Guardromon army kept chasing them throughout Dubijerem.

"Kenji, let's hold them off." Leormon suggested.

"Yeah." Kenji nodded, and the two stopped, as Ryuu, Dracomon, and Lillymon kept going, and the three stopped as well when they saw the others stop.

"What are you doing?!" Lillymon barked.

"We'll fight." Kenji said. "You guys keep going."

"It'll give me some practice with my Ultimate level." Leormon smiled.

"Let's go." Ryuu said, and he, Dracomon, and Lillymon continued on their way, leaving Kenji and Leormon to face the army of Guardromon.

"This is gonna be fun." Kenji smirked, and Leormon started to run towards them.

"**Leo Claw, Burst Charge!**"

"**Leormon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**BantyoLeomon!!**"

BantyoLeomon erupted from Leormon's body, and he blasted off towards the Guardromon, rapidly punching them, and they began to drop like flies.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Kenji smiled, and more and more Guardromon kept coming their way. "Can you still fight?"

"Yeah, and at full-power!" BantyoLeomon roared, and he and his Tamer began to take on the rest of the armies.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

As he continued through a passageway, Ben sensed something directly ahead and slowed cautiously. It gave off almost a familiar feeling. Then the figure stepped out in front of him, blocking his entry to the hangar not five meters away. A dark presence overcame Ben, as he stared at his new opponent.

"I have been waiting a long time, Ben," DarkVadermon intoned solemnly. "We meet again at last. The circle has been completed." Ben sensed satisfaction in the Ultimate Level Digimon. "The presence I sensed earlier could only have been you."

Ben regarded the great form blocking his retreat and nodded slowly. He gave the impression of being more curious than impressed. "You still have much to learn."

"You were once my teacher," DarkVadermon admitted, "and I learned much from you. But the time of learning has long passed, and I am the master now."

The logic that had constituted the missing link in his brilliant pupil remained as absent as before. There would be no reasoning here, Ben knew. Pulling out his Digivice, which looked similar to the D-Soul Digivice, besides the white and blue color-scheme, Ben readied for battle, and started to move in a circular motion. Rather roughly, DarkVadermon reciprocated the movement. Several minutes followed without motion as the two remained staring at each other, as if waiting for some unspoken signal.

"This will be the final lesson." Ben glared, and he took out his Digivice, and he held it in the air.

"**Bio Hybrid Digisoul Charge!**"

**BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLUTION**

The lights produced by Ben's digivice began to encircle him, and DarkVadermon was less than impressed as Ben took the form of a golden-armored warrior with a royal blue cape attached to his back, and a small inoculation needle in his back.

"**BioGrademon!**"

**BIOGRADEMON – PERFECT LEVEL – WARRIOR TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"This will be interesting." DarkVadermon said, and he held out his ignited lightsaber, and BioGrademon held out his Double Sword Gradalpha, and the two engaged in an intense saber battle.

"Your powers are that of a Perfect level digimon." DarkVadermon said, with a hint of disappointment. "What happened to the skill that taught me?"

"You are too arrogant." BioGrademon said. "Only a fool would turn to evil, such as you have." They continued to trade blows, with BioGrademon now backing toward the hangar. Once, his swords and DarkVadermon's locked, the contact of the two energy fields producing a violent sparking and flashing. A low buzzing sound rose from the straining power units as each saber sought to overrule the other.

"It is official." DarkVadermon spoke. "I don't feel that power. What happened to that bond of Digisoul I felt earlier? It felt as if it could surpass the Ultimate Level?"

"_Surpass…the Ultimate Level?_" BioGrademon thought, and he remembered something from before.

**FLASHBACK**

"I sense a great deal of power within you two, but it is not fully charged yet...you two have just gained the ability to digivolve to the Ultimate Level, and you to have the potential to go beyond that."

"Beyond the Ultimate Level?" Ryuu repeated, and Ben nodded.

**END FLASHBACK**

"_So, it is those two…_" BioGrademon thought, as he continued to stay in a standstill with DarkVadermon.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"We're almost at the hangar." Ryuu said, with Dracomon and Lillymon following. "We'll be able to escape there."

"What about Kenji and Leormon?" Dracomon wondered.

"I trust them." Ryuu said. "They know the Digital World more than we do, and I'm sure they can find a way back to us." The three ducked behind a wall, and Ryuu and Dracomon groaned as they saw an ensemble of Guardromon guarding the Mechanorimon that brought them here. "Oh, great. So much for our clean escape. Looks like we'll have to fight our way through."

"Or not." Dracomon watched, as the Guardromon all abruptly left.

"They wouldn't just leave like that." Lillymon pointed out. "Something must be up."

"Let's take this opportunity to get back to the Mechanorimon." Ryuu suggested, and they all snuck through to the hangar, and when they reached there, they gasped, seeing Kenji and Leormon already there. "How the hell did you two get here already?!"

"Oh, come on." Kenji laughed. "Guardromon are only Adult level digimon. It wasn't that much of a battle."

"Enough small talk." Leormon said. "We have to get out of here now." The D-Tamers began to board the Mechanorimon, but Ryuu stopped when he saw Lillymon, frozen, staring into space.

"Lillymon? Lillymon?" Ryuu called. "What are you looking at?"

"DarkVadermon." Lillymon glared, and Ryuu looked off into the direction Lillymon was staring at, and he gasped at what he saw: DarkVadermon in a duel with a golden warrior, who struck some familiarity in Ryuu.

"Ben…" he whispered.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

BioGrademon heard the approaching commotion and spared a glance back into the hangar. The squad of Guardromon bearing down on him was enough to show that he was trapped.

"_Imperial Strike!_"

DarkVadermon took advantage of the temporary distraction to bring his saber over and down.

"_Cross Blade!_"

BioGrademon was able to block the impact with both of his swords, clashing in an X-formation.

"You still have your skill, but your power fades. Prepare to meet your end."

BioGrademon gauged the lessening distance between the oncoming troops and himself, then turned to DarkVadermon. "This is a fight you cannot win, DarkVadermon. Your power has matured since I taught you, but I too have grown much since our parting. If my blades find their mark, you will cease to exist. But if you strike me down, I will only become more powerful. Heed my words."

"Your philosophies no longer confuse me, old man," DarkVadermon growled contemptuously. "I am the master now." And in a swift motion, lightning from DarkVadermon's hands began to empower his lightsaber, and BioGrademon's body began to take on a golden radiance, and he began to soar into the sky, and he shot down towards DarkVadermon.

"_Golden Meteor!_"

"_Lightning Buster!_"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu and the others could only watch as BioGrademon and DarkVadermon's attacks collided with each other, and there was a grand explosion.

"BEN!!" Ryuu hollered. "NO!!" That, however, was stupid on Ryuu's part, as yelling out Ben's name alerted the Guardromon to Ryuu's location, and they armed their missiles at him.

"Ryuu, get down!" Kenji howled. Ryuu's gaze went from the Guardromon to the fading explosion, and something cracked when he saw DarkVadermon come out of the explosion holding BioGrademon's royal blue cloak.

"You've gone too far…" Ryuu said sinisterly, and his Digisoul began to flare up around him. "NO MORE!!"

"Perhaps…this was the Digisoul I was sensing before." DarkVadermon observed, as Ryuu roared, and Dracomon nodded, soaring towards DarkVadermon and the Guardromon.

"**Dramon Breaker, Burst Charge!**"

The burning Digisoul that was shooting out of Ryuu's body and Digivice encircled Dracomon, and his body began to grow uncontrollably.

"**Dracomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Slayerdramon!!**"

"_Destruction Grenade!_"

Every single one of the Guardromon launched their missiles at Slayerdramon, who simply soared past all of them, and he headed for DarkVadermon.

"A new challenge…" DarkVadermon said, and he pointed his lightsaber at Slayerdramon.

"_Imperial Strike!_"

Slayerdramon grabbed hold of the opposite end of DarkVadermon's lightsaber, much to DarkVadermon's surprise, and he began to tighten his grip on it, and soon enough, it exploded, leaving many ruby shards on the floor around them.

"The end of the battle…" Ryuu began, as he continued pointing his Digivice at Slayerdramon, as it was still glowing.

"…is here!" Slayerdramon finished, and he struck Fragarach into the ground, creating a seemingly endless void in the ground, and DarkVadermon backed up against it.

"_Snapping Dragon Slay Blade!_"

With a swift motion from Fragarach, Slayerdramon was able to slice DarkVadermon's body in two, and both pieces fell down the endless void he created, and as they fell, both pieces of DarkVadermon's body began to dissolve into data, and Slayerdramon looked down, and he saw a faint explosion coming from the bottom of the void.

"_Red Alert!_"

Slayerdramon gasped, and all of the Guardromon's eyes were flashing a bright red, and he flew off in the distance, and one-by-one, the Guardromon began to explode.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Kenji shouted. Leormon leapt inside Kenji's Digivice and Kenji boarded a Mechanorimon and Lillymon boarded another, and they took off into the sky. Slayerdramon picked up Ryuu and they flew off, and as they soared into the sky, they looked back at the city of Dubijerem, as it became no more.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Deep in the jungle of the Jungle Troopers, thousands of digimon gathered in the Throne Room. At the far end of a long open aisle stood a vision gowned in formal white, which was Lillymon, draped in a snow-white dress.

Several figures appeared at the far end of the aisle. Ryuu and Kenji were those figures, along with their digimon. Ryuu and Kenji were dressed in white collared shirts, with navy blue pants and navy blue shoes. Ryuu wasn't wearing his hat, goggles, or gloves, and they were both wearing black tunics. It took a while for them for them to march to the other end, but they stopped before Lillymon. Lillymon came forward and placed golden medals around Ryuu, Kenji, Dracomon, and Leormon. Then she made a signal to the crowd, and the sense of rigid discipline ended, and everyone started cheering for the D-Tamers, who stood before the entire crowd.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Trying to harm defenseless humans, such as ourselves."_

"_I can't watch this…anymore."_

"_Those two are attacking again!"_

"_The ones who cherish together…perish together!"_

"_Falcomon double warp digivolved to…"_

"…_Valdorumon!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-25**

**THE ULTIMATE ASCENSION!**


	25. D25: The Ultimate Ascension!

After being separated by Barbamon's attack,

_After being separated by Barbamon's attack, Ryuu and Kenji run into two strange digimon, Gotsumon and Impmon, and they have a device to deliver. They are then greeted by an elder human simply named "Ben", who saved them from being defeated by a Phoenixmon. After listening to Princess Lillymon's message, Ben leads the group on an undercover trip to the futuristic city of Dubijerem, and as Ryuu and the others find and rescue Princess Lillymon, Ben dies at the hands of DarkVadermon, his rival, and both Slayerdramon and BantyoLeomon defeat DarkVadermon to avenge Ben's death._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-25**

**The Ultimate Ascension!**

"I feel a little better." Keiko sighed. She, Luciana, Falcomon, and Renamon were in Hospitown, an entire city devoting to a major hospital for digimon. They were found nearby by the three guards of Hospitown, and the girls, along with their partners, were sent to the infirmary for the doctor to take a look at them.

"Me too!" Falcomon shouted, leaping up into the air. "I bet I could take down the Seven Great Demon Lords if I wanted!"

"You'd need to evolve to Ultimate Level first, buddy." Luciana joked, and Falcomon chuckled. The door swung open, and a short digimon with the appearance of an old man walked in. "Hey, Dr. Jijimon!"

**JIJIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – ANCIENT TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"You four are feeling better, I assume." Dr. Jijimon said, and they all nodded.

"Thank you for fixing us up." Renamon nodded.

"No problem." Dr. Jijimon grinned. "While you were mending your wounds, I took the liberty of examining your Digivices."

"Oh?" Keiko said, and Dr. Jijimon sat on one of the beds across from the girls.

"Yes, and I was amazed at what I discovered." Dr. Jijimon began to explain. "It seems you have mastered a new method of digivolution than Tamers I've seen in the past. Others would just undergo a natural digivolution, but you Tamers are able to empower your digimon partners with the power of your emotions, and they are able to achieve all sorts of evolution levels. For instance, Luciana, your Renamon has already achieved the Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate evolutions."

"It was because of the bond we share." Luciana smiled, and Renamon nodded.

Before Dr. Jijimon could finish explaining his findings, a large boom was heard close by, and Renamon and Falcomon jumped to the window, and they saw Senichi and Luna, attacking the city with their respective partners, Tsukaimon and Lopmon.

"It's the enemy!" Falcomon shouted, and everyone gasped.

"Senichi and Luna are here, and they brought a vengeance!" Renamon cried.

"Let's go get 'em." Luciana said, and Keiko nodded.

"That might not be necessary." Dr. Jijimon smiled. "The Hospitown guards are on the case. They've evolved since the last time a Tamer and his monster visited Hospitown." Keiko and Luciana stared blankly at Dr. Jijimon, and they gazed out the window.

In the distance, the girls watched as Tsukaimon and Lopmon continued to attack Hospitown, with civilians panicking as explosions kept coming and going.

"This is too much fun!" Luna shrieked happily.

"I wonder if there's anyone here to oppose us." Senichi chuckled. "Ready for Round 2, guys?"

"Oh yes, _we_ are." A random voice shot out of nowhere. Senichi and Luna glanced around to find the source of the voice, and behind them, stood three Perfect-level digimon, gawking at them intensely. The first Perfect was built like a dinosaur, equipped with a cybertronic arm, a metal chest-plate, and a metal head plate. He was basically a MetalGreymon, only with some "improvements". The second Perfect resembled a beastly centaur, bearing heavy grey armor all over his body, looking like all of the armor designs were based on guns. The third and final Perfect took on a more humanoid appearance compared to the other two, except for the fact that his body was encased with cobalt flames.

**EXMETALGREYMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**ASSAULTMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**BLUEMERAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – FLAME TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Ahh, fresh meat." Senichi chuckled.

"Your days of terrorizing the innocent are over!" Assaultmon cried valiantly, pointing his revolver arms at Senichi and Luna.

"You can't possibly be serious," Luna chuckled. "Trying to harm defenseless humans, such as ourselves."

"Luna, I think we'd better show them how _defenseless_ we really are!" Senichi growled. As he and Luna pulled out their Digivices, the three Perfects took this opportunity, and with all of their might, they charged towards the two Tamers.

"_Blazing Ice!_"

"_Air Shot!_"

The surprisingly powerful attacks of the two Child digimon forced Assaultmon, ExMetalGreymon, and BlueMeramon onto the ground, where they toppled onto each other. Still eager to fight, the three Perfects got up to see Tsukaimon and Lopmon going to their respective Tamers.

"Lopmon, I think we should show these pathetic creatures your _new_ power." Luna said, with a wicked tone overshadowing her voice.

"I like that idea." Lopmon said sinisterly, and she flew towards the three Perfects, and the trio of digimon gasped upon seeing a dark aura eclipsing Luna's body.

"**Dark Digisoul, Burst Charge!**"

The dark power generated by Luna's Digivice exploded towards Lopmon, and her body began to expand.

"This can't be good…" ExMetalGreymon gasped, astounded by Lopmon undergoing her transformation.

"_**Lopmon double dark digivolve to…**_**" **

Lopmon's body continued to inflate until it reached the size of a skyscraper, and her fur color changed from tan-brown to a blend of purple, green, and blue. Her golden eyes gave off a dark feeling, and dark clouds began to form in the sky, forcing lightning to strike, surrounding her body completely. Luciana, Keiko, and the Perfects watched in terror as this new digimon presented her name.

"…_**Kerpymon!**_"

**KERPYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CHERUB TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"How do you like her now?" Luna grinned, as Kerpymon let out a demonic roar, one that began to cause Hospitown to tremble violently.

"Let's go!" BlueMeramon shouted, and he, ExMetalGreymon, and Assaultmon rose into the air to meet with Kerpymon's enormous face.

"It's time to meet your end!" ExMetalGreymon hollered.

"_Trident Arm 9.9!_"

"_Justice Massacre!_"

"_Ice Phantom!_"

"Such foolish attempts." Kerpymon smiled, and he effortlessly swatted all of them, and they all crash-landed into one of the towers that was protecting the Hospitown Hospital. The tremors caused by Kerpymon were felt all over Hospitown, including inside the hospital, where Keiko and Luciana were watching.

"That's it, no more watching from afar!" Luciana declared, and Renamon nodded.

"It's time to show them that our digimon can fight, too!" Keiko added, and Falcomon nodded his head, as well.

"Please, be careful." Dr. Jijimon warned. "The Digidestined are the last hope for this world." All four of them nodded, and they all ran out of the door. "They _are_ our only hope…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

At once, Luciana, Keiko, Renamon, and Falcomon burst out of the hospital doors, and they halted as BlueMeramon collided right next to them into the floor.

"Are you alright, BlueMeramon?" Keiko asked, comforting the fallen digimon.

"I'll be fine." BlueMeramon grunted, as Keiko helped him up. BlueMeramon gazed over to his comrades, who were still fighting a losing battle against Kerpymon. "I can't take this…" Blue spheres of fire formed in his hands, and he took off again towards Kerpymon.

"No, you're wounded!" Keiko shrieked.

"_Ice Fireball!_"

The blue fireballs struck Kerpymon in the face, but they simply bounced off and they mistakenly hit ExMetalGreymon, who was in the process of launching his most powerful attack at Kerpymon.

"I can't watch this…anymore…" Luciana cried.

"SEND THEM TO HELL!!" Luna shrieked. A few tears fell from Luciana's face as she bowed her head, but she could still hear the cries of the digimon that were being severely beaten by Kerpymon. Suddenly, something snapped within Luciana, and a thin coating of light surrounded her entire body, and all that mattered for her right now was to avenge the fallen digimon.

"YOU WON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!" Luciana exploded, and Luna changed her attention from the battle to her, and Luciana's D-Soul Digivice began to rapidly shine, and Renamon began to run towards Kerpymon, as her body began to purge with the same light that was being emitted from Luciana's Digivice, and she began to flip in the air.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Renamon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Sakuyamon!**"

Filled with Luciana's desire to bring justice to Luna and Kerpymon, Sakuyamon shot towards Kerpymon and with her staff, she whipped Kerpymon in the face, which forced Kerpymon back a little bit.

"So, you finally decided to join the fight." Luna sneered, as Kerpymon loomed towards Sakuyamon, struggling to swat her out of the air, as he did with Assaultmon, BlueMeramon, and ExMetalGreymon, but Sakuyamon moved swiftly enough to dodge his incoming hands.

"I can no longer stand by and watch scum like _you_ wreck havoc on the Digital World." Luciana snarled.

"_Amethyst Mandala!_"

Sakuyamon began to charge her aura into her staff, and a golden sphere began to encircle her, and she took off in the direction of Kerpymon, who began to constrict his fist, and a lightning bolt was created.

"_Lightning Spear!_"

Sakuyamon braced herself for impact, and the Lightning Spear hit her, but it only destroyed the golden orb Sakuyamon was in, and she still kept blazing to Kerpymon.

"Knock their lights out, Sakuyamon!" Luciana yelled, as she ran to encourage her partner in battle. Keiko could only watch as Sakuyamon and Kerpymon intensely battled each other.

"I have an idea…" a baleful voice said from behind Keiko, which immediately scared the living daylights of her. She slowly turned around and gasped at the sight of Senichi and Lopmon standing behind her.

"Get away from me!" Keiko barked, and Falcomon rushed in front of her.

"You winy little girl." Senichi said with a serious look on. "We're going to fight too, see? Yeah, and it'll be an aerial battle…and whoever loses…also must say goodbye to their life!" Keiko gasped at Senichi's risky demands.

"We can take him!" Falcomon shouted, much to Keiko's surprise. "Right, Keiko?"

"R-Right…" Keiko said nervously. "Prepare to fight!"

"**Wing Blade, Full Charge!**"

Falcomon took off into the air, and he took in Keiko's full charged Digisoul, and he began to digivolve.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Falcomon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Yatagaramon!**"

Yatagaramon soared high in the sky and he let out a strident caw.

"I suppose that's his battle cry." Lopmon laughed.

"Kill them." Senichi commanded, and Lopmon leapt into the air after Yatagaramon.

"**Dark Digisoul, Full Charge!**"

"**Lopmon **_**dark **_** digivolve to…**"

"…**Megadramon!**"

"You won't survive this conflict." Megadramon hissed. He shot up into the sky after Yatagaramon, and the two faced off against each other.

"Why aren't you digivolving to the Ultimate Level, too?" Keiko asked suspiciously.

"It's simple, really." Senichi said. "I want to be at the same level as my victims."

"You bastard." Keiko swore, and she summoned her Wing Blades from under her arms, and she flew on top of one of the Hospitown towers so she could get a better view of the battle. "You can do it, Yatagaramon!"

"Don't kid yourself." Senichi said, levitating in the air, thanks to his dark Digisoul. "You two are **doomed**, and you know it."

"_Genocide Attack!_"

Several blasts from Megadramon's Booster Claw were fired, and Yatagaramon swiftly dodged them, leaving them to crash in random buildings.

"Keep dodging, Yatagaramon!" Keiko cried, as an idea formed in her head.

"Got it!" Yatagaramon cawed.

"Megadramon, don't let him escape!" Senichi ordered, and Megadramon continued to blast away at Yatagaramon, who kept trying to dodge the Genocide Attacks.

"Keep it up, Yatagaramon!" Keiko said. "You can do this!"

"…or not." Senichi said, and Megadramon grabbed one of Yatagaramon's legs, and he chucked him into the ground near the tower that Senichi and Keiko were standing on. "NOW!"

"_Genocide Attack!_"

Keiko turned away as several explosions took place beneath them, due to Megadramon blasting Yatagaramon with his Booster Claw.

"It's over…" Senichi smirked. As Megadramon loomed in for the kill, Keiko smiled, and Yatagaramon blasted into the air and tackled Megadramon into a nearby building.

"What?!" Senichi gasped.

"Full-power!" Keiko shouted, and Yatagaramon's claws began to charge up with energy.

"_Mikafutsu no Kami!_"

"_Genocide Attack!_"

There was a brief standstill, and a massive explosion followed, covering half of Hospitown in a blanket of smoke.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"_Spirit Strike!_"

Four multicolored dragon spirits soared towards Kerpymon, and they swam in the air until they grazed Kerpymon in the chest.

"Is that all you've got?!" Luna shrieked. Kerpymon sent out a purple energy blast from out of her mouth, and it hit Sakuyamon squarely in her chest, and she tumbled down onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Luciana called out to her partner.

"Y-Yeah, no worries…" Sakuyamon coughed, and she glanced up to see Kerpymon's towering body looming over her, and she raised her foot over the fallen God Man digimon.

"Uh…no offense, Sakuyamon," Luciana began. "…but this is where I usually start to worry."

"Now, it's time to die." Luna cackled, and Kerpymon began to lower her foot.

"SAKUYAMON!!" Luciana bellowed, and she ran next to her partner.

"L-Luciana…" Sakuyamon sighed. "Get out of here…save yourself."

"No way," Luciana said. "I love you, you're my best friend, and I cherish all of the memories that we have had together."

"You know what they say…" Luna guffawed. "The ones who cherish together, perish together. SAY GOODBYE!" At once, Kerpymon slammed his foot down on them, and a large thud was heard.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"No…" BlueMeramon said, watching from afar. He, Assaultmon, and ExMetalGreymon were watching from the window in their hospital room, and they were all bandaged, so their wounds would heal.

"I-I can't believe it." ExMetalGreymon said, with tears flowing from his eyes. "T-They can't be gone…"

"Wait a minute." Assaultmon paused, gazing at Kerpymon's foot, and a bright light was shining from it. "What's going on…?"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"What the hell?!" Luna shrieked, and Kerpymon fell to the ground, and Luna gasped to see both Luciana and Sakuyamon, covered by Sakuyamon's Amethyst Mandala technique, which suddenly faded. "So, you survived…"

"Good thinking, Sakuyamon." Luciana smiled.

"Luciana, if I use up all of my Ultimate Level power at once, I believe I can defeat Kerpymon once and for all." Sakuyamon said.

"It's worth a shot." Luciana nodded.

"If you two are through…Heaven is waiting." Luna cried, and Kerpymon threw his arms up into the air, causing the dark clouds to grow larger and shoot out powerful bolts of lightning.

"_Storm of Judgment!_"

"Here." Sakuyamon said, handing her staff to Luciana, and the Amethyst Mandala shield surrounded her.

"Thanks, now go get her!" Luciana cheered, and Sakuyamon shot up towards Kerpymon, dodging every single lightning bolt that came near her, and her body was glazed with a golden radiance.

"What's this?!" Luna gasped.

"Here's the true power of the bond Luciana and I share!" Sakuyamon hollered, as her own energy began to form in the palm of her hands and she pointed it towards Kerpymon.

"_Celestial Spirit Strike!_"

All of the energy that Sakuyamon could muster shot out of her palms, and the blast immediately pierced through Kerpymon's chest, and she cried out in pain, as her body was deleted, much to Luna's dismay, and she reverted to a digi-egg.

"Alright!" Luciana cheered. Sakuyamon's body glistened with light, and she started falling to the ground, and her body was decreasing in size, and Luciana was able to catch her, and the light faded, leaving Sakuyamon's In-Training form, Viximon, in her place. "Great job, Viximon."

"It took up all of my power, but it was worth it." Viximon smiled, and Luciana looked at Luna, who was going insane.

"N-NO…IT'S ALL A DREAM…" Luna reassured herself, and she began to shiver continuously. "EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Luciana and Viximon winced as Luna let out a piercing scream, and Luciana opened her eyes when the scream was over, and Luna was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?" Luciana asked.

"Look!" Viximon shouted, pointing to where Kerpymon was formerly standing. A purple digi-egg sat there idly, with no trace of Luna left. "Wow…"

"Let's go find Keiko and Falcomon." Luciana suggested, and Viximon nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see us."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The smolder from the explosion began to fade, and Keiko looked next to her, and she noticed Falcomon lying there, weakened from the battle.

"Falcomon, are you okay?" Keiko asked.

"S-So far…" Falcomon murmured. Keiko smiled, and she turned around, but to her surprise, Senichi had disappeared. "Where's Senichi?!"

"Peek-a-boo!" Senichi's voice hollered, and both Keiko and Falcomon turned around, and Senichi appeared, riding on a new demonic digimon. He had a big bulgy body that was colored black, and he only bore one eye.

"Oh no…" Falcomon sighed.

"Meet Megadramon's Ultimate Level form…" Senichi glared. "I call him Ghoulmon!"

**GHOULMON (BLACK) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON LORD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"I thought Megadramon digivolved into Machinedramon!" Keiko shouted.

"Normally he does," Senichi sneered. "This time, while Megadramon was digivolving, I inputted some data I got from the Perfect Level digimon, Cherrymon, and it resulted in somewhat of a Jogress Evolution, and Ghoulmon was born!"

"Keiko, I-I don't think I have any energy left in me to digivolve…" Falcomon said, and Keiko looked at him.

"Does this mean…?" Keiko flinched, as Ghoulmon spread open his wings, and a large gust of wind knocked over the two, and Keiko began to topple off of the building.

"KEIKO!" Falcomon cried, and he managed to grab her hand, and she was hanging loosely from the top of the tower.

"F-Falcomon, let go." Keiko decided, and Falcomon was shocked to hear this.

"Keiko…but why?" he asked.

"You need to survive and get out of here." Keiko said. "Find Ryuu and the others, and you guys can defeat the Demon Lords, and get Vani back..." And with that, Falcomon completely lost his grip, and Keiko began to plummet to the ground.

"KEIKO!" Falcomon cried, and as tears fell from his eyes, he knew what he had to do, and he dived after Keiko, in an attempt to rescue her from death.

"This should be fun to watch." Senichi said. As Falcomon dived for Keiko, her Digivice began to stick out of her pocket, and it began to change into a D-Soul Digivice. Bright lights began to emerge from it, and they covered both Keiko and Falcomon.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"What's going on?!" Senichi glared. As the lights faded, Keiko was seemingly flying in the air all by herself, but Senichi and Ghoulmon looked again, and she was riding a stunning avian digimon, who bore six gracefully white wings, and they soared through the skies until they reached Senichi and Ghoulmon.

"Senichi, this is your end…" Keiko glared. "Falcomon double warp digivolved to…"

"…**Valdorumon!**"

**VALDORUMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – EXALTED BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"No way!" Senichi hollered. "That pigeon managed to evolve to the Ultimate Level!"

"I cannot let you harm Keiko or anyone else ever again." Valdorumon said boldly.

"Don't make me laugh," Senichi yelled, and Ghoulmon pointed his arm at them.

"_Death Arrow!_"

The eyes on Ghoulmon's hands launched multiple energy arrows, and Keiko had a confident smile on, and Valdorumon's feathers began to shine.

"_Purge Shine!_"

The light coating Valdorumon's feathers spread to her entire body, and the incoming Death Arrows were deleted upon contact with Valdorumon's radiantly glazed body.

"Damn…" Senichi cursed under his breath. "Why didn't that work?!"

"My Purge Shine is immune to any attack driven by evil." Valdorumon cleverly said.

"That won't save you from Ghoulmon's most powerful attack!" Senichi roared, and Ghoulmon flew closer and closer to Keiko and Valdorumon, and his cycloptic eye began to rapidly produce thunderous energy.

"_Explosion Eye!_"

The looming energy beam of destruction started making its way to Valdorumon, and more light started to gather around him.

"Now, here's our other attack…" Keiko began.

"_Aurora Undulation!_"

All of the light that centered around Valdorumon began to expand, and both Senichi and Ghoulmon gasped, and the light started to engulf them, and the bright radiance blinded the entire city.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"That was amazing!" Luciana cheered, and Valdorumon flew down to her with Keiko on his back. "You guys finally evolved to Ultimate Level!"

"Yup, that was something else." Keiko grinned. Everyone laughed, and Valdorumon's body was covered in a blanket of light once again, but this time, his body began to shrink, and Valdorumon degenerated to Falcomon's unique In-Training form, Pinamon.

**PINAMON – IN-TRAINING LEVEL – BIRD TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

"I have to say, it felt good to spread my Ultimate Level wings." Pinamon smiled.

"Hey!" a loud voice rang. The girls and their digimon looked up to see a Blimpmon floating in the air. Seconds later, Ryuu and Kenji skydived out of Blimpmon, with Dracomon and Leormon following.

"It's the guys!" Luciana smiled.

"Don't start the party without us!" Ryuu cried, and seconds later, both Ryuu and Kenji crashed into the ground. The girls watched and laughed as Leormon landed perfectly on his feet, and Dracomon simply used his wings to prevent him from smashing into the ground.

"How are you guys, brother?" Luciana asked.

"We just had a strange adventure, far, far away." Kenji described.

"What did you do on your girls' night out?" Dracomon wondered.

"Check it out!" Keiko said excitedly, showing off her new Digivice.

"Whoa!" Ryuu shouted and everyone gasped. "You have a D-Soul Digivice! Does that mean--?"

"Yeah!" Pinamon cried. "In our group, we can all evolve to the Ultimate Level!"

"**Perfect…**" a deep, dark voice growled. Everyone immediately searched around, trying to find the source of that demonic tone. A dark aura unexpectedly erupted in front of them, and the Lord of Greed, Barbamon, appeared before them.

"BARBAMON!!" Everyone cried, and Barbamon began to chuckle sinisterly.

"**Now that you can all evolve to the Ultimate Level, you'll be a much more formidable victim.**" Barbamon said, and Dracomon, Leormon, Viximon, and Pinamon began to glare at him. "**What's wrong, you want to fight? Well then, let the battle commence!**"

"_**Greedy Wand!**_"

Barbamon shot out a green blast from his wand, and when it reached the D-Tamers, a cloud of dust was formed. Four pillars of light shot out of the dust cloud, and Slayerdramon, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon leaped out, all-powered up and ready to go.

"Alright, it's four on one, Barbamon!" Ryuu said confidently. "You'll never win!"

"**That's where you're wrong…**" Barbamon growled, and he pointed his wand at the D-Tamers. "**In the name of the Demon Lords, you shall perish at my hand!**"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Barbamon has engaged in battle with the D-Tamers."_

"_Worry not. He is the deceitful one of the group."_

"_What are you doing here?!"_

"_I came here to help! I can't just stand by and let a bunch of humans and their pets save my world!"_

"_Wretched fool…DIE!"_

"_V-Vani…?"_

"_You'll pay for desecrating her memory!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-26**

**ESTE ES EL DIA**


	26. D26: Este Es El Dia

_The Digimon D-Tamers had finally regrouped after being separated by that fateful attack. In their time apart, the boys helped a princess and an old man defeat an evil space lord, while the girls finally defeated both Senichi and Luna. In the process, Keiko gained the ability to use the Burst Charge, enabling Falcomon to double warp digivolve into her Ultimate Level, Valdorumon. However, they're not out of the woods yet, as the four are about to take on the first Demon Lord, Barbamon…_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-26**

**Este Es el' Dia**

"Lilithmon…are you awake?"

Lilithmon sat up on her bed to see Daemon, wrapped up in his cloak, entering her room.

"What is it?" Lilithmon inquired.

"I've heard word that Barbamon is in the midst of battle at this very moment." Daemon reported.

"Battle?" Lilithmon asked, interested. "Against who?"

"The humans we met before." Daemon said. "The ones with the Slayerdramon." This sparked something inside Lilithmon, but not what would be expected. "What should we do?"

"Worry not." Lilithmon said. "Barbamon is the deceitful one of the group. Besides, it is most unlikely that they would defeat him."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Barbamon was pretty confident in himself. He was facing off against the four Ultimate Level Digimon that were partnered with the Digimon D-Tamers: Slayerdramon, who seemed like the leader, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, the more experienced of the four, and Valdorumon, the newly evolved of the four. Even though he was facing four digimon of the same level, Barbamon was sure that he would be the victor in this fight.

"Go!" Slayerdramon shouted, and he, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon charged for Barbamon simultaneously, and Barbamon didn't move an inch.

"_Sky Dragon Slay Off!_"

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

"_Dragon Helix!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

One-by-one, the attacks hit Barbamon dead-on, and after the last attack, an explosion followed.

"We got him!" Ryuu shouted. As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped to see not a single scratch or bruise on Barbamon at all.

"No way!" Slayerdramon shrieked.

"**Such feeble attempts to destroy me like that are so useless.**" Barbamon chuckled.

"Damn, he's strong." Kenji muttered.

"What should we do?" Keiko asked.

"Keep going." Ryuu said simply. "We simply can't give up…if we want to save Vani…and the entire Digital World, for that matter. Right, Slayerdramon?"

"That's right!" Slayerdramon bellowed, drawing out Fragarach, and he soared into the sky, and charged towards Barbamon.

"Follow his lead!" BantyoLeomon called out, and he, Valdorumon, and Sakuyamon went off towards Barbamon as well.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

Slayerdramon's energy dragon wave shot through to Barbamon, and as it soared towards the Demon Lord, BantyoLeomon was running with it at the same speed, along with Sakuyamon's four energy spirit foxes, and Valdorumon, who could match that speed easily.

"Let's attack him at full-power!" BantyoLeomon roared, and his fist went ablaze.

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

Both attacks combined and they created a flaming tornado that loomed towards Barbamon, and he used his wand to just swat the attack away.

"**Want to see true firepower?**" Barbamon cackled, and he held out both of his arms towards the Digimon.

"_**Jigoku no Kaen!**_"

A circle of flames began to encircle the Digimon, and it began to grow into a cyclone, and it trapped them inside. The D-Tamers could do nothing except listen to their partners' cries of agony.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Keiko cried. "We have to help them!"

"There might be a way…" Ryuu said. Everyone looked at him, as he pulled out his Digivice. Something then sparked in Kenji's mind.

"Yeah, that's it!" he smiled, doing the same with his Digivice.

"What's going on?" Luciana asked.

"Just watch." Ryuu said, and he and Kenji turned to face Barbamon.

"**Dramon Breaker, realize!!**"

"**Leo Claw, realize!!**"

Both weapons: a sword for Ryuu, and dual lion fighting fists for Kenji, realized out of their Digivices, and the boys prepared for battle.

"Come on, guys!" Ryuu called out to Keiko and his sister. "Join the fight!"

"Yeah!" Luciana and Keiko shouted, pulling out their Digivices.

"**Fox Leaf, realize!!"**

"**Wing Blade, realize!!"**

Suddenly, Luciana's hands and feet started to purge with silver flame-like energies, and violet wings sprouted out of Keiko's arms.

"Now, let's go!" Ryuu shouted, and the D-Tamers all blazed towards Barbamon.

"**What's this?**" Barbamon questioned. "**More feeble attempts to stop me?**"

"Ryuu, no!" Slayerdramon coughed.

"**Here is their punishment.**" Barbamon said, pointing his wand at the incoming D-Tamers.

"_**Greedy Wand!**_"

"_Victory Charge!_"

Using the Dramon Breaker, Ryuu produced its famous hexagonal shield, and it nullified the effects of Barbamon's Greedy Wand attack, and Kenji, Keiko, and Luciana kept going towards Barbamon.

"_Howling Crusher!_"

"_Wisteria Punch!_"

"_Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!_"

All three attacks hammered Barbamon, and the D-Tamers were confident that their attacks effected him in some way, but Barbamon merely shrugged, and a dark aura began to surround his body, and it pushed Kenji, Luciana, and Keiko back to the ground.

"No!" BantyoLeomon cried. He began to squint his eyes and his fists began to ball up, and something miraculous began to take place: Kenji's Digivice began to purge with light, and in accordance to the light, BantyoLeomon's body began to catch on fire, with his hair blazing away.

"What's going on?" Sakuyamon asked, locked in a gaze at her companion. With his newly acquired powers, BantyoLeomon threw his fist into the ground below him, and the succeeding shockwaves immediately caused the flaming cyclone surrounding them to utterly vanish.

"You did it!" Valdorumon smirked.

"Thanks, BantyoLeomon." Slayerdramon nodded, and BantyoLeomon's body returned to normal. "Now, let's fight!" The digimon set off towards Barbamon, who was aiming his wand at the three fallen D-Tamers.

"**Doomsday.**" Barbamon glared. A medley of attacks suddenly struck Barbamon in the back, and he turned around to see the Ultimates rushing towards him. "**Insolent whelps.**" Barbamon created a huge, flaming sphere and he launched it at all seven of the fighters, and the impact knocked them all back. "**Fools. Do you really think you have enough power to stop me?**"

"Ugh, w-we've got to buy Ryuu some time…" Kenji coughed, looking behind him. He saw Ryuu, and he was twirling the Dramon Breaker in a circular motion, assumingly trying to gain more power for a final strike.

"**Say goodbye.**" Barbamon said, and before he was able to launch his final attack, a lightning current immediately struck him in the back, and he whipped his body around, and facing him was a strange creature. He was covered in blue Digizoid armor while yellow accents, and he was riding what appeared to be a robotic surfboard.

"That's enough!" the digimon cried, and Kenji pulled out his Digivice to see who their savior was.

**SURFIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"I've never seen him before…" BantyoLeomon said suspiciously.

"Even I have no recollection of him." Valdorumon added, and Keiko started to read the information on her Digivice about Surfimon.

"It says here that there was a contest on who could create the coolest Digimon a few years ago." She read. "Fans all over Japan submitted ideas for a new Digimon to be created, and Surfimon was one of two winners. Unknown to the public, Surfimon's data materialized into the Digital World and he was formed into a Digital Monster. His Lightning Cutter and Barrier Blade attacks are unbeatable."

"_Good, he can buy me more time…_" Ryuu thought, as he continued spinning the Dramon Breaker in the air, and light began to shine from it.

"Barbamon, you won't harm these humans and their pets anymore!" Surfimon hollered. "I stake my life on it!"

"**That can be arranged.**" Barbamon mocked. Surfimon took this as an opportunity, and with his rocket-powered surfboard, he immediately took off towards the Demon Lord at full-speed, ignoring the D-Tamers as he passed by. As he got closer and closer to Barbamon, two sharp razor blades popped out of the front of Surfimon's board, and they were covered in electricity, which soon began to cover the entire surfboard, as well as Surfimon himself.

"_Lightning Cutter!_"

As Surfimon charged at Barbamon, the Demon Lord only smirked, and a serious explosion occurred, and they were both engulfed with an endless storm of smoke. The impact was so gigantic, the D-Tamers and their partners had to cover their eyes and mouths to avoid taking in the smolder.

"Did he get him?" Luciana asked. As the fumes began to fade away, everyone gasped to see the position that Surfimon was in. He was being held by the neck by, not Barbamon, but by a digimon who resembled one of the Celestial Digimon, but something about him proved to be cynical.

"Where'd he come from?" Keiko gasped.

"**Simple.**" Barbamon said. "**I summoned BlackSeraphimon here from the depths of the Dark Area. You see, I have the ability to manipulate the Digital Monsters of the Fallen Angel and Demon Lord Class.**"

"Wretched fool…" BlackSeraphimon said. "DIE!!" And with that, sparks of lightning came out of the hand that BlackSeraphimon was using to hold Surfimon, and he started to cry out in pain.

"_MOVE!!_" Slayerdramon hollered, and the partners of the D-Tamers all blasted off and Barbamon watched them coming for him.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

"_Dragon Helix!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

All four attacks hit and completely destroyed BlackSeraphimon on the spot, and his Digiegg flew into the sky, knocking Surfimon onto the ground.

"SURFIMON, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" Surfimon turned around, and saw Ryuu, pointing the now fully-charged Dramon Breaker directly at Barbamon from afar. Surfimon immediately leaped into the air, and his surfboard caught him, and it flew Surfimon out of harm's way.

"Now Ryuu, go!" Slayerdramon roared.

"_Trident Gaia!_"

A large stream of golden radiance bolted out of the Dramon Breaker and it hit him squarely in the chest, and the blow knocked him back into a few nearby buildings, and they all collapsed.

"Ha! It's over!" Keiko cheered, and smiles spread onto everyone's faces. They left as quickly as they came when they noticed a familiar figure lying unconscious on the ground in place of Barbamon.

"Vani…" Ryuu was shocked at the sudden appearance of his girlfriend lying in the place of Barbamon. He quickly ran towards Vani, and he began to rub her back, in hopes that she would wake up. "Wake up…come on…"

"Could it really be her?" Keiko gasped.

"What is my brother's girlfriend doing here?" Luciana wondered. "Isn't she Lilithmon?"

"Yeah…" Slayerdramon muttered, and then it suddenly hit him. "_RYUU, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!_"

"Slayerdramon, what are you talking about?" Ryuu asked. "It's Vani, remember? My girlfriend…" Slowly, Vani's eyes began to open, and she looked up at Ryuu and smiled faintly.

"R-Ryuu-kun…" she smiled, and Ryuu smiled along with her. "You idiot." Ryuu's smile was shattered, and he looked at Vani, whose eyes turned blood red and six crimson wings sprouted from out of her back.

"No…" Ryuu said brokenly, and an evil smirk appeared on Vani's face, and she smacked Ryuu down onto the ground away from her, and everyone gasped when a flaming sphere appeared in her right hand. "V-Vani…"

"_Pandemonium Lost…_"

An explosive amount of energy came from the sphere shot out of her grasp and it was about to hit Ryuu, but Slayerdramon swooped in and caught him before the attack made contact.

"Wow, thanks Slayerdramon." Ryuu sighed. "Sorry I didn't believe you."

"No worries." Slayerdramon nodded. Ryuu glared down at "Vani", who started to take on the appearance of Barbamon. Hatred suddenly fumed within him.

"You…" he growled, and his eyes squinted.

"Oh, no…" Kenji gasped, noticing the anger growing in his friend.

"_Barbamon…_" Ryuu raged. "_You'll pay…you'll pay for desecrating her memory!!_" Suddenly, a black light began to shine out from Ryuu's Digivice, and a similar effect began to happen to Slayerdramon, and a thin coating of black light began to cover him.

"Ryuu, don't give into your emotions." Kenji hollered. "Revenge isn't the answer!"

"This isn't revenge…" Ryuu said, and the minute he said that, the black light immediately switched back to a white radiance, and Slayerdramon roared in pride. "…it's justice." With that, Slayerdramon summoned Fragarach and blasted off towards Barbamon, as the rest of the D-Tamers stared in awe.

"**This is useless.**" Barbamon smirked, pointing his wand at the two of them.

"_**Pandemonium Lost!**_"

"_Snapping Dragon Slay Blade!_"

Slayerdramon blocked the Pandemonium Lost with Fragarach, and then he wrapped his mighty chainsword around Barbamon's body.

"Now, everyone!" Slayerdramon shouted. "Use all of your power!"

"You heard him!" BantyoLeomon roared, and the D-Tamers and their Digimon all ran towards Slayerdramon and Barbamon.

"Let's fight!" Kenji shouted.

"_Howling Crusher!_"

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Wisteria Punch!_"

"_Amethyst Mandala!_"

"_Aurora Undulation!_"

"_Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!_"

All six of the attacks' energies combined into one multicolored torrent of energy and they all rushed into Barbamon, and they heard him cry in pain.

"Yeah!" Luciana cheered, as all of the Digimon returned to their Child level forms.

"Ryuu! Slayerdramon!" Renamon said boldly. "It is up to you two to end this!"

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Ryuu said, and he summoned the Dramon Breaker once more.

"_**IT WON'T END THIS WAY!!**_" Barbamon shrieked, as random outbursts of darkness shot from his already weakened body, and Slayerdramon grabbed Fragarach and soared into the sky. A shadowy sphere came out of Barbamon's wand, and it was heading straight for Ryuu and Slayerdramon.

"I got this!" Ryuu shouted, holding the Dramon Breaker in a slanted position.

"_Victory Charge!_"

With Ryuu's peculiar sword skill, he was able to rebound the shadow ball, and both the Dramon Breaker and Fragarach began to shine.

"Now, together!" Slayerdramon shouted, and Ryuu nodded.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

"_Trident Gaia!_"

Both attacks loomed in towards the Demon Lord, and as soon as the attacks connected, a large shrill was heard, and Barbamon's body burst into data bits, and the dark Digiegg exploded.

"We did it." Ryuu said, as he leapt off of Slayerdramon's back, and he landed onto the ground, and Dracomon landed next to him.

"Nice job, little bro." Luciana smiled. "You guys weren't half bad."

"Yeah, that was something else." Leormon added, and Kenji nodded.

"Hachiro Ryuu, you almost lost yourself." Kenji chuckled. "I had to say, I was impressed."

"Didn't think you could pull that off." Keiko laughed.

"Thanks, guys." Ryuu smiled. "Well, our job isn't done yet."

"No, far from done." Dracomon added.

"We still have a mission to complete." Ryuu began. "To defeat the Demon Lords, restore balance to the Digital World…and to rescue Vani, that is our mission!"

"You still have much to learn-gya." A familiar voice called. Everyone looked around, searching for the source of that voice.

"Agumon Hakase?" Falcomon gasped. "Is that you?"

"Of course-gya." The voice said, and Agumon Hakase appeared before them. "Hey, how's it going-gya?"

"Agumon Hakase," Kenji said. "How unusual it is for you to appear at such a time like this."

"Now is not the time for that-gya." Agumon Hakase started. "We have business to attend to-gya!"

"We?" Dracomon repeated, and three large shadows appeared behind Agumon Hakase.

"Yes, we." Three deep voices said behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_We are the guardians of your digimon partners."_

"_We empower your weapons."_

"_We need to train you to take on the rest of the Demon Lords."_

"_We're wasting time! I need to defeat Lilithmon, so Vani can come back!"_

"_You need to learn patience, young one."_

"_Barbamon has fallen at the hands of the Digimon D-Tamers."_

"_Daemon, I believe you are next in line."_

"_To Hell, they will burn for eternity!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-27**

**THE OLD MASTERS OF LEGEND!**


	27. D27: The Old Masters of Legend!

_The Digimon D-Tamers and their Ultimate Level partners fought a hard battle against the first of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Barbamon. They had a little help from Surfimon, a recently created digimon. All seemed well until Barbamon pulled one final trick: disguising himself as Vani in order for Ryuu to let his guard down, and it worked. Luckily, Slayerdramon was able to snap Ryuu out of it, and together, along with the rest of the D-Tamers, they were able to silence the Lord of Greed once and for all. Meanwhile…_

"Ugh…what to do now?" The stern voice of Zanbamon asked, as he wandered tirelessly through a mountainous region. A few days ago, he overheard a few Biyomon and Pagumon gossiping and talking about the fact that GranDracmon had been vanquished. Zanbamon sensed a strong power ever since that day, and so he assumed it was the Dragon Tamer: Hachiro Ryuu, and his partner, Dracomon, who had defeated Lord GranDracmon. The only problem was that now that his Master was defeated, he only had one reason to keep on living: to hunt the Dragon digimon that inhabit the Digital World. He would save both Ryuu and Dracomon for last as he continued on his quest.

"You seem quite troubled, Zanbamon." A sly voice said, and Zanbamon stopped dead in his tracks and looked ahead to see two Digimon appearing before him. The first one resembled a certain Royal Knight, except that he bore blue in place of red. The second one had a green skin pigment, and he worked hard for them again.

"ChaosGallantmon, Boltmon." Zanbamon began, as the two Digimon landed across from him.

**CHAOSGALLANTMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DARK KNIGHT TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**BOLTMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE **

"Zanbamon, you wander the corridors of the Digital World endlessly." ChaosGallantmon began. "You must make something of your life now that LordGranDracmon has been eliminated."

"Patience." Zanbamon said calmly. "I am currently on a quest for someone who may have ceased to exist."



"Are you still searching for that Darkdramon?" Boltmon inquired, and Zanbamon nodded. "You know that Darkdramon won't appear until he finds the BAN-TYO of whom he has been searching for ever since he separated from his Tamer."

"And in that, lies the answer." Zanbamon said. "One of the Dragon Tamer's comrades has evolved into a BantyoLeomon, so I am sure he will show himself sooner or later."

"_Dark Roar!_"

As luck would have it, an energy orb made of darkness soared from the sky onto the ground, and as it collided with the ground, smoke began to emit. It faded soon afterwards, and the three former generals looked into the sky and they saw none other than Darkdramon himself floating above them.

"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU SOMEDAY!" Zanbamon bellowed. "DARKDRAMON!!'

"You say that BAN-TYO has appeared?" Darkdramon asked. "Where is he?!"

"I won't discuss his whereabouts with the likes of you." Zanbamon glared, and they all drew out their weapons: Zanbamon pulled out his Ryuuzan Maru, ChaosGallantmon's right arm became the diabolic Balmunc lance, and Boltmon gripped his Battle Tomahawk.

"Please, I don't have much time." Darkdramon warned. "You must help me."

"They're not going to help you at all, dumbass!" a sharp, violent voice called out, and the sound of an incoming motorcycle was heard, and seconds later, Beelzemon came in, riding on Behemoth, stopping when he reached the four Ultimate level digimon.

"Ugh, Beelzemon…" Darkdramon groaned.

"It's one of the Seven Great Demon Lords!" Boltmon growled, and at once, he charged for Beelzemon with his Battle Tomahawk high in the air.

"_Tomahawk Crunch!_"

"_Darkness Claw!_"



With no effort at all, Beelzemon leapt off of Behemoth and he caught the Battle Tomahawk in mid-swing, slightly frightening Boltmon.

"No…!" he whispered, and Beelzemon thrusted his fist into Boltmon's chest, and the force of the punch created a hole in Boltmon's stomach, and all of the robotic engineering was now visible. "Ugh…" Slowly, Boltmon dropped to the ground and the Battle Tomahawk fell to his side.

"You hurt my comrade!" ChaosGallantmon shouted, and he took off towards Beelzemon in a fierce rage with his Gorgon shield sparkling with dark energy.

"_Judecca Prison!_"

Dark bolts shot out of Gorgon and they were heading towards Beelzemon, but he simply held out his hands, and he was able to hold the attack back, and as surprised as ChaosGallantmon was, he positioned the Balmunc lance on top of the Gorgon shield.

"_Demon's Disaster!_"

A stream of dark energy poured out of Balmunc and it combined with the energy coming from Gorgon, and the coalesced force of both attacks successfully started pushing Beelzemon back inch by inch.

"Now, feel the wrath of my blade!" Zanbamon cried, charging for Beelzemon.

"_Prison Gate of Beheading!_"

Zanbamon thrusted the Ryuuzan Maru into Beelzemon, but the Demon Lord swept his foot up in the air, and kicked Zanbamon sky high, and soon afterwards, he crashed into the ground.

"Pathetic!" Beelzemon called, and he closed his fists, and both of ChaosGallantmon's attacks simply disappeared.

"Is this the power of a Demon Lord?!" ChaosGallantmon gasped, and in a swift move, Beelzemon struck ChaosGallantmon through the chest, and seconds later, his body burst into data particles.

"Boltmon, escape…" Zanbamon growled. Boltmon looked at him surprisingly.



"I cannot leave a comrade behind—" Boltmon began, but Zanbamon interrupted him.

"PUT AWAY YOUR PRIDE!!" he shouted. "WE MUST DEFEAT THE DEMON LORDS, FOR THEIR EXISTENCE WILL PLAGUE THE ENTIRE DIGITAL WORLD!!"

"Urgh, fine…" Boltmon said, and he began to run off, but Beelzemon vanished and reappeared in front of the Cyborg digimon.

"YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!!" the Demon Lord cried, and he pointed one of his Berenjena shotguns at Boltmon's head and he pulled the trigger, and the force of the shot blew Boltmon's head off, and his body fell to the ground as it was transfigured into a digi-egg. Zanbamon saw this as an opportunity and took off, and by the time Beelzemon remembered his presence, he was gone.

"Zanbamon…where are you?" Beelzemon asked, shooting his Berenjena shotguns in the air in frustration.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Are we supposed to know them?" Ryuu asked, looking at the three largely shadowed digimon that were stationed behind Agumon Hakase.

"I don't know," Kenji said. "Something about them seems really familiar."

"Yeah, I feel it too." Keikostared in awe, and Luciana looked at them strangely.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luciana asked. "I don't feel any different."

"Tell me-gya." Agumon Hakase began. "Have you gained any new powers since your journey began-gya?"

"Well, yeah." Ryuu replied. "Dracomon and the others have gotten the power to digivolve into more powerful forms." Images of Dracomon, Coredramon, Wingdramon, Groundramon, Examon, and Slayerdramon ran through his head.



"I mean, besides the process of digivolution-gya." Agumon Hakase said. "Anything else-gya?"

"Oh! I know!" Keiko said. "We have these super-cool weapons to use!" As if on cue, all of the weapons that the D-Tamers possessed were immediately summoned through beams of light activated by their Digivices.

"Yes, and we are the Old Masters of the weapons you now possess." One of the shadows spoke. "We passed them onto whomever we thought was worthy enough, and that turned out to be you; humans, whom we thought were worthier than any digimon, to have wielded such weapons."

"Kenji, his voice…" Leormon said. "It sounds so familiar."

"Hmmn…" Kenji thought, going over the voice in his head. "I got it! You're Leomon! Wait, Panjyamon!"

"Close…" the beast spoke, and he stepped out of the shadows to reveal his true form. "I have now been restored into my Ultimate form, SaberLeomon!"

**SABERLEOMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Then, who are you?" Keiko asked, pointing to the figure that was shaped more like a human, compared to the others.

"I am the Crow of the Silver, at the limit of his power…" the being said, and he revealed his true self: a bird-man warrior with purple wings extending from his arms in a similar fashion that Keiko did. "…_Ravemon!_"

**RAVEMON** **(BURST MODE) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Awesome." Falcomon stared in awe of Ravemon's enhanced appearance.

"Then, you must be mine, right?" Ryuu asked, pointing towards the last shaded figure. The figure shook his head. "What?"

"No, I am the guardian of the one named Vani Brasilie." The being spoke and a large pink dragon flew before them. She bore the appearance of a fierce dragon, 

but her angelic wings gave the notification that she was holy, as well as her pink fur. "The Holy Dragon, Magnadramon!"

**MAGNADRAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – HOLY BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Whoa!" Dracomon gasped. "Vani gets _her_?!" Upon hearing that this was Vani's guardian, Ryuu was once again reminded that Vani had sided with the enemy now. She was no longer one of the Digimon D-Tamers. Still, that still left one unsolved bit of information…

"Wait a minute," the goggle boy interrupted. "Then, who's our guardian?!"

"Blind, you are-gya." Agumon Hakase smirked, and Ryuu and Dracomon looked down on him. "Too preoccupied to see the truth-gya?"

"Uh…do you mean…" Dracomon began, and Ryuu realized what the small digimon was referring to.

"Agumon Hakase…" he started. "A-Are you our guardian?"

"Yep." Agumon Hakase nodded. "Does that come as a shock to you-gya?" Agumon Hakase looked up to where Ryuu and Dracomon were, but they weren't there anymore, as they were on the floor, bursting in laughter and tears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" they bellowed. "WHAT A JOKE!" This angered Agumon Hakase, and flames started to burn in his mouth.

"_BABY BURNER!!_"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The D-Tamers and their digimon were all sitting in a row in front of the four guardians, as they were about to hear them speak. Ryuu and Dracomon were still, however, recovering from their burns.

"To restore balance to the Digital World-gya," Agumon Hakase began. "The four of us, plus two others, took on the Ultimate Demon Lord, Ogudomon, as for he 

was the blame for causing a disturbance in the Digital World oh so many years ago-gya."

"What happened to him?" Ryuu asked.

"With our combined strength, we were able to split Ogudomon into six separate entities, which transformed into six digi-eggs, and they spread across the Digital World-gya." Agumon Hakase explained. "We were unaware that they would hatch into the Seven Great Demon Lords at the time-gya."

"That's intense." Kenji said, and Leormon nodded.

"Wait, you said there were two others." Luciana said. "Who were they?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ravemon questioned her. "Let me ask you: how many members of the Digimon D-Tamers are there today?"

"Well, right now there are four." Luciana replied. "If Vani was still with us, there would be five…"

"Go on." SaberLeomon nodded.

"…oh, I get it!" Luciana smiled, and the other three looked at her with a sense of cluelessness. "Apparently, you guys don't. Well, if Vani's brother, Vichiro, was still around, that would make six D-Tamers, and since there are only four guardians, the other two must be the digimon that belong to the last two D-Tamers…and that's…"

"…Darkdramon and myself." Renamon said before Luciana could.

"Correct." Magnadramon cawed. "It was with the help of Darkdramon and Sakuyamon that we were able to defeat Ogudomon once and for all. Worry not, Renamon. You do not remember this because you two sacrificed your lives to achieve maximum power, and thus, you were reborn without any memories of your past life as a guardian."

"There's still one thing I don't get." Ryuu said, looking at Agumon Hakase. "What's your Ultimate level form? Surely, you couldn't have been much help defeating Ogudomon in your Child form, no offense."



"None taken-gya." Agumon Hakase sighed. "I'm sure Dracomon knows the answer to that-gya." Everyone looked at Dracomon, who was staring at Agumon Hakase, as if he had just recently deduced some important information, and was too flabbergasted to reveal it.

"Dracomon?" Ryuu said. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"V-Victory…" Dracomon began. "…Greymon…"

"What'd you say?!" Ryuu gasped. He then looked back and forth from Dracomon to Agumon Hakase. Finally, it made sense. "You used to be VictoryGreymon?!"

"You finally figured it out-gya." Agumon Hakase grinned.

"I don't get this." Keiko said. "Who's VictoryGreymon?"

"Before I went to the Digital World and met Ryuu, I lived in the Dragon's Roar realm, among lots of dragon digimon." Dracomon began. "Even though I was comrades with all of them, there was only one that I held at a higher regard than the rest…my Mentor, VictoryGreymon. If it weren't for him, I would've never made it to the Human World. He sacrificed his life to help me escape, because he knew that I was the last pure-blooded dragon in the entire Digital World."

"Yes, I did-gya." Agumon Hakase said, and Ryuu saw, whether it was real or imaginary, a silhouette of VictoryGreymon towering over the little professor digimon. "It's been a while, I must say-gya."

"Why didn't you just tell us back at my house?" Ryuu questioned. "You know, after that battle with Riku and Gaiomon!"

"There were more important things to do-gya." Agumon Hakase simply said. "Like training you to gain control of your Digisoul-gya. That's going well, I trust-gya." Ryuu nodded. "You're not done with that yet-gya. There's one more level of Digisoul that you can control-gya."

"Really?" Keiko gasped.

"It's called…" Ravemon began. "…the Burst Mode."

"The Burst Mode?" Kenji repeated, and Ravemon nodded. "What's that?"

"The Burst Mode is a special form achieved when a digimon reaches the limits of their power." Ravemon explained. "Right now, I'm using my version of the Burst Mode."

"I think I've used it before," Leormon said, thinking back to the Battle with Barbamon, remembering the moment when BantyoLeomon's body went ablaze and he dealt a devastating blow to Barbamon.

"The Burst Mode is indeed powerful, but you must be careful in using it-gya." Agumon Hakase said. "Corrupted by the power, you may become-gya."

"I trust you've seen that before." Magnadramon sighed, and instantly, everyone's thoughts centered on the fall of Vani.

"There's still good in her." Ryuu said, and everyone looked at him. There was a sense of determination in his eyes…hope.

"She's more demon now than human." Magnadramon said sadly. "I don't think she can be turned."

"I can do it!" Ryuu shouted. "If I try my best, then there's no doubt that I can bring her back!" Dracomon looked at how determined his Tamer was, and saw that there was only one true response to his boldness.

"Ryuu, I'm coming with you!" Dracomon shrieked.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ryuu smiled.

"We'll come, too." Kenji said, and Luciana and Keiko nodded, but Ryuu shook his head.

"This is something that I have to do, and I only want Dracomon with me." Ryuu announced.

"Don't be foolish, brother!" Luciana warned. "Even if you do manage to save Vani, it'll be too dangerous! We're coming!"

"No, you're not." Ryuu said. "There are still a flock of Demon Lords going about. If you all came with me, then who would defeat them?!"



"Go-gya!" Agumon Hakase hollered, and everyone looked at him. "Ryuu! Dracomon! You can do this-gya!"

"We believe in you." SaberLeomon said, and the other guardians nodded.

"Everyone…" Ryuu smiled. "Thank you. I won't let you down." Dracomon grinned as well, and he flew into the sky, digivolving into Slayerdramon in the process, and Ryuu jumped on top of his partner. "We'll be back." He turned to Slayerdramon. "Ready?"

"Yeah, at full-power!" Slayerdramon nodded. Kenji and the others watched as Ryuu waved goodbye, and Slayerdramon blasted off in a spark of light.

"He's grown since I met him." Kenji said, and Leormon nodded.

"His recklessness has faded." Leormon added.

"Wait a second…" Falcomon said, looking around. "Where's Agumon Hakase?"

"Speaking of recklessness…" Ravemon began, and everyone looked at him.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Ryuu, where's our destination?" Slayerdramon asked his Tamer. Ryuu, who was wearing his goggles over his eyes, had a proud look over his face.

"Let's look near the entrance to GranDracmon's Castle." Ryuu suggested. "There's an entrance to the Dark Area near there, and I'm guessing that's where Vani is."

"Alright!" Slayerdramon nodded. Unexpectedly, a stream of fire came towards them from the ground, and Slayerdramon just barely dodged the blaze.

"Whoa!" Ryuu gasped. "Where'd that come from?!" The sound of a gun firing a bullet was heard, and three orange energy bullets flew towards them, and Slayerdramon soared higher into the sky to prevent himself from getting hit.

"Looks like we have company." Slayerdramon said seriously.



"What should we do?" Ryuu asked. A sphere of solar energy flew down from the sky, and Slayerdramon and Ryuu noticed it too late, and it blasted them down into a canyon. Smoke flew from their bodies as Ryuu and Dracomon slowly stood up.

"What's going on?!" Dracomon asked. The two soon got their answer as a figure started walking towards them. He gave off the appearance of a brown-haired human, and a fierce look was given off in his eyes.

"Who are you, human?" Ryuu asked, drawing out his Digivice.

"Oh, shut up." The man said, drawing his fists. "You came into my territory, and now it's fightin' time!"

"Hold on!" Dracomon began. "We didn't do anything wrong intentionally!"

"Oh yeah?" the man cackled. "ShineGreymon, ready?!"

"Ready, boss!" a strong voice shouted from the skies, and a huge light dragon digimon landed behind the mysterious man.

**SHINEGREYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – LIGHT DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Tell me…" Ryuu demanded. "Just tell me who you are!!"

"I'm the king of Ultimate Fighting!" the mysterious man shouted. "Fans all over chant my name!"

"I don't like this…" Dracomon said.

"Prepare to take on the might of the Ultimate Team…" he yelled. "ShineGreymon and the unstoppable Marcus Damon!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

"_Marcus, why are we doing this?!"_

"_Look kid, this is for your own good!"_

"_I don't have time for this! I have to save my girlfriend!"_

"_You're not ready!"_

"_GeoGrey Sword!"_

"_Dramon Breaker!"_

"_Marcus…this fight is over."_

"_Not yet! The ultimate fighter NEVER quits!"_

"_Charge! DNA Burst Mode!!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-28**

**WELCOME BACK, KENKA BANCHOU!**


	28. D28: Welcome Back, Kenka Banchou

_After putting an end to Barbamon, the Digimon D-Tamers were visited by Agumon Hakase and some friends…and it turns out that the four of them were the Old Masters of Legend, and Agumon Hakase reveals himself to be the degenerated form of VictoryGreymon, Dracomon's previous mentor! The Masters explain their history, as well as warning the D-Tamers of the turmoil to come from the new power simply known as, "The Burst Mode". _

_More determined than ever to rescue his girlfriend Vani, Ryuu and Slayerdramon blast off into the sky, not knowing that Agumon Hakase was joined them in secrecy, and they are bombed out of the sky by a man claiming to be the ultimate fighter and his partner, ShineGreymon. The ultimate battle has begun…_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-28**

**Welcome Back, Kenka Banchou!**

"Look, Marcus!" Ryuu called to his opponent. "What do you want with us?! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Enough talk," Marcus growled, raising his fists. "Let's fight!" And with that, ShineGreymon took off in a burst of light towards Slayerdramon, and the two started to wrestle each other, and they tackled each other onto the ground, creating a series of earthquakes where Marcus and Ryuu were standing.

"What a problem, this has become-gya." Agumon Hakase said, appearing out of nowhere, startling Ryuu.

"Where the heck did _you_ come from?!" Ryuu bellowed.

"I am everywhere, and nowhere-gya!" Agumon Hakase giggled.

"Enough bull!" Marcus shouted, and he started running towards Ryuu with his fists blazing.

"Don't even think about hurting Ryuu!" Slayerdramon shouted, landing in front of Marcus.

"Well, don't even think about hurting the Boss!" ShineGreymon yelled, and his entire body was encased with bright light and he sprinted in Slayerdramon's direction.

"_Shining Blast!_"

"Watch out!" Ryuu hollered, and Slayerdramon turned around too late, and he was flung a few feet away from them due to ShineGreymon's tackle attack. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, no problem…" Slayerdramon coughed, as he began to stand up. He gasped to see ShineGreymon holding a fiery orb on his chest, and its size began to grow.

"Now, ShineGreymon!" Marcus yelled. "Fire!!"

"_Glorious Burst!_"

ShineGreymon launched the large orb of fire towards both Ryuu and Slayerdramon.

"No!" Slayerdramon said, pulling out Fragarach. "This is _not_ how this will end!"

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

The dragonic aura soared from Slayerdramon's body and it created a standstill once it collided with ShineGreymon's Glorious Burst attack.

"C'mon, never quit!" Ryuu shouted for encouragement. Slayerdramon seemed to be getting the upper hand, Marcus leapt up in the air and threw his fist into the dragon digimon, and both he and Ryuu were surprised that the punch was enough to knock Slayerdramon down, leaving ShineGreymon's Glorious Burst to power up.

"Go get 'em, ShineGreymon!" Marcus yelled.

"_Glorious Burst!_"

The attack looked ten times as larger than before, and Slayerdramon knelt down in front of Ryuu to protect him, and both of them were hit by the powerful attack, and they both tumbled along the ground.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"We should go after them…" Kenji suggested. "Just in case they run into trouble." The D-Tamers were sitting in a circle on the ground, trying to plan their next move.

"But didn't Ryuu say not to follow him?" Leormon asked.

"Ryuu is so reckless." Luciana laughed. "I bet when he runs into trouble, he'll be glad that we came after him."

"Alright, so it's agreed that we're going after him." Keiko said, and everyone nodded.

"Proceed with caution." Ravemon warned. "I sense a disturbance in the Digital World…like two incredible strong forces are in combat right to this very second."

"We shall join for for the time being." SaberLeomon announced. The D-Tamers nodded, but then Magnadramon turned around quickly.

"Someone's coming…" She glared. Everyone began to hear the sound of a motorcycle revving up, and they all were shocked to see the next Demon Lord, riding up to them on a demonic motorcycle.

"Here's where you shitty brats are!" Beelzemon cursed. "You're all going down to Hell!"

**BEELZEMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON LORD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"He must be the next Demon Lord!" Luciana shouted.

"So we meet again, Beelzemon: Lord of Gluttony." SaberLeomon growled.

"Oh, so you assholes are back, eh?" Beelzemon laughed, aiming his Berenjena shotguns at them. "Say goodbye."

"I don't think so," Kenji replied, and as he reached for his Digivice, Leormon ran towards the Demon Lord.

"**Leo Claw, Burst Charge!**"

"**Leormon double warp digivolve to…"**

"…**BantyoLeomon!!**"

BantyoLeomon stood proud with his partner, and Luciana and Keiko threw their Digivices into the air and caught them with ease, and their respective partners shot up into the sky.

"**Fox Leaf, Burst Charge!**"

"**Wing Blade, Burst Charge!**"

"**Renamon/Falcomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Sakuyamon/Valdorumon!!**"

The three Ultimate Level Digimon partnered with the D-Tamers stood together, and they prepared to face off against Beelzemon.

"Let's go!" Kenji shouted, and the three launched themselves for Beelzemon.

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

Beelzemon leapt up off of his bike and he met BantyoLeomon's punch with his foot, and he swung his other foot right into BantyoLeomon's side, and he knocked him into the ground, as Sakuyamon and Valdorumon flew up behind him.

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

"_Dragon Helix!_"

Beelzemon ducked and dodged both attacks, and he came up behind the two digimon.

"_Darkness Claw!_"

Beelzemon struck both of them with his claws, and they both screamed in pain, and they fell down.

"Now to finish you off…" Beelzemon laughed, but thorns crashed into his body. He turned around to see SaberLeomon, Ravemon, and Magnadramon, glaring fiercely at him."You wanna piece of me?! Well then, come on and get!" With that, both Ravemon and Magnadramon took off in the air towards Beelzemon, as SaberLeomon thrusted towards him, still on land.

"_Raikou Issen no Tsuki!_"

"_Fire Tornado!_"

"_Infinity Arrow!_"

All three of the attacks combined into a flaming tornado, surrounded by purple sparks of lightning and various thorns from SaberLeomon's mane, and it crashed into Beelzemon, blasting him back into a nearby stone wall.

"W-What?!" Beelzemon gasped. "T-That's not supposed to happen! How the _hell_ did you get so powerful?!"

"I have an idea." Luciana announced, and everyone looked at her. "Let's have our digimon team up with their respective Masters."

"You're right." Keiko agreed, and Kenji nodded. "With that much power, Beelzemon will be defeated for sure!"

"Don't count on it!" Beelzemon shouted. He jumped into the air and he landed on Behemoth, and he began riding towards the D-Tamers with his Berenjena shotguns aimed at them. "Eat this!"

"_Double Impact!_"

"Go get 'em!" Kenji shouted, and both Bantyo and SaberLeomon ran in Beelzemon's direction.

"Aim for the bike!" SaberLeomon commanded.

"You got it!" BantyoLeomon said, and his Dan Kon katana began to produce countless flames.

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Howling Crusher!_"

Fearing for his life, Beelzemon leaped into the sky and was forced to watch the destruction of Behemoth. This really angered Beelzemon.

"THAT'S IT!!" the Demon Lord hollered. Beelzemon started to unleash dark energy all over his body, and he sprouted four wings, each of them blue on the top and red underneath. Beelzemon's visor, as well as his Berenjena shotguns also took on a crimson color. Beelzemon's right hand, which was holding one Berenjena shotgun, began to transform into a cannon that was permanently attached to his right arm.

"What happened to him?" Keiko gasped, and Valdorumon landed on the ground behind her partner.

"Beelzemon had a Mode Change." She explained. "Now, he's Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

**BEELZEMON BLAST MODE (X) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON LORD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"He's gained a great deal of power." Ravemon said. "It may be even enough to rival my own."

"Let's see you idiots take me on, now!" Beelzemon shouted, pointing the Positron Cannon at them all, and the "mouth" opened, generating a purple energy orb inside.

"_Death Slinger!_"

"Look out!" Sakuyamon hollered, and she hovered in front of the entire group. A powerful energy blast erupted from the Positron Cannon and it soared towards Sakuyamon and the others. Sakuyamon braced for impact, and the energy orb blasted her, as well as the others.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Beelzemon chuckled. "I knew your shitty efforts weren't enough against me!" Beelzemon took back his words when he saw Sakuyamon and the others, encased in a spherical crystalline barrier.

"You alright, Sakuyamon?" Luciana called to her partner, who was panting heavily.

"That attack was a strong one," Sakuyamon reported, as the Crystal Barrier faded. "I won't be able to hold up a strong shield like that again."

"Well, that's good news," Beelzemon laughed. "…because I'm not done _yet_!!" Arming his Positron Cannon once again, Beelzemon began to use it to draw an inverted pentagon in the sky, and he aimed both the Positron Cannon and the Berenjena shotgun in the pentagon's direction.

"_Chaos Flare!_"

A great stream of amethyst energy soared out through the pentagon and it flowed right for the D-Tamers and the digimon.

"What are we gonna do?" Keiko wondered. "We can't take on that attack."

"We'll never know unless we try…" Kenji said aggressively, and BantyoLeomon, Valdorumon, Sakuyamon, and the Masters nodded in agreement. "Alright! Everyone, combine your powers into one!"

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Infinity Arrow!_"

"_Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!_"

"_Aurora Undulation!_"

"_Raikou Issen no Tsuki!_"

"_God Flame!_"

All six of the attacks combined into a multi-elemental stream of energy and it started to languish with Beelzemon's Chaos Flare attack.

"Give it all you've got!" Luciana shouted encouragingly.

"Crud, they need more power!" Keiko realized.

"I've got it!" Kenji said happily, and he took out his Digivice. "Let's give them the power they need!"

"Yeah, gotcha!" Both Luciana and Keiko nodded, pulling out their respective Digivices, and at once, the bodies of the D-Tamers were coalesced with their respective Digisouls.

"Ready?" Kenji asked, and both girls nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

"Digisoul, Charge!"

Streams of blue, purple, and cyan light shot out of the Digivices into BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon, and they were fully-energized by the faith their partners had in them, and their own auras combined with the light of Digisoul, and it surrounded the stream of combined energies, and it began pushing the Chaos Flare back.

"NO!" Beelzemon shouted, as the stream of energy came closer and closer. "THIS SIMPLY CANNOT BE!!" Beelzemon shrieked as both the stream and his own Chaos Flare blasted right through his chest, and the Gluttony Lord's body degenerated back into a Digi-egg, which detonated with similar effects to that of Barbamon's Digi-egg.

"We did it!" Keiko shouted, and she and Luciana hugged each other in excitement.

"Okay! Now," Kenji began. "Now, let's go after Ryuu!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Meanwhile, both ShineGreymon and Slayerdramon were holding each other by the hands, struggling to bring the other one down. It seemed as if both were equally matched and couldn't outdo the other.

"You can do it, Slayerdramon!" Ryuu encouraged. "Use Fragarach!"

"Got it, Ryuu!" Slayerdramon shouted, drawing out his chainsword. "Fragarach!"

"You think that scares us?!" Marcus grunted, and he pulled out his Digivice Burst, and the Air Signal began to shine as he placed his other hand over the light. "GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon shoved Slayerdramon back a few feet and he thrusted his right hand into the ground, creating a circle of flames, and out of the ground, he pulled out a golden dual sword with the Crest of Courage symbol implemented on it.

"GeoGrey Sword!"

"New power, huh…" Ryuu examined. "Let's give it all we got!" Both Slayerdramon and ShineGreymon exchanged blows with their respective swords, and they clashed with each other.

"He's strong…" Ryuu grunted. "This'll take more than what we've shown in the past!"

"Right!" Slayerdramon nodded, and he kicked ShineGreymon in the face, and he shot up into the sky. Both Marcus and ShineGreymon watched as Slayerdramon shot down towards them, and flames started to appear over his body.

"A suicide attempt, eh?" Marcus groaned. "Gimme a break. ShineGreymon, you know what to do!"

"Right, Boss!" ShineGreymon agreed, and with after setting the GeoGrey Sword on the ground, he flew into the sky to combat Slayerdramon. Both Tamers were forced to watch the Digimon as they eventually would collide with each other as they launched their attacks.

"_Shine Hammer!_"

"_Sky Dragon Slay Off!_"

ShineGreymon's fist collided with Slayerdramon's chainsword, and a huge explosion resulted from the collision, spewing smoke and rubble everywhere.

"Did you get him?" Ryuu said to himself. As the smoke cleared, Slayerdramon was still levitating high in the air, and ShineGreymon was on the ground, panting heavily.

"Yes!" Ryuu cheered.

"You okay, ShineGreymon?!" Marcus hollered.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" ShineGreymon coughed. "Boss, I don't think I can beat this guy at my current strength."

"Well then," Marcus began, and the Air Signal on his Digivice began to burst with light. "We're goin' up another level!" Both Ryuu and Slayerdramon watched in awe as Marcus's entire body was covered in a Digisoul that resembled Ryuu's, and ShineGreymon's body was set ablaze.

"**Charge! D.N.A Burst Mode!"**

The power that was bursting out of Marcus's Digivice Burst started to be consumed by ShineGreymon, and his appearance began to change. The GeoGrey Sword was replaced by a sword completely made out of flames, and his armor took on a crimson coating, along with flaming wings sprouting out of his back.

"What is that…?" Ryuu stared in awe.

"T-That's…" Slayerdramon gasped. "…the Burst Mode!"

"**ShineGreymon…**_**Burst Mode!**_"

Ryuu and Slayerdramon could only gawk at the amazing transformation that took place with ShineGreymon's body.

"This must be what Old Ben and the Masters were talking about," Ryuu said. "The key to power that surpasses the Ultimate Level!"

"Now, go after him!" Marcus commanded. "Go!" ShineGreymon flew off in a blaze of fire towards Slayerdramon. With his new Corona Blaze Sword drawn, ShineGreymon swung at Slayerdramon, who attempted to block it with Fragarach, but the ultimate power of the Burst Mode that ShineGreymon possessed was enough to break it in half, and both pieces fell to the ground beside him.

"F-Fragarach…" Slayerdramon said, in awe. "It can't be…!"

"No way." Ryuu gasped, and then his eyes immediately shut and he clenched both of his fists. "No…no…IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!!" Ryuu's Digisoul exploded around him, gaining the attention of both Marcus and ShineGreymon.

"His DNA Charge…" ShineGreymon said to himself. "It's the same as the Boss's."

"I know that look…" Marcus said, with a smile on his face. "He did it."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Faster!" Keiko commanded, on Valdorumon's back. She, as well as the rest of the Ultimate Level Digimon, was flying through the air, in search of Ryuu and Dracomon. Even BantyoLeomon and SaberLeomon were flying, due to a golden coating of light surrounding his body, supplied by Magnadramon.

"We're almost there!" Kenji called, looking at his Digivice. He saw three dots, representing himself, Keiko, and Luciana, and a dot that was only a few meters away, which represented Ryuu.

"I sense that Slayerdramon is in battle." SaberLeomon said. "There's a strong power there, but it's not him."

"We have to hurry!" Luciana shouted, with Sakuyamon nodding as she carried her Tamer. "Who knows how much trouble he could be in right now?"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Marcus was smiling at Ryuu's exploding Digisoul, and he wanted to try one more thing. "Ready, ShineGreymon?"

"Ready, boss!" ShineGreymon shouted, and he flew into the air right across from Slayerdramon's body. His entire body was covered by a crimson aura, and he extended his arms towards Slayerdramon's direction.

"_Final Shining Burst!_"

"SLAYERDRAMON!!" Ryuu hollered, and all of his energy flowed right into Slayerdramon's body, and a similar aura appeared around his body, and he shot his arms out towards ShineGreymon's incoming attack.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Look, there they are!" Keiko shouted out, and she pointed to Slayerdramon and ShineGreymon, who shot out energy blasts to each other, and the collision resulted in a huge, fiery explosion that covered the whole area in smoke and debris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!"

The D-Tamers looked up to see Marcus, Ryuu, ShineGreymon, and Slayerdramon being shot out of the explosion.

"Ryuu, no!!" Luciana called out, but alas, he couldn't hear her, as the explosion knocked all four of them unconscious as they soared to unknown ends of the Digital World.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Why did you attack us?!"_

"_I was testing you…seeing if you were worthy." _

"_Worthy? For what?!"_

"_Two Demon Lords have been defeated. This is unacceptable!"_

"_It is time that I challenge them myself, as the Lord of Wrath."_

"_Is that the Burst Mode?"_

"_No…even worse."_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-29**

**CHAOTIC IMPULSE, PART I**


	29. D29: Chaotic Impulse, Part I

_In order to make certain of the Demon Lord of Lust's, his girlfriend Vani's, true feelings, Ryuu and Dracomon went alone on a journey, followed by Agumon Hakase. A man named Marcus Damon and his partner, ShineGreymon, blocked their path._

_Faced with ShineGreymon's mastering of the Burst Mode, Ryuu and Slayerdramon were at their wits end. But with the arrival of a new Digisoul that Ryuu seemed to tap into, he was able to give Slayerdramon a power boost, and both Ultimate Digimon attacked each other, creating a huge explosion which casted both Tamers and their Digimon to an unknown area in the Digital World…just as Kenji and the others had arrived after defeating the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-29**

**Chaotic Impulse, Part I**

"Ryuu…Ryuu!"

Ryuu woke up to see his partner, Dracomon, looking down on him. He looked around, and noticed that they were in a dimly lit cave.

"Dracomon…how'd we get here?" Ryuu asked.

"We were blown here after ShineGreymon and I attacked each other." Dracomon explained. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and I've been trying to wake you up ever since!"

"You are a sound sleeper, kid." A voice came from behind the two, and Ryuu and Dracomon whipped around to see Marcus smirking at them. ShineGreymon was no longer with them, but in his place, was an Agumon, but he was slightly different from the Agumon that Ryuu has seen in the past. This Agumon was considerably larger, bearing red leather training bracers around his arms.

"You're lucky the Boss saved you." This new Agumon smiled.

**AGUMON (2006 ANIME VERSION) – CHILD LEVEL – DINOSAUR TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Alright, start talking!" Ryuu shouted, pointing his Digivice towards both Marcus and Agumon. "Why were you attacking us this entire time?! What do I possibly have to do with you?!"

"You'll have to forgive us," Marcus sighed. "We were just looking for a strong opponent, is all, and I was testing you!"

"What?!" Ryuu and Dracomon gasped, and Marcus nodded.

"The Boss is right." Agumon added. "Ever since we started traveling the Digital World together, we've been searching for a strong opponent, and you guys are the strongest we've fought ever since King Drasil himself!"

"King Drasil?" Ryuu repeated.

"I heard about him." Dracomon said. "VictoryGreymon told me that he was the God of the Digital World, until he went corrupt, and then four humans and their partners defeated him."

"Ah, good times." Marcus sighed.

"What were you testing me for?" Ryuu asked.

"Never mind that, now." Marcus said.

"Well, this was good and all, but we'd better be getting back." Ryuu said. "We're on a quest to rescue my girlfriend, Vani, who was consumed by GranDracmon's evil powers, and she turned into one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon."

"Wow, what a mess!" Agumon shrieked.

"It is, indeed-gya." A familiar voice said.

"Agumon Hakase?" Dracomon gasped, and everyone looked up to see Agumon Hakase, floating down from the sky, holding his Hakasebou above his head.

"Whoa, check it out." Marcus said, surprised. "It's another Agumon."

"I'm not just any Agumon-gya!" Agumon Hakase smirked as he landed onto the ground. "I'm Agumon Hakase, one of the smartest Digimon in all the Digital World-gya!" Agumon Hakase walked up to Agumon, and the two reptiles examined each other. Agumon was a little bit bigger than Agumon Hakase.

"Hey, Junior!" Agumon joked, and Agumon Hakase growled.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Two Demon Lords have fallen!" Lucemon shouted, pounding his fist on a floating boulder, and it exploded upon contact. "This is unacceptable!" The rest of the Demon Lords were hovering around in the Dark Area, and Lilithmon was the only one with her back turned to the others, and she was farther away than the rest of them.

"It seems that Barbamon and Beelzemon may have underestimated the D-Tamers." Leviamon said.

"Right now, they have been split up." Belphemon mentioned. "The human partnered up with Slayerdramon is alone right now with two Agumons and another human."

"It is time I challenged them myself, as the Lord of Wrath." A growling voice came from nowhere. A pillar of fire appeared in the center of the Demon Lords, and a crimson-cloaked figure with amethyst wings appeared.

"Daemon…so glad of you to join us." Lucemon said with a grin appearing on his face.

"I will send the humans to their graves." Daemon said.

"Kill them!" Lilithmon spoke her first words of the whole meeting, and everyone glanced over to her, and she still was facing the opposite direction. "Leave the boy with the dragon alive…but only barely."

"Of course," Daemon nodded, and in a burst of flames, he disappeared.

"You spare the boy's life, Lilithmon?" Leviamon wondered. "This motion intrigues me."

"Think nothing of it." Lilithmon said. "I want to kill them myself…as a personal vendetta."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Time is running out." Agumon Hakase pondered. "If we wait any longer, the remaining Demon Lords will wage war on the rest of the Digital World…with disastrous results."

"But, can we really defeat them?" Ryuu asked, and Agumon Hakase nodded.

"Of course we can, Ryuu!" Dracomon shouted. "Don't give up, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuu nodded. "We can do it." Marcus nodded in agreement with the others.

"Uh, Boss?" Agumon said in a worried tone. Everyone looked at him, and he was pointing in the sky. "I think we have some company." Everyone looked up and gasped to see Daemon flying towards them.

"It's one of the Demon Lords!" Dracomon gasped.

"Daemon…" Agumon Hakase growled.

"Insolent whelps!" Daemon shouted. "You shall pay for threatening the authority of the Demon Lords!"

"Ryuu, I'm going!" Dracomon shouted.

"Yeah, go get 'em!" Ryuu nodded.

"Fightin' time, Agumon!" Marcus yelled.

"You got it, Boss!" Agumon replied.

"This is gonna be sweet-gya." Agumon Hakase muttered, as Dracomon and Marcus ran towards Daemon.

"**Dramon Breaker, Burst Charge!**"

"**Dracomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Slayerdramon!**"

"Let's go, Marcus!" Slayerdramon shouted.

"Yeah!" Marcus yelled, and he climbed up onto Slayerdramon's back, and they took off towards Daemon.

"Is this the human who uses his fists to provoke his DNA Charge?" Daemon asked himself. When they were high enough, Marcus leaped off of Slayerdramon's back and thrusted his fist into Daemon's face, and an exploding DNA Charge surrounded it. "It's definitely the same DNA Charge…"

"It's Fightin' Time, Agumon!" Marcus hollered, as he pulled out his Digivice and fell to the ground.

"**DNA Charge! Overdrive!"**

"**Agumon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**ShineGreymon!**"

ShineGreymon and Slayerdramon stood side-by-side across from Daemon.

"Fools…" Daemon chuckled. "You actually think you can take me on?"

"We know we can!" Marcus hollered. "We're the Ultimate Team, and we can handle anything! Right, ShineGreymon?"

"Right, Boss!" ShineGreymon yelled, and he took off in a blaze of light towards Daemon.

"_Shine Hammer!_"

ShineGreymon's fist ran across Daemon's chest, but his cloak only moved slightly, and it appeared that he didn't have a body.

"It didn't faze him at all…" ShineGreymon gasped.

"Next." Daemon said, and Slayerdramon shot up towards him.

"I'll teach you to underestimate our power!" Slayerdramon cried. He used Fragarach and tried to impale Daemon in the chest, but the Lord of Wrath was able to catch the chainsword, and he used the force to throw it down onto the ground.

"My turn." Daemon simply said.

"_Flame Inferno!_"

Daemon spread his hands across Slayerdramon's body and flames erupted from them, catapulting him onto the ground next to ShineGreymon.

"He must be a strong one," Ryuu muttered.

"We can still beat him!" Marcus yelled, pulling out his Digivice. "The fight's just started!"

"GeoGrey Sword!"

Using the power Marcus sent him, ShineGreymon was able to stick his fist into the ground and pull out his signature weapon, the GeoGrey Sword.

"Now, it's go time!" ShineGreymon bellowed, and he launched himself for Daemon. "Slayerdramon, together!"

"You got it!" Slayerdramon nodded, and he brought himself up with Fragarach in his arms. The two sword-wielding Digimon soared through the sky towards the Lord of Wrath. "Eat this!"

"Fools…" Daemon said, and he extended his arms and scorching flames burst out, and they overwhelmed both Digimon, and they both dropped their swords to the ground.

"New plan!" Marcus called, and ShineGreymon looked over to his partner. "Kick his Demon butt!"

"Right, Boss!" ShineGreymon hollered. He blasted off towards Daemon and he stopped when he reached the Demon Lord of Wrath, and he held his hands in a circular formation at his waist, and a solar orb began to form inside.

"_Glorious Burst!_"

The huge orb of energy crashed into Daemon's body, creating a powerful explosion, and Marcus clenched his fists in victory.

"Alright!" he cried. "Way to go, ShineGreymon!"

"Wait, Boss…" ShineGreymon growled, and soon enough, Daemon emerged from the clouds of smoke, unharmed by ShineGreymon's assault.

"He's still alive?!" Ryuu gasped.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me." Daemon announced. "Surrender yourselves now to save time."

"No way!" Ryuu yelled, clenching his Digivice in his right hand. "There's no way we're going to give up! We didn't give up against the other Demon Lords, and we're not giving up here!"

"**Dramon Breaker, realize!**"

Ryuu's weapon appeared in his hands, and he started running towards where Daemon was standing.

"_Trident Gaia!_"

With the power of VictoryGreymon at his disposal, Ryuu launched an atmospheric orb of energy and it flew towards Daemon.

"Slayerdramon, go!" Ryuu shouted.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

Both the orb of energy and the dragon wave soared through the skies before they crash-landed in Daemon's body.

"Damn," Ryuu grunted, as Daemon emerged, once again spotless. "Hey Marcus, do you think ShineGreymon can digivolve again?"

"Good question," Marcus smirked, and he turned to ShineGreymon, who was hovering over Daemon with Slayerdramon at his side. "Ready for more, ShineGreymon? It's time to show him what you're made of!"

"Let's go!" ShineGreymon nodded, and he performed a back flip in the air, and flames began to purge out from his body.

**BURST EVOLUTION**

"**Charge! D.N.A Burst Mode!**"

"**ShineGreymon…Burst Mode!**"

As ShineGreymon entered his Burst Mode, he flew down towards Daemon with his Corona Blaze Sword in his right hand and his flame shield in the left one.

"_Corona Blaze Sword!_"

"I don't think so." Daemon said, creating a sphere of fire around his body that blocked ShineGreymon's fiery sword.

"_Evil Inferno!_"

A stream of flames erupted from Daemon's hands, but ShineGreymon was able to block them with his flame shield.

"Now, ShineGreymon!" Marcus called. "Final strike!"

"You got it!" ShineGreymon bellowed, as the fiery aura that powered his wings covered his entire body.

"_Final Shining Burst!_"

Every bit of power ShineGreymon contained was fired at Daemon, but he simply raised his hand and blocked the energy from hitting him.

"That didn't work either," Ryuu said suspiciously.

"That is correct." Daemon said. "Now, it is my turn." Daemon shot up into the sky and removed his cloak, revealing his demonically ugly body.

"What the hell?!" Marcus gasped. "Put your cloak back on!"

"Now that my true body has been revealed, you shall stand no chance." Daemon said, and he threw his hands into the air. A flaming orb appeared, and it took the shape and form of the planet Jupiter and it caused the skies to immediately turn black with blood-red clouds.

"What's going on?!" Ryuu said, looking around.

"This has never happened before…" Marcus said. ShineGreymon and Slayerdramon could only stare as dark energy began to surround Daemon's entire body, and it began to change. His body began to tighten and get skinnier, and his wings grew larger, grey claws on the top of them, and spikes covered his ankles as well as his wrists.

"IT IS DONE!" Daemon yelled, as his digivolution completed.

**DAEMON SUPER ULTIMATE – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DEMON LORD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Daemon has a Mode Change, too?" ShineGreymon stared in awe.

"Is that the Burst Mode?" Ryuu asked Marcus.

"No," Marcus began to say. "Even worse…"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Damn, we missed them again!" Kenji shouted. The D-Tamers were still in the air, riding on the backs of their Ultimate Level partners.

"Relax, Kenji." Luciana sighed. "I'm sure my brother's okay."

"Who was that he was fighting?" Sakuyamon wondered.

"That was the legendary Marcus Damon, and his partner, ShineGreymon." SaberLeomon explained. "They wander the Digital World, searching for opponents to defeat."

"Hmmn, that name seems familiar." Luciana pondered.

"That is because he was a member of the Digimon Data Squad." Magnadramon added.

"That's right," Ravemon said. "He and ShineGreymon were responsible for defeating King Drasil."

"Amazing." BantyoLeomon said, picturing Marcus punching King Drasil in the face, and ShineGreymon flying behind him.

"Anyways, how are we supposed to find Ryuu and Marcus now?" Kenji asked.

"Patience, young one." SaberLeomon reassured. "We will find a way."

"Keiko, Valdorumon." Ravemon began, and the two looked at him. "The three of us must go find Ryuu and Dracomon."

"Why us?" Keiko wondered.

"There is no time to waste." Ravemon said, and he flew off into the direction he remembered seeing Ryuu and Slayerdramon shoot off in.

"Wait for us!" Keiko shouted, and Valdorumon flew after Ravemon.

"We can only hope that they find them." Magnadramon spoke. "I have an idea of what Ravemon is up to, and I approve. I shall return." Magnadramon's body began to coalesce with a pink shade of light, and an astral form of her body flew off after the others, and her real body degenerated into a Digi-egg.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Luciana gasped, as she caught Magnadramon's egg.

"Magnadramon is using a skill called 'astral projection'." SaberLeomon explained. "By channeling her own residual Digisoul into her body, Magnadramon can separate her spirit from her body."

"That is so cool." Kenji smiled.

"This skill may become more familiar to you in the future, Sakuyamon." SaberLeomon said, confusing Sakuyamon direly.

"Me?" Sakuyamon gasped. "What does astral projection have to do with me?"

"You will find out in time." SaberLeomon said. BantyoLeomon and Sakuyamon looked at each other, and they felt a strange tingling sensation within their bodies, and they both began to purge with light, and as the radiance faded, and both BantyoLeomon and Sakuyamon had degenerated respectively back into Leormon and Renamon.

"What happened to you guys?" Kenji inquired, as he landed onto SaberLeomon's back.

"We've been holding our Ultimate Levels for so long," Leormon explained, landing right next to his Tamer. "We'll need something to eat before we can digivolve again."

"I suppose I showed up at the right time, then." A feminine voice sounded. The group looked up to see someone they were surprised to see.

"Lilithmon…?!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Do you have a plan?" Slayerdramon whispered to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. The two were mid-air, hovering between their Tamers and Daemon Super Ultimate.

"Just one," ShineGreymon began. "We have to protect Boss and Ryuu."

"You whelps won't be able to protect your Tamers for long," Daemon cackled. "Now that I've ascended to the demonic stage passed the Ultimate Level, I cannot be beaten! Not even your Burst Mode can stand a chance against the level of power that I command!"

"We'll see," Slayerdramon growled, and he and ShineGreymon shot up towards Daemon.

"_Sky Dragon Slay Off!_"

"_Corona Blaze Sword!_"

"Fools…" Daemon crowed, and as both Ultimate Digimon flew towards him with their swords blazing, black colored data began to surround his body.

"_Dark Spreader!_"

The swarm of dark data soared towards both digimon, and it crashed inside both swords. Few minutes later, both swords burst into data particles.

"Whoa!" Marcus gasped. "That's freakin' strong!"

"It's not strong enough for us!" ShineGreymon yelled. He and Slayerdramon grabbed hands, and sped off towards the Demon Lord.

"_Shining Blast!_"

As well as ShineGreymon's body being encased in light, Slayerdramon's body did the same, and the two specters of light shot towards Daemon, who simply threw his fist back and punched the upcoming blast, sending ShineGreymon and Slayerdramon to the ground, also knocking ShineGreymon out of his Burst Mode in the process.

"You guys alright?!" Ryuu called.

"For now…" Daemon shouted. "…but you will NEVER see again!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

"_The thing that makes Hachiro Ryuu strong is his friends."_

"_Algol's Flame!!"_

"_We will never give up!"_

"_Vani, why did you betray Ryuu? Why are you with the Demon Lords?!"_

"_I am not your friend. I am the Lord of Lust!!"_

"_Give up now."_

"_We're never quittin'!"_

"_Now! Dig deep, and find the strength you need!"_

"_What is this…miraculous energy?!"_

"_You've done it, Hachiro Ryuu…and you too, Slayerdramon."_

"_This is what…the true Burst Mode looks like!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-30**

**CHAOTIC IMPULSE, PT. 2**


	30. D30: Chaotic Impulse, Part II

_Marcus and Ryuu are separated from the others, due to the confrontation of their digimon. Before long, the two are attacked by the Lord of Wrath, Daemon, and not even the complete control over the Burst Mode that ShineGreymon possessed was enough to slay the Demon Lord, especially after ascending to his Ultimate form. As Keiko and Ravemon go after him, Kenji, Luciana, and SaberLeomon are confronted by none other than the Lord of Lust, Lilithmon…_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-30**

**Chaotic Impulse, Pt. 2**

"What are you going to do now?!" Daemon Super Ultimate hollered, hovering over both Slayerdramon and ShineGreymon, who degenerated from his Burst Mode.

"We can still fight!" ShineGreymon yelled back, with the GeoGrey Sword in his grip.

"Yeah, give it to him!" Marcus shouted inspirationally. "Never surrender!" Suddenly, Marcus's DNA Charge started to cover his body, and it blazing orange light wrapped itself around ShineGreymon's body.

"ShineGreymon, Burst Mode engaging!" ShineGreymon hollered, as his appearance yet again took on that of his Burst Mode.

"Yeah, now we're talkin'!" Ryuu yelled, and ShineGreymon flew off into the air towards Daemon.

"_Algol's Flame!_"

A gigantic flaming sphere materialized from Daemon's mouth and it blasted off to the dragon digimon, and ShineGreymon tossed his Corona Blaze Sword aside and held out his flame shield with both hands and it slightly increased in size, and it was able to block most of the impact, and he was forcefully shoved back.

"I'll back you up!" Slayerdramon shouted, soaring into the sky after Daemon.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

The cyan-colored dragon wave soared from Slayerdramon's body, but Daemon simply extended his hands and he was able to block the energy wave from hitting him.

"What?!" Ryuu gasped.

"You underestimate my power!" Daemon shouted, and an orb of darkness appeared in his hands. "I wonder how Barbamon and Beelzemon fell to such _weak _skills. Alas, I shall never find out. Now, be gone!"

"_Dark Spreader!_"

The dark orb of data drastically increased in size and both Marcus and Ryuu watched as it continued to loom towards them.

"NO!!!!" Both ShineGreymon and Slayerdramon howled, and they flew in front of their Tamers and held out their arms, and the blast hit both Ultimate digimon, creating a grand explosion.

"It is done." Daemon muttered, and Dracomon was lying on the ground across from Ryuu, while Agumon fell to the ground next to Marcus.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu shouted, trying to wake his partner, and he groaned.

"R-Ryuu…" Dracomon began to stutter.

"You hurt my follower!" Marcus yelled to Daemon.

"What a pity." Daemon laughed. "Now, you shall perish at my hands!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Vani, why did you cross over to the Dark Side?!" Kenji called. "Would you really betray us all?!" He, Leormon, and the others stared.

"It is you who have betrayed me." Lilithmon said. "You all should have joined me. I have finally seen what is right for me and everyone else must share that same desire." 

"That's not true!" Luciana shouted. "You were our friend! You still are! Ryuu's on a journey to go save you this very moment! Please, come back with us!"

"It is useless to resist." Lilithmon said coldly. "The Demon Lords will reign supreme over both the Digital World and the Human World."

"K-Kenji…" Leormon coughed. "We h-have to fight."

"You're right." Kenji nodded, and SaberLeomon nodded too.

"Us too, Luciana." Renamon said, and her Tamer nodded in agreement.

"Lilithmon, Lord of Lust," SaberLeomon growled. "You will fall by our combined strength!"

"Don't make me laugh," Lilithmon said, and darkness began to sprout over her entire body.

"_Phantom Pain!_"

A bewitching mist of darkness started to spread from Lilithmon's body and it started to hover towards the three.

"Let's do this!" Both Kenji and Luciana yelled. Light began to shine from their Digivice, and the Tamers held it out, and the light started to form a shield around the three.

"Kenji, I feel your power!" Leormon shouted, and his body was encased with bright light, and he suddenly evolved into BantyoLeomon, who shot up in the air towards Lilithmon.

"This is the power of miracles!" Renamon called, and she flew up into the sky, evolving into Sakuyamon in the process.

"This will knock you back to your senses!" BantyoLeomon called.

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

"_Thunder Dragon Leg!_"

Lilithmon caught BantyoLeomon's fist, as well as Sakuyamon's leg, with ease, and she began to swing them around and around until she released the mighty digimon into the air.

"No!" Luciana cried. He could only watch as Lilithmon flew up to BantyoLeomon and Sakuyamon and drew out her large nail.

"_Nazar Nail!_"

"I won't allow this!" SaberLeomon roared. As Lilithmon was about to impale the Ultimates, SaberLeomon launched a barrage of thorns from his mane and they all crashed into the Demon Lord's back.

"You dare distract me from my mission?!" Lilithmon raged. "This is something that requires DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!!" Lilithmon disappeared in a flash of dark light, leaving Kenji, Luciana, their partners, and SaberLeomon.

"For Ryuu's sake, Vani…" Kenji vowed. "I swear to you…we **will** bring you back!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ryuu and Marcus were lying on the ground, clothes tethered, and lying right beside them were their respective partners, Dracomon and Agumon. Daemon had landed on the ground and he was taking his time to walk towards the fallen Tamers and end their lives.

"My entire body hurts…" Marcus groaned. "It's hard to stand up…" At that time, both Marcus and Ryuu stood up slowly to prepare for Daemon coming towards them.

"This isn't over…is it?!" Ryuu asked Marcus.

"No…" Marcus glared, balling up his fist. "Of course we're not done here. We're not leaving until this guy is DEAD!"

"Boss…" Agumon struggled, and he began to stand up beside his partner. "I'll fight beside you forever!"

"As long as we're still breathing," Dracomon began. "We'll use every last breath we have to save the Digital World!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Marcus and Ryuu started to scream. Bursts of orange energy began to surround them, and soon the light was so powerful, it covered the entire area, forcing Daemon to wear his cloak once more to block the light from touching his body. As the light began to dim, Daemon looked to see both Marcus and Ryuu standing on ShineGreymon and Slayerdramon, respectively. He also noticed that both of the Ultimate Level Digimon were already charging up their attacks.

"We're not done fighting!" Both Tamers yelled.

"_Glorious Burst!_"

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

Both streams of energy coalesced with each other and they immediately crashed into Daemon's body.

"Keep going!" ShineGreymon announced, blasting off into the air towards the Demon Lord, and Slayerdramon followed close behind.

"_Shining Blast!_"

"_Snapping Dragon Slay Blade!_"

Fragarach concealed itself around Daemon, and it held Daemon in place as ShineGreymon rammed himself into Daemon, creating more explosions.

"We're not done yet!" Marcus called out. "GeoGrey Sword!"

"_GeoGrey Sword!_"

"_Sky Dragon Slay Off!_"

Daemon, however, wasn't going to lose that easily, and so he grabbed both swords in mid-air, and he struggled to hold them back.

"W-When did you get so powerful?!" Daemon gasped.

"Slayerdramon, now!" ShineGreymon shouted.

"Got it!" Slayerdramon nodded, and he kicked the GeoGrey Sword out of both of their hands and it went twirling in the air, and Daemon gasped at the surprising act. ShineGreymon took this opportunity and laid his hands across Daemon's body.

"What's this?!" Daemon gasped.

"_Glorious Burst!"_

A flash of the solar sphere encircled both ShineGreymon and Daemon, and it resulted in an explosion, blasting ShineGreymon back onto the ground next to Marcus.

"You okay?" Marcus asked, and ShineGreymon was able to pick himself up.

"Never better." ShineGreymon smirked. The two gasped when Daemon emerged from the dust without a scratch on his body. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Such feeble attempts won't work on me." Daemon laughed, and with somewhat increased speed, he flew down to where ShineGreymon was standing and kicked him into the air. He then flew into the sky, and as ShineGreymon was coming up towards him, Daemon formed an orb of darkness and pointed it at him.

"_Dark Spreader!_"

The attack blasted ShineGreymon to the ground and he began to groan in exhaustion.

"Now, it's up to us…" Ryuu and Slayerdramon said simultaneously.

"Oh, please…" Daemon mocked. "If the Ultimate Fighter of the Digital World couldn't stop me, then what chance do you have?"

"As long as we believe in ourselves and keep fighting, there's always a chance that a miracle will happen!" Ryuu shouted. His body was covered with a thin coating of bright white light and an even brighter radiance was growing from his pocket. "What is this?" Ryuu opened his pocket and his Digivice floated in front of him, proving to be the source of the radiance. "This is…a new power…"

"What is this miraculous energy?" Slayerdramon gasped, watching as all of this power was purging from both Ryuu and his Digivice.

"Now!" Marcus called over to Slayerdramon. "Dig deep and find the strength you need!"

"If you say so…" Slayerdramon said, and he let out a powerful roar, and the energy started to surround his body.

"Boss…it worked." ShineGreymon coughed, and Marcus nodded.

"You've done it, Hachiro Ryuu…and you too, Slayerdramon." He smiled.

**BURST EVOLUTION**

"**Charge! Dramon Breaker, Burst Mode!**"

The energy that came into Slayerdramon began to change his appearance. His emerald cape transformed into silver wings with one eye each, and his armor was surrounded by a similar coating of light that covered Ryuu's body. His eyes turned bright red, and his tail gained markings similar to that of a Greymon's body.

"What just happened?!" Daemon wondered.

"This is what…" Marcus began. "…the true Burst Mode looks like!"

**Slayerdramon Burst Mode!**

Marcus and ShineGreymon, who degenerated back into Agumon, could only watch and stare at Slayerdramon's new form, and Daemon chuckled.

"You won't win." The Demon Lord snarled, and he started flying towards Slayerdramon.

"_Algol's Flame!_"

"Rhydderech!" Slayerdramon called out, and his wings responded by moving in front of him and deflecting Daemon's attack.

"Alright!" Marcus cheered.

"Get him, Slayerdramon Burst Mode!" Agumon added.

"You're finished, Daemon!" Slayerdramon roared, and the dragon head symbol on his chest began to purge with light.

"_Burst Stream of Destruction!_"

A powerful stream of energy soared out of Slayerdramon's chest and struck Daemon. It seemed that the power of the Burst Mode was effective, as Daemon's right wing was halfway blown off.

"What?!" Daemon gasped. "What is this Burst Mode power?!"

"That's not all we got!" Ryuu yelled, and Slayerdramon shot towards Daemon in a stream of light, and the light took on the appearance of a dragon.

"_Meteor Dragon Rush!_"

With the full-intensity of a meteor, Slayerdramon crashed into Daemon, and he knocked the Demon Lord of Wrath into a nearby building, and it crumbed to pieces upon contact.

"Is it over?" Agumon asked.

"Almost," Marcus said with a smirk on his face. "Deliver the final blow!"

"I-I can still fight…" Daemon struggled, picking himself up from within the rubble. He had returned to his normal form, and was heavily scarred.

"Not for long." Slayerdramon said. He held out his right hand and his golden sword, Arondight, materialized.

"Attack!" Ryuu, Marcus, and Agumon shouted at once, and Arondight began to shine.

"_Crucifix Blade!_"

Slayerdramon thrusted Arondight into the ground, and a cross formed in the ground, and light began to burn from the mark, and a circle of crosses appeared around Daemon.

"What is this?!" Daemon gasped.

"This is your final moment, Daemon." Ryuu glared. "This is…JUSTICE!" The crosses began to close around Daemon, and he began to roar in pain as the many crosses started to squeeze him to death.

"You think this is over?!" Daemon cackled. "There are three Demon Lords left, and they are the most powerful! Even if you manage to defeat them, there's still one more being…and he is **THE ULTIMATE!!!** You won't win, D-Tamer! I'll see you…in HELL!!!" Daemon's body then burst into separate data particles, and the effects of Crucifix Blade vanished.

"Way to go!" Marcus and Agumon cheered. Slayerdramon looked down to his Tamer, Ryuu, and they both nodded towards each other. Slayerdramon took this opportunity to send a roar off into the sky, and his body degenerated back to that of his Ultimate Level.

"_Thank you, Slayerdramon Burst Mode_." Ryuu thought.

"Ryuu!" Ryuu turned around to see Ravemon and Valdorumon flying towards them, and Keiko was on her partner's back. Keiko jumped off of Valdorumon's back as she degenerated back into Falcomon.

"Keiko!" Ryuu called, and the two avian digimon landed right across from him and Slayerdramon. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were in battle, so we came after you." Keiko explained.

"Keiko speaks of the truth." A voice called, and Magnadramon appeared, still in spirit form.

"Magnadramon is with us through astral projection." Ravemon explained. "Her spirit is with us, while her digi-egg is with our comrades."

"I see." Ryuu nodded, and Marcus and Agumon started walking towards them.

"You must be the enemy that was attacking our friend!" Falcomon shouted, and Ryuu ran in front of them.

"No, it's fine!" Ryuu bellowed. "This is Marcus Damon and his partner, Agumon. They're the Ultimate Fighters of the Digital World, keeping the peace."

"He is correct." Ravemon nodded in agreement.

"You bet," Agumon nodded. "Oh, you should've seen these two defeat Daemon!"

"Really?!" Keiko smiled, looking at Ryuu. "Hey, that's great! Now, we only have three more to defeat!"

"We have to be careful, though." Ryuu said, looking off into the Net Ocean that was across from the valley they were in. "As Daemon died, he told us that the next three would be the most powerful."

"Then, we'll keep fighting!" Kenji's voice sounded, and everyone turned around to see SaberLeomon running towards them, and Kenji, Luciana, and their partners were sitting on his back.

"Kenji! Luciana!" Ryuu smiled, and Magnadramon's spirit flew back into the digi-egg that Luciana was holding, and it hatched, forming Magnadramon's true body.

"Great job defeating Daemon, little bro!" Luciana said.

"There's only one thing I don't get." Keiko said. "There's supposed to be Seven Demon Lords, right? Then, wouldn't there be four left?"

"I can answer that." Marcus smiled. "Agumon and I defeated one of the Demon Lords, Belphemon, and a long time ago too, so we don't need to worry about him."

"But we saw him!" Ryuu said, worryingly. "He appeared with the rest of them."

"_**MARCUS DAMON!!!**_" A demonic voice roared, shaking the ground. From the sky, the Demon Lord of Sloth, Belphemon, started soaring down to them, and from the seas, the Demon Lord of Envy, Leviamon, surfaced from the depths of the Net Ocean.

"He _is_ back!" Agumon cried.

"That's right," Belphemon said. "Now, we're going to end this once and for all!"

"I think you can handle them, Belphemon." Leviamon growled. "I'll go and attack the Human World!" This caused everyone to gasp.

"The Human World?!" everyone repeated.

"Yes, good thinking." Belphemon said, and he turned towards the Net Ocean.

"_Gift of Darkness!_"

A blast of energy erupted from Belphemon's mouth and it hit Slayerdramon, knocking him into the Net Ocean.

"Slayerdramon!" Ryuu cried. He looked into the sky and noticed a digital-looking hole appeared above the Net Ocean. "What is that?!"

"Not this again!" Marcus called. "It's a rip through space and time! He's going to get to the Human World!"

"Take them down, Belphemon!" Leviamon roared, and he dived into the dimensional hole, and two spheres of darkness followed him, and Belphemon stood in their way.

"What are we going to do?" Ryuu asked, and Slayerdramon, who began to resurface, stood behind his Tamer.

"Go to the Human World-gya." Ryuu heard Agumon Hakase's voice speak, as he appeared next to SaberLeomon, Ravemon, and Magnadramon.

"Agumon Hakase?" Ryuu said, and his body began to shine, and it began to expand in size.

"We will take care of Belphemon while the four of you return and defend your world." Agumon Hakase said, and as the light faded, he was no longer a small lizard with a professor's hat on. He had digivolved into a Dragon Man digimon, armed with strong Chrome Digizoid armor. He had digivolved into WarGreymon.

**WARGREYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – DRAGON MAN TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"_WarGreymon…?_" Ryuu thought. "_I don't understand…he should be VictoryGreymon…_"

"Now Ryuu, go!" WarGreymon shouted. "We'll protect the Digital World, like we were destined to!"

"Right!" Ryuu nodded, and looked at his partner. "Ready, Slayerdramon?"

"You know it!" Slayerdramon roared, and Ryuu, as well as his friends and their partners, got on his back.

"You aren't leaving!" Belphemon shouted.

"_Eternal Nightmare!_"

Belphemon fired another blast at Slayerdramon, but the four Masters stood in the way, and their combined Digisouls created a barrier that deflected the attack.

"GO!!!!" The Masters cried. Slayerdramon nodded, and he flew into the dimensional warp, and it began to close, leaving Marcus and Agumon, WarGreymon, SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon to battle with Belphemon.

"You won't win," Belphemon roared.

"We have to!" Marcus said. "So the Digital World will be safe once more…"

Meanwhile, Slayerdramon and the D-Tamers were still soaring through the dimensional warp to the Human World.

"This is our final battle scene," Ryuu called. "This is where the final battle will take place for both worlds." Everyone else nodded. "To save Vani…to restore the purity of the Digital World…to protect our own world…that is our goal!"

"Right!" Everyone else shouted, and Slayerdramon kept going, and the hearts of the D-Tamers never burned as brightly as they did now.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_So, we're back…the Human World."_

"_You guys better get back to school, and Renamon and I will warn you if the Demon Lords strike."_

"_Dracomon, I realized why Agumon Hakase digivolved into WarGreymon instead of VictoryGreymon..."_

"_What have you done with our daughter?!"_

"_The Demon Lords plan to throw the Digital World into chaos. That is something I cannot agree with."_

"_We must gather all of their allies and unite as one to defeat the enemy."_

"_We are the Ultimate Alliance!"_

"_Ryuu, Leviamon has been sighted in the Tsugaru Strait!"_

"_It's time to drown this city in my ultimate stream of power!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-31**

**RETURN HOME! LEVIAMON STRIKES!**


	31. D31: Return Home, Leviamon Strikes!

_Ryuu and Marcus were fighting a losing battle against Daemon, now that he had advanced into his Super Ultimate Level. Not even the power of ShineGreymon in his Burst Mode stood a chance, and both digimon fell. As Daemon was going to deliver the final blow, Ryuu unleashed his Digisoul Burst, causing Slayerdramon to advance into his Burst Mode. With Slayerdramon's full mastery of the Burst Mode, he was able to slay the Demon Lord of Wrath with his Arondight blade. _

_Soon afterwards, Ryuu joined back up with the rest of the D-Tamers and the Old Masters, and they were suddenly confronted by both Leviamon and Belphemon. Belphemon used his powers to open a dimensional rift to the Human World, and Leviamon leapt through, leaving everyone to deal with Belphemon in the Digital World. Marcus and the Old Masters volunteered to stay behind and battle Belphemon while the D-Tamers chase after Leviamon to the Human World. _

"I have to help them!" a small digimon, resembling a pipe fox, was running through the gorge, and he was being pursued by a band of Nightmare Soldiers, which consisted of a few SkullSatamon.

"Kudamon, you will not escape!" One of the SkullSatamon shouted.

**KUDAMON – CHILD LEVEL – EXALTED BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Surrender your Royal power!" the other SkullSatamon shouted. "As being the last living Royal Knight, you hold great power within yourself. Give it to us at once!"

"Almost there…" Kudamon shouted. Kudamon's destination was a Digital Gate that was touching the clouds high in the sky. Coming up was a cliff, and the two land points were too far apart to jump over.

"Fire at will!" The SkullSatamon hollered.

"_Nail Bone!_"

Currents of lightning shot out of the SkullSatamon's bone staffs, and Kudamon took the chance and leapt off of the cliff. Although he dodged the blasts of electricity, there was no chance that he could make it across.

"As he falls to his death, collect his data." SkullSatamon ordered.

"Time to show off my true power!" Kudamon yelled, and a thin red strip of light covered his body, and he began to change.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Kudamon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Sleipmon!**"

**SLEIPMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – HOLY KNIGHT TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

Sleipmon propelled himself into the air and he was able to reach the Digital Gate within mere seconds. At the last second, Sleipmon degenerated back into Kudamon, and he leapt through the Digital Gate safely.

"Damn!" The SkullSatamon growled. "What should we do now?"

"He's in the Human World now." Another SkullSatamon said. "I don't want to try my hand against that of a Royal Knight of the Ultimate Level. Let's leave him for now…it won't matter in the end. The Nightmare Soldiers will reign supreme over both worlds, soon enough…"

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-31**

**Return Home! Leviamon Strikes!**

"Well, we're back…" Ryuu sighed, picking himself up from the ground. He noticed that both the D-Tamers and their digimon were lying on the ground. He looked around and remembered where he was, the shore of Tsuchiura which led into Lake Kasumigaura. "The Human World…" The others began to wake up, and they also took notice that they were back in Japan.

"Do you know where Leviamon went?" Dracomon asked Ryuu, who shook his head.

"Well, if he's not here, then what should we do?" Kenji wondered, and Leormon shrugged.

"You guys better get back to school, and Renamon and I will warn you if the Demon Lords strike." Luciana suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Keiko said. "How long have we been gone?"

"Um, let me check…by taking the space-time warp that the Digital World has over our world…" Kenji said, and he started thinking. "Uh…it's been about…a week."

"A WEEK?!?!" Everyone else gasped, and Kenji nodded calmly.

"Humans can be so weird." Falcomon said, and all of the digimon nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Kenji said. "We've been on Spring Break for awhile, and it's 10:00 right now, so regardless, we're still late."

"We'd better hurry!" Ryuu shouted, and they all started running off in one direction, all except for Luciana and Renamon, who started laughing.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Ms. Daimon cried, and Ryuu and Keiko shuddered at the sound of their teacher's scream, and Kenji didn't seem affected at all. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!"

"Oh, uh…" Ryuu struggled. "S-Sorry, Ms. Daimon! We were, uh…"

"Where?!" Ms. Daimon inquired, and all of the students struggled to hold their laughter. "Where could you have possibly been that was so important that you had to sacrifice your schoolwork?!"

"Uh, well, uh…" Ryuu tried to piece together an excuse, but Kenji stepped up in front of him.

"The location of our past destination is of no importance." Kenji said tranquilly. "We are currently in Shinjuku Yamabuki High School, and since this is a learning institution, we are here to be taught, without further questions about our previous whereabouts." And with that, Kenji calmly sat down in his seat, and Ryuu and Keiko followed his actions and sat down, causing Ms. Daimon to get very angry.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"That was awesome, Kenji." Keiko laughed. The three were sitting at a circular round lunch table, enjoying their lunch. "I'm sure Ms. Daimon is afraid of you right now."

"I admit, it was fun." Kenji sighed.

"Ryuu, why do we have to stay crammed in the Digivice?" Dracomon's whiny voice called from Ryuu's pocket.

"Ssshhh, keep it down, Dracomon!" Ryuu whispered. "You want everyone to discover that we have Digimon in our pockets?"

"I guess that would ruin future business profits." Dracomon laughed, and Ryuu sweatdropped.

"Dracomon, are you one of the 21st Century?" Leormon called from Kenji's Digivice.

"So, when are we going to continue the search for Leviamon?" Falcomon asked from Keiko's Digivice.

"After school." Ryuu explained. "That way, we'll be able to patrol for the rest of the day." Ryuu began to stand up, but a man in a suit came up to him. "Principal Odakyu…?"

"Hachiro Ryuu, you are needed in my office immediately." Ryuu nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria, and he mouthed to Kenji and Keiko that he'd be back.

"You think he'll be okay?" Keiko asked.

"It's only a trip to the Principal's Office." Kenji sighed. "How hard could it be?"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"_Crap…I was dreading this…_" Ryuu thought when he entered the office and saw a man dressed in a black suit, and he was glaring at him. He recognized both of them as Vani's father, Vito Brasile. His hair had the same brown glow as his daughter, along with matching with the same brown eyes. "Mr. Brasile…what a surprise…"

"You'd bet your ass it's a surprise!" Vito hollered, and he grabbed Ryuu by the collar. "Where's my daughter?!" To be honest, Ryuu had been dreading this moment ever since he returned from the Digital World. Right now, it seemed like the most danger he was in, and he couldn't even call on Dracomon's help for this one. He was alone. "Well?! ANSWER ME!!!"

"I don't know," Ryuu muttered, turning his gaze away from Vito. He felt that it was better to lie to him instead of revealing what really happened to his daughter.

"You don't know?!" Vito laughed, but with more of an angry influence. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! I'm not leaving until you tell me where she is!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Why did you come here, Zanbamon?"

The sun was beating down hard at the Nature Spirits Canyon, and Zanbamon was standing across from Gaogamon, and the latter was glaring at the former.

"I'm here…" Zanbamon said, drawing out his Ryuuzanmaru. "…to test your abilities!"

"_Juumonjikiri!_"

Zanbamon sent out energy from his blade in the shape of a cross towards Gaogamon, who began to howl.

"I'll show you the power I've obtained!" Gaogamon howled, leaping over Zanbamon's Cross Blade technique.

"_Spiral Blow!_"

A tornado erupted from Gaogamon's mouth, but Zanbamon stood his ground as the attack hit him.

"Where is the new power of which you speak?" Zanbamon wondered.

"After I was defeated by Liomon and his Tamer," Gaogamon began, as his body began to shine a bright blue light. "I explored the Digital World, trying to gain my Perfect form back! On my journey, I've battled enemies boundlessly, as well as even 'sparring' with a few Nightmare Soldiers. Along the way, I discovered an untold power that is known for bringing out chaos, and I have learned to control it!" As Gaogamon, still glowing, leapt towards Zanbamon, Zanbamon could see a four-triangle mark on his chest that was forming.

"The Digital Hazard?!" Zanbamon gasped. "How could you have managed to gain such a power, let alone control it?!"

"I'll show you!" Gaogamon roared, and his body was coalesced in a cocoon of digivolution, and as the cocoon expanded, Zanbamon could only watch as the cocoon broke, and Gaogamon's new form was slightly bigger than his previous form of MachGaogamon. He had the appearance of a knight clad in Blue Digizoid, along with his red cape and Dramon Destroyers on his arms. There was an engraving of a mouth on his chest, which still bore the mark of the Digital Hazard. Gaogamon had warp digivolved into MirageGaogamon.

**MIRAGEGAOGAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – BEAST KNIGHT TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"_Double Crescent Mirage!_"

Crescent shockwaves poured out of MirageGaogamon's claws and they were aimed towards Zanbamon, who used his Ryuuzanmaru to nullify their energies.

"So this is your new power?" Zanbamon inquired, and a smile spread on his face. "Good." Zanbamon put away his katana, and MirageGaogamon looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" MirageGaogamon asked cautiously. "Is this a new battle strategy?"

"No, you have passed my test." Zanbamon said. "The Demon Lords are going to destroy both the Digital World and the Human World. I had a premonition of the Digital World being overrun by an infinite amount of Nightmare Soldiers, being led by one of the Demon Lords. To prepare for this confrontation, I have recently begun a journey to gather the allies of the ones who fight for both worlds, the Digimon D-Tamers, and we'll form an alliance so strong that we'll be able to end the reign of the Nightmare Soldiers once and for all. So, do you comply?"

"Zanbamon, you fight for a worthy cause." MirageGaogamon nodded. "I'd be honored to fight with you."

"Excellent." Zanbamon said, and he held his katana in the air, and MirageGaogamon placed his claw on top of it, as a sign of friendship.

"What is our next move?" MirageGaogamon asked.

"Journey through the Digital World." Zanbamon began. "Gather allies of those brave humans who fight for both worlds. We'll all meet at the ruins of the Dragon's Roar domain, and we'll go on from there."

"Understood." MirageGaogamon nodded, and he took off in the air in the direction of the Holy Angelic Castle, and Zanbamon took off, riding towards Hospitown.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Screams of terror were heard from the people running away from the Tsugaru Strait. Luciana, who was already there, due to needing to get out of the house, started running towards the Strait.

"This could be it." Renamon called from Luciana's Digivice. Luciana nodded and Renamon realized right next to Luciana and began running along with her. "You think the people will panic because of my appearance?"

"There isn't time to worry about something as insignificant as that!" Luciana shouted. "If it's Leviamon, then we'd better act fast!" The two stopped when they saw a huge crimson foot appear right next to them. Both partners looked up to see Leviamon looking down on them. His gigantic appearance was creating dangerous waves crash in the Tsugaru Strait, and his lengthy tail was swinging around, destroying nearby buildings.

"Fools!" Leviamon roared. "You followed me back here, leaving the Digital World unprotected?!"

"The Old Masters of Legend are battling Belphemon as we speak," Renamon replied.

"That means for now, we get you all to ourselves." Luciana smirked. "We're not going to let you overflow our world with your darkness!"

"**Fox Leaf, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Renamon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Sakuyamon!!!**"

Luciana's burning Digisoul took shape around Sakuyamon's body, and she carried herself into the sky and floated above the Demon Lord.

"_Amethyst Mandala!_"

Both Luciana and Sakuyamon started screaming, and a golden ring of energy started to appear around Leviamon's body.

"You don't know our power, Leviamon!" Luciana shouted, but Leviamon unleashed a powerful roar, and the Amethyst Mandala was instantly shattered. "What?!"

"It seems that you don't know my power!" Leviamon hollered, and he slammed his tail into the ground, and a fissure was formed.

"_Leviathan Cauda!_"

An infinite amount of water raged through the fissure and washed right into Sakuyamon, and the rest of the water headed for Shinjuku.

"Uh-oh…!" Luciana gasped. "Everyone will be washed up!"

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

A large crevice appeared in the ground, and the raging waters heading for the city began to flow inside the crevice. Luciana turned around and saw both BantyoLeomon walking towards them.

"BantyoLeomon!" Luciana cried out.

"Hey! Forget about us, did you?!" Keiko's voice called from above. Luciana looked up to see Valdorumon flying in their direction with both Keiko and Kenji on her back. Luciana smiled, and the two Tamers jumped off of Valdorumon and landed next to her. BantyoLeomon also caught up to them, and Sakuyamon was able to pick herself up with the use of her staff.

"Where's my brother?" Luciana asked.

"Last time I checked, he was called to the office." Kenji explained. "Luciana, you call him and we'll keep Leviamon at bay."

"Right!" Luciana said, and as she took out her Digivice, BantyoLeomon, Valdorumon, and Sakuyamon ran towards Leviamon.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"For the last time, I don't know where your daughter is!" Ryuu shouted, and Vito tightened his grip on Ryuu.

"Look, boy!" Vito hollered. "I'm not going to ask you again! WHERE IS SHE?!" Ryuu said nothing. He merely glared back at Vito, and he was thrown to the ground by an enraged Vito, and Ryuu's Digivice fell out of his pocket, and the warning signal was flashing.

"Huh?" Ryuu gasped. He pressed a button on his Digivice, and a new text message appeared, and it read, 'Ryuu, Leviamon has been sighted in Tsugaru Strait! Kenji, Keiko, and I are fighting him now, but we need help! You and Dracomon better get here as fast as you can!' Ryuu picked himself up and turned away from Vito. "Mr. Brasilie, we're going to have to reschedule."

"You're not going #$% anywhere!" Vito yelled, and he threw his fist at Ryuu, and he moved slightly to the side, and he dodged the punch with ease. "What?!" Ryuu spun around and punched Vito in the face, and he immediately fell to the ground.

"There's something going on right now that's bigger than all of us." Ryuu explained without going into detail. "We must finish this some other time." Ryuu began to walk away, and that angered Vito.

"Like hell I will!" Vito hollered, but he realized that Ryuu had already left.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"_Fox Drive!_"

A sphere of mystical blue flames appeared around Sakuyamon and she sent it flying towards Leviamon, but he just used the water surrounding him to cancel out the effects.

"Ha! Next?" Leviamon chortled, and BantyoLeomon jumped into the air towards him, drawing out his katana.

"_Lion King Advance!_"

BantyoLeomon was able to cut off the front edge of Leviamon's tail, and the enraged Demon Lord glared at the Banchou.

"_Leviathan Rostrum!_"

With his jaws, Leviamon slammed BantyoLeomon onto the ground, dropping his katana next to him. Valdorumon flew up to Leviamon, but he let out a roar, which blasted her off into the sky.

"It's time to drown this city in my ultimate stream of power!" Leviamon shouted.

"That's not gonna happen!" Ryuu shouted, and everyone looked up to see Dracomon flying in the air above Leviamon with Ryuu holding onto his legs.

"Ryuu!" Keiko exclaimed. "Dracomon!"

"The final member shows up…" Leviamon growled. "Now, I can eat you all up together!"

"I don't think so!" Ryuu shouted. "Ready, Dracomon?"

"Let's do this!" Dracomon yelled, and Ryuu let go of Dracomon's legs and dived towards the Demon Lord of Envy.

"**Dramon Breaker, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Slayerdramon!**"

Ryuu landed on Slayerdramon's back, and the two glared at Leviamon. 

"I'll teach you not to mess with me or my friends!" Ryuu shouted, and Slayerdramon flew at the Demon Lord.

"_Snapping Dragon Slay Blade!_"

Slayerdramon managed to wrap Fragarach around Leviamon's jaw, and he began to pull back on it.

"Now, end this fight!" Ryuu shouted.

"_Rising Dragon…_"

"_Leviathan Rostrum!_"

Before Slayerdramon could launch his attack, Leviamon broke free of Fragarach's grasp and slammed him with his mighty jaws, and it knocked him over to the side.

"You okay?" Ryuu called, and Slayerdramon stood up.

"…course." He simply said, and Fragarach returned into his hands. "He's a strong one."

"What can you expect from a Demon Lord?" Kenji asked, with BantyoLeomon raising his fists.

"Might I suggest a group effort?" The Banchou digimon asked.

"Yeah!" Luciana called, as Sakuyamon leaped into the air. "Everyone, attack at once!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Keiko hollered, as Valdorumon shot into the sky, following the others.

"You brats still think you can win." Leviamon growled. "It's annoying. You've already lost this fight. It's pointless to go on."

"You don't know whether or not it's pointless!" Ryuu shouted. "This fight is still going on, so you can't decide that!"

"Now, go!" Slayerdramon shouted as he, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon blasted off towards Leviamon.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Spirit Strike!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

Leviamon chuckled, and he let out a startling roar, and it produced a wave that was able to knock back all four attacks and all of the Digimon crashed into the Tsugaru Strait.

"How are we going to win?!" Keiko cried.

"I'm searching the Digital World History Bank on any history of Leviamon…" Kenji announced, as he was typing on his laptop. According to Google, the query returned no results. "Nothing! It looks like this is Leviamon's first mainstream appearance!"

"What does that mean?" Ryuu asked.

"It means that no other team of Digidestined has defeated Leviamon in history before…well, that we know of." Luciana explained. "Basically, we're on our own."

"Good." Slayerdramon smiled, and everyone looked at him oddly. "That means when we defeat him, we'll be the first ever to!"

"I stake my fists on this battle." BantyoLeomon said. "We will win!"

"For Luciana's sake…" Sakuyamon began. "It's up to us!"

"Alright, move out!" Valdorumon cawed. "Tamers, you know what to do!"

"Time to end this fight!" Leviamon shouted, and he slammed his tail into the ground, creating a similar fissure as before.

"_Leviathan Cauda!_"

The gigantic waves started to rush towards both the D-Tamers.

"Guys, use the key to making miracles!" Ryuu shouted, pulling out his Digivice. "Use Digisoul Charge!"

"Right!" Kenji, Luciana, and Keiko nodded, pulling out their own respective Digivices, and all four of their bodies began to emit a bright light.

"Leviamon!" Ryuu shouted as he slammed his fist onto his Digivice. "This is the power that humans send their Digimon companions!"

"**Digisoul, Charge!!!**"

Four glowing weapons materialized into the Digimon's hands, and when the lights began to fade, Slayerdramon was wielding the Dramon Breaker, BantyoLeomon's fists resembled the Leo Claws, Valdorumon's wings resembled that of Ravemon's, and Sakuyamon's hands and feet were set ablaze in a blue flame.

"What is this?!" Leviamon coughed at the sight of the light.

"This is power!" Slayerdramon shouted, and all four weapons began to shine once more.

"_Dramon Slayer!_"

"_Blazing Heart!_"

"_Fox-Dragon Fist!_"

"_Hirari no Hikari!_"

The four multicolored streams of energy all merged into one united purple torrent and its power caused the water to return from where it came, and Leviamon shuddered as the coalesced power took the form of an angel.

"N-No, not that!" Leviamon shrieked, and the angel-shaped attack struck him in the back, and he let out a loud cry as his body burst into data particles, and his Digi-egg fell down into the sea, collapsing due to the pressure as it reached the ocean floor.

"Yeah, that's it." Ryuu smiled. "The potential that humans bear." The Ultimate level Digimon returned to their respective Tamer's Digivice, as it began to rain. Ryuu looked at his Digivice, and an image of the Dramon Breaker was shown. "_I think I know why Agumon Hakase digivolved into WarGreymon instead of VictoryGreymon._"

"Oh, come on!" Kenji complained, and they rushed under a tree.

"Well, we defeated Leviamon!" Keiko grinned. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, and not only that, but I just got a text from Agumon Hakase." Luciana said, looking at her Digivice. "It says that he and the others were able to defeat Belphemon!"

"That means there are only two more Demon Lords left." Keiko said.

"Next, we find Lilithmon." Ryuu said without hesitation, and everyone looked at him. "We need to bring Vani and Tailmon back; rescue them from the darkness that hovers over their hearts."

"FREEZE!!!" A group of manly voices called out, and everyone turned around to see a band of police officers pointing their guns at them, and a man wearing a suit walked out in front of the officers.

"Hachiro Ryuu, you are under arrest for the disappearance of Vani Brasilie."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Are you going to come in quietly, or will we need to take you by force?"_

"_Dracomon, what are you doing out of the Digivice?!"_

"_I have to protect my Tamer!"_

"_Well, it's official. We're fugitives now."_

"_It is good to see you again, Dragon Tamer."_

"_Zanbamon! What are YOU doing here?!"_

"_Don't misjudge me. I am here to help."_

"_We are the last two Demon Lords standing, Lucemon."_

"_You must defeat the remaining Demon Lords."_

"_We must defeat the Digimon D-Tamers."_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-32**

**Fireball Fugitive! The Server Call**


	32. D32: Fireball Fugitive! The Server Call

_In an attempt to chase after Leviamon, the Digimon D-Tamers dove after him through the dimensional rift back into the Human World. Luciana and Renamon volunteered to watch out for Leviamon as the others returned to school. Ryuu gets a surprise when Vani's father, Vito Brasilie, assaults him, wanting to know the whereabouts on his daughter._

_Meanwhile, the others go off to fight Leviamon, who appeared in the Tsugaru Strait. At first, they're fighting a losing battle, and even with the appearance of Ryuu and Slayerdramon, the battle still is hopeless. The unwavering courage of the D-Tamers allows them to lend their Digimon their weapons, and through a combined force, they are able to end Leviamon once and for all. All seems well, but…_

"Hachiro Ryuu, you are under arrest for the disappearance of Vani Brasile."

"Hold on, that's absurd!" Luciana shouted. "He didn't do anything to cause her disappearance!"

"Are you going to come in quietly, or will we be forced to shoot?" An officer shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Ryuu yelled.

"That's not what her father tells us." The man in the suit said. "I am Sergeant Sampson, and you're under arrest. Get 'em, boys!" The officers started to point their guns at Ryuu and the group.

"You're not touching Ryuu!" Dracomon's voice shouted, and he realized out from Ryuu's Digivice, causing a majority of the officers to stare and gasp in shock.

"Dracomon, what are you doing out of the Digivice?!" Keiko gasped.

"I have to protect my Tamer!" Dracomon roared.

"_Baby Breath!_"

Dracomon's trademark stream of hot gas bolted from his mouth and hit the ground that was right in front of the police, causing a flurry of smoke.

"Come on, now's our chance!" Kenji shouted, and the five took this opportunity to escape.

As the smoke cleared, Sampson just thought over and over about what just happened. He then took out his cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Send Yoshino." Sampson said. "Only a former DATS agent can capture…a Digimon!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Ugh, well it's official." Ryuu coughed, as the D-Tamers found shelter in a broken down ally. "We're fugitives now."

"How did this all happen?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you did anything to provoke this, Ryuu." Luciana said, and she looked up at Ryuu, who was then scratching his head nervously. "Oh God, what did you do?"

"Well, I ended up trying to punch Vito for trying to punch me." Ryuu sighed. "It was when Leviamon attacked, and I had to find some way out of there!"

"Well, that's reasonable." Kenji said.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Dracomon asked, still being the only Digimon out of his Tamer's Digivice.

"Right now, the only safe place for us is the Digital World." Keiko sighed.

"Yeah, and we can get back to both of the remaining Demon Lords." Falcomon said.

"Alright, let's go." Ryuu said, and Kenji nodded. He pulled out his laptop from his backpack, and as he set up the Digital Gate, a bullet hit it in the back, and it fell to the ground, and it immediately started sparkling with static.

"What happened?!" Kenji hollered.

"The next one won't miss." A woman with wavy, pink-ish red hair said, and she was pointing a gun at them.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?!" Keiko shouted.

"I am Officer Fujieda Yoshino, of SPD, the Shinjuku Police Department." The woman, introducing herself as Yoshino, explained. "Surrender that Digimon immediately."

"How do you know about the Digimon?" Ryuu asked.

"_She looks familiar…_" Luciana thought. "_Where have I seen her before?_"

"That's not important right now." Yoshino said. "All that's important is that you surrender your Digimon and come with me quietly."

"There's no way you're taking Dracomon away from me!" Ryuu yelled.

"_G Shurunen!_"

The laser from Dracomon's horns hit almost hit Yoshino, but she dived and spun on the ground, and the laser hit a nearby trashcan lid.

"Let's go!" Dracomon shouted, and he flew into the air, and Ryuu grabbed onto his legs and they soared into the sky.

"Darn, he escaped." Yoshino said, standing up. "Oh well, I can still take you guys into cust-" Yoshino looked up to see Kenji, Keiko, and Luciana, all riding on their respective Adult level partners. "Oh man, this is the worst!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Where did he run off to?"

Several officers were running around a park, searching for Ryuu.

"It's like he just disappeared." Another officer said. Unbeknownst to them, Ryuu and Dracomon were hiding in a tree.

"Ryuu, the coast is clear." Dracomon sighed, and they jumped out of the tree, and started running, but unfortunately, the officers caught sight of them and started chasing after them.

"There they are!" One officer jumped in front of both Ryuu and Dracomon.

"You're not getting away, punk!" the officer yelled, and both Ryuu and Dracomon growled.

"Damn you…!" Ryuu growled. Suddenly, Liomon appeared out of nowhere with Kenji on his back, and they landed in front of the two.

"Guys, hop on!" Kenji shouted. "We're here to rescue you!"

"Nice save!" Ryuu shouted. Dracomon leapt inside Ryuu's Digivice, and Ryuu climbed up on Liomon's back, and he held onto Kenji.

"Alright Liomon, let's go!" Kenji yelled. Liomon nodded, and he took off further into the park, and pretty soon, they were too far for the police officers to run after.

"Damn, they escaped!" An officer shouted.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Alright, I made it." Kudamon said. He looked around and saw that he was in the Human World, and he was sitting atop a tree. "Now, I just need to find him."

"KUDAMON!!!"

Kudamon looked into the sky to see a huge Digital Gate opening, and out came the three SkullSatamon flying down towards them. All three of their DigiCores began to emit light, and their bodies slowly coalesced together into one huge being. They had Jogress Evolved into Reapermon.

**REAPERMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"It's you, Reapermon." Kudamon snarled. "I thought you were defeated by those five-"

"I wasn't." Reapermon shouted. "Now, meet your end!"

"_Skull Whirlwind!_"

Reapermon's body began to spin in the form of a burning cyclone, and it began to pull Kudamon inside.

"I guess it's time for me to digivolve once more!" Kudamon called.

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Kudamon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Qilinmon!**"

**QILINMON – PERFECT LEVEL – EXALTED BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Now, I'll show you my true power!" Qilinmon called, and his body vanished.

"_Knowledge of Swift!_"

Qilinmon's afterimages started striking Reapermon, and Qilinmon reappeared, still flying towards Reapermon.

"How can a Perfect have this much power?!" he gasped, as he pointed the launcher on his left arm towards him.

"_Serpent Flame Purgatory!_"

"_Wind Cutter Sword!_"

A gust of wind was able to carry the pillar of flames that Reapermon created, and they both cancelled each other out, and Qilinmon pierced Reapermon's chest with the horn on his head.

"…how is this possible?!" Reapermon coughed.

"It is said that I inflict merciless punishment on those who perform senseless killings!" Qilinmon shouted, and his entire body started to glow. "This is your end, Reapermon!"

"_Wave of Reform!_"

As Qilinmon flapped his wings, the golden aura surrounded Reapermon, and somehow, the Undead Digimon lost the potential to fight, and he sighed and fell down to the ground, turning back into a digi-egg in the process.

"Excellent, the target has been acquired." Qilinmon said, and he took off through the air once more. "Now, I can resume my search for him."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Thanks for the save, dude." Ryuu sighed. He and Kenji were riding the Tsubasa express, and both of their digimon were safely in their respective Tamer's Digivices.

"This train should take us to the Fukushima Station." Kenji informed. "Then, we can just ride on Slayerdramon to get home."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuu sighed. "Man, I can't believe that something as bad as this would happen!"

"What did happen between you and Mr. Brasilie, anyways?" Kenji asked.

"Well, it all started in his office…" Ryuu began.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"You idiot!" Kenji said with his fist up. Ryuu was on the ground, rubbing his cheek in pain. "No wonder he's got the whole freakin' police after you!"

"I had to get out to help you guys, I panicked!" Ryuu argued, and he picked himself up. "Well, it looks like we're the last ones on the train." Kenji looked around, and nobody else was there, except for the two of them.

"Boy, that's creepy." Kenji shuddered.

"That means we can come out now!" Dracomon shouted, and he and Leormon realized from their Tamers' Digivices.

"There's more space in the Digivice, actually." Leormon noticed.

"It is good to see you again, Dragon Tamer." A recognizable voice spoke, and Ryuu and Dracomon instantly turned around to see Zanbamon realizing from a Digital Gate.

"Zanbamon!" Ryuu gasped, and Dracomon immediately fired hot gas out of his mouth towards the Dragon Slayer Digimon, and he simply held his Ryuuzanmaru in front of him, and it blocked the gas from hitting him. "What are **YOU** doing here?!"

"Do not misjudge me." Zanbamon began. "I am here, not as an enemy, but as an ally. I am here to help."

"Why would you help us?!" Kenji barked and Leormon growled. "You were in an allegiance with GranDracmon!"

"The Seven Great Demon Lords are incredibly powerful Digimon." Zanbamon began to explain. "Their existence is threatening to end the Digital World as we know it. You have defeated four of them, and the Old Masters of Legend defeated the fifth, so only two remain: Lilithmon of Lust and Lucemon of Pride. This will be your greatest challenge yet, as I sense that these two will give you the greatest conflict, whether it is internal or external."

"Right…" Ryuu nodded, thinking about Lilithmon.

"You're thinking about Vani, aren't you?" Dracomon asked his Tamer, who nodded.

"You must defeat the Demon Lords." Zanbamon instructed. "Heed my warning; it is imperative that you defeat Lilithmon** first**."

"Why first?" Kenji asked.

"There is a special ceremony that the Leader of the Demon Lords can perform, and it only requires two Demon Lords." Zanbamon said. "If that ceremony takes place, then we are all doomed."

"My girlfriend…" Ryuu said, clenching his fist. "My girlfriend was turned into Lilithmon by GranDracmon's final act! What do I do?!"

"Sometimes, you must sacrifice the life of one to save the life of many." Zanbamon said, turning away, as he entered the Digital Gate. "You'll be happy to know that I am recruiting your allies from all over the Digital World into a resistance. We are known as 'The Ultimate Alliance'." Before they knew it, Zanbamon was gone, and the train came to a halt.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"The Ultimate Alliance, huh?" Kenji said. After leaving the train, they headed to a pier where nobody could find them. "I wonder who Zanbamon recruited." Kenji's Digivice began to react, and he looked at the screen and saw a MirageGaogamon in sprite form raising his first at him.

**(**_**Author's Note: Whenever the D-Tamers get a transmission from the Digital World through their Digivice, the Digital World's appearance is that of a Nintendo DS game, and the Digimon and humans in the Digital World all appear on the Digivice screen as sprites**_**.)**

"Yo, Kenji. Leormon." MirageGaogamon waved. "I've gotten a lot stronger since you defeated me at the Nature Spirits Canyon, and I'm looking forward to our next confrontation."

"Then, that's MachGaogamon!" Leormon realized. "He was able to digivolve into the Ultimate Level!"

"Hey, Ryuu!" a familiar voice shouted. Ryuu and Dracomon walked over and looked into Kenji's Digivice, and saw Marcus and Agumon waving to them.

"Marcus Damon." Ryuu smiled.

"Dracomon, we beta Belphemon!" Agumon shouted. "I hope you haven't shamed yourself by losing to Leviamon!"

"No way!" Dracomon roared. "You can just call me King Dracomon!"

"D-Tamers, we meet again." WarGreymon and SaberLeomon walked on the screen. A guilty feeling awoke inside Ryuu when he saw WarGreymon, and he looked back at his own Digivice. "You must round up your friends and return to the Digital World immediately. The Castle of Pride is in a place known as the Destroyed Belt, which can be accessed through the untold power of your Digivices."

"I've never heard of Destroyed Belt before." Leormon said.

"That is because we have kept it under secrecy." SaberLeomon explained. "For the safety of all who inhabit the Digital World, we believed this to be necessary."

"Be cautious," WarGreymon began. "Once you enter Destroyed Belt, the opponents you'll face there are formidable, and your Digivices won't be able to bring you back."

"We'll be ready." Ryuu nodded.

"Ready to be arrested." The four gasped, and they hurriedly turned around to see Officer Fujieda, aiming a gun at them. "You two please bring your Digimon with me, and you are all under arrest."

"You need to buzz off!" Ryuu shouted.

"Yeah, we're not going to surrender our Digimon to you, lady!" Kenji hollered.

"Ryuu, is everything alright?" WarGreymon called.

"In a manner of speaking…" Dracomon sighed.

"Just to make sure, I sent our ambassador to clear things up." WarGreymon said.

"Ambassador?" Both Ryuu and Kenji gasped, and looked at Kenji's Digivice.

"I believe MasterWarGreymon is referring to me." Ryuu, Kenji, and the others looked behind Yoshino, and they saw Commander Richard Sampson walking towards them, and Kudamon was on his shoulder.

"Commander." Yoshino said, and she saluted Sampson as he stopped when he reached her.

"At ease, Yoshino." Sampson said, and Yoshino nodded, putting her hands at her side. "We'll take it from here."

"Who are you?!" Ryuu snarled.

"My name is Kudamon, and I am one of the last remaining Royal Knights." Kudamon said. "This is my partner, Richard Sampson. He was the Commander of the Digimon Data Squad here in Japan."

"You're a Royal Knight?" Leormon questioned. "The highest-ranked in network security?"

"Yes, I am Kentaurosmon, better known to you Japanese folk as Sleipmon." Kudamon explained.

"I remember now!" Ryuu gasped. "My sister said something about Vani's brother Vichiro being part of the Digimon Data Squad D-Brigade! Could it have been based upon your organization?"

"That is correct." Sampson nodded. "An army was set up to deal with Digimon conflicts after we stopped hearing from Marcus Damon."

"So, sue me for not calling!" Marcus called from Kenji's Digivice.

"After the Data Squad was dissolved, Yoshino and I joined the Shinjuku Police Department." Sampson explained. "Kudamon and the other Digimon returned to the Digital World to instill tranquility, which was disrupted, due to the loss of King Drasil, former ruler of the Digital World."

"Sampson speaks the truth." Kudamon said. "Long after that, GranDracmon rose up with his army of Nightmare Soldiers and raged war on the Digital World."

"So, what now?" Yoshino asked.

"Now, we fight!" Everyone shot their eyes to the skies to see Luciana, Keiko, and Falcomon, floating down to them in an energy orb created by Sakuyamon. As they landed next to Ryuu and Kenji, Sakuyamon immediately degenerated back into Renamon.

"Digimon D-Tamers, a holy war is about to begin." Kudamon said. "You are the next generation of humans who combine themselves with Digimon to achieve ultimate harmony. It is your duty as Digidestined to help win the war for the Ultimate Alliance."

"Don't worry about the trouble you're in with the law." Sampson smiled. "I'll take care of that."

"Well, I guess that's it, then." Ryuu said, and he turned to the rest of the D-Tamers. "Ready for action?"

"Yeah!" they all cried.

"Alright, diginomenal!" Ryuu cried out, throwing his fist into the air, and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Diginomenal?"

"Yeah, it's a word I just made up!" Ryuu smiled. "It means, awesome, but in digi-language!"

"Adding the 'digi' prefix to a word does not make it in Digi-Code." Kudamon sighed, and everyone except for Ryuu anime fell.

"He never wavers, he never changes…" Kenji sighed.

"That's my brother for ya, dim-witted." Luciana said.

"Well anyways, let's go!" Ryuu shouted. "To the Destroyed Belt, we go!"

Sampson, Kudamon, and Yoshino watched as Slayerdramon, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon took off into the sky towards a Digital Gate that both Sampson and Yoshino created with their Digivices.

"Commander, you think they can do it?" Yoshino asked.

"They have to." Sampson said.

"They are the only ones who can." Kudamon said. "I do have another idea, and two of those Tamers can help." Kudamon eyed both BantyoLeomon and Valdorumon, and he watched as all four of them disappeared into the Digital Gate, as it closed.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"I sense the presence of the Digimon D-Tamers." A Soulmon reported to both Lucemon and Lilithmon, who were sitting on highchairs inside the Castle of Pride.

**SOULMON – ADULT LEVEL – GHOST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"I see." Lucemon nodded. He shot a beam of darkness through Soulmon's forehead, and he was instantly deleted, and his digital energy was consumed by Lucemon. "Among the two of us, who should battle first?"

"I will." Lilithmon said. "I have some…_unfinished_ business to attend to."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER**

"_What is this place?"_

"_This must be the Destroyed Belt. It looks like an asteroid belt."_

"_I am the guardian of time, Chronomon."_

"_You must first understand your past, if you are to have a future."_

"_My Lord, Chronomon has interfered."_

"_Then, he shall be forced to make the 'Ultimate Sacrifice'."_

"_Is this the Castle of Pride?"_

"_Vani's in there…let's go!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-33**

**CHRONOMON: ENCOUNTER BEYOND TIME!**


	33. D33: Chronomon: Encounter Beyond Time!

_After Leviamon is defeated, the D-Tamers are in the shock of their lives when they are confronted by the police, who want to arrest Ryuu for the disappearance of Vani. With the help of Dracomon, they are able to escape, until they were confronted by former enemy Zanbamon._

_Much to their surprise, Zanbamon revealed his plan of forming an "ultimate alliance", and through Kenji's Digivice, the Old Masters of Legend contacted the D-Tamers, warning them of the holy war that was ahead. The D-Tamers then took off to the Destroyed Belt…_

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-33**

**Chronomon: Encounter Beyond Time!**

"This must be it…the Destroyed Belt."

The Digimon D-Tamers were just surfing through the exit of the Digital Gate, and they arrived in somewhat of an asteroid belt, surrounded by a medley of stars.

"This place is amazing." Slayerdramon stared in awe.

"Don't let your guard up," BantyoLeomon warned. "Remember, we're on a mission."

"That's right," Ryuu began. "We have to rescue Vani, and defeat Lucemon."

"Hey, what's that?" Keiko asked, pointing to what appeared to be a portal coming up.

"I don't know," Valdorumon said. "Let's go."

"It might lead to the Castle of Pride." Slayerdramon explained.

"But what about those other portals?" Luciana asked, pointing to all of the other similar looking portals appearing out of nowhere.

"It's going to be almost impossible to find the one that leads to the Castle of Pride!" Sakuyamon groaned, dodging the incoming asteroids.

"Perhaps I can guide you…" an omniscient voice sounded, alerting the D-Tamers that someone was watching them.

"Who's there?!" Ryuu barked. "Show yourself!"

"To find out the information that you seek, enter the portal to the left." the voice spoke once again, and a portal realized to the left of Ryuu and Slayerdramon.

"Well, what do you think?" Ryuu asked Kenji.

"It beats floating around and getting hit by asteroids." Kenji sighed. Everybody else nodded, and they rushed into the right portal before it came to a close.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"What is this place?" Ryuu asked. The D-Tamers found themselves surrounded by the empty vacuum of outer space.

"It looks like our Solar System!" Keiko pointed out.

"Welcome to my home." The same voice spoke once more.

"Show yourself!" Slayerdramon demanded, and by listening to his demand, a large bird-resembling dragon appeared in front of them. He was mainly white, except for the red circular symbol on his chest, and his shining golden beak.

"I am the guardian of time," the dragon said. "Chronomon."

**CHRONOMON (HOLY MODE) – SUPER ULTIMATE – NO DATA AVAILABLE– NO DATA** **AVAILABLE**

"You think you're so tough?!" Ryuu growled, and Slayerdramon launched himself towards the large Chronomon.

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

"Foolish one." Chronomon whispered, and simply by turning around, he created a gust of wing so powerful, it reflected and amplified the effects of Slayerdramon's aura, and it ended up hitting not only himself, but BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon, and they all degenerated to their Child forms.

"You guys okay?" Kenji asked, and the D-Tamers went to their respective partners. He then glared up at Chronomon. "What do you want here?!"

"I understand that you are the Digidestined," Chronomon began. "Children chosen by fate to protect the Digital World from those who wish to harm it."

"Yeah, that sounds like us." Luciana nodded, with her arm around the weakened Renamon.

"I regret to inform you that at your current level, you will be no match for the remaining Demon Lords." Chronomon said, and everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?!" Falcomon gasped.

"The power that our Tamers give us is infinite!" Dracomon roared. "We can do anything!"

"Dracomon…" Ryuu said, looking at his partner.

"It is not a matter of power." Chronomon began. "You must first understand your past, if you are to have a future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keiko asked.

"Digimon D-Tamers, come with me!" Chronomon shouted, and on his chest, the circular symbol transfigured into that of a portal. "Enter through here, and discover the true meaning between the Digidestined's soul!"

"We have no choice!" Ryuu shouted, and he and Dracomon both shot up and they soared into Chronomon's portal. The others nodded at each other, and they followed Ryuu and Dracomon into Chronomon's portal, and Chronomon's appearance began to fade until there was nothing left.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"So we meet again, old friend."

In the fiery pits of Hell, a crowd of undead Digimon gathered around Zanbamon and ChaosGallantmon, who apparently were about to battle.

"So this is what has become of you…" Zanbamon began. "NEODuskmon."

"I have grown since our last encounter, Zanbamon!" ChaosGallantmon shouted. "Even after being slain by Beelzemon, my data was sent to Hell, where it has never been this strong! Now, tell me: why have you come here, to the land of eternal damnation?!"

"I have a proposal for you." Zanbamon began. "The Demon Lords are about to wage war on both the Human World and the Digital World. I'm requesting that you join up with me and we'll lead a rebellion against the dark ones."

"You come here for that lame reason?!" ChaosGallantmon shouted, raising his Balmunc lance and pointing it towards Zanbamon, who did the same but with his Ryuuzanmaru.

"_Demon's Disaster!_"

"_Juumonjikiri!_"

Their weapons clashed with each other, and the standstill caused Zanbamon to smile, and ChaosGallantmon took notice of that factor.

"It's a trap!" ChaosGallantmon sounded. As the undead Digimon in the crowds prepared to attack, Zanbamon's undead horse let out a demonic neigh, and suddenly, HolyAngemon, guardian of the Holy Angelic Castle, appeared in front of the Digimon crowd.

"Now, HolyAngemon!" Zanbamon cried, and HolyAngemon's sword, Excalibur, began to shine, and with it, he drew on the ground around both Zanbamon and ChaosGallantmon, and it soon transformed into the Holy Gate.

"_Heaven's Gate!_"

Both Zanbamon and ChaosGallantmon began to sink into the gate, and as they vanished, HolyAngemon flew into the gate, and it finally closed.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Chronomon, where are we going?" Ryuu asked, as the large guardian of time was soaring through an endless vortex, followed by the D-Tamers and their Child-level Digimon.

"It's not a matter of where, my friend." Chronomon cawed. "It's a matter of _when_." An image of two large globes appeared in front of them. "As you already know, there are two worlds: the Human World known as Earth, and the network infested with a vast amount of Digital Monsters, the Digital World."

"Whoa." The D-Tamers gasped.

"The Digimon that were created were split into three different groups based on their attributes: Vaccine, Data, and Virus. The Vaccines had a strong sense of justice and dedicated their lives to eradicating the Virus types. The Data types would sometimes ally themselves with the Vaccines or the Viruses, and they were gentle in nature. The Viruses were used to destroy data with a sense of ferocity." Chronomon explained. "There were also two special attributes that Digimon were classified into, such as the Free attribute, for ancient Digimon, and the Variables, for the 20 special Hybrid level Digimon."

"He must be talking about the Legendary Warrior Ten!" Falcomon realized, and Chronomon nodded. A Koromon appeared in front of them.

"Soon, Digimon were able to digivolve, by absorbing data from various locations on the desktop and the network of a computer." Chronomon introduced. The Koromon image digivolved into an Agumon, and then Greymon, and MetalGreymon, and finally WarGreymon. "After a while, the Digimon learned unique ways to digivolve, including using special Digi-eggs to evolve into a Champion-class creature, or even merging their own data with another's to form an even stronger creature." The WarGreymon that was there was soon joined by a MetalGarurumon, and their bodies merged to form a shadowed out digimon.

"It's kind of like Examon, right?" Dracomon asked, and Ryuu nodded.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Ryuu's voice shouted, and light burst from the ground, revealing Ryuu Hachiro and his partner Dracomon, ready for battle. The only thing different was that Ryuu was wielding two swords: one was the Dramon Breaker, while the other was the one he earned from defeating Paildramon: the Ambrosius.

"He has more power…!" Kole gasped.

"Yes, I do!" Ryuu screamed, as the same conjoined Digisoul he produced while fighting Imperialdramon began to surround him once more. "Here's the power of the Exa Force!"

"**Dramon Breaker, DNA Charge!"**

Both swords shot out a beam of light and they both hit Dracomon, causing him to roar out load, as silhouettes of both Wingdramon and Groundramon were formed around him, and they all combined as one.

"Dracomon's separate energies are combining into one!" Miradoumon gasped.

"**Dracomon warp DNA digivolve to…**"

"…**Examon!**"

The legendary Royal Knight Examon stood before both Kole and Miradoumon, and his draconic red wings opened up to reveal their true nature.

**EXAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – HOLY KNIGHT TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Soon after the Digital World's creation, a sentient being appeared in the Digital World, calling himself King Drasil." Chronomon explained, and King Drasil's image appeared right in front of him, towering over the D-Tamers. "For a protection mechanism, King Drasil set up a group defense programs, and called them 'The Royal Knights'." The Royal Knights circled everyone, drawing out their weapons as if they were readying for battle. "Craniamon, Dynasmon, LoadKnightmon, Omnimon, Magnamon, Gallantmon, UlforceVeedramon, Sleipmon, Duftmon, and Examon, led by the Lord of the Empty Seat, Alphamon, were created to be the highest-ranked in network security. It was their duty to uphold justice in the Digital World."

"Hey, it's me!" Dracomon smiled, pointing at Examon.

"There are still two unrevealed Royal Knights, but legend has it that they will reveal themselves when the Digital World enters its greatest crisis yet." Chronomon revealed. The Royal Knights began to disappear, and their images were replaced by seven young children.

"Who are those kids?" Kenji wondered.

"Those are one of the earliest known teams of Digidestined." Chronomon informed. "They were called to the Digital World in the year 1999 to protect it from the evil forces." Large white orbs appeared and each of them showed the Digidestined conquering an evil Digimon, like Angemon slaying Devimon, MetalGreymon blasting Etemon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blowing VenomMyotismon up, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon leading a team of Perfect Level Digimon into defeating Apocalymon.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

The adult level partners of the Digidestined were all lying on the ground, weakened after battling the giant Devimon. All were down, except for a Patamon, who was still trying to fight.

"_Air Shot!_"

Even though Patamon's attacks were ineffective, he kept trying, and Devimon finally grabbed Patamon in his fist.

"Patamon!" His Tamer, T.K. shouted. Suddenly, pillars of light began to pour out of Devimon's fist, and a shining specter flew out of it.

"It's the light of evolution! Patamon's evolving!"

**EVOLUTION**

"**Patamon digivolve to…**"

"…**Angemon!**"

Angemon stood before Devimon, and his body was surrounded by purging light.

"I call upon the powers of the holy devices!" Angemon called, holding his Holy Rod into the air, as light shot from the Digivices of the Digidestined, empowering the holy Digimon, as well as energizing his fist in the process.

"Angemon!" T.K. cried, and Angemon looked back at him.

"T.K., I'm sorry…" He said, and he turned to face Devimon. "You must be erased from this world!"

"I'll crush you to death!" Devimon yelled, and he prepared to grab Angemon.

"_Heaven's Knuckle!_"

Sacred energy erupted from Angemon's fist, and it pierced through Devimon's chest, and both of their energies began to deplete.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"**Greymon digivolve to…**"

"…**MetalGreymon!**"

The newly evolved MetalGreymon roared as he faced off against Etemon, who was trapped and combined with the Dark Network.

"This is…" Taichi, MetalGreymon's Tamer, began. "…Greymon's true evolution!" His Digivice began to shine with a bright orange radiance.

"Just because you evolved doesn't mean you can win against me!" Etemon laughed, and he threw a sphere of dark energy towards MetalGreymon, but it was cancelled out when it hit his claw, and MetalGreymon started rampaging towards Etemon.

"MetalGreymon!" Taichi shouted. MetalGreymon head butted the Dark Network, and it, along with Etemon, flew off into the sky. His body took on a radiant glow.

"_Giga Destroyer!_"

Two fish-shaped missiles were fired from MetalGreymon's chest, and they hit the Dark Network in the center, and it began to implode, along with Etemon's screaming.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

In Odaiba, the eight Digidestined were currently battling VenomMyotismon, their first foe who was at the Ultimate level. This battle was different, however, because the Digimon of Taichi and Yamato have successfully digivolved to the Ultimate Level as well, becoming WarGreymon and MetalGreymon. The lights of the Digidestined's Crests were restraining VenomMyotismon from moving.

"Curse you, Digidestined!" VenomMyotismon roared. "Curse you and your lousy crests! Let go!"

"I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's actual form…" Taichi wondered, and an idea formed in his head. "WarGreymon!"

"I understand, Taichi." WarGreymon nodded, and MetalGarurumon flew towards a fallen spherical building and he tossed it into the air, and WarGreymon flew up to meet it.

"Go!" All of the Digidestined cried, and WarGreymon pounded the sphere with his foot, and it zoomed in VenomMyotismon's direction, crashing down in his crotch.

"The final strike!" WarGreymon shouted, as he and MetalGarurumon both started to gather energy both in the palm of their hands and in their mouth, respectively.

"_Gaia Force!_"

"_Octycus Breath!_"

Both attacks whizzed right into VenomMyotismon's crotch, and he started yelling in pain as his body started dissolving into data.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Apocalymon was hovering in space, having just deleted both the Digidestined and their Digimon partners.

"Now they won't interfere…" Apocalymon murmured, but it appeared that he spoke too soon, as the destroyed bits of data began to reform once again, and the Digidestined were reborn, along with their fully evolved Digimon. "What?!"

"You're dealing with the new and improved Digidestined!" Taichi hollered. "Time to fight!" All eight of them through their fists in midair, and they boarded their partner Digimon, and together, they soared off to combat Apocalymon.

"They're doomed…" Apocalymon chuckled.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Minutes later, the Digidestined had succeeded in destroying most of Apocalymon's claws.

"Let's end this!" Apocalymon cried.

"_Virus Grenade!_"

A Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon combated the attack by launching their own: a fiery hawk, and an electric blast.

"Attack!" Taichi yelled.

"Now!" Yamato cried.

"_Octycus Breath!_"

"_Gaia Force!_"

Both attacks hit Apocalymon, and he cried in terror as his body was deleted.

"Still think you're so tough?" Taichi taunted.

"I won't be beaten that easily…" Apocalymon said, as what was remaining of his body started to spin around.

"_Total Annihilation!_"

When all seemed lost, beams of light from the holy devices, the Digivices, and they formed a cube-like figure over Apocalymon's attack, and it was immediately sealed up and annihilated.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"They're so cool!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Sure are." Luciana said.

"There were a lot of Digidestined children over the years," Chronomon began, as the orbs became clear once more. "Soon, humans were able to generate enough power to become Digimon themselves."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"_**Biomerge, activate**_!"

"**Guilmon/Terriermon/Renamon Biomerge to…**"

"…**Gallantmon!**"

"…**MegaGargomon!**"

"…**Sakuyamon!**"

"_**Execute…Spirit Evolution**_**!**"

"**Agunimon!**"

"**Kazemon!**"

"**Beetlemon!**"

"**Kumamon!**"

"**Lobomon!**"

"**Lowemon!**"

"_**Hyper Bio Evolution**_**!**"

"**BioThunderbirmon!**"

"**BioCoatlmon!**"

"**BioStegomon!**"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Wow, I'd love to become one with you, Renamon!" Luciana exclaimed, and Renamon chuckled. "We'd become such a cool Digimon!"

"Soon after that, the Digital World fell into turmoil once more." Chronomon said, and GranDracmon appeared, hovering over a Digital World and covering it in darkness. "GranDracmon rose and he tried to wage war on the world, sending his Nightmare Soldiers on a rampage, nearly splitting up all of the Digimon groups and forcefully isolating them all around the Digital World." The orbs coalesced into one giant orb, and it showed a picture of Dracomon entering the Human World and meeting up with Ryuu for the first time, and they were being confronted by NeoDevimon, their first opponent.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Dracomon!" Ryuu yelled as he ran towards the window and saw NeoDevimon clutching Dracomon by the neck, and Dracomon was straining in pain. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am NeoDevimon." NeoDevimon said. "I am a Nightmare Soldier, working for the Dark Area. This digimon is the last of the Dragon's Roar digimon, and he needs to be executed."

"T-The last…" Dracomon said weakly. "So…VictoryGreymon is…?"

"Dead." NeoDevimon laughed as he completed Dracomon's sentence. "I finished him off with one swipe off my Guilty Claw since he didn't have his precious sword."

"T-The Dramon Breaker…w-where is it?!" Dracomon said as he struggled to break free.

"Let my friend go!" Ryuu yelled. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"That I cannot do." NeoDevimon said. "This is a filthy pureblood dragon, and he must be punished."

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen!" Ryuu shouted as he picked up a book sitting on the floor beside him and threw it at NeoDevimon, who swatted it down with his arm.

"Is that the best you can do, weak human?!" NeoDevimon chuckled. "Maybe we should take over the Human World as well…"

"I won't let you!" Dracomon shouted as he sunk his teeth into NeoDevimon's arm, causing him to scream in pain as Dracomon fell to the ground.

"Dracomon, are you alright?" Ryuu asked Dracomon, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just fine and dandy." Dracomon said.

"You bastard…" NeoDevimon growled as he shot a death glare at Dracomon. "You'll pay for that!"

With a powerful strike, NeoDevimon knocked Dracomon into the sky and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"DRACOMON!!!" Ryuu cried as he ran towards Dracomon's unconscious body. "Dracomon, no…" A single tear fell from Ryuu's face and it landed on Dracomon's beaten body.

"_**DRACOMON!!!!!**_"

Suddenly, a light broke out from Ryuu's pocket and he looked inside to see his cellphone shining like the morning sun. It began to change shape and it transformed into a strange device.

"Huh? What is this thing?" Ryuu asked as he looked at it.

"A Digivice…?" NeoDevimon gasped. "Is _he_ one of the Tamers of Legend?"

"Digivice…?" Ryuu gasped as the words, "**EVOLUTION**" appeared on the screen. "Whoa…" The same light shining from the digivice started to glow from Dracomon's body.

**EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon digivolve to…**"

"…**Coredramon!**"

A big fierce looking dragon took Dracomon's place and Ryuu and NeoDevimon stood in awe at Dracomon's evolution.

**COREDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"So you evolved, eh?" NeoDevimon laughed. "No matter… you're still an Adult, whilst I'm a Perfect."

Coredramon flew up into the air and went high in the sky.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easy!" NeoDevimon yelled as he flew after Coredramon.

In the sky, Coredramon and NeoDevimon were circling each other in the sky.

"You think just because you evolved, you can defeat a Nightmare Soldier?" NeoDevimon laughed.

"_Stun Claw!_"

NeoDevimon's electric claws were fired at Coredramon, but he flew out of the way before they were able to make contact.

"You're a fast dragon, aren't you?!" NeoDevimon taunted as Coredramon's tail started to shine.

"_Strike Bomber!_"

Coredramon propelled himself over towards NeoDevimon, and in one swipe of his iron-like tail, he fractured NeoDevimon's claws, disabling him from utilizing his greatest techniques.

"M-my claws!" NeoDevimon shrieked. "I'll send you…TO HELL!!!!"

"_Deep Sorrow!_"

NeoDevimon's body emitted a dark aura and it formed into a demonic monster and it flew towards Coredramon, whose mouth began to produce flames.

"_Blue Flare Breath!_"

A blue sonic firestorm came from Coredramon's mouth and it quickly overpowered NeoDevimon's dark aura and was heading for NeoDevimon's body.

"No, this can't be…" NeoDevimon gasped as the flames overwhelmed his body and he was completely deleted, leaving nothing but a digiegg, which flew up into the sky.

"Whoa, that was so awesome!" Ryuu cheered. Coredramon flew down to Ryuu and he degenerated back into Dracomon. "Dracomon, you were so cool!"

"Thanks, Ryuu!" Dracomon smiled. "Does that mean we're partners from now on?"

"Always!" Ryuu said. "I'm gonna be the best Digimon Tamer and you're going to be the best Digimon partner!"

"Yeah, there's no digimon out there that can beat the two of us!" Dracomon laughed.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"The legend of the warriors started with that fateful meeting." Chronomon explained. Orbs with images of Kenji and Leormon, Vani and Tailmon, Keiko and Falcomon, a faded image of Vichiro and Darkdramon, and Luciana and Renamon appeared in front of them. "Soon afterwards, you all became the team known as the Digimon D-Tamers: defenders of the Digital World, born from the souls of the Old Masters."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Kenji, another tamer." Liomon said as the shadow of a boy appeared next to Liomon.

"So we're not the only tamer-digimon team in East Shinjuku…" the boy presumed Kenji said. "This makes things interesting."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Stop, digimon tamer." A voice called, and Ryuu stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-who's there?" Ryuu asked, looking around in all directions.

"I know who you are, Hachiro Ryuu." The voice said again, and Ryuu gasped.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Ryuu stuttered.

"Oh, I know all about you." The voice kept speaking. "I wish to battle you in a friendly competition, is all. I know you have a digimon, and I want to test it against my own."

"You have a digimon?" Ryuu repeated.

"Yes…" the voice said as a cloaked figure appeared in Ryuu's line of sight.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Dracomon?" Ryuu asked. "He hasn't done anything!"

"You fool!" the figure yelled. "In the Digital World, he was the last dragon due to an attack from the Nightmare Soldiers and the Dark Area."

"The last…" Ryuu repeated. "…dragon?! How do you know this?"

"I too am a digimon tamer." He said as he removed his hood to reveal that he was the boy from before, Kenji. "My name is Masato Kenji and here is my partner." Kenji pulled out a digivice similar to Ryuu's own device. "Leormon, realize!" With a flicker of light, a little lion cub appeared with a fierce look on its face.

**LEORMON – CHILD LEVEL – HOLY BEAST TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"_He looks familiar…_" Ryuu thought. "_Damn it, I should've brought Dracomon with me…_"

"What are you waiting for?" Leormon growled. "Call out your Dracomon."

"He's, uh…not here…" Ryuu said, taking a step back.

"If we have to go through you to get to him…" Kenji said. "Then it'll be our pleasure. Leormon, go!"

"Right!" Leormon shouted as he leaped towards Ryuu.

"Leo Claw!"

From out of nowhere, Dracomon flew in and whacked Leormon onto the ground with his tail.

"Dracomon?" Ryuu gasped. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I was following you to school, since I got bored." Dracomon said playfully as Ryuu sweatdropped.

"So this is the dragon…" Kenji laughed as Dracomon and Leormon growled and glared at each other with great intensity. "Leormon, time to digivolve!"

"Digivolve…?" Ryuu repeated. "I have class in like five minutes!" Kenji's digivice began to shine and a beam of light hit Leormon.

**EVOLUTION**

"Leormon digivolve to…"

"…Liomon!"

The same Liomon Ryuu and Dracomon encountered before appeared right before their very eyes.

"I knew it!" Ryuu shouted. "That's the digimon that helped us beat the MetalGreymon!"

"Aren't you going to evolve, too?" Liomon said to Dracomon.

"I don't need to digivolve to take on some dumb cat!" Dracomon shouted.

"Baby Breath!"

"Critical Strike!"

Liomon's claws swatted away Dracomon's attack to the ground.

"Can we _please_ do this later?" Ryuu asked.

"Liomon, finisher!" Kenji yelled as Liomon leaped into the air and his mouth began to shine.

"Thunder of King!"

"G Shurunen!"

The two attacks collided and a valley of smoke covered the battlefield. As Liomon cleared it with his tails, Ryuu and Dracomon were nowhere to be found.

"Cowards…" Kenji muttered as he jumped on Liomon. "Alright, let's find them!"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Man, I hate school..." Ryuu said as he leaned down against a tree as the school day ended. The sun gleamed on his face as he drifted asleep.

"Ryuu-kun…Ryuu-kun…"

The soft feminine voice that woke Ryuu up turned out to be Brasilie Vani, Ryuu's girlfriend.

"Hi, Ryuu-kun." Vani smiled as she kissed Ryuu on the cheek and she leaned on the tree next to him.

"Hey, Vani." Ryuu said.

"That was some show you put on back in Daimon's class." Vani laughed.

"Oh, that." Ryuu said. "Well, I was very tired from, uh…"

"From playing that new Digital Monster virtual thingie, right?" Vani answered for him.

"Vani, they're really cool!" Ryuu exclaimed. "The Digital Monsters are real, and they're best thing since that Monster Rancher stuff ten years ago!"

"Yeah, yeah." Vani said as the sound of a car horn interrupted them. "Well, I've got to go, my mom's here." And with that, Vani kissed Ryuu on the cheek and ran towards her mother's car and hopped in. Seconds later, they drove off, leaving Ryuu and his thoughts alone.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"This is the worst…" Kenji muttered, but then his thoughts reawakened. "The girl!" Ryuu and Dracomon stopped dancing and they all stared at Vani, who was waking up from her state of unconsciousness and staring at Tailmon.

"So…" Vani said. "You're actually a digimon, Tail?"

"Tailmon." Tailmon smiled. "Call me Tailmon. Sorry I didn't tell you before Vani, but I didn't think you would keep me if you found out."

"Tailmon, I love you, digital or not!" Vani said, hugging Tailmon tight.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Dracomon smiled, and Vani looked at Ryuu and Dracomon, as well as Kenji and Leormon.

"Vani…" Ryuu began.

"Ryuu…" Vani smiled.

"Look," he started. "I know I have some explaining and apologizing to do, but I didn't know how you'd handle this. I'm sorry, I should've trusted you more."

"Yes, you should've." Vani said. "I have a digimon now, too, so I'll be able to understand this whole thing." Vani stood up and she wrapped her arms around Ryuu.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Through the park, Vani, Tailmon, and Falcomon were still running away from SkullSatamon.

"Aren't you going to evolve?!" Falcomon shouted to Tailmon.

"I can't!" Tailmon shouted back. "Vani doesn't have a digivice. What about you?!"

"Keiko isn't here!" Falcomon shouted.

"Can we focus on running here?!" Vani bellowed. The three of them tripped over each other and fell flat on the ground as SkullSatamon loomed closer towards them.

"Now to send you to the Dark Area…" SkullSatamon glared. Without warning, a rock impaled SkullSatamon in the back, and he turned around to see Keiko, Falcomon's tamer, staring back at them.

"Keiko!" Falcomon cheered.

"Falcomon, are you guys alright?" Keiko asked.

"Do not interfere, human!" SkullSatamon shouted.

"How's this for interference?" Keiko asked as she pulled out her digivice.

**EVOLUTION**

"Falcomon digivolve to…"

"Diatrymon!"

**DIATRYMON – ADULT LEVEL – ANCIENT BIRD TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Diatrymon?" Vani gasped. "I thought Falcomon-type digimon always evolved into Peckmon."

"You've been watching Savers, haven't you?" Keiko said. "That Falcomon is a sub-species of the original Falcomon, the one I happen to have."

"Someone let the cat out of the bag…" Tailmon said, as Diatrymon dashed towards SkullSatamon.

"Mega Dash Impact!"

Diatrymon rammed his body into SkullSatamon and he was pushed back.

"Good shot." Vani said.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"WAIT!!" a female voice cried, and everyone turned to the side, and Ryuu's sister Luciana was standing there in front of the Digital gate.

"Luciana?!" Ryuu gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Silly, I came to save you." Luciana smiled.

"Die, along with these douches!" Riku shouted.

"Oh, I don't think so." Luciana said, pointing up to the sky. "We won't let that happen, right Renamon?" Everyone looked up to see a Renamon floating in the sky with what appeared to be a storm of diamonds.

"_Koyousetsu!_"

The barrage of diamond leaves were launched from Renamon's body and they hit SkullGreymon, Megadramon, and Antylamon.

"Nice shot." Vani said, watching as Renamon gracefully flipped in the air and landed on the ground next to Luciana.

**RENAMON – CHILD LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"You think we'll lose that easily?" Senichi growled, as the three digimon roared, ready for battle.

"No, but I'll make sure of it." Luciana said, pulling out a yellow and purple digivice, and a Digisoul agitated around her body.

"Since when do you have a digivice?!" Ryuu asked. "I'm so confused!"

**PERFECT EVOLUTION**

"**Fox Leaf, Full Charge!**"

"**Renamon warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Taomon!**"

**TAOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – DEMON MAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"You digivolve, and you think you can beat us?" Luna cried.

"We _know_ we can't beat you." Luciana began, as Taomon pulled out a large calligraphy brush. "But we can hold you off!"

"_Bonhitsusen!_"

A large energy beam came from Taomon's brush and it blasted Riku, Senichi, and Luna, along with SkullGreymon, Megadramon, and Antylamon, and the whole place was covered in smoke.

"Come on, let's move!" Luciana shouted to Ryuu and the others, and they all ran for the Digital Gate and Senichi saw them trying to escape.

"You won't escape!!" he cried, as Megadramon launched his _Genocide Attack_ at them, and at the second they reached the Digital Gate, Ryuu and the others were blown inside.

"Damn it…" Riku snarled, punching the ground. "HACHIRO RYUU, WE'LL MEET IN BATTLE ONCE AGAIN!!

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Yeah, we've been through a lot." Keiko smiled, and Falcomon nodded.

"Even during the bad times," Luciana said. "We eventually came together as a team."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Nice job!" Vichiro cheered. "Now, we're both Digidestined: Champions of the Digital World!"

"Awesome!" Luciana cheered.

The celebration was cut short when tremors started in the ground, and everyone fell over.

"What's going on?" Vani asked.

"I feel a dark presence coming." Sagittarimon sensed, and out of the ground came seven large and dark digimon. "Oh no…Barbamon, Belphemon, Leviamon, Beelzemon, Daemon, and Lucemon…the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"There are only six." Luciana counted.

"That's beside the point." Lucemon spoke, and his gaze turned to both Vichiro and Darkdramon. "You two…come and join our army."

"Uh, no…" Vichiro said. "We're part of the Digimon Data Squad D-Brigade, and we're here to slay you Demon Lords!"

"Hmmn…that's funny." Lucemon said, as a sphere of light and a sphere of darkness appeared in his hands. "Daemon?"

­

"Bow before us, or perish!" Daemon shouted as he began to burn.

"_Flame Inferno!_"

A stream of flames erupted from Daemon's hands and the flames instantly killed Sagittarimon.

"SAGITTARIMON!" Both Luciana and Renamon cried.

"Now, I'll bring you into eternal darkness." Lucemon said, looking at the two girls, and he threw his two spheres in their direction.

"_Dead or Alive!_"

"_Touhakken!_"

Renamon's fists shined with bright blue flames and she ran towards the Demon Lords, but Leviamon whacked her back into Luciana with its tail, and the two flew back into Darkdramon, and they all tumbled down together.

"Those who tumble together, perish together!" Lucemon taunted, as the spheres grew closer and closer.

"NO!!" Vichiro shouted, and he leaped in front of them, and he was encased in two rotating spheres covered in writing.

"Vichiro…" Luciana stared.

"Luciana and Renamon!" Vichiro shouted. "Get out of here! Return to the Real World!"

"But, those are the Seven Demon Lords! They'll…" Luciana began, but Vichiro interrupted her.

"Darkdramon!" he yelled. "Go find BAN-TYO! He'll fix all this!"

"You got it!" Darkdramon shouted, and he took off into the sky.

"Beelzemon…" Lucemon spoke.

"I got 'em." Beelzemon nodded, and he snapped his fingers. Instantly, his bike, Behemoth, appeared and he leaped onto it and drove off in the same direction that Darkdramon went in.

"Come on, Luciana!" Renamon said, grabbing hold of Luciana around the waist.

"No!" Luciana cried. "We can't leave without him!"

"I'll be fine…" Vichiro said. "If anything happens to me, then you'll save the Digital World."

"But…" Luciana started.

"Luciana, don't tell my sister about this." Vichiro said, and with that, the _Dead or Alive_ sphere shattered, and Vichiro was nowhere to be found.

"VICHIRO!!" Luciana cried. Renamon ran with Luciana, as Belphemon fired his _Gift of Darkness _energy blast at them, but luckily, a Digital Gate opened, and the two leaped inside, saving themselves from the wrath of the Demon Lords.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Is that…Vani?!" Ryuu gasped, and he jumped off of Slayerdramon's back, and ran towards her. "Vani! Hey, where'd you get the cool outfit?" Vani didn't respond; she only glared at her boyfriend. "Vani? Uh, hello? It's me, Ryuu. Your boyfriend, remember?"

"**I won't let GranDracmon-sama's murder go in vain.**" Vani said in a dark tone, alarming Ryuu, as well as everyone else still in the Dark Castle.

"W-What?!" Ryuu gasped. "GranDracmon was the enemy! You know that, right?" Vani shook her head, and she took out her digivice, and held it in the air. A dark, violent Digisoul erupted from her body, and it converted her digivice into a black one. "This can't be good…" Ryuu said.

"**BlackTailmon, are you ready?!**" Vani asked, and she nodded.

"**Nazar Nail, Full Charge!**"

A cloud of darkness surrounded BlackTailmon, and she began to digivolve to Perfect Level.

"**BlackTailmon digivolve to…**"

"…**LadyDevimon!!**"

Keiko and the boys gasped at Tailmon's new Perfect Level, going from a beautiful angel to a sinful witch.

**LADYDEVIMON – PERFECT LEVEL – FALLEN ANGEL TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

LadyDevimon hovered over all of them, and started cackling like crazy.

"**Kill them.**" Vani ordered, and LadyDevimon dashed towards the four teens, and she began to move her arms in a fluid motion.

"_**Darkness Wave!!**_"

A wave of energy bats materialized from LadyDevimon's hands, and they shot down towards Ryuu and the others, but Frimon, Viximon, and Pinamon jumped into the air, and in a flash of light, they all evolved into their Child Level forms, and launched their attacks.

"_Leo Claw!"_

"_Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"_

"_Falco Rush!"_

LadyDevimon smirked and simply swatted all three of the digimon towards the ground. Renamon landed onto her feet, and she caught both Leormon and Falcomon on their way down.

"Are you two alright?" Renamon asked, and they both nodded.

"I'll deal with her." Slayerdramon said, hovering in between LadyDevimon and the others.

"Let's see what you've got!" LadyDevimon shrieked, as her right hand changed into a spear, and she darted for Slayerdramon.

"_**Darkness Spear!!**_"

Thinking quickly, Slayerdramon immediately brought out Fragarach, and blocked the impact of the Darkness Spear. Annoyed, LadyDevimon kept on thrusting her spear at Slayerdramon, who just kept blocking it with Fragarach.

"LadyDevimon, you have to stop this!" Slayerdramon shouted. "We're allies!"

"Be careful, Slayerdramon!" Ryuu called, and he looked down to see Vani holding her digivice towards the ground, and apparently, she was performing some kind of ritual.

"What's she doing?" Kenji asked.

"**Now, Lords of Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Pride, awaken from your ancient slumber!**" Vani cried out, and seven dark spheres poured out of her digivice onto the ground, and a massive earthquake began, completely shattering the castle, and leaving them hovering around in what appeared to be a realm of darkness.

"What's happening?" Ryuu wondered, and Slayerdramon and LadyDevimon ceased their fighting and rejoined their partners. Seven giant symbols appeared in the air, and six of the seven symbols produced a digimon.

"W-Who are they?!" Keiko gasped, as Falcomon flew in front of her in order to protect her.

"Those are the Seven Great Demon Lords." Falcomon explained. "A group of demonic digimon whose very existence brings trauma to the Digital World."

"**Now, you filthy humans,**" Vani sneered. "**May I introduce you to the Demon Lords: Lucemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Daemon, Beelzemon, and Belphemon.**"

"Hey, wait!" Luciana bellowed. "Aren't there supposed to be seven? I only count six!"

"**That's where you come in…**" Lucemon said, facing both Vani and LadyDevimon, who nodded. Lucemon held up his right hand, and produced an orb of pure darkness, and it listlessly started floating towards them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ryuu sniveled. His suspicion turned out to be accurate, as when the orb reached both Vani and LadyDevimon, it consumed the two of them, and they somehow merged their bodies together, and the result was a woman with black hair, wearing an all-black dress, with a long claw attached to her right arm.

"**May I introduce the final member of the Demon Lords,**" Lucemon began. "**Lilithmon...**" Ryuu shuddered in fear, seeing what Vani and Salamon have become.

"Vani…what happened to you?" Ryuu asked.

"**All the pain and suffering I experienced over the past few days…**" Lilithmon snarled. "**Where were you to help me through it?! You were out playing "Hero"!" **A wave of guilt began to surround Ryuu. "**Since you practically left me in the dark, **_**we're **_**going to reciprocate that effect!**"Ryuu braced himself, as Lilithmon sprung towards him with her razor-sharp nail shining.

"_**Nazar Nail!**_"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Also, you have gained the power beyond the Ultimate Level that hasn't been achieved for a number of years." Chronomon said, and everyone looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked, and Ryuu and Dracomon looked down at the ground.

"The Burst Mode." Chronomon said, and one final orb appeared before them.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"As long as we believe in ourselves and keep fighting, there's always a chance that a miracle will happen!" Ryuu shouted. His body was covered with a thin coating of bright white light and an even brighter radiance was growing from his pocket. "What is this?" Ryuu opened his pocket and his Digivice floated in front of him, proving to be the source of the radiance. "This is…a new power…"

"What is this miraculous energy?" Slayerdramon gasped, watching as all of this power was purging from both Ryuu and his Digivice.

"Now!" Marcus called over to Slayerdramon. "Dig deep and find the strength you need!"

"If you say so…" Slayerdramon said, and he let out a powerful roar, and the energy started to surround his body.

"Boss…it worked." ShineGreymon coughed, and Marcus nodded.

"You've done it, Hachiro Ryuu…and you too, Slayerdramon." He smiled.

**BURST EVOLUTION**

"**Charge! Dramon Breaker, Burst Mode!**"

The energy that came into Slayerdramon began to change his appearance. His emerald cape transformed into silver wings with one eye each, and his armor was surrounded by a similar coating of light that covered Ryuu's body. His eyes turned bright red, and his tail gained markings similar to that of a Greymon's body.

"What just happened?!" Daemon wondered.

"This is what…" Marcus began. "…the true Burst Mode looks like!"

**Slayerdramon Burst Mode!**

Marcus and ShineGreymon, who degenerated back into Agumon, could only watch and stare at Slayerdramon's new form, and Daemon chuckled.

"You won't win." The Demon Lord snarled, and he started flying towards Slayerdramon.

"_Algol's Flame!_"

"Rhydderech!" Slayerdramon called out, and his wings responded by moving in front of him and deflecting Daemon's attack.

"Alright!" Marcus cheered.

"Get him, Slayerdramon Burst Mode!" Agumon added.

"You're finished, Daemon!" Slayerdramon roared, and the dragon head symbol on his chest began to purge with light.

"_Burst Stream of Destruction!_"

A powerful stream of energy soared out of Slayerdramon's chest and struck Daemon. It seemed that the power of the Burst Mode was effective, as Daemon's right wing was halfway blown off.

"What?!" Daemon gasped. "What is this Burst Mode power?!"

"That's not all we got!" Ryuu yelled, and Slayerdramon shot towards Daemon in a stream of light, and the light took on the appearance of a dragon.

"_Meteor Dragon Rush!_"

With the full-intensity of a meteor, Slayerdramon crashed into Daemon, and he knocked the Demon Lord of Wrath into a nearby building, and it crumbed to pieces upon contact.

"Is it over?" Agumon asked.

"Almost," Marcus said with a smirk on his face. "Deliver the final blow!"

"I-I can still fight…" Daemon struggled, picking himself up from within the rubble. He had returned to his normal form, and was heavily scarred.

"Not for long." Slayerdramon said. He held out his right hand and his golden sword, Arondight, materialized.

"Attack!" Ryuu, Marcus, and Agumon shouted at once, and Arondight began to shine.

"_Crucifix Blade!_"

Slayerdramon thrusted Arondight into the ground, and a cross formed in the ground, and light began to burn from the mark, and a circle of crosses appeared around Daemon.

"What is this?!" Daemon gasped.

"This is your final moment, Daemon." Ryuu glared. "This is…JUSTICE!" The crosses began to close around Daemon, and he began to roar in pain as the many crosses started to squeeze him to death.

"You think this is over?!" Daemon cackled. "There are three Demon Lords left, and they are the most powerful! Even if you manage to defeat them, there's still one more being…and he is **THE ULTIMATE!!!** You won't win, D-Tamer! I'll see you…in HELL!!!" Daemon's body then burst into separate data particles, and the effects of Crucifix Blade vanished.

"Way to go!" Marcus and Agumon cheered. Slayerdramon looked down to his Tamer, Ryuu, and they both nodded towards each other. Slayerdramon took this opportunity to send a roar off into the sky, and his body degenerated back to that of his Ultimate Level.

"_Thank you, Slayerdramon Burst Mode_." Ryuu thought.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Everyone then looked at Ryuu, who didn't say a word.

"You reached the Burst Mode and you didn't tell us?!" Luciana shouted.

"There wasn't time." Ryuu simply shrugged. "We were kind of wrapped up at the moment, so I didn't think it was important."

"Ryuu, you and Dracomon must utilize the Burst Mode once more." Chronomon informed. "Only the light that comes from the power beyond the Ultimate Level will be able to free Ms. Brasilie."

"Understood." Dracomon nodded, and Ryuu looked at him. "We'll save them with our power."

"Well, this is the end of our journey through the memory, Digidestined." Chronomon said, and the mark on his chest opened up once again. "Thank you for coming with me on this journey. If you feel that you are ready, enter through this portal, and you shall arrive at the Dark Castle of Pride, residence of the remaining Demon Lords." Ryuu turned to face his friends.

"Well, are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Idiot." Kenji smirked. "What do you think?"

"We've come all this way." Keiko smiled, with Falcomon nodding along.

"We're not going to let you get all the credit, Oni-chan." Luciana grinned.

"Yeah!" Ryuu shouted, shooting his fist up in the air, and everyone else did the same, and they all turned to face Chronomon. "Chronomon, thanks for everything. We'll prove to you that we are worthy of being called Digidestined." In order, everyone nodded, and they all soared into Chronomon's portal, aiming towards the final battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_We're finally at the Dark Castle of Pride, where Vani is!_"

"_It looks like they knew we were coming."_

"_You're not a Demon Lord! You're my girlfriend!"_

"_Scornful child, you know nothing of me!"_

"_**Phantom Pain!**__"_

"_Vani, I'm prepared to do everything I have to to get you back!"_

"_Burst Mode, Activate!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-34**

**THE BATTLE OF TWO LOVERS**


	34. D34: The Battle of Two Lovers

_Activating the true power of the Burst Mode, Ryuu and Slayerdramon were able to defeat the Lord of Wrath, Daemon. Ever since then, Ryuu has attempted to keep his new power a secret in order to stay on good terms with his friends, thinking that the new level of power he had over them would get them envious ._

_With that in mind, the D-Tamers were on their way to the Destroyed Belt, and they met up with Chronomon. The legendary guardian of time showed them the history of the Digital World, as well as the legacy of the Digidestined. With their renewed spirit, the D-Tamers carried on for the Dark Castle of Pride._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-34**

**The Battle of Two Lovers**

"They're here…"

Deep within the Dark Castle of Pride, Lilithmon was sitting on her throne, staring into nothingness.

"The one who has disturbed me…" She whispered. "He is coming…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Vani…what happened to you?" Ryuu asked.

"**All the pain and suffering I experienced over the past few days…**" Lilithmon snarled. "**Where were you to help me through it?! You were out playing 'Hero'!" **A wave of guilt began to surround Ryuu. "**Since you practically left me in the dark, **_**we're **_**going to reciprocate that effect!**"Ryuu braced himself, as Lilithmon sprung towards him with her razor-sharp nail shining.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Should I deal with them, my lady?" a demonic voice spoke.

"They will pay for their disloyalty to us." Lilithmon nodded. "Leave the one with the dragon to me."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

The Digimon D-Tamers, on the other hand, had just came out of the portal from the Destroyed Belt that Chronomon created, and they arrived in front of a gigantic black castle that seemingly went on forever.

"Damn!" Dracomon yelled. "That castle must go on forever!"

"Vani's in there…" Ryuu remembered.

"We'll do everything in our power to get her back, Ryuu." Luciana said, and Ryuu nodded.

"So, how are we supposed to get inside?" Kenji asked.

"We can take care of that." Ryuu said, and Dracomon nodded. The two grabbed hands and they sprinted towards the door in a rush, and a few seconds later, they crashed into the door, and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What an idiot…" Leormon shook his head.

"Well, that worked out well." Kenji sarcastically remarked.

"HUMANS!!!" The rest of the D-Tamers looked up to see a demonic wolf creature flying towards them from the top of the Dark Castle of Pride, and behind him was an army of NeoDevimon. "I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE TASK OF TUCKING YOU INTO YOUR DEATHBEDS!"

**LYKAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – SYNTHETIC BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"What does your Digivice say about him?" Keiko asked Kenji, who pulled out his Digivice and pressed a medley of buttons, and read what was on the screen.

"It says that Lykamon is the result of a WereGarurumon possessing the demonic data of Arcadimon." Kenji read. "It helped him digivolve to the Ultimate Level, and has given him a great deal of power!"

"That doesn't matter…" Falcomon said.

"We still must defeat him." Renamon added.

"Kenji, time to digivolve!" Leormon called, and Kenji nodded.

"**Leo Claw/Fox Leaf/Wing Blade, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Leormon/Renamon/Falcomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**BantyoLeomon!**"

"…**Sakuyamon!**"

"…**Valdorumon!**"

The three Ultimate Level Digimon launched their attacks, and pretty soon, the army of NeoDevimon was reduced to DigiEggs, and that left Lykamon to battle them alone.

"Do you wish to share the same fate?" BantyoLeomon roared. "Then, leave this place at once!"

"Foolish digimon pets." Lykamon chuckled. "I don't need your damn pity. I'll kill all of you on my own!"

"_Lunar Wolf Wave!_"

Lykamon shot out his hand and a purple wave of energy erupted from it, and the Ultimates dodged it just in time, and the wave hit the ground, causing a huge explosion behind them.

"So powerful…" Sakuyamon said.

"I don't care…" Valdorumon cawed. "Just let us fight!" Valdorumon flew off towards Lykamon in a blaze of light.

"_Aurora Undulation!_"

As Valdorumon soared towards Lykamon, her body began to emit enormous amounts of light, and it almost blinded the demonic beast. BantyoLeomon took the opportunity to come rushing towards Lykamon.

"Here I go!" BantyoLeomon shouted, leaping high into the air to reach the same level as Lykamon, and their eyes met with a blazing fury.

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

"_Fist of the Wolf's Fang!_"

Both fists collided with each other, and the resulting shockwaves blasted them both back, and BantyoLeomon crashed into Sakuyamon, who was preparing to attack.

"This guy's strong…" Kenji coughed.

"There has to be another way of goin' at him." Keiko sighed.

"Maybe _we _can help!" Everyone whipped their heads around to see Ryuu and Dracomon in the air, attacking Lykamon. Dracomon was launching his Baby Breath while Ryuu was firing energy from the Dramon Breaker, and Lykamon tumbled into a set of trees nearby.

"When did you wake up?" Luciana wondered.

"A while ago," Ryuu smiled, and the Dramon Breaker returned to his Digivice as Lykamon emerged from the fallen group of trees.

"You bastards!" he howled. "That level of potential is no match for me!"

"Then, we'll show you…" Ryuu began, and Kenji, Luciana, and Keiko started to stand up, along with their partner Digimon. "We'll show you the true potential that we have together!"

"Foolish boy," Lykamon laughed. "Do you want to die and be a hero?!"

"Hmmn…" Ryuu began to think. "I didn't plan on dying, but being a hero sounds good!" Everyone except Ryuu, Dracomon, and Lykamon anime fell.

"CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS?!" Luciana hollered.

"Right." Ryuu nodded. "We have to save Vani!" At that time, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon rushed towards Lykamon again.

"You won't win…" Lykamon howled, and he cupped both of his hands together, and an orb of white energy began to form.

"What's that?" Dracomon asked.

"_Lunar Destruction Wave!!!_"

Lykamon brought his cupped hands to the front, and his outstretched hands let out a strong blue wave of energy towards the D-Tamers.

"How are we going to stop that?" Keiko cried. Ryuu stood in front of her, and he summoned the Dramon Breaker from his Digivice once again, and he held it on a horizontal slant.

"_Victory Charge!_"

The sword skill of Ryuu was enough to rebound the Lunar Destruction Wave towards Lykamon, and it looked suspiciously stronger than before.

"This is your time, everyone!" Dracomon hollered. "Attack!"

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

"_Jouka no Hikari!_"

All of the attacks hit Lykamon, and the demonic wolf digimon cried out as his body degenerated to that of a digi-egg.

"Now that that's over with," Ryuu said. "Let's go get Vani back!" Everyone cheered, but all of the Digimon got an eerie look on their face.

"What's wrong, BantyoLeomon?" Kenji asked.

"The sky is warping…" BantyoLeomon said, and everyone looked at the sky, and indeed, it was slowly becoming grey and strange lights were sparkling from it. "Three Ultimates are coming…"

"What?!" All of the Tamers gasped.

"You heard right." Sakuyamon said. "I can feel them, too."

"This battle isn't over yet." Valdorumon added.

"Ryuu, Dracomon…" Luciana began, and the two turned to face her. "You should go on ahead, and get Vani back."

"No way!" Ryuu yelled back. "There's no way I'd abandon you guys in a fight! We're a team!"

"Yes, we are…" Kenji nodded. "We're strong enough to handle this without you, idiot."

"Think of it this way," Keiko smiled. "The light of the Burst Mode can break free of Lilithmon's outer shell, and it can bring Vani and Salamon back."

"Everyone…" Ryuu smiled, and a tear fell from Dracomon's eye.

"This is so beautiful…kyuu…" he cried, and everyone started laughing.

"Alright, we'll do it." Ryuu nodded in agreement, and he and Dracomon bolted through the door, which was opened due to the vast amount of energy approaching.

"We'll fight…" BantyoLeomon growled, and three shadows began to loom towards them. As they moved closer in view, Keiko identified them with her Digivice.

**CALLISMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – SYNTHETIC BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**PANIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – SYNTHETIC BEAST TYPE– VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**HERMEMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – SYNTHETIC BEAST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Callismon was created from Grizzlymon, Panimon was created from MetalPhantomon, and Hermemon was created from Mephistomon…" Keiko read. "They're in the same league as Lykamon!"

"We can still win!" Kenji shouted. "For Ryuu's sake!"

"BBAN-TYO…"

BantyoLeomon gasped when he saw a figure zoom past the three Synthetic Beasts, and he landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" BantyoLeomon asked.

"Y-You're Darkdramon!" Luciana gasped, and Darkdramon nodded.

"Luciana, it is good to see you again." Darkdramon said. "It seems that my mission is complete: I have found the BAN-TYO."

"Darkdramon, battle along with us!" Sakuyamon pleaded. "Together, we'll be enough to defeat them!"

"But, of course." Darkdramon nodded, and he, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon readied for battle.

"Who is this guy?" Kenji asked.

"He's the partner of Vani's brother Vichiro." Luciana pointed out. "Teaming up with Darkdramon will surely bring us victory!"

"One sick puppy won't help you!" Callismon yelled, and he, Panimon, and Hermemon charged for the D-Tamers.

"_Rodeo Bullet!_"

"_Sabbath Cloud!_"

"_Soul Scream!_"

Blasts of dark energy and energy bullets flew towards the Digimon.

"Rendezvous in the aerial field!" Darkdramon commanded, and they all dispersed into the sky, dodging the assault the Synthetic Beast trio made, and they regrouped at one single point in the sky.

"You all combat Callismon." Darkdramon ordered. "I will defeat both Panimon and Hermemon."

"Whatever you say," Valdorumon cawed, and she, BantyoLeomon, and Sakuyamon dived towards Callismon, leaving Darkdramon with Panimon and Hermemon.

"Was that a selfless act of courage?" Panimon asked.

"Perhaps he thinks he can actually silence us, Panimon." Hermemon laughed.

"I can…and I _will_." Darkdramon smirked. Angered, Panimon and Hermemon both blasted off towards the cyborg Digimon.

"Let's see how you like this!" Panimon shouted, and his scepter began to shine, as well as dark energy developing in Hermemon's mouth.

"_Grave Requiem!_"

"_Ghost Rider!_"

Skull shaped blasts of fire, accompanied by a tempest of dark energy loomed towards Darkdramon.

"_Gigastick Lance!_"

By pulling out the cyber lance that Darkdramon wielded, he redirected the attacks into the sky, and they began to disassemble into data.

"What?!" Both Panimon and Hermemon gasped. They glanced at Darkdramon, who had suddenly vanished from sight.

"_Dark Roar!_"

Both Digimon gasped and they whipped around to see a huge sphere of pure dark matter forming, and it completely absorbed both of them, and their digieggs dropped to the ground.

"Objective complete." Darkdramon said, and he watched BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon surround Callismon.

"_Shishi Raouzan!_"

"_Kongoukai Mandala!_"

"_Hikari no Kaze!_"

"You think that's enough for me?!" Callismon smirked, and he threw his fist into the ground, and the entire ground began to shake.

"_Deep Forest!_"

A huge earthquake surrounded Callismon, and it knocked everyone into the sky, and as the earthquake subsided, they all fell down onto the ground, weakened and battered.

"Time for you to go to Hell." Callismon growled, aiming his gun-mounted fist at the fallen Digimon. "I hope it's a nice trip."

"We can't give up so easily!" Kenji shouted, standing up. "If we do, then we'll let Ryuu down!"

"T-That's right," Luciana said, helping Keiko up to her feet. "Let's help my brother!"

"Darkdramon, lend us your strength!" Keiko cried. "Surely, the strength of four Ultimate Level Digimon can soothe this savage beast!"

"Understood." Darkdramon nodded, and he landed in front of the others. "Let's unite as one!"

"_Terrible Gaze!_"

An amethyst coating of light surrounded Callismon, and he found that he couldn't move any part of his body.

"What's this?!" Callismon gasped. "I-I can't move my form!"

"Exactly…" Darkdramon grinned. "He's all yours, BAN-TYO. Use the power gathered by your Tamer. Send him to another dimension, now!"

"You got it!" Both Kenji and BantyoLeomon said simultaneously, and Kenji climbed onto BantyoLeomon's back, and he took off towards the paralyzed Callismon.

"T-This can't be happening!" Callismon shrieked. "No! NO!!!!"

"Go for it!" Kenji yelled. "The strongest punch, BantyoLeomon!"

"Definitely!" BantyoLeomon shouted, and his fist went ablaze.

"Excellent." Darkdramon smiled, and BantyoLeomon's mane went ablaze as well.

"_Burn Bantyo Punch!_"

BantyoLeomon's blazing fist pierced through Callismon's body, and it slowly dissolved, and the remaining data degenerated into a digi-egg.

"We did it!" The girls shouted, and Darkdramon shot up his fist in victory, and the rest of the Digimon sighed in relief.

"We did it, everyone." Kenji laughed. "Now, let's go help Ryuu and Dracomon!"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"The one you seek to kill is near." Lucemon notified Lilithmon, who nodded in agreement.

"I know." She said.

"I shall take my leave of you." Lucemon said. "End his pathetic life, along with his friends." And with that, Lucemon vanished. Lilithmon remained turned away from the door, and seemingly did not notice a shadow walk inside.

"You were foolish to come here," she said, and she slowly turned around to face Ryuu, with no sign of Dracomon around. "This will be your undoing."

"I'm here as a friend." Ryuu began. "A friend to you."

"I don't have any friends!" Lilithmon scowled. "This is what happens to those who try to corrupt a Demon Lord's mind with such lies!" Lilithmon walked over to a curtain and removed it, revealing the crystalline sculpture that was Vani's brother, Vichiro, who was captured by the Demon Lords captured a long time ago.

"V-Vichiro-sama…" Ryuu gasped. "This is what happened to him! Suffering to GranDracmon's will?!"

"Yes…" Lilithmon said slyly. "He's someone I could call a friend, and look what became of him…you killed him."

"He's not a friend, Vani!" Ryuu hollered. "You have allowed this Demon Lord to turn your mind, and now you have become one with the darkness that, once upon a time, you swore to defeat! Open your eyes!"

"Scornful child," Lilithmon growled, drawing out her Nazar Nail. "You know nothing of me!"

Lilithmon leapt towards Ryuu, and she struck him across the chest with the Nazar Nail, and it ripped through his shirt.

"You're not a Demon Lord!" Ryuu shouted, drawing out the Dramon Breaker from his Digivice. "You're my girlfriend!"

"There's no turning back now…" Lilithmon said calmly. The Dramon Breaker and the Nazar Nail were encased in a standstill, and neither one could budge the other.

"_**Phantom Pain!**_"

A mist of darkness burst from Lilithmon's body, and Ryuu jumped back, gasping for breath.

"It looks like there's no convincing you…" Ryuu coughed, and he pointed his Digivice towards Lilithmon. "Dracomon, realize!" Sparks of light sprung from Ryuu's Digivice, and Dracomon appeared, more confident-looking than ever.

"Let's get going!" Dracomon shouted, and he flew off towards Lilithmon.

"You're just a Child!" Lilithmon yelled, and she whipped her Nazar Nail forward, but Dracomon caught onto it with his mouth. "What?!"

"_Baby Breath!_"

The range of the attack blasted both Digimon back to their respective sides and Dracomon easily charged back towards Lilithmon.

"_G Shurunen!_"

"You're so persistent!" Lilithmon yelled, and she held out her Nazar Nail, and the laser bullets were nullified.

"Dracomon, digivolve!" Ryuu commanded, and his Digisoul began to overtake his body. "We're not going to give up this fight!"

"Right!" Dracomon shouted, taking off once more towards Lilithmon.

"**Dramon Breaker, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Dracomon double warp digivolve to…**"

"…**Slayerdramon!**"

Slayerdramon took Dracomon's place in the battle, and he and Lilithmon glared at each other.

"Evolution of light, the Burst Charge." Lilithmon spoke. "It has been so long since our previous meeting."

"Ryuu, you know what to do…"

Ryuu and Slayerdramon turned around and they saw the crystalline figure that was once Vichiro had returned, and Vichiro was back to normal.

"Vichiro-sama…" Ryuu gasped. "B-But…how?"

"The light of the Burst Charge was able to free me from my imprisonment." Vichiro explained. "That must mean that you have one of the strongest Digisouls I have seen for a long time."

"Vichiro-sama…" Ryuu smiled.

"You're free, are you?!" Lilithmon snarled.

"Lilithmon, what has become of my sister?!" Vichiro inquired. "I want her back!"

"Weakling!" Lilithmon cried. "You humans are just about as weak as your stupid Digimon pets!"

"The combined power of humans and Digimon is endless." Vichiro explained. "Vani, how can you not see that?!"

"Vani's mind has been corrupted," Ryuu explained. "She has now become Lilithmon, Lord of Lust."

"Slayerdramon…" Lilithmon began, looking at Ryuu's Digimon partner. "Normally, I'd ask of you to join our cause and end the lives of these pathetic humans. However, I'm forced to question whether you have grown any stronger than you were at our previous encounter."

**FLASHBACK**

"I'll deal with her." Slayerdramon said, hovering in between LadyDevimon and the others.

"Let's see what you've got!" LadyDevimon shrieked, as her right hand changed into a spear, and she darted for Slayerdramon.

"_**Darkness Spear!!**_"

Thinking quickly, Slayerdramon immediately brought out Fragarach, and blocked the impact of the Darkness Spear. Annoyed, LadyDevimon kept on thrusting her spear at Slayerdramon, who just kept blocking it with Fragarach.

"LadyDevimon, you have to stop this!" Slayerdramon shouted. "We're allies!"

"Be careful, Slayerdramon!" Ryuu called, and he looked down to see Vani holding her digivice towards the ground, and apparently, she was performing some kind of ritual.

"What's she doing?" Kenji asked.

"**Now, Lords of Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Pride, awaken from your ancient slumber!**" Vani cried out, and seven dark spheres poured out of her digivice onto the ground, and a massive earthquake began, completely shattering the castle, and leaving them hovering around in what appeared to be a realm of darkness.

"What's happening?" Ryuu wondered, and Slayerdramon and LadyDevimon ceased their fighting and rejoined their partners. Seven giant symbols appeared in the air, and six of the seven symbols produced a digimon.

"W-Who are they?!" Keiko gasped, as Falcomon flew in front of her in order to protect her.

"Those are the Seven Great Demon Lords." Falcomon explained. "A group of demonic digimon who's very existence brings trauma to the Digital World."

"**Now, you filthy humans,**" Vani sneered. "**May I introduce you to the Demon Lords: Lucemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Daemon, Beelzemon, and Belphemon.**"

"Hey, wait!" Luciana bellowed. "Aren't there supposed to be seven? I only count six!"

"**That's where you come in…**" Lucemon said, facing both Vani and LadyDevimon, who nodded. Lucemon held up his right hand, and produced an orb of pure darkness, and it listlessly started floating towards them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ryuu sniveled. His suspicion turned out to be accurate, as when the orb reached both Vani and LadyDevimon, it consumed the two of them, and they somehow merged their bodies together, and the result was a woman with black hair, wearing an all-black dress, with a long claw attached to her right arm.

"**May I introduce the final member of the Demon Lords,**" Lucemon began. "**Lilithmon...**" Ryuu shuddered in fear, seeing what Vani and Salamon have become.

"Vani…what happened to you?" Ryuu asked.

"**All the pain and suffering I experienced over the past few days…**" Lilithmon snarled. "**Where were you to help me through it?! You were out playing "Hero"!" **A wave of guilt began to surround Ryuu. "**Since you practically left me in the dark, **_**we're **_**going to reciprocate that effect!**"Ryuu braced himself, as Lilithmon sprung towards him with her razor-sharp nail shining.

"_**Nazar Nail!**_"

"_Rising Dragon Slay Wave!_"

The dragonforce of Slayerdramon's attack blasted Lilithmon back, and she glared as Slayerdramon flew right in front of Ryuu to protect him.

"You're not getting anywhere near him!" Slayerdramon shouted.

"Slayerdramon…" Ryuu smiled, and his smile broke seconds later, as Lucemon and Daemon hovered towards them.

"**Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?**" Daemon asked.

"**Allow me…**" Lucemon said. In a swift move, he streaked towards Slayerdramon.

"_Paradise Lost Punch!_"

Lucemon rapidly began punching Slayerdramon in the gut area, and it began to weaken the newly evolved digimon.

"No!" Ryuu cried, and Lucemon turned upside-down and delivered a powerful kick to him in the chest, and it shoved him into the air.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh, we have…" Both Ryuu and Slayerdramon said, brewing with confidence.

"**Charge! Dramon Breaker, Burst Mode!**"

"What is this light?!" Lilithmon gasped, and Slayerdramon began to undergo an amazing transformation.

"**Slayerdramon Burst Mode!**"

Slayerdramon's new level of power scared Lilithmon, and he charged for the Demon Lord of Lust.

"Outstanding, Ryuu!" Vichiro smiled. "The Burst Mode is under your control!"

"Vani, you've got to remember!" Ryuu pleaded, and Slayerdramon and Lilithmon collided, each trying to hold off the other with their own respective weapons.

"Rhydderech, give me power!" Slayerdramon yelled. Slayerdramon's wings responded, and his body was covered by a thin coating of light.

"What's this?!" Lilithmon gasped.

"It's our power!" Slayerdramon shouted. "The power to reawaken the true Vani!"

As Ryuu said those words, an amazing spectacle began to take place. Countless beams of light flew out of Slayerdramon's body, and they all began to take the form of different Digimon from the Dragon's Roar family.

"Amazing…" Ryuu said, and he began to recognize some of the spectral Digimon. "There's AncientGreymon…Ebidramon…Airdramon…oh, and that's Imperialdramon!"

"Awesome…as if the dragons of the past, present, and future are all pitching in and giving Slayerdramon the power to defeat Lilithmon." Vichiro stared.

"Hachiro Ryuu, you won't win!" Lilithmon bellowed. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"You're wrong…" Ryuu growled, and his own Digisoul began to cover his own body. "Vani, here we come!"

"_Wrath of the Dragon!_"

All of the spectral dragons encircled Slayerdramon, and he unleashed a massive energy wave in the shape of a large Chinese dragon, and it made contact with Lilithmon.

"I'm not done yet!" Ryuu shouted, and using the power of his Digisoul, he blasted off towards Lilithmon. Empowered by his belief, he blazed through the room and as soon as he reached Lilithmon, he planted his lips on hers for a brief moment, and he landed behind the Demon Lord. A flaming explosion took place and both Ryuu and Slayerdramon were surprised to see Lilithmon still standing, with an unbalanced grin on her face.

"V-Vani?" Ryuu coughed. He slowly walked to Lilithmon, and her eyes burst open with the shade of a bloody red, and the shock knocked Ryuu over himself. "No!"

"Ryuu!!" Vichiro gasped, helping him up.

"_**D-Tamer…**_" A dark voice approached from Lilithmon's mouth. "_**You may have defeated six of my Seven Great Demon Lords, but the seventh is the most powerful…Lucemon, Lord of Pride!**_"

"_What's going on?!_" Ryuu thought, staring at Lilithmon. "_A new presence…could this be the true enemy?!_"

"_**Although Lucemon is of the Perfect Level, he holds untold power not known to any Digimon in existence!**_" The voice shouted. "_**You and the other D-Tamers will all burn for an eternity in Hell!**_" A dark aura in the shape of a devil parted with Lilithmon's weakened body, and the radiance of its dark wings darkened the castle and it dispersed into thin air. Ryuu and Vichiro immediately ran towards Lilithmon, who began to wake up.

"R-Ryuu-kun…what's going on?" She spoke in a more calm voice, and Ryuu's eyes widened. "Oni-san?"

"Vani, you're back!" Ryuu shouted, hugging Lilithmon.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryuu-kun." Lilithmon said as she slowly stood up. "Oni-san, forgive me as well."

"We're both back." Vichiro grinned. "Vani-chan, welcome back."

"Just hearing your voice again is fine." Ryuu smiled, and Lilithmon did as well.

"Ryuu, you sure have a way with women." Slayerdramon said sarcastically.

"Now, what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Ryuu barked, and Vichiro and the two Digimon began to laugh. "Vani, degenerate from this unholy form! We haven't truly reunited yet!"

"Of course." Lilithmon said, and she crossed her arms. "Partition!" After a few moments of silence, she tried again. "Partition!" Still, nothing. "What's going on?! Partition! Partition! PARTITION!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Mission accomplished, Vichiro. BAN-TYO __has been found and Lykamon and the others have successfully been destroyed."_

"_The only bad part is that Tailmon and I can't partition, for some reason."_

"_Once I evolve to my Ultimate form, and prepare for my plan…then both worlds will be at my command!" _

"_It's Lucemon Satan Mode…!"_

"_Those who threaten me won't live to tell the tale!"_

"_What you've done is unforgivable, and I won't allow you to do it anymore!"_

"_V-Vani…"_

"_That's the light of evolution!"_

"_The ultimate angel of light, Ophanimon, is born!"_

"_I have been waiting for this day…"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-35**

**THE HOLY WAR, PT. I**


	35. D35: The Holy War, Part I

_The Digital World._

_A mysterious world inhabited by strange creatures known as Digimon. _

_Right now, the evil Nightmare Soldiers, under the command of the Seven Great Demon Lords; is in the process of conquering it along with the Human World._

_Hachiro Ryuu, along with his partner Dracomon, have thrown themselves into the struggle to save both the Digimon and the humans._

_This is the story of their final friendships and adventures._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-35**

**The Holy War, Pt. I**

**Rebirth**

_The final battle stage, the Dark Castle of Pride, has finally been reached! The D-Tamers approach the castle, only to be confronted by newly-digitized Lykamon, his comrades, and his army of NeoDevimon. Kenji, Luciana, and Keiko volunteer to stay back and fight the army, while Ryuu and Dracomon continue inside the castle, and they are joined by none other than Darkdramon, Brasilie Vichiro's partner Digimon._

_Inside the castle, Ryuu and Dracomon discovered Vichiro's crystalline sculpture, and soon enough, he is confronted by both Demon Lords Lucemon and Lilithmon. Lucemon then leaves Ryuu and Dracomon alone with Lilithmon, and an intense battle rages on between Slayerdramon Burst Mode and the Demon Lord of Lust. Ryuu is able to summon his most powerful Digisoul, and the combined powers of his soul and his love finally awaken Vani from within Lilithmon, and she gains control of the Demon Lord body. However…_

"Dammit!" Lilithmon shouted in frustration. Once again, she crossed her arms and shouted, "Partition!", but to no avail.

"Don't worry about it, Vani." Ryuu said, and Slayerdramon and Vichiro nodded.

"Ryuu!" Everyone turned around to see Kenji, Luciana, and Keiko, running towards them, along with Darkdramon and the rest of their Digimon partners.

"Hey, guys." Ryuu waved.

"Mission accomplished, Vichiro." Darkdramon said, and Vichiro nodded. "BAN-TYO has been found and Lykamon and the others have successfully been destroyed."

"Good work, Darkdramon." Vichiro smiled. "It's the first time that all six of the Digimon D-Tamers are here."

"Lilithmon!" Luciana growled, and Renamon, Leormon, Falcomon, and Darkdramon all prepared to attack, but Slayerdramon stuck Arondight in between them. "Slayerdramon…but, why?" Slayerdramon shook his head, and his body shined with a great amount of light, before degenerating back into Babydmon.

"We already defeated Lilithmon." Babydmon explained. "That evil witch's soul was banished from her body, and Vani and Tailmon were able to gain control over it."

"Really?" Kenji asked, and everyone looked at Lilithmon, who nodded.

"Hey girl, hey!" Keiko shouted, hugging Lilithmon. "You've aged."

"Shut up." Lilithmon laughed. "The only bad part is that Tailmon and I can't partition, for some reason."

"That's too bad," Luciana said, stroking Ryuu's hair gently. "We all know this one did everything he could to save you." Everyone started laughing, and the laughter was cut short when Ryuu's Digivice went off, so he pulled it out and everyone gathered around him to see the message. The sprite images of Marcus and Agumon were waving to them.

"Marcus!" Ryuu chuckled. "Agumon! What's up, guys?"

"We called to see if you want to stop by for some fried eggs." Agumon joked.

"So, word on the street is that you kicked your girlfriend's butt!" Marcus shouted, and Ryuu and Babydmon sweatdropped. "Impressive."

"Hey!" Lilithmon roared. "I may not be evil anymore, but I still have the power of an Ultimate Level Demon Lord, so you'd better watch it!" Everyone took a step back from Lilithmon.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Marcus laughed. "Anyways, the Old Masters are with the Ultimate Alliance, so WarGreymon told me to tell you that you guys can go home now."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"The final Demon Lord, Lucemon of Pride, is still roaming around the Digital World somewhere!" Leormon roared.

"We can't leave now," Falcomon added. "We need to protect our world!"

"Guys, let's go home!" Vichiro shouted, and everyone glanced at him.

"Brother…" Lilithmon said.

"All of us are pretty low on energy, so we should return to our world and recuperate for the time being." Vichiro explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuu said. "But how are we going to get home?"

"We'll use a GateDisk." Vichiro said, pulling a disk out of his pocket that looked similar to the D-Disks of the D-Tamers. Vichiro pressed a silver button on the back of the disk, and the D-Tamers were all caught in a portal that materialized around them, and it whisked them away.

"They think they've won…" Lucemon grunted. He was floating above what remained of the Dark Castle of Pride, and his body was illuminated in darkness. "They'll see, once I evolve to my Ultimate form, and prepare for my plan…then both worlds will be at my command!" Lucemon's eyes turned blood-red, and his entire body was discolored to a black specter, and it began to expand, and it kept on growing until he was 100 times bigger than he previously was, and he took the form of a mauve behemoth, bearing seven dark-colored wings, whilst carrying a giant sphere of darkness. Lucemon had just digivolved to the Ultimate Level.

**LUCEMON (SATAN MODE) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – WICKED GOD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

The demonic Lucemon let out an ugly roar, and it flew into the sky, and somehow, Lucemon tore a hole through the dimensional barrier that kept the Human World and the Digital World apart, and he flew right through.

Behind the Hachiro household (_or what was left of it_), a Digigate opened, and the D-Tamers and their Digimon all tumbled out, sans Vichiro and Commandramon, who jumped out after everyone else's arrival.

"Man, I hate when we do that…" Kenji grunted.

"We need to fix this house." Ryuu smirked.

"It's been a while…" Lilithmon said, scanning her surroundings. Ryuu looked at her and Vichiro and he could tell that they were both thinking the same thing.

"What are we going to do about you?" Ryuu asked. "It's one thing if the law was after me for your disappearance, but what are they going to say about your new body?"

"The answer is simple." Vichiro began. "My sister and I will reside with you for the time being, until we can fix this partition issue. Then, we shall return home and falsely explain what happened to us."

"I don't even know where _my_ parents are," Ryuu sighed.

"They're returning from America soon." Luciana said, taking a post-it note out of her pocket. "In fact, they're coming back in two days."

"How convenient." Kenji grunted.

"Well, we'd better get going!" Keiko waved. Pinamon took the opportunity to digivolve into Falcomon, and he flew into the sky, with Keiko grabbing a hold of his legs. Her Digimon started to soar away from Ryuu-tachi, leaving Kenji with the Hachiro and Brasilie siblings.

"Frimon, we should get going." Kenji said, and Frimon nodded, and the two started to walk, or hop, away in an alternate direction.

"Come to think of it," Lilithmon whispered. "I've never heard Kenji mention his family once."

"It's because he has none." Vichiro replied, with his eyes closed. "There was an accident a few years ago, and Kenji ran away. Sometime after that, he met Frimon, and the two have been homeless together, ever since."

"_It explains why he was so bitter upon our meeting…_" Ryuu thought, watching Kenji walk away. "_Masato Kenji…after all this time, you remain a mystery to me…_"

Later that night, it was quite in the Hachiro home. Luciana and Viximon were snuggled in their beds asleep, while Vichiro and Commandramon were sleeping in the guest room. Lilithmon was standing outside of the house and staring at the night sky.

"Can't sleep, eh?"

Lilithmon turned around to see Ryuu behind her with Babydmon coiled on his shoulder, sound asleep.

"I'm not yet used to such a powerful body." She shrugged. "Hopefully, this isn't a permanent Jogress."

"Hey, don't worry." Ryuu grinned. "I'm absolutely sure that you'll be partitioned in no time."

"Thanks, Ryuu-kun." Lilithmon smiled. The cute moment those two were sharing was soon interrupted, as an ominous beeping came from both Ryuu's pocket, as well as the house.

"Digivice…?" Ryuu gasped, pulling it out, and the warning sign was flashing brighter than ever.

"He's here…" Lilithmon trembled.

"Who's here?" Ryuu asked, and Lilithmon could only speak three words.

"Lucemon Satan Mode…"

A large black hole had appeared in the sky, surrounding itself with sparks of dark lightning bolts all around. The citizens of West Shinjuku were all in terror as Lucemon, clad in his new draconic form, stared to descend from inside the vortex, and his demonic roars sent everyone into panic.

"DIE!" Lucemon snarled, and flames started to spew from his mouth, catching various buildings on fire.

"This way!" Ryuu shouted as he, along with Keiko, Luciana, Vichiro, their partners, and Lilithmon, ran into town, going a different route than the civilians trying to get to safety, and they stopped when they were directly under Lucemon.

"This is Lucemon's most powerful form…" Vichiro warned. "He will be a strong opponent, no doubt."

"That's just how I like my enemies!" Ryuu smiled, and Dracomon nodded.

"Look!" Falcomon shouted, pointing up. Everyone tilted their heads, and gasped in terror to see Kenji riding on Liomon from rooftop to rooftop, and they soon figured out that he was trying to get close to Lucemon.

"Kenji, back down!" Keiko cried in vain.

"Lucemon, go back to Hell!" Kenji shouted, and Liomon sprinted in the air towards Lucemon with a current of electricity fuming in his mouth.

"Those who threaten me won't live to tell the tale!" Lucemon roared, and with a simple wave of his wings, he created enough wind power to knock Kenji and Liomon all the way back to where the other D-Tamers were watching.

"Are you alright?" Luciana gasped, tending to him, and Liomon degenerated into Leormon.

"K-Kenji, I can still fight!" Leormon growled.

"Leormon, we'll fight together!" Dracomon said, and he was accompanied by Falcomon, Renamon, and Commandramon, all nodding their heads.

"Vani-chan, you stay out of this one." Vichiro ordered, and Lilithmon nodded. "Everyone, evolve to the Ultimate Level at once!"

"Roger!" Everyone except Lilithmon shouted, and Lilithmon simply sighed.

"**Gigastick Lance, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**Commandramon double warp digivolve to…**"

"**...Darkdramon!**"

Darkdramon blasted off into battle, wielding the Gigastick Lance in his right hand.

"We'll help, too!" Ryuu said with Kenji, Luciana, and Keiko, and their Ultimate partners flew into the sky as well, and Darkdramon, Slayerdramon, BantyoLeomon, Valdorumon, and Sakuyamon all surrounded Lucemon.

"You merciless Tamers!" a high pitched voice spoke, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "I'll carve my evil into you with flames of darkness!"

"That voice…" Valdorumon said, with Keiko on her back. "Where's it coming from?"

"He's attacking!" Luciana screamed, and the flames in Lucemon' mouth began to grow vastly.

"_Purgatorial Flame!_"

The gigantic streams of dark flames were so powerful, all of the Digimon began to forcefully descend into the ground.

"I can't control my flight!" Darkdramon yelled.

"Hang on tight!" Vichiro commanded. Slayerdramon, BantyoLeomon, and Darkdramon all crashed headfirst into the ground, and Valdorumon and Sakuyamon were staring at the upcoming flames.

"Get out of the way!" Ryuu hollered. "Luciana! Keiko!"

"Ready, Sakuyamon?" Luciana asked.

"I summon the twin blades of beauty and truth!" Sakuyamon called, and two staffs realized in both of her outstretched hands, and with them, she made them form a cross, and a giant orb of energy surrounded them.

"That was a close one." Slayerdramon sighed.

"Valdorumon, wipe away the darkness!" Keiko yelled, and Valdorumon dived down towards Lucemon.

"_Hikari no Kaze!_"

A radiant beam of light erupted from each of Valdorumon's wings, and they were surrounded by a gust of wind, and it was able to temporarily blind Lucemon.

"Now, guys!" Keiko screamed.

Seconds later, Lucemon opened his eyes to see Slayerdramon, BantyoLeomon, and Darkdramon rushing towards him. Slayerdramon was twirling Fragarach in a spiral formation, BantyoLeomon's fist was burning with his otokodama, and Darkdramon was powering up his Gigastick Lance.

"Don't underestimate us!" Slayerdramon called.

"_Divine Atonement!_"

All seven of the crests imprinted on Lucemon's wings each began to glow, and they sent out powerful blasts of energy, and each of them hit one of the opposing Digimon, and they all fell into the ground in separate locations.

"What's it gonna take to beat this guy?" Kenji coughed.

"The power that surpasses the Ultimate Level!" Vichiro shouted. "Use Burst Mode, Ryuu!"

"Good idea," Ryuu smirked, and he looked from Slayerdramon standing up to Lucemon looming towards them. "This fight isn't over yet!"

Under the surface of Holy Angelic Castle, in a large meeting room, Zanbamon was standing in front of a large crowd of Digimon that he, his comrades, and the Old Masters had recruited. With him was ChaosGallantmon, who was leaning on the wall behind him with his arms folded, along with WarGreymon and HolyAngemon.

"The Nightmare Soldiers have pushed us around enough in this war." Zanbamon began. "It must end." From amidst the crowd, a lone Garurumon emerged.

"If the war is to end, the humans must be eliminated!" He roared, and there were several cries of agreement.

"SILENCE!" ChaosGallantmon hollered. Everyone was quiet.

"The humans are not to blame for the invasion of our world." Zanbamon replied. "They are now currently in battle with the last of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lucemon of Pride! They are fighting for, not just their world, but for the Digital World as well! How can you look down upon the courage they are displaying?" Silence blanketed the crowd, and then WarGreymon stepped forth, joined by SaberLeomon, Ravemon, and Magnadramon.

"The Ultimate Alliance that we are forming is comprised of Digimon who have benefited from the help of the brave humans." WarGreymon announced.

"Even so," announced SaberLeomon. "Any Digimon who is willing to fight can join up with us."

"The fate of two worlds is at stake." Ravemon informed. "If you all don't act, then the Digital World will reach its fatal end."

"So, will you follow us?" Magnadramon asked. "The decision has to be made now."

"Those of you who want to go should leave immediately." ChaosGallantmon said, walking up to join the rest. "We'll be fighting until our data has been depleted. That is what a true Digimon warrior does!"

"Oh, yeah?" the same Garurumon from before questioned. Everyone was staring at him, and he leapt forward to join the others on stage. As he and ChaosGallantmon glared at each other, two spheres of light appeared before them, and a strange mark befell both of them. Garurumon then shut his eyes, and the two orbs began to encircle his body, and it was encased in bright lights. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the radiance, and as it faded, everyone was surprised to see that a beastly warrior had taken the place of Garurumon. His body's design resembled that of a MetalGarurumon, sans the color, which was white with golden accents. He bore wheels on the back of all four of his feet, and two golden blades stuck out of his back.

**KENDOGARURUMON – PERFECT-CLASS HYBRID LEVEL** – **CYBORG TYPE – VARIABLE ATTRIBUTE**

"I'll fight!" KendoGarurumon roared. "For both worlds!" The crowd of Digimon cheered, and ChaosGallantmon gave KendoGarurumon a nod of agreement.

"Not bad…" he said.

"Our sources tell us that the Nightmare Soldiers and the Dark Area warriors have joined forces under an unknown leader, and they have formed a task force known as the Darkness Zone." Zanbamon reported. "They will be splitting up into several different brigades, and they'll be attacking different sectors of the Digital World."

"KendoGarurumon, you and I will lead the Nature Spirits, as a substitute for SaberLeomon." ChaosGallantmon said, and KendoGarurumon nodded.

"The Old Masters and I will be confronting the Darkness Zone generals." Zanbamon informed. "HolyAngemon and his revitalization team will be stationed in Hospitown, if anyone needs to recover their HP or MP."

"The rest of you know your positions," WarGreymon said valiantly. "Ultimate Alliance, move out!" Intrepid cries were heard all throughout the room, and a small Koromon hopped up to WarGreymon.

"Mister," beamed Koromon. "Are we really going to defeat those bad guys?"

"All we can do is try, little one." WarGreymon said. "Tell ChaosGallantmon and the others that I'll be joining them shortly."

"B-But, Mister!" Koromon begged. "Where are you going?" And as an answer to that question, all WarGreymon could say was this:

"The Human World."

"_Crucifix Blade!_"

With Arondight's exterior shining, Slayerdramon Burst Mode charged into Lucemon, only to be blocked by the dark orb that it was carrying.

"What a powerful defense mode!" Slayerdramon gasped.

"Lucemon hasn't lost that much HP, compared to our Digimon…" Kenji summarized, looking at his Digivice. "He still has enough MP to initialize all of his attacks!"

"Surprise attack, Slayerdramon!" Ryuu yelled from on top of Slayerdramon's back.

"Right!" agreed Slayerdramon, and his body began to shine, taking the aural form of a thousand dragons, before shooting off towards Lucemon.

"_Wrath of the Dragon!_"

"_Purgatorial Flame!_"

Lucemon's flames and Slayerdramon's energy formed a standstill, and it was soon realized that they were equally matched.

"While he's distracted," Vichiro commanded, and Darkdramon, agreeing to the will of his Tamer, soared up into the sky to confront Lucemon while Slayerdramon was holding him off, and a sphere of darkness started to come out of his mouth, and it began to expand.

"_Dark Roar!_"

"_What's that?_" Kenji thought, staring into the dark orb that Lucemon was holding. He saw a faint red light shine from it, and Darkdramon's Dark Roar technique immediately burst into data particles. "I-I saw something shine from the Dark Area!"

"You did?" Luciana gasped, and Kenji nodded. Everyone was shocked to witness Lucemon breaking free of the standstill, and ramming his body into Slayerdramon, knocking him back a little bit.

"He's attacking!" Ryuu yelled.

"_Divine Atonement!_"

The seven pillars of energy burst from Lucemon's wings, and one-by-one, they all hit Slayerdramon squarely in the chest and he dropped Arondight and began clutching his stomach, degenerating back into his regular Ultimate form.

"SLAYERDRAMON!" Ryuu shouted. He looked at his Digivice and noticed that his HP was also running low.

"You shall now be destroyed." the same faint voice from before spoke, and Lucemon started flying towards Slayerdramon and the others.

"What do we do now?" Keiko asked.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned around to see Lilithmon flying into the air, and her body was surrounded by a mysterious white aura.

"Vani…" Luciana stared in awe.

"Lucemon, your reign of terror ends here!" Lilithmon ordered, stopping her flight pattern at Lucemon's Dark Area, more than 100 times the size of her own body.

"I have been waiting for your return, Lilithmon." the voice from before spoke, now known to be coming from Lucemon's Dark Area. "You have been turned by those pitiful humans, and that has made you weak, which is why you cannot partition. Why not just accept the inevitable and come back to my side?"

"Because I know better." Lilithmon snapped. "I know that you follow an unjust cause, and your corrupt mind is going to kill us all! What you've done is unforgivable, and I won't allow you to do it anymore!" Lilithmon drew out her Nazar Nail, and she blasted off to confront Lucemon.

"Vani-chan!" Vichiro cried. The D–Tamers watched as an angelic figure with an ominous feeling surrounding him burst out of the Dark Area to confront the incoming Lilithmon.

"Is that…" Ryuu gasped. "L-Lucemon's true form?"

**LUCEMON (LARVA) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – FALLEN ANGEL – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"I will not be defeated by a traitor!" Lucemon Larva cried, and his antennae pierced through Lilithmon's chest, and as Lucemon began to extract dark energy from the impaled body, everyone could only watch as Lilithmon's body began to fall to the ground.

"No…" Ryuu balled. He thrust out his Digivice and pointed it at the falling Demon Lord. "I won't let this happen!" Something that could only be described as a miracle happened, and a beam of light from Ryuu's Digivice hit Lilithmon, and her body began to be engulfed with light. "Everyone, your Digivices! Aim them at Vani-kun!" Kenji, Luciana, Vichiro, and Keiko did as they were told, and the light of their Digivices all combined and hit Lilithmon, and her body was completely obscured by light.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked. The Digimon also noticed the radiance, and they began to stand up and watch as well.

"That light…" BantyoLeomon began. "I can feel it!"

"That's no ordinary light…" Sakuyamon said. "That's the light of…"

"Evolution..." Valdorumon finished, and Slayerdramon nodded, digivolving once more into his Burst Mode. Everyone was relieved to hear two familiar voices shout out.

"**Holy Ring, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

"**The**_**ultimate**_**angel of light, Ophanimon, is born!**"

**OPHANIMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – OPHANIM TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Look, riding Ophanimon!" Vichiro shouted happily, and on Ophanimon's back was none other than Vani Brasilie herself, freely partitioned from her corrupted form.

"VANI!" exclaimed Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun, everyone…" Vani said. "Come fight with me. Help me bury this evil once and for all!"

"Right!" The rest of the D-Tamers shouted, and they all boarded their respective Digimon, and they all flew into the sky, once again surrounding both Lucemon Satan Mode and Lucemon Larva Mode.

"You won't stand in the way of my utopia!" Lucemon Larva shouted. "Kill them!" Lucemon Satan Mode sprung towards the six, and they all dispersed into two groups.

"We've got to isolate Lucemon Satan Mode, so Ryuu and Vani-chan can eliminate the Larva Mode!" Vichiro ordered.

"Roger!"

Darkdramon, BantyoLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Valdorumon blasted off to confront the draconic Lucemon, who continued to spew flames around his surroundings. With his fist blazing, BantyoLeomon landed on top of Lucemon's head.

"We'll see how you've handled this," BantyoLeomon said as he held up his fist over Lucemon's gargantuan body.

"_Flash Bantyo Punch!_"

As soon as the flaming fist hit Lucemon, it left a minor dent, and it was backed up by Sakuyamon, whose body was beginning to illuminate.

"_Dragon Helix_"

Lucemon used his wings to shield himself from the four spiritual energy foxes, but as they returned to their position, he failed to react as both Darkdramon and Valdorumon, who respectively shot elemental blasts of darkness and light, and the energies twirled together and combined into a spectral energy, and it pierced through Lucemon's Dark Area, and it broke into pieces, and Lucemon Satan Mode began to run wild as the blast also pierced through his chest.

"Now, attack at once!" Vichiro commanded.

"Right, Vichiro-sama!" Keiko shouted, and the Digimon lined up together.

"_Dark Roar!_"

Darkdramon's sphere of darkness appeared before him, and he launched it towards Kenji and BantyoLeomon.

"Let's use our Otokodama!" BantyoLeomon shouted, and he delivered a strong punch to the Dark Roar attack, and it flew towards Lucemon's draconic body, but now with a fiery exterior.

"Let's add our power, too!" Sakuyamon said to Valdorumon, who nodded. They both summoned the power of light, one in her hands and the other in her beak, and they both launched a powerful beam of radiant energy to support the flaming Dark Roar, and with more power than ever, the Dark Roar attack began to expand until it was as big as Lucemon, and it crashed into the large dragon, and his body began to degenerate into data particles, and no digi-egg was left.

"We did it!" Both Luciana and Keiko cheered, and Kenji nodded.

Meanwhile, Slayerdramon Burst Mode and Ophanimon were soaring in the sky towards Lucemon Larva, with Ryuu and Vani riding on their respective partners' backs.

"_Burst Stream of Destruction!_"

"_Eden's Javelin!_"

Both bursts of light hit Lucemon Larva, and he still kept trying to attack them.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" Lucemon Larva cried, shooting both Slayerdramon and Ophanimon with bolts of light. "I'VE COME TOO FAR!"

"Heh," Ryuu smirked. "Even I must admire that kind of determination…"

"You haven't changed a bit, Ryuu-kun…" Vani smiled, and Ophanimon held her hands out, and spectral crystals appeared in front of them, and Slayerdramon's body began to shine once more.

"_Sefirot Crystal!_"

"_Wrath of the Dragon!_"

The combined energy of both attacks damaged Lucemon Larva, and its body was heavily scarred.

"_I-I don't think I'll make it,_" Lucemon Larva thought, and he saw both Slayerdramon and Ophanimon charging for him. "_One last seed of destruction…_" Lucemon Larva's body began to shine.

"His body's glowing!" Vani shouted, and Ryuu checked his Digivice.

"His HP is drastically getting lower!" He yelled. "Final attack!" Rhydderech began to shine as well, and Ophanimon's javelin was transfigured into a blade.

"_Transcendent Wings!_"

"_Divine Lightforce Sword!_"

The everlasting radiance purging from Rhydderech kept powering up Ophanimon's new sword, and Ophanimon took off ,with her entire body blazing with light, towards her target: Lucemon Larva.

"_Goodbye, for now…_" Lucemon Larva sneered, and the burst of light that was Ophanimon caught up to him, and she penetrated his body with her javelin sword, and Lucemon Larva let out an ominous cry, and his body began to dissolve, and a digi-egg appeared momentarily before it vanished.

"_After all this time,_" Ryuu sighed. "_It's finally over…_"

"Vani!" Ryuu turned around and saw that due to the rush of power and exhaustion of using up her energy had caused her to faint, and Ophanimon was holding her in her arms.

"Here they come!"

Everyone looked up to see Dracomon flying down with Ryuu holding onto his legs, and Ophanimon was floating down behind them, still carrying Vani.

"Nice work out there," Vichiro nodded. "Ryuu-san."

"Thanks…" Ryuu laughed, and he jumped onto the ground and Dracomon landed across from him. "It was tough, but we did it: we finally defeated the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"It was a long battle, but now we can rest." Kenji said, and Leormon nodded.

"Is Vani going to be okay?" Keiko asked.

"She just needs some rest," Ophanimon pointed out. She set her Tamer onto the ground, and in a flash of light, she degenerated into Salamon. "It's good to be this small again!"

"So, what should we do now?" Luciana asked. "Vichiro-san?"

"Well…" Vichiro began, and Darkdramon looked at him. "Our mission has finally been completed."

"Let's go home." Ryuu decided, and everyone except Kenji nodded. "Kenji, you and Leormon come home with us." Kenji and Leormon had a surprised look on their faces. "C'mon, it'll be fun." Kenji nodded, and a smile spread onto his face. The Digimon D-Tamers prepared to walk home, and they failed to notice the digi-egg that had just materialized a few feet away from them, and it hatched into Lucemon Falldown Mode.

"My death was only a sacrifice…" Lucemon hummed, and he held out his hand, and a dark orb of energy with the crest of Lust appeared. "I now wield the power I need, the life-force of the Demon Lord of Lust, and now both worlds shall tremble before me…" A thin coating of darkness covered Lucemon's body, and his eyes appeared to be bloodred, and he flew off into the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_You're being adopted?"_

"_Yeah, by my aunt and uncle in Odaiba."_

"_WarGreymon, I was wondering when you'd come."_

"_Here is the true extent of my power!"_

"_It is the legendary Shadow Lord from long ago!"_

"_A true evil has blanketed both worlds."_

"_He's a monster…"_

"_I…have…risen!"_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-36**

**THE HOLY WAR, PART II**


	36. D36: The Holy War, Part II

_The Digital World._

_A mysterious world inhabited by strange creatures known as Digimon. _

_Right now, the evil Nightmare Soldiers, under the command of the Seven Great Demon Lords; is in the process of conquering it along with the Human World._

_Hachiro Ryuu, along with his partner Dracomon, have thrown themselves into the struggle to save both the Digimon and the humans._

_This is the story of their final friendships and adventures._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-36**

**The Holy War, Part II**

**Reconnaissance**

"Those meddlesome fools think they won…"

That growl came from the peak of a skyscraping building, and Lucemon was sitting atop of it, holding an orb of pure darkness in his hands.

"Little do they know," the Demon Lord snarled. "I now have more power than they could possibly dream of, and once they see the extent of this new power, they won't live to tell the tale!" Lucemon put forth his hand in the sky above him, and the darkness began to cover him, accompanied by his psychotic cackling.

"I'm hungry…"

Such a loud and obnoxious groan could only originate from Dracomon, and he was lying back-to-back with Ryuu, and they were relaxing near the Tsugaru Strait.

"Is that all you can think about?" Ryuu laughed. "Think about it: our journey's over, I believe." Dracomon suddenly stopped worrying about his stomach as a serious look spread across his face.

"Over…?" Dracomon repeated, and Ryuu nodded. "Then, what will become of us?" There was a long and uncomfortable silence between the two, and seconds later, they both abruptly began laughing.

"What a dumb question." Ryuu smiled. "Of course, we'll always be together."

"Yeah," Dracomon grinned. "Best friends until the very end!" The two grabbed each other's hand and raised it into the air.

"What are you two doing?" Ryuu and Dracomon turned to see Luciana walking towards them, and as she stopped, Renamon realized out from Luciana's Digivice.

"Admiring the view?" Renamon asked.

"Nah, just thinking." Ryuu said. "It's been a long battle."

"Yeah, it has." Luciana agreed, and Renamon nodded as well. "And to think, you used to be a reckless kid."

"I'm not reckless anymore?" Ryuu blurted out, sounding surprised and angered. "That was my thing!"

"Psyche," Luciana stuck her tongue out, and everyone else joined in with the laughter. "Oni-chan, you've finally matured…and yet, you haven't changed a bit." Ryuu smirked, and he, Dracomon, Luciana, and Renamon stared off into the sunrise.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

At the Brasilie household, Vito was ultimately surprised to see Vichiro and Vani at the door, and Vani was rubbing her head while smiling nervously, while Vichiro locked eyes with his raging father.

"Father, it is good to see you." A smile spread across Vichiro's face. "Vani just wanted to visit me in China, and so I sent for her. I hope I didn't cause any confusion."

"So, what's this I hear about Ryuu-kun and the police?" Vani smirked, and Vito anime fell, and Vani started laughing.

"_It looks like everything's back to normal._" Salamon thought, watching what was going on from the depths of Vani's Digivice, which had transformed into a pink-and-white D-Soul Digivice upon the partition from Lilithmon.

"You're being adopted?"

Kenji and Keiko were sitting on the grass together in a park with the, and they were divulged in conversation while watching a bunch of children enjoying themselves on a playground.

"That's right." Kenji nodded. "I got a call from these people who turned out to be the brother and sister-in-law of my parents, and they said that they're going to take me in a few days."

"That's wonderful!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Such a great thing to happen." Leormon said, and Falcomon nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be strange, though." Kenji began. "All my life, Leormon and I have been alone, only relying on each other…but now, we're going to be part of a family again…the thought is too perplexing to handle." Keiko placed her hand on Kenji's cheek and rubbed it slightly before she returned it to her side.

"Daijoubu, Kenji." She said, giving him a warm smile. "Everything's gonna be alright." Kenji smiled as well, but they were then erupted by a low murmur, and they both looked at both Leormon and Falcomon, and they were the source of it.

"Leormon, what is it?" Kenji asked his partner Digimon.

"Kenji…" Leormon began to explain. "A dark and powerful shadow is looming over East Shinjuku!" Both Tamers gasped at the news they just heard.

"I thought we defeated the evil Digimon!" Keiko argued.

"The Digimon signal is familiar to me…" Falcomon hummed. "Lucemon!"

"What?" Kenji and Keiko shrieked.

"Come on!" Leormon took off running off in one direction, followed by Falcomon.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be seen in public!" Keiko cried, and she and Kenji ran after their Digimon.

"_What are we in for…?_" Kenji thought.

"Come on, Ryuu!" Dracomon hollered, flying through the skies with Ryuu and Luciana running after him. "This way!"

"Do you think we can beat Lucemon again?" Luciana asked.

"It's not a matter of whether or not we can," Ryuu said, as they raced after Dracomon. "We have to beat him…to end this nightmare, once and for all!" Dracomon finally stopped in the middle of the East Shinjuku Plaza, and a few seconds after they arrived, Kenji and Keiko came with Leormon and Falcomon, and after that, Vichiro and Vani arrived.

"Is it the enemy?" Vichiro inquired.

"Yeah." Ryuu nodded. "Dracomon, are you sure he's here?"

"Welcome, D-Tamers…" A familiar voice sneered, and a chill was sent up everyone's spine, especially Vani, who started shivering.

"Oh, God…" She shuddered. "It's that feeling again…the true power of darkness is here!" Everyone's glance switched from Vani to a large sphere of darkness appearing in front of them, and it formed into Lucemon's Falldown body. Everyone, especially Ryuu, noticed that there was something different about him. Lucemon seemed to have a darker appearance, and his angel wings were fading in color, and his normal blood-red eyes were replaced by soulless black ones.

"I admit it is good to see you again, D-Tamers." Lucemon chuckled. "Now, you will be able to witness this world's ultimate destruction!"

"Lucemon, the only destruction here will be yours!" Ryuu shouted. All six Digimon stood in front of their respective Tamers, as their D-Tamers held out their Digivices, with their personal Digisouls flaring. "Standby for change!"

"**Dramon Breaker, Burst Charge!**"

"**Leo Claw, Burst Charge!**"

"**Holy Ring, Burst Charge!**"

"**Wing Blade, Burst Charge!**"

"**Fox Leaf, Burst Charge!**"

"**Gigastick Lance, Burst Charge!**"

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

A huge light came forth from each of the Digivices, and all of the partner Digimon began to unite with the growing radiance. Lucemon gave off an evil grin as the Ultimate-Level Digimon took the places of their Child-Level counterparts.

"And so, it begins…"

It was nearly dusk in the Digital World, and various stars glistened in the sky. In the Data Forest, a group of shadows cleverly maneuvered through the woodland area, not wanting to be seen. After walking into the moonlight, they were revealed to be ChaosGallantmon and KendoGarurumon.

"So, what's your stake in this?" KendoGarurumon asked ChaosGallantmon. "I've heard stories about you, being a general for the Demon Lord, hell-bent on serving his laws. Why would someone like you risk their life to save the Digital World from destruction?"

"The stories that you have heard of me are from a past life," ChaosGallantmon spoke. "When Digimon digivolve, it is not just their power level that grows, but their feelings are able to evolve as well. It seems that when I digivolved from my Perfect form of NEODuskmon, something awoke within me…as if the evil darkness within me vanished."

"I see." KendoGarurumon nodded, and ChaosGallantmon went on with his story.

"Digivolving into the Ultimate Level has changed me in more ways than one," ChaosGallantmon instructed. "I just hope that you can speak of the same truth yourself, my friend." KendoGarurumon was about to respond, but the two were interrupted by the strike of lightning from the once clear night sky, now being surrounded by a medley of storm clouds. The blades of lightning struck down in front of the two Digimon, and they were alarmed to see an army of Nightmare Soldiers approaching them, containing various Digimon, such as NeoDevimon, Phantomon, LadyDevimon, and Devimon. One lone SkullSatamon marched out in front of the army of Nightmare Soldiers and stood before ChaosGallantmon and KendoGarurumon.

"Either you're with us," he said nobly. "or you're against us. Which one is it?"

"Let's sharpen our skills," KendoGarurumon growled, and the wheels on the back of his feet were activated.

"I have no intention of joining up with the Nightmare Soldiers." ChaosGallantmon said, raising Balmunc.

"Then, you shall die…" SkullSatamon said, and with a wave of his wand, the army of Nightmare Soldiers began charging for ChaosGallantmon and KendoGarurumon, and as they did the same, the holy war truly began.

There was silence between Lucemon and the Digimon D-Tamers. The D-Tamers had their gazes fixed upon Lucemon, and vice-versa. Welded into each one of them was a feeling…a feeling that told them that this was the beginning of the final conflict to determine the Digital World's fate, as well as the Human World. Lucemon decided to break the silence, and so he soared into the sky, high above the grounded D-Tamers, and spheres of light and darkness glistened in his hands.

"I'm going to paint this town red with your blood!" Lucemon beckoned, launching both elemental energy orbs, and the Digimon all split up into groups of two, both dodging the attack that Lucemon initiated and strategizing on ways to combat the revived Demon Lord. The girls were first up, and Ophanimon and Sakuyamon levitated at the same level as Lucemon was. The two feminine Digimon pulled out their weapons – a javelin and a staff – and they maneuvered into the direction of their enemy to launch their respective attacks.

"_Eden's Javelin!_"

"_Amethyst Mandala!_"

The energy that both Sakuyamon and Ophanimon created from their weapons was easily repelled by Lucemon's right hand, which he used to block the attacks from hitting him.

"No way!" shrieked Vani.

"He's strong for a Perfect Digimon…" Luciana bit her lip. Lucemon vanished, surprising everyone, and seconds later, he appeared right in front of both Digimon, and he smacked both of them in the stomach.

"AAAAUGH!"

Ryuu turned around to see that both Vani and Luciana were kneeling on the ground and clutching their stomachs in pain. He then looked up in the sky and was baffled to see their partners doing the same thing.

"What's going on here?" Ryuu asked himself, and he gasped at the sight of Valdorumon flapping her graceful wings in front of the malevolent Lucemon.

"Give it your all, Valdorumon!" Keiko shouted, and Valdorumon nodded in agreement.

"Now, you shall be purified by the light of my wings!" Valdorumon cawed, and his wings began to illuminate his entire body.

"_Aurora Undulation!_"

"Not even you can stand up to the power of light that I command!" Lucemon retaliated. He grabbed Valdorumon by the neck with his left hand, which started to become surrounded by its own light, and Valdorumon cried out in pain. Something awoke within Keiko, and she instantly fell to the ground, grasping her aching neck, which is something that Ryuu noticed as well.

"Lucemon!" With a grin on his face, Lucemon turned his head around, and wasn't surprised to see BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon, both with their attacks at the ready. BantyoLeomon's fist was engorged with fire while Darkdramon's mouth was projecting a sphere of dark matter.

"_Burning Bantyo Punch!_"

"_Dark Roar!_"

Lucemon turned the rest of his body around to face the imminent attacks, and they hit the Demon Lord squarely, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Did we get him?" BantyoLeomon asked. His question was inadvertently answered when a dark, malicious voice came out of nowhere…

"_Paradise Lost!_"

…and Lucemon suddenly reappeared in front of both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon, who were now standing side-by-side, and with the rapid movements of his fists, he started pummeling both Digimon directly in the abdominal region of their bodies, and with a roundhouse kick, BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon fell to the ground. Worried, Ryuu turned around to see Kenji and Vichiro, and they too were lying on the ground, as if they received the beating instead of their Digimon.

"Five down..." Slayerdramon growled when Lucemon began speaking again. "…and one to go."

"Ryuu, give me your power!" Slayerdramon called to his Tamer. "Give me your Digisoul!"

"Yeah, right!" Ryuu nodded, shaking away his fears and pulling out his Digivice. "We'll show you our power!"

"**Charge! Dramon Breaker, Burst Mode!**"

Lucemon's expression did not change when Slayerdramon entered his Burst Mode. The endless radiance purging from Slayerdramon's body didn't intimidate him at all. It only merely surprised him.

"Ready for more?" Lucemon asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Slayerdramon bellowed, and the two Digimon grabbed each other and they formed a standstill, with both Digimon trying to break free of the other.

"Surprise attack, Slayerdramon!" Ryuu shouted, and Slayerdramon nodded.

"It's not a surprise attack if you announce it!" Lucemon mocked.

"Shut up!" Slayerdramon snapped, and the dragonhead on his chest began to produce energy.

"_Burst Stream of Destruction!_"

The point-range shot knocked Slayerdramon back into Ryuu, and the two both tumbled onto the ground. The smoke began to slowly fade, and Lucemon emerged, once again bearing spheres of light and darkness.

"He survived?" Ryuu gasped.

"_Dead…or…Alive…_"

Both spheres combined into an ginger shaded orb, which projected images of a clock ticking, and it surrounded both Slayerdramon and Ryuu, and the other D-Tamers could only watch as the two screamed in horror of the pain that they were forced to endure.

"It seems you can't take the full force of my attack." Lucemon laughed. He snapped his fingers, and the Dead or Alive orb broke up into pieces of data, and Ryuu and Dracomon were lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"R-Ryuu!" Vani screamed.

"Oh, there's more…" Lucemon said, and he shot both of his arms into the sky. "Prepare to witness the ultimate form of digivolution!" Darkness engulfed the skies once more, and mauve bolts of lightning began to strike all over East Shinjuku. Both Vani and Ophanimon were shocked to see an astral projection of Lilithmon – their former Jogress form – appearing next to Lucemon, and merging with the Demon Lord of Lust.

"W-What's happening?" Keiko coughed, and Valdorumon wrapped her wings around her Tamer.

"It's just what I feared…" Sakuyamon said, kneeling in front of Luciana. "The revival of the ancient Demon Lord has begun." The D-Tamers and their Digimon could only watch as six violet pillars of darkness emerged from the ground around Lucemon, and they began to spin around in the form of a cyclone, causing Lucemon's entire body to shine with a similar coating of light.

"He's digivolving…" Kenji realized, and BantyoLeomon knelt down, a sure sign of his body still aching from the beating he had just received. The figure that was Lucemon's body began to expand more and more until it was about the size of two conjoined skyscrapers, and the light surrounding it faded, and a new Digimon had taken Lucemon's place. His lower body had resembled that of a spider, so one could compare it to Arukenimon's body, sans the fact that it was covered with heliotrope shaded skin. His robotic-demonic torso began to take place, and he let out a terrifying roar. Lucemon had digivolved to the Super Ultimate level.

"**I…have…risen!**" The new Digimon harked, causing the entire city to tremble with only its voice.

"What is that thing?" Vani gasped.

"I remember now…" Darkdramon began to speak. "That's the ancient Demon Lord from long ago…it's Ogudamon!"

**OGUDAMON –ULTIMATE LEVEL – AVATAR TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"What are we gonna do now...?" Kenji coughed, standing up with BantyoLeomon to see their gigantic new threat.

"Well, if it isn't the Digidestined…" Ogudamon snickered, literally looking down on the D-Tamers. "I think I'm going to enjoy treating you like the insects you really are!" As the giant behemoth kept taunting them, the D-Tamers and their Digimon all stood up to join Kenji, sans Ryuu and Dracomon, who were still unconscious from their brawl with Lucemon. Ogudamon marched to where he would tower over the D-Tamers, and they noticed that on the bottom half of the Demon Lord's body, there were seven eyes in a circular pattern, surrounding what appeared to be his mouth, and they all began to plug their ears hastily as shockwaves emerged from the mouth, causing the humans to fall at their feet.

"We're not giving up!" Kenji shouted, standing up with BantyoLeomon. He was soon joined by all of the other currently-conscious D-Tamers, and they each held their holy devices, the Digivices, into the sky. BantyoLeomon, Valdorumon, Darkdramon, Sakuyamon, and Ophanimon were encased with a thin coating of light, and they propelled their bodies into the sky, and they were on the same level with Ogudamon's face, which sent out a psychotic roar to the Ultimate Digimon.

"_Lion King Advance!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

"_Dark Roar!_"

"_Jyouenkobu!_"

"_Eden's Javelin!_"

All five attacks were cancelled out immediately at the time they contacted Ogudamon's body, and he simply started laughing.

"He's laughing?" Keiko said, with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I have to admit it," Ogudamon began. "I didn't feel any hint of potential in those attacks. I'll show you how to execute a _real_ attack!" Ogudamon then proceeded to raise his legs into the air.

"_Gradus!_"

His legs came thundering down, and several earthquakes began to penetrate the earth, and several pieces of the ground began to sprout out of its normal spot, and the D-Tamers, as well as the other humans still on the ground, were all shook up and separated from each other.

"Leave them alone!" Sakuyamon ordered.

"Fine," Ogudamon said. "You're next."

"_Oratio Grandioloqua!_"

The Ultimate Digimon of the D-Tamers were all in shock as Ogudamon lustfully charged, and they were all knocked flying in the sky, and they each crash-landed into either a building, a tree, or the earth itself, and they instantly degenerated into their Child forms.

"W-What can we do…?" Ryuu stuttered, pulling himself out of his state of unconsciousness, and his partner soon followed. They stood up and they were soon joined by their compatriots, all carrying their fallen partners in their arms. They all stared at the Demon Lord in front of them. This was the final task that they had to complete to save both worlds from destruction…but how could they accomplish it?

"Do you have a final death wish?" Ogudamon asked, as he once again raised his legs over the D-Tamers.

"Is it over…" Vichiro gasped.

"_Great Tornado!_"

Everyone looked up and saw a tornado with a high-speed topspin, and it pierced through Ogudamon's chest, and he screamed out in pain because of it. The tornado loomed down until it was only a few feet above the D-Tamers, and it died out, revealing the true form of the tornado.

"I was wondering when you'd come…" Ryuu said, upon seeing the Digimon responsible for the assault on Ogudamon. "…WarGreymon."

The dragon man Digimon glanced back at the D-Tamers, and then turned back around to face Ogudamon.

"Children, you must escape!" he demanded. "_I_will hold him off temporarily, and I shall rejoin you shortly."

"We can't leave!" Dracomon shouted. "I'm not going to leave you again!"

"GO!" WarGreymon yelled, and he threw a miniature molten fireball at them, who Dracomon was able to barely cancel out with his Baby Breath.

"Let's regroup!" Ryuu decided, and Dracomon reluctantly leapt inside his Digivice. The other Digimon did the same and entered the Digivices of their Tamers, and the Tamers ran off, heeding the wise Digimon's words, and WarGreymon and Ogudamon glared at each other.

"It was foolish of you to come back." Ogudamon began. "When I left you, I was but the loser. Now, I am the supreme. In only one short hour, my Nightmare Soldiers will rain on both worlds, and the enslavement shall begin!"

"You will not win, Ogudamon." WarGreymon assured. "I have foreseen it. You shall fall at the hands of my successor, the one who wields my mighty Dramon Breaker."

"You underestimate my power!" Ogudamon retaliated, "You will not be able to assist neither the Digimon D-Tamers nor the Ultimate Alliance, as for you shall not survive this conflict!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Ogudamon's rising up an army to invade both worlds."_

"_A strong will is stronger than steel!"_

"_He's sending three generals to lead the army that's invading the Human World."_

"_Kenji, I think our Digimon would be better off if they worked together as one!"_

"_Jogress Evolution!"_

"_We choose to stay and fight!"_

"_This is the start of the final journey."_

"_You shall meet your end."_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-37**

**THE HOLY WAR, PT. III**


	37. D37: The Holy War, Part III

_The Digital World._

_A mysterious world inhabited by strange creatures known as Digimon. _

_Right now, the evil Nightmare Soldiers, under the command of the Revelation Beast, Ogudamon; is in the process of conquering it along with the Human World._

_Hachiro Ryuu, along with his partner Dracomon, have thrown themselves into the struggle to save both the Digimon and the humans._

_This is the story of their final friendships and adventures._

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-37**

**The Holy War, Part III**

**The Road to Digivolution**

"Is everyone alright?"

The Digimon D-Tamers had regrouped and were in Ryuu's old tree house. They were defeated in their first confrontation against Ogudamon and they would have been killed, had it not been for the timely arrival of Agumon Hakase in his backup Digivolved form of WarGreymon.

"How can we stand up to someone so powerful?" Keiko asked. She looked at her Digivice and saw that Falcomon was asleep, and his DP was really low. Ryuu looked back at Dracomon, who was staring into the sky. He could tell that his Digimon partner was worried about WarGreymon.

"We'll need a new plan if we're going to defeat Ogudamon," Vichiro said. "It looks like our Digimon weren't powerful enough to defeat them…even at the Ultimate Level."

"Chronomon said to use the Burst Mode to defeat the darkness…" Keiko mentioned, and they all looked at Ryuu and Dracomon.

"Of course, it would involve you two." Kenji sighed. "Just don't screw up."

"We don't even know what we're doing yet!" Ryuu argued back. He calmed down after looking at his Digivice. "Besides, we didn't do so hot last time…"

"_Burst Stream of Destruction!__"_

_The point-range shot knocked Slayerdramon back into Ryuu, and the two both tumbled onto the ground. The smoke began to slowly fade, and Lucemon emerged, once again bearing spheres of light and darkness._

"_He survived?" Ryuu gasped._

"_Dead…or…Alive…__"_

_Both spheres combined into a ginger shaded orb, which projected images of a clock ticking, and it surrounded both Slayerdramon and Ryuu, and the other D-Tamers could only watch as the two screamed in horror of the pain that they were forced to endure._

"_It seems you can't take the full force of my attack." Lucemon laughed. He snapped his fingers, and the Dead or Alive orb broke up into pieces of data, and Ryuu and Dracomon were lying on the ground, barely conscious._

"…and that was only against Lucemon." Ryuu finished. "Ogudamon has five times his power and size!" The group remained silent as their hope for victory became fragile.

"Ryuu, look!" Dracomon shouted. Everyone looked in the direction that Dracomon was pointing at and they gasped at the sight of WarGreymon flying towards them. As he came closer and closer to them, the D-Tamers noticed that his armor was severely damaged, blood was firing out of his body, and the Brave Shield perched on his back was no more. The kids shifted to make room for the Ultimate Digimon, and he poked his head through the window before his body was filled with light. It started shrinking until the light faded, and in WarGreymon's place was a weakened Agumon Hakase. His coat was ripped in several places and his hat was gone.

"Agumon Hakase, what happened?" Vani asked.

"Ogudamon-gya…" Agumon Hakase whispered. "H-He was able to overpower me…I couldn't take it-gya…"

"If even WarGreymon fell against Ogudamon," Kenji began. "What hope is there for us?"

"Y-You mustn't give up yet-gya," Agumon Hakase coughed. "There is hope that lies in the untold powers of Digivolution-gya."

"Digivolution?" everyone repeated, and Agumon Hakase repeated.

"We already unlocked the power of the Burst Mode, if that's what you're talking about." Ryuu mentioned, but the wise Digimon shook his head.

"This is about the legendary Jogress Evolution-gya." Agumon Hakase revealed. "I trust you have heard of it before-gya." Everyone nodded, harkening back to the legend that Chronomon told them. "You will need it to defeat Ogudamon, for this time he's sending three generals to lead the army that's invading both the Digital World and the Human World-gya." Everyone gasped at Agumon Hakase's revelation.

"Oh no…" Vani shrieked. "Ogudamon's rising up an army to invade both worlds...what a terrible thing to happen!"

"That's it…" Ryuu sighed. "We're done for…" The D-Tamers all put on a sad expression on each of their faces, giving into the despair that they thought would inevitably come.

"_Tail Smash!_"

Dracomon's tail swept across Ryuu's face in a swift motion, leaving a bruise on his cheek.

"Ow!" Ryuu cried. "What was that for?"

"Snap out of it!" Dracomon roared. "A strong will is stronger than steel! If you think we can defeat Ogudamon, then we will! But if you don't, we're pretty much doomed." All of the Digivices in the room began to shine and the Digimon partners realized. "We can do this. You have to have faith, otherwise we're nothing."

"He's got a point…" Leormon said.

"We can do it if we just believe!" Falcomon shrieked.

"If we all work together, we can awaken a true miracle of Digivolution." Salamon explained. Both Commandramon and Renamon nodded in agreement to the other Digimon.

"You guys are right," Ryuu said as he stood up. "We can make a difference!" The other D-Tamers nodded their heads happily, and Agumon Hakase joined him.

"What's the plan, Agumon Hakase?" Kenji asked.

"Don't ask me-gya," Agumon Hakase said, pointing his torn hat at Ryuu and Dracomon.

"Hmmn…we need a strategy," Ryuu processed out loud. After getting an idea, the goggle-head pulled out both his Digivice and his D-Disk. "Everyone, pull out your Digivices and your D-Disks." Everyone did so, and their D-Disks all began to shine. Ryuu seemed to be the only person not surprised by this, and the holy weapons wielded by the D-Tamers took the place of the D-Disks.

"What are you planning?" Luciana asked her brother. Ryuu remained silent, looking from one Digimon to the next. It was as if he were trying to find the two puzzle pieces that created Jogress Evolution.

"Spit it out," Keiko snapped impatiently. "What's going on?"

"Alright, I know what to do…" Ryuu said as he opened his eyes. "We'll need to divide and conquer. Agumon Hakase, I want you to go help the Digimon in the Digital World who are fighting. The Old Masters need you."

"Understood-gya," Agumon Hakase nodded. He was surprised when Ryuu handed him the Dramon Breaker.

"You'll be needed this," the goggle-head said. "Dracomon might not be able to digivolve past his Adult form, but we'll be able to manage." Ryuu turned his eyes to the girls of the group. "You three should go to the Dark Castle of Pride. Halt the production of Nightmare Soldiers and Dark Area warriors as much as you can."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Vani smiled.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Vichiro asked, but Ryuu shook his head.

"You'll have to trust me on this…" Ryuu began. "I want you two to confront Ogudamon."

"That's suicide!" Kenji yelled. "He couldn't even stand up to the six Ultimates we have! What difference will two make?"

"Trust your leader-gya," Agumon Hakase nodded. "This fight will be like a game of checkers, so think strategically-gya."

"Understood." Vichiro and Commandramon both said. Leormon nodded and Kenji sill was confused.

"Where are you two going?" Kenji wondered. Ryuu and Dracomon looked at each other, smiled in agreement, turned back to face the others.

"We have a mission of our own to attend to." Ryuu said. "Ogudamon will be tough, so be careful."

"I guess this is where we part from each other," Vichiro commented. "Good luck, everyone." As they all climbed out of the tree house, a coat of light began to encompass Agumon Hakase's body. The D-Tamers and partners watched in awe as the illuminated body grew until it was about Renamon's height, and the light faded to reveal VictoryGreymon, armed once again with his Dramon Breaker.

"VictoryGreymon-sama…" Dracomon smiled. "Welcome back." VictoryGreymon held his blade into the air.

"Let's go fight!"

"There he is!"

Kenji and Vichiro arrived in the city on their Ultimate-level Digimon. The sight was horrendous. The city was torn apart, flames burning the rubble and people fleeing the destruction.

"What has he done?" Kenji said. BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon looked up into the sky and gasped as the sky began to darken.

"What's going on?" Vichiro wondered. Two lightning bolts struck before them and the massive form of Ogudamon appeared. Immediately upon seeing him, BantyoLeomon's fists began to blaze and Darkdramon's mouth began to produce dark energy.

"I see you have returned for more," Ogudamon cackled. "However, I must admit myself disappointed. I thought I would be able to kill all of you at once."

"You won't be killing anyone ever again!" Kenji cried, and both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon leapt into the sky towards their foe.

"_Burn Bantyo Punch!"_

"_Gigastick Lance!_"

"Insects…" Ogudamon said calmly. The seven swords that were implanted in each of his knees suddenly pulled themselves out and blasted off towards the encroaching Digimon.

"Defensive maneuver!" Vichiro called. Darkdramon nodded, and he summoned his Dark Roar technique and used it as a shield to block the blades from hitting.

"Full speed ahead!" Kenji cried. Alas, both Ultimate Digimon were smacked by one of Ogudamon's legs and were sent hurling into the sky.

"This is not going so well…" Vichiro said as they both watched their partners crash into the ground next to them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kenji wondered. It was hurting him inside to watch BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon suffer so much, and Ogudamon was just getting started.

"I can answer that for you…" Ogudamon cackled as he towered over the four. The Demon Lord Crown sparkled atop of his head and he prepared to launch his next attack.

"W-We have to protect them…" BantyoLeomon coughed, struggling to pick himself up. Darkdramon pulled himself to his feet with the Gigastick Lance.

"_Cathedral!_"

A massive shockwave erupted from Ogudamon's lower body, and the power behind it was more than enough to send Kenji, Vichiro, and their Digimon flying through the air.

"NO!" Both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon cried.

"Back here again, eh?" Luciana sighed. She, Vani, and Keiko had just arrived through a DigiPort outside of the Dark Castle of Pride, the scene where Ryuu and Dracomon had their final battle with Lilithmon. The sky of the Digital World had been darkened like the wings of many bats, and dark clouds were hovering around the dark castle. An ominous wind rushed across the faces of the D-Tamers, Vani especially. Having been here in another life was presenting an eerie feeling.

"'fraid so…" Keiko sighed. "This place hasn't changed much."

"I don't like being here," Vani shook her head.

"I can imagine," Luciana said. "The last time we were here was an interesting day."

"Well, what matters is that we have you back with us!" Keiko smiled. "Together, we're going to defeat that Ogudamon and restore balance to both worlds!" Vani couldn't help but smile. She then looked on towards the castle. Everyone had their own task at hand. Kenji and Vichiro were protecting the city. Agumon Hakase was fighting with the Ultimate Alliance. Ryuu didn't say where he was going, but she was sure that it was something that would benefit them all. It was their job to destroy the Dark Castle of Pride, the capital of darkness in the Digital World.

"Inside the castle," Vani suggested, and the others nodded. As they began to make their way towards the castle, a wave of darkness struck the ground in front of them, alerting them to the presence of a presence in front of them.

"Hello, ladies…"

A LadyDevimon, along with a large army of Witchmon, appeared in between the girls and the castle.

"LadyDevimon!" Keiko shouted, and turned to Vani. "That's what you became under the influence!"

"I see my reputation as a general precedes me…" LadyDevimon cackled, the Witchmon beginning to take aim. "It is rather unfortunate that you won't be able to see the fate of both worlds after Ogudamon-sama's will is achieved." Vani stepped forward, to everyone's surprise, and raised her fist towards the encroaching army.

"You, who dare poison not only our world but the Digital World as well," she cried. "Know that we are going to end your reign right here and now!" With that, Vani pulled out her Digivice and Salamon charged from within into battle.

"**Holy Ring, Burst Charge!"**

"**Salamon double warp digivolve to…"**

"…**Ophanimon!"**

"An Ultimate Level Digimon?" LadyDevimon let it show that she underestimated the abilities of the D-Tamers as Ophanimon sprung from where Salamon stood and engaged the Witchmon.

"_Aquary Pressure!_"

The Witchmon all fired high-pressured streams of water from the palms of their hands.

"Defend!" Vani shouted, and Ophanimon summoned her javelin.

"_Eden's Javelin!_"

By rapidly spinning her javelin in a cyclonic formation, Ophanimon was able to nullify the Witchmon's attacks. LadyDevimon could only watch as Ophanimon fought this one-sided battle against her army.

"Damn…" she whispered, reaching under her wing.

"LadyDevimon!" LadyDevimon whipped around to see Keiko, Luciana, Valdorumon and Sakuyamon soaring towards her.

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

"_Spirit Strike!_"

The four kuda-gitsunes, carried faster through Valdorumon's power, dashed through LadyDevimon's body. They returned to Sakuyamon's body as the Fallen Angel Digimon fell to the ground, weakened from the singe attack.

"You can't reject our power!" Luciana cheered. Struggling to get up, LadyDevimon looked up towards the castle and noticed a light shining from the top. A smug grin started to form on her face.

"What's so funny?" Keiko demanded. Lightning began to shoot out from the top of the castle in several directions. "What's going on up there?"

"I'll tell you what's going on…" LadyDevimon began as she stood up and rose into the sky. "More and more Nightmare Soldiers are being created! Soon we will envelop this sorry world and create a new, darker one!"

"No way!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"We will stop you!" Valdorumon cawed.

"Not at this current power…" LadyDevimon sneered. "Witchmon, now!" The Witchmon who were battling Ophanimon instantly stopped and disappeared. Seconds later, they reappeared in the sky and encircled LadyDevimon. "Now, I shall absorb your powers and become unstoppable!" The girls gasped as the Witchmon's bodies all degenerated into data and was absorbed into LadyDevimon's body, and she began to undergo a startling transformation.

"What's going on?" Vani cried.

"Huh…what?"

Drops of water woke Kenji up, and he looked around and scanned his surroundings. It was raining. The sky was dark and gray, save for the occasional flashes of lightning. Kenji found himself to be inside an abandoned convenience store, which lost half of its entirety to the attack of Ogudamon. Struggling, he picked himself up and began to walk towards the outside and could not believe what was going on. People were in panic, desperately trying to find shelter from the grotesque Ogudamon. To make matters worse, he saw one of the three generals, who Kenji's Digivice classified him as SkullKnightmon, and he had released the army of NeoDevimon onto the city. From the looks of it, SkullKnightmon simply ordered them to show no mercy. The desire to fight burned within Kenji, but first he had one thing to take care of. He just realized that he was alone.

"Leormon?" He called out. "Leormon?"

"K-Kenji…"

Kenji turned over to see a battered BantyoLeomon walk towards him. His slightly torn gakuran was all that was covering his blood and bruises. With him were Vichiro and Darkdramon, also weakened and bleeding from the last battle. Vichiro's clothes were ripped and Darkdramon's wings were pierced while his Gigastick Lance was destroyed. Kenji helped them inside and they hid on both sides of the destroyed entrance to protect themselves from being discovered.

"You know what sucks?" Vichiro coughed, and Kenji looked at him with a blank expression. "We have to go back out there."

"I know…" Kenji said, wiping the blood off his forehead. He poked his head out to see the NeoDevimon army marching down the streets. Kenji knew that they were looking for the Digimon D-Tamers. "With Ryuu gone…VictoryGreymon fighting the war…and the girls at the Dark Castle…we're all that's' left here…"

"That's right." BantyoLeomon nodded. "Despite our wounds, we are ready to keep on going."

"That's right." Vichiro said, and Darkdramon nodded. Kenji took out his Digivice and summoned his Leo Claws. "Kenji?"

"That's not enough…" Kenji said. "I want to rid our world of evil. Ogudamon will pay for infecting the Earth with darkness, and I want to give it to him personally." Vichiro's eyes met with Kenji's, and a further connection was made between their emotions. Vichiro began to understand Kenji's feelings and Kenji felt Vichiro's determination.

"They're coming," Darkdramon growled. Everyone devoted their attention to the outside, and they saw a portion of the army, led by SkullKnightmon, coming towards the store that they were hiding in.

"Ready for this?" Vichiro asked, raising his fist. "This could be our final battle."

"Understood." Kenji nodded, raising his Leo Claws. "One…two…"

"…_**THREE!**_"

Both Kenji and Vichiro leapt up through the open ceiling to the front of the encroaching NeoDevimon army and began dashing towards them.

"Chosen Children!" SkullKnightmon shouted. "Capture for Ogudamon-sama!"

"Fat chance!" Kenji shouted, diving down under many of the NeoDevimon, getting himself in the middle of the group. "We have to get up to Ogudamon!" As the NeoDevimon came towards them, Kenji started driving them back with punches and kicks.

"Leo Claw!" Kenji shouted, and he leaped into the air as the two Leo Claws began to shine.

"_Blazing Otokogi!_"

Kenji's attack managed to blow back the NeoDevimon that were attacking him, and he then combined both LeoClaws into one punching glove-esque weapon on his right fist.

"I'm not through yet!" he cried.

"_Muscle Lariat!_"

Kenji's supercharged fist was able to destroy a number of the NeoDevimon with a fiery punch.

On Vichiro's end, the NeoDevimon followed him up a staircase, but Vichiro leapt backwards and landed behind them. He then jumped and kicked one in the face and continued to fight the rest.

"Don't make me laugh," Vichiro chuckled, as more NeoDevimon soldiers began to come for him. "Without the Gigastick Lance, I can still fight!" Vichiro clenched his fist and dark matter began to form.

"Shoot him down!" The NeoDevimon roared, and they encircled him.

"_Stun Claw!_"

"Here is…" Vichiro leapt into the air and began spinning his body, dodging all the electrified attacks of the NeoDevimon. "…my Digimon's power!"

"_Dark Roar!_"

Vichiro released Darkdramon's attack from the palm of his hand and it shot down to the NeoDevimon and crashed into them. An explosion followed as Vichiro landed on the ground.

"Don't forget about us!" Darkdramon ran his fist through another one of the NeoDevimon and stood side-by-side with his human partner.

"Nice," Vichiro nodded and his Digimon nodded back. Some of the NeoDevimon resurfaced and shot their hands out towards the two.

"_Stun Claw!_"

"My turn!"

The gakuran of BantyoLeomon flew towards Vichiro and intercepted the blast. Vichiro looked over to Kenji, who was joined by his "naked" partner.

"_Shishi Raouzan!_"

A number of NeoDevimon were blown back by the impact of the Danzon, and the four united into one group.

"Impressive, most impressive." Kenji smiled, and BantyoLeomon simply put his gakuran back on.

"You haven't seen anything yet." BantyoLeomon said.

"_**Catedral!**_"

A large pulsing shockwave overcame the four and they all fell to the ground. Kenji and Vichiro were not, however, shocked to see Ogudamon towering over them with SkullKnightmon hovering next to him.

"You again…" Ogudamon scorned. "It turns out I was right in my assumptions that you did not die in the last attack. It simply puzzles me that you haven't escaped after having a chance to." Ogudamon's body began to emit a dark pulse of energy and he fired a beam of darkness behind the boys, and it hit several of the unconscious NeoDevimon. Everyone gasped as they regained their energy and stood more powerful than ever.

"_Guilty Claw MAX!_"

BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon both intercepted the attacks that were going to hit their Tamers and fell to the ground from the massive impact.

"Ugh," Darkdramon coughed. "T-They're stronger than before…"

"I won't let them win…" BantyoLeomon said. "That's not what a man does!" Both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon fought on, leaving Kenji and Vichiro to confront Ogudamon.

"You are clearly outnumbered." Ogudamon said. "Why do you not surrender to the will of darkness?"

"No need to underestimate us!" Kenji shouted, raising his Digivice. "We choose to stay and fight!"

"What are you doing?" Vichiro asked.

"Vichiro, this is the start of the final journey. Back there when we were getting ready to strike, I felt something," Kenji said. "It was like a connection. Our hearts were burning with passion at the same time, I felt it! We need to work together if we're going to overcome this crisis, so lend me your power and I'll lend you mine!" Vichiro stared at him and glanced over to their Digimon, who continued to fight a losing battle against the NeoDevimon army.

"Our Digimon are fighting together…" Vichiro said, and suddenly something came back to him.

"_This is about the legendary Jogress Evolution-gya." Agumon Hakase revealed. "I trust you have heard of it before-gya." Everyone nodded, harkening back to the legend that Chronomon told them. "You will need it to defeat Ogudamon,"_

…

"_Hmmn…we need a strategy," Ryuu processed out loud. After getting an idea, the goggle-head pulled out both his Digivice and his D-Disk. "Everyone, pull out your Digivices and your D-Disks." Everyone did so, and their D-Disks all began to shine. Ryuu seemed to be the only person not surprised by this, and the holy weapons wielded by the D-Tamers took the place of the D-Disks._

"_What are you planning?" Luciana asked her brother. Ryuu remained silent, looking from one Digimon to the next. It was as if he were trying to find the two puzzle pieces that created Jogress Evolution. _

…

"_Where do you suggest we go?" Vichiro asked, but Ryuu shook his head. _

"_You'll have to trust me on this…" Ryuu began. "I want you two to confront Ogudamon." _

…

"…ah-ha! It all makes sense now!" Vichiro heard a roar in pain and looked back to see both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon getting overwhelmed by the NeoDevimon, and he looked back at Kenji. "We need to fight together…fight as one!" With that, Vichiro pulled out his Digivice and crossed his arm over Kenji's arm, and as the Digivices began to shine, a miracle happened!

_I just hope Darkdramon can withstand it…_

"Jogress Evolution!"

Both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon's bodies began to shine and coalesce into one being.

"**Darkdramon…**"

"**BantyoLeomon…**"

"**DNA digivolve to…**"

"…**Chaosmon!**"

The newly-born Digimon, part Darkdramon and part BantyoLeomon, rose into the sky. A new battle was about to begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Chaosmon's doing it! The NeoDevimon army is falling!"_

"_Yes, but...how long will it last?"_

"_Ogudamon, you shall be punished for what you have done!"_

"_Both worlds shall be mine!"_

"_Wait…what's happening to him?"_

"_Press on! We will not lose this war!"_

"_Dracomon…this is it."_

"_Ryuu, where are we?"_

"_Dragonspiral Tower…" _

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-38**

**THE HOLY WAR, PART IV**


	38. D38: The Holy War, Part IV

_The Digital World._

_A mysterious world inhabited by strange creatures known as Digimon. _

_Right now, the evil Nightmare Soldiers, under the command of the Revelation Beast, Ogudamon; is in the process of conquering it along with the Human World._

_Hachiro Ryuu, along with his partner Dracomon, have thrown themselves into the struggle to save both the Digimon and the humans._

_This is the story of their final friendships and adventures._

Dark and ominous clouds covered the sky in a valley of the Digital World. Death Valley, it was often referred to as. Its sandy and dry terrain was empty. There was utter silence. That silence was soon broken by a plethora of cries and shouts. Tanks rolling. Guns firing. This was war.

"Here they come!"

**TANKMON – ADULT LEVEL – MERCENARY TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**MINOTAURMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEAST MAN TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**MAILBIRDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – MACHINE TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

The army of Nightmare Soldiers, backed up by a platoon of Troopmon, Goblimon and Gassomon, were charging through Death Valley, hell-bent on taking over the Digital World for their master, Ogudamon. Unbeknownst to them, a lance wielding Digimon stood in their way. It was ChaosGallantmon along with an army of vassals, including a Knightmon and his PawnChessmon subordinates, KendoGarurumon, GrapLeomon, a team of Ninjamon, Halsemon, and three Agumon.

"It's time to intercept them," ChaosGallantmon said, raising Balmunc. "For the fate of both worlds!" The dark knight then took off charging towards the encroaching army, with his army of vassals not too far behind.

"Go, Pawnchessmons!" Knightmon commanded, and his platoon of PawnChessmon followed suit, as did the three Agumon.

"_Triple Baby Flame!_"

"_Checkmate Break!_"

The attacks hit a number of the Minotaurmon and Tankmon, creating a wall of smoke. Piercing through the smoke barrier came one lone MailBirdramon, lasers already aimed for ChaosGallantmon and his vassals.

"_Plasma Cannon!_"

"Defend!" ChaosGallantmon ordered. He, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon raised their shields over their bodies, projecting an energy barrier over their teammates. MailBirdramon's attack was nullified by the shield.

"So far, so good!" KendoGarurumon said. ChaosGallantmon, however, did not join his partner in rejoice.

"We mustn't celebrate yet," he said. Thunder-like booms were then heard, causing the ground all around them to shake. Approaching them were two large Digimon: one, a blue Tyrannosaurus-esque reptile; and the other, a cyborg lizard-like Digimon.

**GREYMON (2010) – ADULT LEVEL – DINOSAUR TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

**DECKERDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"I have a bad feeling about this…" GrapLeomon said.

"Comrades, lend me your power!" MailBirdramon cawed, and his body began to shine in a bright blue color. The same happened with Greymon and Deckerdramon, and the three beams of light combined into one.

"…_DeckerGreymon!_"

**DECKERGREYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – ENHANCEMENT TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

As DeckerGreymon let out one mighty roar, the Ultimate Alliance team was stuck in their tracks.

"Uh-oh!" one of the Agumon gasped. "What do we do now? He looks tough!"

"_Plasma Deckerdrauncher!"_

"Press on!" a strong voice roared. ChaosGallantmon and KendoGarurumon pointed their heads up as VictoryGreymon, SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon soared over them.

"The Old Masters of Legend!" a PawnChessmon cried. The four revered Digimon hovered around DeckerGreymon, who wasn't a bit intimidated by his new opponents.

"The Holy War…" VictoryGreymon called, drawing his Dramon Breaker. "…has begun!"

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-38**

**THE HOLY WAR, PART IV**

**REVOLT**

"Jogress Evolution!"

Both BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon's bodies began to shine and coalesce into one being.

"**Darkdramon…**"

"**BantyoLeomon…**"

"**DNA digivolve to…**"

"…**Chaosmon!**"

**CHAOSMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – UNIQUE TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"_Dark Prominence!_"

The newly Digivolved Digimon summoned a cannon from his right arm and sent a massive lightning-covered ball of dark energy to the NeoDevimon army. SkullKnightmon dove out of the way and could only watch as the wave of darkness deleted all of the NeoDevimon in one swoop.

"Whoa, it worked!" Kenji shouted. He and Vichiro were holding up their shining Digivices in awe of the new Digimon they created. "BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon crossed into one!"

"Yeah…" Vichiro said. Ogudamon and SkullKnightmon, however, were not impressed.

"A new opponent..." Ogudamon said, still towering over the three combatants. "Your fate is inevitable, no matter how many times you digivolve together. Both worlds shall be mine!"

"Ogudamon, you shall be punished for what you've done!" Chaosmon roared. From his BantyoArm, a shining sword shot out and Chaosmon pointed it into the sky.

"_Bantyo Blade!_"

Chaosmon swiftly dashed up towards Ogudamon's body and raised his sword.

"You dare challenge me with such weak attacks?" Ogudamon laughed. Before he knew it, Chaosmon had vanished from sight. "What? W-Where…"

"Up here!"

Ogudamon looked up to see Chaosmon diving down towards him from the sky, his Bantyo Blade blazing with holy hellfire. Chaosmon's blade struck one of the swords implanted in Ogudamon's front leg and it was destroyed upon impact. This blow caused Ogudamon to roar in pain.

"We actually hurt him!" Kenji cheered.

"Ogudamon-sama, are you alright?" SkullKnightmon asked.

"End them." Ogudamon whispered sinisterly, and SkullKnightmon turned to face Chaosmon and his tamers.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty," Vichiro said.

"Leave this to me!" Chaosmon roared, and he blasted off towards SkullKnightmon. The two drew their weapons and began striking each other, Chaosmon's Bantyo Blade against SkullKnightmon's Deadly Axe.

"_Bantyo Blade!_"

"_Storm Axe!_"

The two tamers could only watch as their Digimon dueled each other. After a series of weapon clashes and strikes, they broke apart from each other.

"You are fools for fighting against me, humans!" SkullKnightmon roared, and he began to charge towards Kenji and Vichiro with the Deadly Axe held forward. "Here is my ultimate technique!"

"_Axe Rider!_"

"No!" Chaosmon dove towards his tamers, but a giant leg dropped in the way. Chaosmon looked up to see Ogudamon towering over him.

"You shall no longer interfere with my plans." He said. Chaosmon watched as an explosion took place where SkullKnightmon, Vichiro, and Kenji were. For a minute, he was worried. As the smoke cleared, however, Chaosmon sighed in relief as he saw both of his tamers pushing SkullKnightmon away with the light of their Digivices. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your darkness will never overcome the light of our hearts!" Kenji shouted. The shield protecting the two from SkullKnightmon began to expand and expand.

"Time to save some Digidestined!" Chaosmon yelled. He flew past Ogudamon and began to soar towards his Tamers and SkullKnightmon.

"Chaosmon!" both Kenji and Vichiro shouted.

"You have betrayed your own kind simply for these humans?" SkullKnightmon said. He turned around and prepared to attack, but Chaosmon was too fast for him and had the Gigastick Cannon pointed into SkullKnightmon's chest. "_Storm A-_"

"You're finished. _Dark Prominence!_"

A torrent of dark energy poured out of SkullKnightmon's back. Stuttering weakly, he fell to the ground as he was deleted, leaving behind a black and yellow digi-egg. Kenji and Vichiro put their Digivices in their pockets and walked over to their conjoined Digimon partner.

"Great job, Chaosmon!" Kenji said. Vichiro nodded.

_How long will it last, though?_ Vichiro thought.

"The battle may be over, my friends…" Chaosmon said. The ground began to quake and shake. The three looked over their heads to see Ogudamon towering over them. Chaosmon took the time to grab both Kenji and Vichiro in his arms and fly into the sky to dodge Ogudamon's earthquakes. "…but the war is far from over…"

Back at the Dark Castle of Pride, Vani, Keiko, and Luciana were watching in horror as LadyDevimon absorbed her troops of Nightmare Soldiers and began to mutate.

"What's going on?" Vani cried.

"Digi…volution?" Luciana gasped. In LadyDevimon's place stood a larger, more vampiric-looking Digimon, complete with razor-sharp claws and wings and blood-red eyes.

**NEOVAMDEMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – UNDEAD TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Are you ready to die?" NeoVamdemon spoke in a menacing voice. She shot her hands into the sky, allowing for some of the dark energy from the castle to flow into her body.

"_Gardiac Raid!_"

"Whoa, as if we didn't have enough problems…" Keiko sighed. Vani, however, looked behind NeoVamdemon and noticed that the Dark Castle of Pride, still as dark and menacing as before, was emanating a ray of darkness towards the sky.

"We **need **to destroy that castle." She said.

"Uh, we already knew that." Luciana said. NeoVamdemon began to hover towards the girls and their Digimon. "That's the reason why we came here."

"The darkness coming from the castle is feeding the Nightmare Soldiers." Vani explained. "That's how they are being created. That's why we're losing this war right now. If we destroy some, a lot more are created in their place. We need to cut off the production right from the source." Vani turned to face Ophanimon, who nodded.

"Leave it to us!" the angel cried. Ophanimon, Valdorumon, and Sakuyamon flew off into the sky to combat NeoVamdemon.

"_Sephirot Crystal!_"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

"_Spirit Strike!_"

NeoVamdemon simply took off into the sky, dodging all three attacks. The three Digimon of the D-Tamers soared into the sky after her and continued their three-on-one battle with their Tamers watching from below.

"Looks like three-on-one won't be enough…" Luciana said.

"Actually, this works out in my favor." Vani smirked. Both Keiko and Luciana looked at her in surprise as she ran for the door to the Dark Castle of Pride.

"What are you doing?" Keiko bellowed.

"While the Digimon are fighting that witch, let's destroy the castle!"

"How?" Luciana asked.

"Follow my lead." Vani winked. She pulled out her Digivice and summoned her Holy Ring to appear around her finger. The other girls could only watch as it began to shine and emitted a beam of golden light at the door of the castle, destroying it utterly. "C'mon, let's go!" Vani takes off inside the castle. However, this act did not go unnoticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" NeoVamdemon growled. She drove down to try and stop the humans from entering the castle, but Sakuyamon swept in from under her with her staff glowing.

"Luciana, lend me your power!" Sakuyamon called. "Lend me your strength so I can perform a miracle!"

"You've got it," Luciana cried as Keiko ran inside the castle to follow Vani. An amethyst-colored Digisoul began to radiate from her body and shoot into Sakuyamon. When the light of the Digisoul touched her, she began to take on a startling transformation.

**BLAST DIGIVOLUTION**

"**Sakuyamon blast digivolve to…**"

"…**Miko Mode!**"

**SAKUYAMON (MIKO MODE) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – SHAMAN TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"Whoa, what happened?" Luciana gasped.

"With your power, I have been given the ability to Blast Digivolve." Sakuyamon explained. Instead of her golden and purple armor, she wore a pair of red hakama, a white haori, and white ribbons tied in her hoary hair. "The true extent of my power has been released for a short period of time."

"I don't care how many times you digivolve!" NeoVamdemon shouted. "You still won't win!"

"_Nightmare Raid!_"

A load of evil spirits rose out of NeoVamdemon's body and made their way towards Luciana and Sakuyamon. Luciana could only watch her partner, who had her legs crossed and was levitating in the sky.

"_Amethyst Mandala…_"

A rather large golden barrier of light manifested in front of Luciana and Sakuyamon. As the evil spirits from NeoVamdemon's attack collided with it, they instantly ceased to exist.

"Such power…" Ophanimon gasped as she and Valdorumon watched the amazing display of holy energy.

"Luciana," Sakuyamon spoke. At that time, four multicolored spirit foxes appeared at her Tamer's side. "Take the Izuna. Destroy that castle from the center. We shall hold off this fowl beast."

"Understood," Luciana nodded. "Good luck." She took off inside the castle with the four fox spirits leaping after her.

"Ryuu, do you even know where we're going?"

Amidst the skies, Coredramon was gliding across with Ryuu on his back.

"Of course, I do." Ryuu sighed, looking back and forth from his Digivice to the area in front of him. "I know exactly where we are."

"We've been traveling for quite a while now," Coredramon whined. "It's nearly twilight here."

"Just a little further…" Ryuu said. He had a determined accent in his voice, which Coredramon recognized instantly. He decided it'd be best to follow his Tamer's advice and to keep pressing on. Ryuu, on the other hand, knew what was at stake here. With everything else that was going on, he needed to do this. With Kenji and Vichiro fighting Ogudamon, Vani, Luciana, and Keiko destroying the Dark Castle of Pride, VictoryGreymon and the others leading the Ultimate Alliance against the Nightmare Soldiers; he and Dracomon needed to make this journey. Not for just the Digital World, but for the safety of the Real World too. Everything was riding on the success of his current mission. "There it is!" Coredramon looked ahead and saw that Ryuu was pointing to the land below them, which was, as it has been for a while, a forest. "Let's land and get down to business." Coredramon lowered himself until he was directly over the trees and Ryuu jumped off of his back as his body began to shine. As Ryuu landed on the ground, Dracomon flew down beside him.

"Where is it?" Dracomon asked.

"Dracomon…this is it." Ryuu smiled. Dracomon looked ahead of him and saw what appeared to be a strange black portal in front of a series of trees. Without another word, Ryuu began to walk towards it with Dracomon reluctantly following behind, and the two disappeared once they got close enough.

The ongoing struggle between the Ultimate Alliance and the Nightmare Soldiers continued in the Digital World. Within the battlefield of Death Valley, explosions covered the entire gorge as the Digimon on both sides fought each other.

"_Mach Impulse!_"

Halsemon released blades of wind from the wings bound to his helmet and they sliced through a group of Minotaurmon.

"_Duke Charge!_"

ChaosGallantmon thrusted his body into a number of Tankmon and they fell to the ground. A dark lightning bolt came out of his lance and blasted his fallen enemies into data.

"ChaosGallantmon!" ChaosGallantmon turned to see Knightmon approaching him.

"Knightmon?"

"Their forces are being driven back." Knightmon reported. "Our only obstacle now appears to be DeckerGreymon."Both knight Digimon looked in the sky to see the Old Masters, VictoryGreymon, SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon; circling DeckerGreymon.

"_Cyber Blader!_"

From its arm cannon, DeckerGreymon fired a ball of plasma into the sky. The Old Masters managed to dodge it, but DeckerGreymon began to launch beams from his back into the plasma sphere. As they made contact, blasts of plasma started raining down on the battlefield.

"Seek shelter!" ChaosGallantmon ordered as he raised Balmunc over himself. Knightmon and the Pawnchessmonz summoned their Checkmate Break technique by combining their shields and a barrier covered the forces of the Ultimate Alliance from DeckerGreymon's hellfire. "Good thinking."

"Look!" One of the Agumon pointed into the sky. Everyone looked up to see VictoryGreymon and the others dodging the barrage of plasma beams with ease.

"They're moving with such grace!" Halsemon cried.

"Unbelievable!" GrapLeomon gasped.

"Enough hiding," KendoGarurumon growled. "I want to fight!"

"You heard him," ChaosGallantmon smirked. The Checkmate Break faded and KendoGarurumon's wheels started spinning rapidly.

"_Howling Star!_"

ChaosGallantmon placed Balmunc on a slant and KendoGarurumon sped off towards him. Using Balmunc as a ramp, KendoGarurumon shot off into the sky towards DeckerGreymon.

"_Lupine Laser!_"

The beam of energy from KendoGarurumon's mouth blasted DeckerGreymon in the face, temporarily blinding him.

"_Shuriken Nage!_"

The Ninjamon team used their flurry of shurikens to cancel out the barrage of plasma beams in the sky. The Old Masters looked down to see that they were being supported.

"Let us end this!" SaberLeomon roared.

"_Trident Gaia!_"

"_Infinity Arrow!_"

"_Dragon Fire!_"

"_Raikou Issen no Tsuki!_"

All four attacks stormed into DeckerGreymon's body as one ethereal blast of energy. The devastating power overwhelmed DeckerGreymon's system and he dispersed back into MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon, both weakened by the onslaught. VictoryGreymon held out the Dramon Breaker, signaling the end of their attack, and he flew down to meet the battered MetalGreymon, who slowly began to stir. VictoryGreymon noted the weakened areas of MetalGreymon's armor, such as his broken wings, his damaged horn, and his exposed Trident Arm.

"MetalGreymon," the warrior spoke. "We needn't continue this battle any longer. Don't you see? This war has done nothing but put countless Digimon against each other. We must end this destructive conflict and bring forth an era of peace within the Digital World." Deckerdramon coughed and started to awaken and MetalGreymon could only stare at VictoryGreymon.

"L-Listen to him…" Deckerdramon breathed.

"What do you say, MetalGreymon?" VictoryGreymon asked. SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon watched from the sky and ChaosGallantmon's forces watched from afar. The two Greymon-type Digimon were trapped in a gaze against the other. VictoryGreymon dropped the Dramon Breaker and extended his hand in a friendly manner. A number of uncomfortable moments of silence passed by and MetalGreymon didn't move.

"_Rrrrrrraraaaaaoaorrrrrrr!_"

The terrifying roar that escaped from MetalGreymon's roar was accompanied by a golden light emanating from MetalGreymon's visor. The column of golden light began to encompass its entire body and shot off into the dark sky.

"What's going on?" Magnadramon gasped.

**FLASH DIGIVOLUTION**

"**MetalGreymon flash digivolve to…**"

"…**ZekeGreymon!**"

**ZEKEGREYMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"Uh-oh…" ChaosGallantmon gasped as the newly-evolved Digimon towered over them all and howled into the sky.

From the outskirts of East Shinjuku, the Shinjuku Police Department was busy aiding injured citizens to safety from the battle. Officers everywhere were combing the area, carrying and assisting wherever they could. They were joined by various medical teams and they did whatever they could to help. One such onlooker of the battle was Sergeant Richard Sampson, former commander of the Digimon Data Squad. His eyes peered over towards the city and he watched as Ogudamon and Chaosmon squared off against each other. Ogudamon swung his legs towards Chaosmon, but the Jogress Digimon flew in the sky to dodge the attack. A light began to shine from his pocket and he pulled out his old Digivice, which was glowing. His partner, Kudamon, emerged from it onto his shoulder.

"It is time." He said.

"I know." Sampson nodded. Sampson began to walk towards East Shinjuku, and the devastating battle. One police officer ran up to him.

"Sergeant, where are you going?" the officer asked.

"I have pressing matters to attend to." Sampson said, not even taking the time to stop and face him. The officer just watched as Sampson continued his strut towards the city.

"_Dark Prominence!_"

"_Catedral!_"

Chaosmon soared through the sky, hitting Ogudamon with everything he had, struggling to withstand Ogudamon's own shockwave. Kenji and Vichiro could only watch the ensuing duel of the fates and hope that good would triumph over evil, just as it did on TV.

"Come on, Chaosmon!" Kenji shouted.

"_Gradus!_"

With its enormous legs, Ogudamon began to rampage on the ground, causing more earthquakes and tremors. At once, Chaosmon's gaze shifted to Kenji and Vichiro, who were about to get caught up in the seismic activity.

"No!" Chaosmon roared, and he swept both boys up in the air from the building they were perched on. The three watched as that building crumbled to pieces, a victim of Ogudamon's assault.

"That was close," Kenji sighed. Vichiro looked at Chaosmon and noticed something was off about him. He heard heavy breathing. Chaosmon was getting tired too quickly.

"Just as I thought…" Vichiro said, and Kenji shot him a look.

"What?" he gasped.

"When BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon combined to become Chaosmon, I knew something went wrong." Vichiro explained. "As he fought SkullKnightmon, I checked his data on my Digivice…"

"…and?"

"Well normally, when Digimon digivolve together, their DigiCores combine as well. It wasn't the case with Chaosmon. The DigiCores of BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon are still separate within Chaosmon and his body is unstable."

Kenji gasped at this news. Bolts of dark lightning shot towards them from Ogudamon's body and Chaosmon was barely able to dodge them all.

"So, if that's true…" Kenji began.

"…yep, that's right." Vichiro nodded. "It's game over for Chaosmon soon."

"Hey, you alright?" Kenji asked Chaosmon, who was panting.

"This is a little harder than I thought it'd be," Chaosmon coughed. "I'm losing power."

"Fools, why do you resist the inevitable?" Ogudamon called. "Your city is in ruins because of the mere presence of me. These pathetic humans are fleeing. What more proof do you need? Surrender to me now!"

"E-Even so…" Chaosmon sighed. "I'll never turn my back on the Human World or the Digital World." Angered, Ogudamon swatted Chaosmon, Kenji, and Vichiro in the air with one of his legs and they shot to the ground. The boys tumbled onto each other, bruised and battered, and Chaosmon's body started to tremble.

"You will learn respect to your superior," Ogudamon said, towering over Chaosmon and the boys. "Suffering shall be your teacher."

"_Inferno Frost!_"

Arrows of light fell from the sky and hit Ogudamon in the chest, creating a cloud of smoke around him. Kenji and Vichiro looked up to see a large centaur Digimon clad in Red Digizord armor soaring above them.

"Who's that?" Kenji asked.

"Sleipmon, the Royal Knight." A deep voice said from behind them. The two boys turned around to see Sergeant Sampson walking towards them.

"Sampson?" Kenji gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Vichiro asked.

"I take it things aren't going very well here." Sampson said.

"…and all God's people said, 'duh!'" Kenji yelled. "We're getting our butts kicked here!"

"I can see that." Sampson said. "May I offer my assistance?" The smoke around Ogudamon finally cleared and he stared daggers at the newcomer.

"Stand down, Royal Knight." He growled. "This is none of your business!"

"When you endanger innocent creatures, I believe it IS my business!" Sleipmon roared.

"Quick, we have no time to lose!" Sampson said to the D-Tamers. "Where is the Tamer with the Valdorumon?"

"Keiko?" Vichiro said. "She's in the Digital World. They're destroying the Dark Castle of Pride."

"Contact her immediately!" Sampson ordered. "Tell her to return here as fast as she can!"

"Y-You got it." Kenji said, whipping out his Digivice.

"_Purge Shine!_"

The purging light from Valdorumon's body began to overpower NeoVamdemon's darkness. Ophanimon flew in and struck her with her staff and Sakuyamon chimed in with an amethyst burst of energy.

"Keep going!" Ophanimon called, looking back at the Dark Castle of Pride. "We have to give them time!"

Meanwhile, Vani, Keiko, Luciana, and the four Izuna foxes Sakuyamon sent were currently traveling up through a dark staircase towards the oratory, which lay at the top of the castle.

"Man, these stairs go on forever!" Keiko cried.

"I think we're almost there," Luciana panted. "I mean, we have to be. We've been running for like fifteen minutes!"

"We've got company…" Vani noticed. Up ahead, three ghost-like Digimon appeared out of nowhere and glared at them.

**BAKEMON – ADULT LEVEL – GHOST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Attack!" Luciana ordered, and the four fox spirits all pounced on a Bakemon and they were instantly deleted.

"Nice work," Vani smiled. A cackling sound erupted through the castle and the girls turned around to see a much larger group of Bakemon approaching them, led by one wearing a red robe wielding a golden scythe.

**PHANTOMON – PERFECT LEVEL – GHOST TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Great, more bad news!" Keiko cried.

"_Shadow Scythe!_"

"Wing Blade!"

Keiko's wings deflected the attack from Phantomon, and it also bought time for both Vani and Luciana to summon their own holy weapons.

"Vani! Keiko!" Luciana called. "You guys go to the oratory and set this place ablaze! The five of us have things here."

"If you say so." Vani said. Keiko grabbed Vani's hand and took off into the air, leaving Luciana and the Izuna foxes to battle the Bakemonz.

"Izuna, attack!" Luciana shouted.

"_Touhakken!_"

Luciana's fists were engulfed in ghostly sapphire flames and she charged for the Bakemon, punching and kicking those who crossed her path. The Izuna foxes joined in, pouncing on the Bakemon in their way. In no time at all, all that remained was the sole Phantomon.

"Let us go and we won't hurt you!" Luciana said.

"_Words of Death!_"

A small ball of light emerged from Phantomon's mouth and charged towards Luciana. The four Izuna foxes combined into one large flaming fox and leaped in front of her, taking the hit for her and dissolving into data.

"You're going to pay for that…" Luciana growled. She leaped into the air and crossed her arms. A multitude of luminescent diamonds appeared before her.

"_Koyousetsu!_"

The barrage of diamonds shot out like a machine gun, all striking against Phantomon's body, ripping him to shreds. What remained of its body dissolved into data particles, and Luciana landed on the ground. She immediately continued her journey up through to the oratory.

Few minutes passed, and Luciana finally made it to the oratory. It resembled a small chapel, complete with a small row of pews, an altar, a glass window with an ethereal painting of a cross, and what appeared to be some type of machine. Vani and Keiko were already standing in front of it, and Luciana ran up to them.

"This is what creates the Nightmare Soldiers." Keiko smirked. "Let's take care of it."

"But how?" Luciana asked.

"I believe you already know," Vani said, aiming her Holy Ring for the machine. Keiko did the same with her Wing Blades and Luciana the same with her fox leaf fists.

"_Koyousetsu!_"

"_Raikou Issen no Tsuki!_"

"_Hikari no Mandala!_"

All three attacks rushed into the strange machine and upon contact, a series of explosions took place. The entire castle began to tremble.

"This place is gonna blow!" Luciana cried.

"The window!" Keiko shrieked. At once, all three girls ran for the window and broke through it, tumbling out as fire erupted from it. The quarreling Digimon took notice and watched the girls fall out of the exploding castle. Sakuyamon's body began to shine and the same light covered the girls, causing them to stop in mid-air.

"You did it!" Ophanimon cheered.

"Impossible!" NeoVamdemon roared. "Mere humans cannot defeat the Nightmare Soldiers!"

"We're Digidestined!" Vani shouted as Ophanimon flew towards NeoVamdemon.

"Get him!" Keiko cried, and Valdorumon soared towards the demon-type Digimon.

"Go, Sakuyamon!" Luciana yelled as Sakuyamon, who devolved back to her battle mode, dashed towards the enemy.

"_Nightmare Raid!_"

"That didn't work last time," Sakuyamon cried. "So, it won't work again!"

"_Jouenkobu!_"

With use of her staff, Sakuyamon created a sphere of blue mystical flames to drive all the evil spirits away.

"_Aurora Undulation!_"

"_Eden's Javelin!_"

Both beams of light finally pierced through NeoVamdemon's body, and she let out a glass-shattering cry.

"_**YOU WILL FALL BEFORE OGUDAMON-SAMA!**_"

As her body became a Digi-egg, Valdorumon, Sakuyamon, and Ophanimon devolved back into their Child forms and went to their respective partners.

"We did it, Vani!" Salamon cheered. "We did it, we did it!" As Vani and Salamon celebrated, Renamon and Luciana gave each other a silent high-five. Falcomon perched himself on Keiko's head as she checked her Digivice. There was a new text message.

"Hey guys, I have a message from Kenji." Keiko announced, and everyone went over to her to see what it said. "It says, "Keiko, you guys have to come back here as soon as you can!"

"Well, so much for taking a bit of a breather," Falcomon sighed.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Vani shouted, pulling out her Digivice and pointing it to the ground. "DigiGate, open!" A small green vortex formed on the ground. One by one, the D-Tamers leapt inside. Next stop, the Human World!

"_I hope Ryuu is okay…_"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_I don't think I can hold out any longer…"_

"_Chaosmon, save your strength!"_

"_Yo, we're back!"_

"_It's time to awaken the ultimate chaos!"_

"_This is the tower that the legendary dragon Digimon were sealed thousands of years ago after the war."_

"_D-Tamer, you have risked a lot to come here, a place that could have just been a mere legend."_

"_I'm here now, so I need your help."_

"_I need to summon the Exaforce."_

"_The end of both worlds is here!"_

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-39**

**THE HOLY WAR, PART. V**


	39. D39: The Holy War, Part V

_The Digital World._

_A mysterious world inhabited by strange creatures known as Digimon. _

_Right now, the evil Nightmare Soldiers, under the command of the Revelation Beast, Ogudamon; is in the process of conquering it along with the Human World._

_Hachiro Ryuu, along with his partner Dracomon, have thrown themselves into the struggle to save both the Digimon and the humans._

_This is the story of their final friendships and adventures._

xXx

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-39**

**The Holy War, Pt. V**

**Renaissance**

"I've never seen that Digimon before!"

ChaosGallantmon and the Ultimate Alliance stared in awe of the newly evolved Digimon, ZekeGreymon, howling into the sky. Its armor was emitting a high-class golden radiance as the cyborg Digimon turned to face them.

"VictoryGreymon-sama, next move?" Knightmon called, and VictoryGreymon simply stood there without a word. ZekeGreymon, however, was not as patient and took off towards the Ultimate Alliance.

"Attack!" KendoGarurumon shouted. He, GrapLeomon, Halsemon, Ninjamon, Knightmon, the Agumon, and the Pawnchessmonz charged towards the encroaching ZekeGreymon. They outnumbered him thirteen to one…

"_Lupine Laser!_"

"_Cyclonic Kick!_"

"_Tempest Wing!_"

"_Fire Enbuken!_"

"_Berserker Sword!_"

"_Triple Baby Flame!_"

"_Checkmate Break!_"

…but they were vastly outmatched…

"_Destroy Smasher!_"

ZekeGreymon rapidly began to spin around, using the wind speed and turbines to strike back at his opponents. The barrage of returned attacks proved to be too much for some. Upon contact with the ground, the Ninjamon all reverted to Digi-eggs. Everyone gasped as ZekeGreymon, not even hesitating a bit, continued his onslaught.

"_Trident Fang!_"

"Get back, everyone!" GrapLeomon shouted, clenching his fist. ChaosGallantmon knew what he was about to do and ran towards him.

"No, stop!" the dark knight yelled, but GrapLeomon ignored him and took off towards ZekeGreymon.

"I won't let myself fall without a fight…"

"_The King of Fist!_"

As GrapLeomon's fist ran through the air and collided with his opponent, he failed to notice ZekeGreymon's claws pierce through his chest instantly. The remaining Digimon gasped at the sight of their comrade's death, and his body immediately reformed into an egg.

"N-Not another one…" one of the Agumon cried. Knightmon, KendoGarurumon, Halsemon, and ChaosGallantmon all shot death glares at ZekeGreymon, who continued roaring in the sky.

"What do we do now?" Knightmon asked ChaosGallantmon. ChaosGallantmon feared that they were too weak to take down this monster that had already killed several of their own in just two attacks. There was not much that could be done.

"He's attacking!" Halsemon's cry brought ChaosGallantmon back from his thoughts and saw ZekeGreymon unleashing breaths of hellfire from his mouth towards the Old Masters. SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon all maneuvered out of the way and the flames were quickly encroaching upon VictoryGreymon.

"VictoryGreymon-sama!" the Agumon shrieked. In an instant, VictoryGreymon released the Dramon Breaker into the air. As he did so, his body momentarily shined and became that of a WarGreymon, who whipped out the Brave Shield on his back and held it in front of him. The Zeke flames soared past him, and the Brave Shield cut through the flames and protected him. The sea of flames, however, still flowed towards ChaosGallantmon and the others.

"_Juumonjikiri!_"

With one strike of the Ryuuzanmaru, the flames erupted into a huge explosion that protected the Ultimate Alliance from any harm. ChaosGallantmon turned to see Zanbamon riding through the valley and coming to a halt upon meeting with him.

"Good to see you, old friend." ChaosGallantmon nodded. Zanbamon nodded back, and looked to Knightmon. "Get everyone who isn't at the Ultimate Level out of here. The enemy is getting serious."

"Roger!" Knightmon said. He went to go gather everyone below the Ultimate Level, but KendoGarurumon had other plans. Retracting his wheels, he zoomed off into battle.

"Damn fool…" Zanbamon whispered.

"Like hell I'm running away from this!" KendoGarurumon roared. After seeing him, WarGreymon got an idea.

"Wait!" he shouted, and KendoGarurumon stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.

"We don't have time to wait, we have to fight!" KendoGarurumon shouted. WarGreymon extended his right hand, and a shining blue sphere began to form on it. Its radiant appearance intrigued KendoGarurumon.

"What's he doing?" Ravemon called from the sky.

"For us to have a chance, you must join forces with me." The Dragon Man spoke. Both ChaosGallantmon and KendoGarurumon gasped.

"What, join forces?" KendoGarurumon barked. "What the hell are you talking about?" As WarGreymon and KendoGarurumon were talking, ZekeGreymon threw himself towards the two, only to be driven back by SaberLeomon, Ravemon, and Magnadramon.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Magnadramon called to WarGreymon with mystical flames spewing from her mouth.

"This is a DigiCore from the Dragon of the East, Azulongmon." WarGreymon explained, the sapphire orb shining as brightly as ever. "It possesses the ability to bestow upon the user a miracle known as the super evolution."

"Super evolution?" KendoGarurumon repeated, and WarGreymon nodded. The Dramon Breaker began to fall to the ground where the two were standing and WarGreymon caught it with ease in his left hand.

"Behold, a small sample of its power!" WarGreymon said. The light of the DigiCore began to expand and surround KendoGarurumon. Both Zanbamon and ChaosGallantmon watched in awe as a metallic wolf Digimon took KendoGarurumon's place.

**METALGARURUMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"He evolved?" Zanbamon gasped. MetalGarurumon looked over his new form, curious to what new abilities the power of the DigiCore granted him.

"Wow!" the newly-evolved Digimon shrieked. A large crash was heard. Everyone turned to see SaberLeomon lying on the ground in pain with Ravemon and Magnadramon attempting to dodge ZekeGreymon's aerial assaults.

"There isn't time." WarGreymon warned. "We must utilize the full extent of this DigiCore and combine. When we do, we shall awaken a legendary source of power known as the Omega inForce. That is the only way we can protect the fate of the Digital World." MetalGarurumon looked from the orb to WarGreymon to ZekeGreymon, who was rushing towards them with his claws blazing.

"_Trident Fang!_"

"Look out!" MetalGarurumon shouted. Bursts of fire and ice streamed from the palm of WarGreymon's hands and MetalGarurumon's mouth, respectively, towards ZekeGreymon. However, the light surrounding the encroaching Digimon's body began to repel the energy. The strike from ZekeGreymon cleaved into both of their armors, causing an explosion in the ground.

"WarGreymon-sama! MetalGarurumon!" ChaosGallantmon shouted. He and Zanbamon watched as the smoke faded. Both Digimon were still alive, but with major damage to their armor. The Brave Shield on WarGreymon's back was destroyed and his chest plate armor was broken. MetalGarurumon's wings were broken, shooting off small sparks of lightning, and his tail was destroyed.

"Look," WarGreymon coughed. "If we don't do something soon, both worlds will be history!"

"H-How do you know this fusion will work for sure?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"I don't know for sure," WarGreymon said, pulling out Azulongmon's DigiCore once more. "It's the only chance we have!" ZekeGreymon, however, was hovering in the sky with his body shining with bright golden light. With great intensity, he dove down to the ground towards WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Here, let's do it!" The cyborg wolf Digimon said, holding out his paw with his eyes focused on ZekeGreymon's impinging attack. WarGreymon nodded.

"Thank you, Garurumon." He said. He held the DigiCore in the palm of his hands and as MetalGarurumon's paw reached it, a miracle happened! From the DigiCore came two beams of light, one orange and one blue. The orange light hit WarGreymon, transforming him into a sphere of the same color of light. A similar occurrence happened with the blue light and MetalGarurumon, converting him into a ball of blue light. The two light spheres spun around in the form of a cyclone and crashed into each other, creating a massive egg-shaped wall of light.

"**WarGreymon…"**

"**MetalGarurumon…**"

"**DNA digivolve to…**"

Out from the storm of light came a knight in shining armor, draped in a mantle of a similar color. The glowing Digimon presented his arms, the left one shaped like the head of WarGreymon and the right one MetalGarurumon. A new warrior had been born.

"Part WarGreymon…" ChaosGallantmon stared.

"Part MetalGarurumon…" Zanbamon said. "They digivolved together to become…"

"…**Omegamon!**"

xXx

Ryuu and Dracomon emerged from the forest and were immediately overtaken by a flurry of snow and wind. Immediately pulling his goggles over his eyes, Ryuu looked around and saw around him were trees and grass covered with snow and that in front of him was a bridge extending over the sea to the entrance of what appeared to be a large russet tower shooting off into the sky. The two proceeded on, letting neither the wind nor fear keep them from their task. As they crossed the bridge, Dracomon looked over to see a number of fallen pillars dipped in the sea. The two made their way through the entrance and were amazed. Somehow, the tower was larger on the inside than it appeared from the outside. The two boys were staring into a huge cavern, pillars stacked up while others were broken down, a staircase at the opposite end of the cavern leading up, complete with a number of Dramon-type Digimon roaming around.

**VOLCDORAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – DRAGON TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**AEROVEEDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – HOLY DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

**AIRDRAMON – ADULT LEVEL – MYTHICAL BEAST TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**DORUGREYMON – PERFECT LEVEL – BEAST DRAGON TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

**GIGADRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VIRUS ATTRIBUTE**

"Uh-oh…" Ryuu whispered. All the Dramon-type Digimon were instantly alerted to their presence. From the looks on their faces, they were not too happy. "Bad timing…" Dracomon, however, remained silent.

"I think we can trust them." He said, and Ryuu gave him a surprised look. Dracomon's wings expanded and he flew up to the roaming dragons.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ryuu said as he watched his partner. Dracomon landed right in front of the local Digimon and their facial expressions tensed up.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Dracomon muttered before he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Ahem, uhh…hi. I'm Dracomon." The dragon Digimon stopped dead in their tracks and immediately surrounded the two of them. "Uhh, a great evil threatens both the Human and Digital Worlds. It's up to me and my human partner to stop it, but in order to do that we need to reach the top of this tower. Help us, please." The expressions on the dragons' faces remained the same: stern and bold. It was hard to read what they were thinking. All signs of hope left both Ryuu and Dracomon's faces as all of the dragons surrounding them opened their mouths and flames began to materialize inside of them.

"No!" Ryuu shouted as he ran to Dracomon. As he leaped into the air to protect his partner, the dragons unleashed their torrent of flames at the D-Tamer and his partner. The two shut their eyes expecting the worst. Strangely enough, no pain came. Ryuu and Dracomon both opened their eyes. A rainbow of flames spun around them. Such beauty and grace poured out of the flames surrounding them. As the two stared in awe, they felt their bodies began to rise up. Ryuu and Dracomon gasped as their bodies shot up through the ethereal flaming cyclone like a rocket and soared to the top. The flames dissipated and the two landed on the concrete floor.

"You okay?" Dracomon asked Ryuu, who rubbed his head.

"So far…" Ryuu coughed. He looked around and saw that there was a large hole in the wall in front of him. The strangest thing about it was that it looked like the wall was broken through by force. Ryuu looked out the hole and saw the clouds of the sky and the snowy mountains and forest of the landscape. They were indeed at the top of the Dragonspiral Tower. "Well, we're here."

"This place seems familiar…" Dracomon said, looking around. "What are we looking for?" Ryuu looked at the walls that were still intact. Strange digital characters were carved all over. He noticed two spheres, one gold and the other blue, resting on a pillar in the corner of the room they were in. Upon further inspection, the golden sphere had the kanji 敖閏 in the center. Ryuu proceeded to walk towards it and kneeled down before it, Dracomon following his Tamer's actions.

"I'm here now…" Ryuu said. "So, I need your help." From his pocket, Ryuu's Digivice shot out a beam of golden light that was sucked inside the golden sphere. The kanji on the orb began to shine and the orb itself began to take the form of a large Digimon, armed with six hardened wings, radiant golden scales, and red and blue vambraces. The blue orb, however, began to take the form of a familiar blue dragon man warrior, armed with four wings: two blue and two white, and the jade and black armor of an insect. "It's Paildramon…and Goddramon."

**PAILDRAMON – PERFECT LEVEL – DRAGON MAN TYPE – FREE ATTRIBUTE**

**GODDRAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – HOLY DRAGON TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE**

"D-Tamer." Goddramon spoke. "We meet again."

"You have risked a lot to come here, a place that could have been mere legend." Paildramon said. Ryuu and Dracomon stood up to face the holy dragon. "Surely your visit is not recreational."

"The fate of two worlds hangs in the balance." Ryuu began. "Ogudamon is on the brink of throwing both the Digital and Human Worlds into darkness. My friends and I need to stop him…but we can't do it alone. I need to summon the Exaforce."

"You refer to the sacred power of the Dragon Emperor Examon," Paildramon said.

"Y-Yes." Ryuu said. "For the sake of the Digital World and the Human World."

"I am afraid I cannot help you." Goddramon said, turning his back on them.

"What?" Dracomon gasped. "Why not?"

"There is no secret to slaying the Demon Lord Ogudamon." Goddramon spoke.

"He's still out there!" Ryuu shouted. "With each passing second, more and more innocent lives are put in danger!"

"What is the key to making miracles?" Goddramon asked.

"The Digisoul, of course." Ryuu said.

"Then, you have come here for nothing. The power to conquer the darkness lies in you, Dragon Tamer. It is not something I or anyone else can bestow upon you. It is something from within."

"Something…" Ryuu repeated.

"…from within." Dracomon said.

"The power comes in response to a need, not a desire." Goddramon said. "You can create that need. I trust you know what you must do." Both Ryuu and Dracomon nod to their elder. "Good. Then, go. Go onto your battle. May the Digisoul be with you." And with that, Goddramon's body instantly vanished. Ryuu and Dracomon were left with Paildramon.

"I sense more troubles you." Paildramon spoke. Ryuu was dumbfounded as to what Paildramon was talking about, but Dracomon stepped up.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did all this happen? The war, and everything!"

"You'd better get comfortable." Paildramon said, and Ryuu and Dracomon sat down to listen to the Jogress Warrior's story. "With the absence of our king after his defeat at the hands of the Data Squad, the Digital World lacked order. This confusion ended when a Child-Level Lucemon descended from the heavens suddenly. With the Royal Knights, the highest-ranked network security, taking on a more governmental role, Lucemon soon won the favor of the majority of the Digital World and he was to be king. The Digimon called him a 'God' because of his ability to bring peace. All was well until Lucemon was corrupted, by unknown means, and began to use his divine powers for evil. Somehow, the twelve-winged angel discovered the seven deadly crests, a group of evil trinkets once used to bring destruction to the ancient Digital World." Ryuu and Dracomon continued to listen intently as Paildramon told his tale. "With the power of the seven crests, Lucemon mutated into this deadly being hell-bent on destruction, whom you now know today as Ogudamon." Ryuu gasped.

"So that's how he was created." The goggle-head said.

"Ogudamon began corrupting Digimon everywhere, turning them into his soulless slaves, making them do his bidding without any question. A wave of darkness began to spread over the Digital World, but there seemed to be one glimmer of hope: VictoryGreymon."

"VictoryGreymon-sama!" Dracomon shrieked.

"That's right," Paildramon nodded. "Born from artificial data, this 'Dragon Warrior of Heroes' led a group of Digimon to eradicate Ogudamon's hold over the world. They fought ruthless battles with death waiting for them at the end of very day. However, these six Digimon were able to cheat death and, with the help of the Royal Knights, VictoryGreymon, SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, Ravemon, Darkdramon, and Sakuyamon were able to vanquish Ogudamon and his evil…or so they thought. Before Ogudamon died, he hatched a Digi-egg and sent it flying through the outskirts of the Digital World, vowing to return. That egg hatched into what would soon become GranDracmon. The 'masters of legend,' as they were now called, all split up and went on their own personal missions to protect the Digital World. Some acquired human Tamers in the Real World. Some guarded certain areas within the Digital World. An era of peace followed. It was long before VictoryGreymon and the others realized that GranDracmon was plotting revenge for his kohai, who ultimately fell from the end of the Dramon Breaker. Because of such, GranDracmon sent his Nightmare Soldiers to exterminate the Dragon Digimon first as a way to get back at VictoryGreymon for his 'crimes.' I trust you know the story from there."

"Then he sent me to the Real World…" Dracomon said.

"Yeah, that's how it all began." Ryuu added.

"Now that you know about the past," Paildramon said. "What will you do for your future?" The two simply sat there, taking in the recent history of the Digital World, what Goddramon told them about defeating Ogudamon, the danger their friends and allies must be in at this moment.

"Ryuu, I'm ready." Dracomon said. "We should head back to your world and help our friends!" Ryuu pulled out his Digivice and looked at it. On it was a picture of Dracomon. He pressed a button and held it towards the broken hole in the wall.

"Let's go!"

xXx

Kenji, Vichiro, Chaosmon, and Sampson were watching the towering figures above them. Sleipmon and Ogudamon were glaring at each other, as if waiting for the other to strike first to deliver a counterstrike.

"Don't go all out," Sampson spoke into his Digivice, which relayed the instructions into Sleipmon's head. "We need to just hold him off until the other children get here."

"Understood." Sleipmon nodded. The centaur Digimon raised his shield, Niflheimr, in front of him.

"_Odin's Breath!_"

Intensely chill winds began to expand from Niflheimr and they began to take the form of a blizzard. As Chaosmon protected the Tamers, ice began to form on Ogudamon's legs and his body began to freeze into a slab of ice.

"It's working…it's working!" Kenji cheered. The wind subsided and Sleipmon was pleased to see Ogudamon completely frozen.

"That should hold off things until…wait!" Vichiro pointed out. Everyone watched the ice sculptor that was Ogudamon tremble. The shaking and quaking began to get more and more destructive until such time when the sculptor shattered, both releasing Ogudamon and sending ice shards everywhere.

"Fool!" Ogudamon chuckled. "You think a pathetic strategy like that will finish me?"

"Guess not…" Kenji muttered. Chaosmon grabbed his chest in pain. The unstableness of his body was kicking in quickly, but so was something else: the desire to fight. He didn't know how long he could last, but Chaosmon knew that he had to do something. Sitting on the sidelines while Sleipmon and Ogudamon battled would not do any good.

"I'm going in." Chaosmon said confidently, holding in a cough.

"Are you sure?" Vichiro asked. "T-The DigiCore…"

"It will be fine," the Darkdramon side of Chaosmon said. "M-My warrior's pride is preventing me from staying here." And with that, Chaosmon took off into the sky. Not as quickly as he normally would while going into battle, but he was still faster than an average Digimon. As he flew into battle, Chaosmon summoned both the Bantyo Blade and the Gigastick Cannon from his arms. He figured that in this weak state, he would need all the help he could get before his Digivolution finally failed.

"What's this?" Ogudamon asked. "You want some more?"

"I'm here to finish you!" Chaosmon shouted, aiming his Gigastick Cannon at him.

"_Dark Pro-"_

"_Gradus!_"

Like a fly-swatter, Ogudamon's legs smashed into Chaosmon's body, sending him crashing into a building and destroying it utterly. Amid the rubble came a weakened Digimon. The D-Tamers watched in horror as blue sparks came from the Darkdra Arm and it detached from his body.

"Darkdramon!" Vichiro cried out. This was bad. The already weakened Chaosmon just lost another half of his power. Sleipmon was frozen. Things were already looking bad but now they just got worse. There was little, if anything, they could do.

"This is the worst…" Sampson muttered.

"You fools!" Ogudamon hollered. "This is the price you pay for opposing me. Now, you all shall perish under my tyrannical reign of both worlds!"

"_Hyper Tornado!_"

A gust of wind crashed into Ogudamon's body, causing him to temporarily lose his balance. Everyone looked into the sky to see Valdorumon soaring down towards them with Keiko, Vani, Luciana, Salamon, and Renamon on his back.

"Onii-san!" Vani cried. When he got close enough, Valdorumon leaned forward and Keiko, Vani, Luciana, and their Digimon jumped off and landed where Vichiro, Kenji, and Sampson were. He then flew towards the frozen Sleipmon and light purged from his body, melting and freeing the trapped Royal Knight.

"Thank you, my friend." Sleipmon said. Valdorumon nodded and flew down towards Chaosmon.

"They're here." Kenji smiled.

"Vani!" Vichiro said. "Good timing, everyone."

"I see things are going well here." Keiko said, observing all the damage in the city. She then caught a glimpse of Valdorumon with a Digimon she didn't recognize all too well. "Who's that?"

"That is Chaosmon, the Jogress form of Kenji's BantyoLeomon and Vichiro's Darkdramon." Sampson explained. "Unfortunately as you can see, he was overwhelmed by the onslaught that is Ogudamon the Chou Demon Lord."

"What can we do?" Luciana asked. "The Digimon expended a lot of energy fighting NeoVamdemon back in the Digital World."

"Are you alright?" Valdorumon asked the fallen Chaosmon.

"I've seen better days…" BantyoLeomon's voice grumbled from Chaosmon's body. Darkdramon, who was still in the form of the Darkdra Arm, lay silent.

"There is one way." Sampson said, looking onto the Ultimate Digimon. "They need to Jogress altogether."

"Can they do that?" Kenji asked. Sampson responded with only a nod. "How?"

"The four pieces of the puzzle we have here will be able to summon a Digimon of untold power and strength, one not usually formed through the means of what we are about to do." Sampson explained. "There will be some restraints."

"Restraints?" Luciana repeated. "Like?"

"For instance, the Human World cannot contain such a being for very long." Sampson explained. "I was researching it and it appears that only after one attack would the Digivolution fail and the Jogress would end."

"The power, though…" Keiko said. "Will it be enough to beat Ogudamon?"

"Yes," Sampson nodded. "According to my calculations, one shot will destroy him."

"Let's do it." Renamon said. Salamon nodded, and looked over to Chaosmon, Darkdramon, Sleipmon, and Valdorumon.

"Kenji! Vichiro! Call Valdorumon and Sleipmon into your Digivices!" Sampson commanded. Confused, Kenji and Vichiro did as they were told.

"Valdorumon!" Kenji shouted, and Valdorumon gasped as he became a beam of light and shot into Kenji's Digivice.

"Sleipmon!" Vichiro yelled, and the same happened with Sleipmon.

"Now what?" Vani asked.

"Activate the bonds of your Digisoul!" Sampson ordered. "Twin Charge!" As Sampson spoke, the Digisoul of Kenji and Vichiro was activated.

"What's going on?" Luciana asked.

"A miracle." Renamon said.

"BantyoLeomon!" Kenji cried. "Valdorumon!"

"Darkdramon!" Vichiro shouted. "Sleipmon!"

"_Twin Charge!_"

Kenji and Vichiro stood back-to-back and slammed their Digivices into each other. A positive force of energy shot from their holy devices and it shot into the sky. Everyone could only watch as four multicolored lights spun around in a cyclone. They combined into what resembled a gigantic golden egg floating in the sky. It began to unravel, revealing a creature unlike anything ever seen before. The silhouette of Chaosmon's original body lay at the center of this creature with astral projections of a lion and a bird. An emerald hand came from the left side under an angelic wing while an azure hand came from the right under a lavender avian wing. Two DigiCores were perched on each shoulder. This was the birth of a new Digimon; the birth of UltimateChaosmon.

**ULTIMATECHAOSMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – UNIQUE TYPE – NO ATTRIBUTE**

Colossal amounts of energy poured out of the Ultimate Digimon's body, pushing everything and everything around him back. Ogudamon gasped at the birth of this new creature, but shook it off and regained his composure. The D-Tamers, however, were quite impressed.

"Whoa…" Kenji stared at the massive Digimon that stood before them. "That's Leormon?"

"Among other things," Sampson replied. "This is our ace in the hole. Meet UltimateChaosmon."

"Wow, Falcomon sure knows how to clean himself up!" Keiko smiled. "That's fricken sweet!"

"UltimateChaosmon…" Vichiro said, looking at his new Digimon's data on his Digivice. Sparks flew from his Digivice and it immediately short-circuited, resulting in Vichiro dropping it on the ground. The same sparks flew from the Digivices of Kenji, Vani, Keiko, Luciana, and Sampson; overwhelmed from the power that UltimateChaosmon was supplying.

"Our Digivices!" Vani shrieked. "They're broken?"

"Our transformations are gone…" Renamon said.

"That Digimon is too powerful." Salamon noted.

UltimateChaosmon said nothing and turned to face Ogudamon. "Looks like he only knows two attacks, but they're mighty powerful."

"Who is this that opposes me now?" He cackled. "Don't you know I can never be destroyed?"

"We'll see about that…" Sampson grunted, clenching his fists. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Kenji shouted. "Ogudamon! This is the last thing you'll ever see!"

"Use your killing technique!" Vichiro commanded. According to the will of the Tamers, the DigiCores on UltimateChaosmon's shoulders began to glow, as if storing every single last bit of the energy already surrounding him.

"_Ultima Burst!_"

The two beams of energy blasted off from the DigiCores and merged into a silver streak of light and shot off towards Ogudamon. The streak of light burst through the Demon Lord's chest and caused a grand explosion to take place. Wind and rubble went everywhere, almost knocking the D-Tamers and their partners off their feet. It was almost a minute before the winds subsided and residual clouds of smoke covered the city. Everyone looked on as UltimateChaosmon's body began to shine and became four separate beams of energy and shot to where Sampson and the D-Tamers were standing. The lights faded and revealed Leormon, Falcomon, Commandramon, and Kudamon: all exhausted and out of energy. Kenji, Vichiro, Keiko, and Sampson ran to their respective partners.

"You did good, Leormon." Kenji said. "Nice."

"That was awesome!" Keiko cheered. "Nice, Falcomon!" Sampson and Vichiro acknowledged their partners silently.

"What an interesting way to end," Luciana said as she and Renamon examined her Digivice. "All the power we had was used up today. I guess when UltimateChaosmon came, that was all our Digivices could take." Vani and Salamon looked at Vani's fallen Digivice, remembering how it came to her in the first place in a moment of need, when Tailmon digivolved to the Perfect Level for the first time to protect her and Keiko from SkullSatamon.

"So, we did it?" Kenji asked.

"At last." Vichiro sighed.

"And so, it ends…" Sampson sighed, Kudamon taking his rightful place on his shoulder. At last, everyone could finally be at peace.

"_It all ends here, D-Tamers…_"

This dark-sounding snarl caused everyone to freeze right in their place. All the Child-Level Digimon took on feral expressions and began growling intensely. The smoke finally cleared and there stood Ogudamon, his body in perfect condition. A dark aura began to overtake his body and it caused Vani to tremble.

"T-The darkness!" she cried. "It's stronger than ever!"

"I thought we finished you…" Kenji roared. "…we HAD YOU!"

"On the contrary," Ogudamon said. "I am the incarnation of every single one of the Digital World's sins. You think it will be that easy to kill me?"

"I-I was so sure it'd work…" Sampson gasped. "With all the tests we ran back at headquarters, it should have worked!"

"You gave it your best shot," Keiko sighed. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"Keiko, my strength is gone…" Falcomon said. "I don't think I can digivolve."

"This is bad…" Luciana said. "There's nothing else we can do!"

"L-Let me fight…" Leormon coughed towards Kenji, but his Tamer held him back.

"Stand down." He said. "You're too weak from the battle!"

"Sir, your orders." Commandramon said to Vichiro, who remained speechless. "Sir!"

"W-We can't do it…"

"Useless beings like you cannot exist in my new world order." Ogudamon sneered. "Prepare to be destroyed!" The hopeless D-Tamers could only shut their eyes as the massive Demon Lord loom over them, black aura swirling around his entire body. This was it. There was nothing they could do. All was lost.

"No matter what the situation, you fight to the very end. Isn't that how you should live?"

"_Ryuu…_" Kenji thought as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blaze of sapphire flames shooting into Ogudamon's face. Everyone looked to see Coredramon as the source of the attack.

"Coredramon!" Leormon called out.

"Your last blow lit a fire in our hearts," Everyone turned around to see Ryuu walking towards them with a fierce expression on his face. "Just because things have taken a turn for the worse is no reason for you to give up." Vani wanted to run to him and hug him but it didn't seem appropriate at the time.

"Ryuu, we can't." Keiko said. "He's too powerful. We gave him our best attack and he's still standing. It's hopeless!"

"She's right, brother." Luciana said. "Our Digivices are all broken too. We're done for."

"It is if you think that way!" Ryuu called. "We'll win, but we've got to believe in ourselves in order to summon a miracle!" Coredramon landed behind Ryuu, but the other D-Tamers were still afraid of pressing on.

"Ryuu, I'll do it alone!" Coredramon roared. Ryuu looked at him. As he said that, Coredramon noticed a flicker of fear in Ryuu's eyes. "You have to believe in me, Ryuu. If no one else will fight, I'll fight him all by myself!" The dormant fear that lay within Ryuu was then extinguished by a burning flame and Ryuu nodded.

"Alright, I understand." He said. "Coredramon, this is it! The final match that will decide the fate of two worlds begins now!"

"Yeah!" Coredramon roared, and he turned to face Ogudamon. "I'm your opponent now!"

"Prepare to enter your deathbed." Ogudamon said. Kenji, Vichiro, Vani, Luciana, Keiko, and Sampson could only watch as Ryuu and Coredramon faced the Demon Lord.

"_Believe in the bonds of Digisoul_," Ryuu thought to himself as his partner flew off to battle Ogudamon. "You can do it…you can do it…

**YOU CAN DO IT**, **DRACOMON!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON D-TAMER…**

"_Ryuu!"_

"_Omega the Fusion!"_

"_Ryuu!"_

"_There's only one way to beat this guy."_

"_We have to hold on for the sake of the humans!"_

"_I shall rise again!"_

"_Ryuu, the future is in your hands!"_

"_See it, the Digisoul of Miracles!"_

"_Ryuu, I exist inside of you."_

**DIGIMON D-TAMER**

**D-40**

**THE HOLY WAR, PART VI**


	40. D40: The Holy War, Part VI

**Digimon D-Tamer**

**D-40**

**The Holy War, Part VI**

**Resurgam**

"You can do it, Dracomon!" Ryuu cheered. Coredramon's wings spread out and the dragon Digimon soared in the air towards Ogudamon.

"_Strike Bomber!_"

As he got close enough, Coredramon began smacking the Demon Lord with his tail. The impact of the attack, however, went unnoticed by Ogudamon.

"Is that all the Dragon Tamer's pet has to show?" he snickered, grabbing Coredramon by his head, accidentally touching an inverse scale. Immediately, the dragon's veins began to enlarge and his horns began to glow a bright red.

"_G Shurunen II!_"

A barrage of laser beams erupted from Coredramon's mouth in Ogudamon's face and he was free from his grasp.

"Yes!" Ryuu cheered.

"Not enough!" Ogudamon roared.

"_Catedral!_"

The shockwave from Ogudamon's crotch blasted Coredramon off into the sky. He then leapt up into the air and when he met up with the falling dragon, he began pulverizing his body with his gigantic legs. With every blow after blow, Coredramon felt the pain increase more and more. He crash-landed into a building and Ogudamon resumed his position.

"I knew it…" Keiko sighed. "It is hopeless."

"He's too powerful, Ryuu." Luciana said. "Let's regroup and come up with some sort of plan."

"No!" Ryuu yelled back without turning around to face his friends. "We're going to settle this here and now! As long as Coredramon is willing to fight, so am I!" Coredramon struggled to get back up and fell back down.

"That's right, lie down before your new master." Ogudamon sneered. "This fight is pointless and you know it. Your kind has been a thorn in my side for so long and once I'm done with you, they shall all be exterminated one-by-one." Enraged, Coredramon began to slowly pick himself up and he glared at Ogudamon.

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, RYUU!" Coredramon roared. As he stood up, a sapphire aura began to clothe itself around his body. Ogudamon gasped as the dragon blasted off towards him. Coredramon spun his tail around and whacked him right in the face.

"Coredramon…" Ryuu stared. He began to notice his partner's growing power and a smile appeared on his face. "Full-scale attack!"

"_Blue Flare Breath!_"

The torrent of azure flames scorched down and enveloped Ogudamon, surrounding him completely.

"Where is this power coming from...?" Ogudamon cried.

"More!" Ryuu commanded.

"Blue Flare…" Coredramon growled as the same blue flames began to burn from his mouth.

"_Catedral MAX!_"

Both Ryuu and Coredramon gasped as a surplus of powerful shockwaves blasted out from Ogudamon's uterus. The massive power that he was unleashing was more than enough to send both Ryuu and Coredramon crashing down onto the ground.

"Ryuu!" Vani cried. She ran to help her boyfriend up. When she reached him, the sound of thunderous booming rang through their ears. "Are you okay?"

"I-I've had better days…" The two looked up to see Ogudamon towering over them.

"The end of the D-Tamers is finally here!" he roared. As a response to his cackling, a familiar black aura began to emerge from his body.

"What's going on?" Vichiro asked. Everyone could only watch as the darkness spread into the sky, slowly bringing forth dark clouds which began to cover the once-blue atmosphere. Almost instantaneously after the entire sky was blanketed by these sinister-looking clouds, rain started shooting down from them and enveloping the ground below. Pretty soon, the D-Tamers and their Digimon were soaked.

"Well," Keiko sighed. "A little rain never hurt anyone…"

"_Catedral!_"

Another round of shockwaves from Ogudamon sent the group flying back into more rubble and debris.

"Everyone!" Coredramon called back.

"T-That can…" Falcomon coughed.

"Commander Sampson!" Luciana cried. Everyone turned to see Sampson lying on the ground, a rather large gash of blood imprinted on his right leg from the impact of the fall. She and Vichiro immediately ran to his aid with Kudamon looking on. He noticed the fur on Renamon's body tense up and looked up to her to see her gaze in a new direction.

"We have company…" she pointed, stretching her hand out. Everyone else turned their heads to see an encroaching army of Devimon sprouting out of Ogudamon's crotch and broadening their forces all over the city. All of them bore angry and sadistic looks on their faces. Ryuu and the others could only look on at the danger that was ahead. Ryuu began to stand up and Vani helped him get himself together.

"Hey, go look for cover…" he said to her. "Take the others with you." Vani could automatically note the exhaustion in his voice.

"We are not leaving without you!" Vani cried.

"It's okay." Ryuu said. "Coredramon and I will handle this. Now go!" Vani looked at him with a mortified expression on her face. "GO!" Vani gulped and nodded. She ran off to meet Salamon and the others. Ryuu watched her leave.

_Until your fighting spirits return…_ he thought. _This battle is mine!_ He pulled out his Digivice and ran towards the area where Coredramon lay.

xXx

"Let's look for cover!" Vichiro ordered. "It's getting too dangerous here. We're sitting ducks without the ability to digivolve."

"What about Ryuu?" Luciana shouted back.

"Let's get out of here!" Vani yelled, running towards them.

"Vani!" Salamon barked.

"Ryuu and Coredramon are going to hold him off," Vani explained as she ran past them. Salamon took off after her Tamer. "Let's find a place to regroup!"

As Vichiro and Kenji helped Sampson up and move, the children agreed and followed Vani and Salamon. They ran through the ever-increasing downpour, dodging fallen or damaged buildings as best they could in the darkness. It seemed like they were on the move for hours and hours. As they ran, Vani noticed that they had reached the Golden Gai, or rather what it was now. The artistic nightlife it was once famous for had been replaced with the eerie feeling of a horror movie, complete with a barren district with half of the buildings destroyed.

"Over there!"

Vani led everyone to an empty dark alley and everyone stopped to catch their breath and regroup. The building to the right of them— a broken down jazz bar—was slanted over the bar next to it so it formed an indent that was preventing the rain to get through. The boys helped Sampson sit down in a dry part of their new dwelling and Kudamon reclaimed his place on his shoulder.

"Ogudamon…is in the city…" Luciana panted.

"W-We've got to stop him." Sampson growled and attempted to stand up, but his face tensed up and he sat back down.

"Save your strength." Kudamon said. "We'll find a way." Leormon looked at him.

"…but how?" asked, and Kenji looked down at his partner.

"Our Digivices are broken," Luciana sighed. "The Digimon can't digivolve and we can't summon our holy weapons. We have no power."

"It's hopeless…" Kenji coughed. He kicked a rock and fell back onto his butt. There was an uncomfortable silence, empty of all noise except for the falling rain.

"No." Kudamon said upon Sampson's shoulder. "It's not hopeless." Kudamon hopped off Sampson's shoulder and onto the ground. Everyone turned their heads to look down at him. "As long as our hearts still beat, we can make a difference."

"You're right." Salamon said, and everyone's gaze shifted from Kudamon to her. "We're Digimon. We never give up. You guys are Digimon Tamers. You shouldn't give up either."

"Never give up…" Kenji said to himself. He saw a hand stretched out to him and looked up. It was Vichiro's. He smiled and grabbed it. Vichiro helped him up to his feet. "Never give up."

"Let's go." Vichiro smirked. Commandramon, Kenji, Leormon, Vani, Salamon, Keiko, Falcomon, Luciana, and Renamon nodded, all with a smile on their face. They all ran off back towards East Shinjuku to help Ryuu and Dracomon defend the Human World.

"They'll be okay." Sampson said. "After all, they're Digidestined."

xXx

The appearance of the shining radiance known as Omegamon astounded everyone who stood in Death Valley. His presence brought forth something that could assist them in conquering this battle. Hope. Hope in a brighter tomorrow. ZekeGreymon let out a terrifying roar that let everyone know he was ready to keep fighting.

"VictoryGreymon-sama and MetalGarurumon Jogress evolved into one!" ChaosGallantmon gasped. "He's a Royal Knight, much like my own counterpart!"

"ZekeGreymon," Omegamon spoke. His voice echoed throughout the entire valley. "You are abusing the power of Evolution granted to you and are a threat to the serenity of the Digital World." Omegamon stuck out his left hand and a blade popped out of the WarGreymon helmet. "The wages of sin is death!" Omegamon shot off towards ZekeGreymon, who was not going to give up without a fight.

"_Grey Sword!_"

"_Trident Fang!_"

Suddenly, both Omegamon and ZekeGreymon vanished from plain sight. Explosions appeared in the sky as two blurs clashed with each other. In an instant, the two Digimon were in close proximity with each other in the sky.

"There they are!" Zanbamon hollered.

"_Garuru Cannon!_"

"_Hyper Launcher!_"

The two beams of energy clashed into a standstill, each striving to push the other back.

"We must help somehow!" ChaosGallantmon called. As he prepared to leap into assist Omegamon, a flash of light appeared in his path and SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon stood before him.

"No." SaberLeomon shook his head.

"This is their fight now," Ravemon said. "They have to hold on for the sake of the humans."

"We must believe in their power." Magnadramon said, and the Digimon looked on. Omegamon and ZekeGreymon were still locked in an energy struggle. A golden aura began to surround both Digimon as they exerted more and more energy towards the fight.

"Ready for this, Garurumon?" WarGreymon's voice called from Omegamon.

"Press on at full power!" MetalGarurumon roared.

"_Grey Sword!_"

With the sword in his left hand, Omegamon struck the beam struggle in the center, causing a great explosion which knocked both of them back onto the ground. However, they did not stay there for very long. A second after they touched the ground, both Omegamon and ZekeGreymon took off once more, engaging the other in close combat. Blow after blow, punch after punch, the two Digimon seemed equally matched. The ferocity of their attacks rocked the entire plain of Death Valley. In a brief moment of weakness, ZekeGreymon overpowered Omegamon and smashed him aside while his mouth began to produce flames of high intensity.

"_Zeke Flame!_"

As the sea of hellfire flowed towards Omegamon, he got an idea and summoned the Grey Sword once more.

"_Sword of Ruin!_"

With the Grey Sword, Omegamon drew an X in the air and as the flames reached it, the X exploded. This maneuver protected Omegamon from any damage from the flames, but the battle was far from over.

"If I don't end this soon," Omegamon said. "Things could get very messy." The Royal Knight touched down to the ground and as the smoke from the explosion faded, he saw ZekeGreymon shooting down towards him with the speed of a bullet, encased in an arrow of shining light.

"_**Final Strikes!**__"_

"ZekeGreymon is using his entire aura supply in an all-or-nothing attack!" Zanbamon gasped. "If Omegamon dodges, an attack with that much power could destroy the Digital World!" Omegamon glared up at ZekeGreymon's encroaching attack and only one thing came to mind. Immediately, he leapt up and soared towards ZekeGreymon. As he flew, a miraculous shade of light began to surround him as well.

"Legendary Omega inForce," the Royal Knight called. "I beseech thee, come to me now in the name of the Digital World!"

"_**Omega the Fusion!**_"

Both blazes of light collided with each other. ChaosGallantmon, Zanbamon, and the Old Masters were all blown back by the force of the resulting blast. Fumes and smoke filled the air. SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon flew towards the flaming cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped to see Garurumon lying on the ground, battle-scarred and exhausted.

"Garurumon!" Zanbamon shouted. "Wait, where's-" Zanbamon got his answer; he looked into the sky to see VictoryGreymon, still bearing the same scars as his WarGreymon form, wielding the Dramon Breaker in the sky. In his other hand was a sapphire Digi-egg.

"At last," Magnadramon smiled. VictoryGreymon flew down to confront her and the other two masters.

"What was that last attack?" Ravemon said, giving VictoryGreymon a look. "Have you been holding out on us?"

"Heh," The Dragon Warrior of Heroes laughed. "The Omega inForce is powerful."

ChaosGallantmon and Zanbamon ran down to where Garurumon was lying.

"Are you okay?" ChaosGallantmon asked.

"S-Shut up…!" Garurumon barked weakly. His eyes blinked open and glared at the two. A smirk then curved onto his face. "D-Don't look down on me…because of these scars. Give me two days…and I'll be able to fight again."

"Heh, idiot." ChaosGallantmon laughed. "You're on!"

"The battle is over!" Everyone heard Knightmon, Halsemon, the Pawnchessmonz, and the Agumonz cheer.

"Any word from the other forces of the Ultimate Alliance?" Ravemon asked Halsemon, who nodded.

"Results are looking the same on the digital plain!" Halsemon smiled. "The Nightmare Soldiers are all but extinct. There remains but one threat."

"Ogudamon…" VictoryGreymon said, and everyone nodded.

"Should we go and assist the Digimon D-Tamers?" SaberLeomon asked, but VictoryGreymon shook his head.

"They do not require our help." He said. "Instead, we shall divide ourselves through the Digital World and assist any who need our services." Everyone else nodded and in streaks of light, SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon blasted off. Knightmon and the rest just watched them soar in the sky.

"…we'll walk." Knightmon sighed, and he, the Pawnchessmonz, and the Agumonz walked off. Halsemon began to fly off, but noticed VictoryGreymon still remained.

"VictoryGreymon-sama?" Halsemon said.

"Deliver a message to LordHolyAngemon at the Holy Angelic Castle," VictoryGreymon began. "Tell him to get the holy devices ready."

xXx

"_I could do without this entire day altogether…_"

Ryuu knew it wouldn't be easy being thirteen. He was in the eighth grade, he had a girlfriend, he had to face puberty. Never in his life would he have imagined he would end up facing what looked like an army of evil monsters trying to lay waste to East Shinjuku. As the Devimon brigade marched towards him, Ryuu titled his head up. There he saw Ogudamon blasting shockwaves in the sky and his own partner Digimon, Dracomon, now currently in his Adult form of Coredramon; soaring around in the sky and dodging the attacks and countering with a fury of dragon fire whenever he got the chance. The army of Devimon stopped dead in their tracks, halting as they saw the only obstacle in their way being a mere boy. Raising his fists, Ryuu knew it had to be done. With a battle cry, he took off for the Devimon, each step bringing him closer to his destiny. As soon as he got close enough, Ryuu leapt into the air and kicked two Devimon aside at the same time. It seemed like a thousand black clawed hands tried to grab him, but he kept moving, never pausing to take a breath. Punch. Kick. Flip. Repeat. Shoving one Devimon to the ground, Ryuu backed up so he could kick another coming up from behind. Three Devimon were right on his tail, so Ryuu ran towards a trash can and grabbed the lid. Swiftly thinking, he tossed the barrel into them and they collapsed onto the ground. A rapid kick to the back knocked Ryuu to the ground. He glanced up to Coredramon and saw that he wasn't doing so well either. He had just crashed into another set of buildings and Ogudamon was marching towards him.

"Why do you still fight?" Ogudamon cackled. "You have lost; your allies have given up. This world is mine."

"N-No…" Coredramon coughed. "Not yet!"

"H-He's right," Ryuu said as he stood up. Determination was burning in his eyes. He clenched his fist and glared up at the Demon Lord. "Our dream is to see a brighter tomorrow…and there's no way you'll be able to get in our way!" As Ryuu said those words, a light began to shine from his pocket. Ryuu pulled out his Digivice and saw both blue and green light emanating from it. He also felt something, a familiar sensation of power.

"_DCD Bomb!_"

Ryuu whipped around to see an explosion within the Devimon brigade. His eyes widened to see the source of the explosion was Commandramon, dashing through the Devimon troops and shooting them with his assault rifle. Amid the chaos, Ryuu saw Vichiro, Kenji, Vani, Keiko, and Luciana running towards him with Leormon, Salamon, Falcomon, and Renamon at their side.

"_They've returned…_" Ryuu smiled.

"_Leo Claw!_"

"_Puppy Howling!_"

"_Falco Rush!_"

"_Touhakken!_"

Leormon and Falcomon dashed through the Devimon army and struck their claws and wings against them. Salamon unleashed a sonic wave from her mouth, blowing several Devimon away. Renamon gracefully leapt through the Devimon brigade, and with her azure-colored flaming fists and feet, she punched and kicked the encroaching Devimon.

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun," Kenji said. "Eh, Ryuu?"

"We're back and better than ever!" Vani cried.

"Although our Digimon can no longer digivolve, we're willing to fight with you brother!" Luciana exclaimed.

"As long as we can stand, we'll fight!" Keiko shouted.

"What's the plan?" Vichiro asked. "We're ready when you are!" Immediately, the Digisouls of the five Tamers were summoned. A blue light appeared around Kenji, pink energy surrounded Vani, violet beams of light emanated from Luciana, white light purged from Vani, and cyan energy encased Vichiro.

"Digisoul?" Keiko gasped.

"What's going on?" Kenji wondered. A smile appeared on Ryuu's face. He then looked at his Digivice and a similar spectacle happened to him: his body was encased with both blue and green energy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ogudamon roared. He was not impressed by the light show that was taking place below him. He was even more disgusted when the same multi-colored light emanating from the Dragon Tamer began to expand from Coredramon's body. "What is this power?"

"I shall rise again!" Coredramon roared as the light growing from his body continued to expand.

"See it, the Digisoul …" Ryuu said before thrusting his Digivice into the air. "…of miracles!" The text "EVOLUTION" appeared on the shining Digivice and a startling transformation took place.

"Ryuu!" Kenji and Vichiro roared.

"Ryuu!" Luciana and Keiko cried.

"Ryuu!" Vani shouted.

**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION**

The light shrouding Coredramon covered his entire body. It began to shrink to the size of Dracomon and then expanded tremendously, radiating with the intensity of the blazing Sun.

"_**Dracomon warp DNA digivolve to…**_"

The expanding light produced a shining silhouette. As it faded, the being which emerged was neither Dracomon nor Coredramon. Covered with scarlet scales, it had the appearance of a fierce, bipedal dragon warrior. Its colossal wings expanded to a great length and the lance in his right hand gleamed against the light. The Dragon Emperor was reborn.

"…_**EXAMON!**_"

**EXAMON – ULTIMATE LEVEL – HOLY KNIGHT TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

The light still emanating from Examon's body caused the gloomy clouds engulfing the sky to vanish, replacing it rightfully with a bright blue sky with the Sun at its center. Surprised by the sudden appearance of a Royal Knight, Ogudamon quickly regained his composure.

"Welcome, Dragon Emperor." Ogudamon said. "Have you come to fight by my side and rid the universe of these pathetic humans?"

"Ogudamon, even now you have no remorse for the harm you have caused to both humans and Digimon alike." Examon said, holding out his legendary spear Ambrosius. "I have no other choice, for the wages of sin is death!"

"_Gradus!_"

Ogudamon thrust one of his legs at Examon, but the Dragon Emperor vanished in thin air.

"What?" he roared. Ogudamon shifted his head up to see Examon high in the sky. He was holding Ambrosius as if it was a gun and he was about to pull the trigger.

"_Pendragon's Glory!_"

A high-powered laser erupted from the tip of Ambrosius and flashed past Ogudamon. Kenji and the others watched the laser successfully hit the remaining members of the Devimon brigade and they were instantly vaporized.

"He took them all out in one attack!" Luciana cheered.

"You may be able to delete useless soldiers," Ogudamon cackled. "Let's see you take on an elite such as myself!"

"Everyone!" Ryuu shouted without turning back to face them. "Send your Digisoul to Examon! We'll combine all our hearts' power to protect both worlds!"

"Right!" Kenji said and everyone else nodded. "Ryuu, the future is in your hands!" At once, the Digisoul of the six teenagers shot up into the sky.

"We will give our power as well!" Commandramon ordered to the Digimon. "To protect the future of humans and Digimon alike!"

"Roger!" The Digimon roared as their bodies began to shine. Similar beams of energy launched off into the sky. As they met with the Digisoul of their Tamers, they all combined to form one shining beam of golden light that soared through the air. As it glided towards Examon, the beam of light momentarily took the form of an astral dragon before latching itself onto Examon's body. His body burning with firepower, Caledfwlch transformed into a set of blazing wings and stared down Ogudamon in his new form.

**BURST EVOLUTION**

"_**Examon Burst Mode!**_"

**EXAMON (BURST MODE) – ULTIMATE LEVEL – HOLY KNIGHT TYPE – DATA ATTRIBUTE**

"A glorious Digisoul, seize it!" Ryuu commanded. "Our future!"

"My vision will not be ignored!" Ogudamon screamed. "Curse you!"

"_Oratio Grandiloqua!_"

As Ogudamon took off wildly in the sky, Examon shot down towards the encroaching Demon Lord.

"_Dragonic Burst Impact!_"

With both the atmosphere's heat energy and the power of the Digimon D-Tamers, Examon dove down towards Ogudamon with his entire body blazing. The collision between the two Digimon created a massive explosion, greater than anyone has seen. Ryuu and the others ran for cover, but soon the enormity of the blast engulfed them as well. Everything went completely black.

xXx

"_Rise, Digidestined…_"

Opening his eyes, Ryuu was shocked to find that they no longer were in East Shinjuku. In fact, he could not even tell where they were. Everything around them was completely white. He looked around, making sure he was not alone. Sure enough, Kenji, Vani, Vichiro, Luciana, and Keiko were right beside him, probably just as confused as he was.

"Um, what's going on?" Kenji asked.

"Where are we?" Keiko said.

"What happened in the battle?" Vichiro wondered.

"_Thank you._" The same voice from before spoke once more. It was a deep voice, yet a familiar one too. The Tamers gasped as each of the Old Masters appeared before them: VictoryGreymon, SaberLeomon, Magnadramon, and Ravemon.

"The Old Masters of Legend." Ryuu said. They were not alone. Six beams of light shot down and joined the Digidestined. The lights faded to reveal Dracomon, Leormon, Salamon, Commandramon, Renamon, and Falcomon.

"Digidestined, we owe you a debt we shall never be able to repay." VictoryGreymon said. "With your courage and determination, you were able to eliminate the darkness."

"We couldn't have done it without our partners." Ryuu said, and Dracomon smiled.

"Aw, I'm gonna cry!" the dragon Digimon laughed.

"We should be thanking you." Kenji said.

"He's right," Vani smiled. "We wouldn't have been able to do it without your help, and all the Digimon who have supported us."

"Nevertheless, the Digital World can finally be at peace." SaberLeomon said.

"Both worlds, at that." Magnadramon said.

"And so, it ends." Ravemon said.

"…ends?" Keiko repeated. Both Commandramon and Renamon were engulfed with the light of evolution and progressed to their Ultimate forms of Darkdramon and Sakuyamon before joining up with their allies.

"Darkdramon, you're the best soldier I've ever worked with." Vichiro saluted. Darkdramon saluted back with his Gigastick Lance.

"Sakuyamon, I'm going to miss you!" Luciana cried.

"I'll miss you too, Luciana!" Sakuyamon called back.

"Does this mean we have to return as well?" Falcomon asked, looking around at Leormon, Dracomon, and Salamon. VictoryGreymon nodded yes. The four remaining partner Digimon went to their Tamers for one last time.

"Falcomon, this is goodbye." Keiko sighed, hugging her best friend.

"Not goodbye…" Falcomon smiled. "We Digimon like saying 'see you later!'" Keiko smiled and continued hugging her partner.

"I'll always remember you, Salamon!" Vani exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Salamon barked. The two sent warm smiles back and forth. Kenji and Leormon remained silent. To them, words would not do justice to how they felt about each other. Rather than speak, Leormon held out his paw and Kenji pounded it with his fist.

"What's next for you?" Ryuu asked Dracomon, who summoned a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Dunno…" Dracomon said. An idea suddenly popped in his head. "I've got it! I'll stay with the Royal Knights! Together, we'll make sure that the Digital World is forever peaceful!"

"Awesome!" Ryuu cheered. "Royal Knights, look out! The Dragon Emperor is coming your way!" Ryuu and Dracomon grabbed each other's arms and shook them.

"Digidestined, you have fought valiantly." VictoryGreymon announced. "Your Digivices have been destroyed, so unfortunately you will not be able to return to the Digital World at whim. However if the fate of the Digital World falls in danger once again, we know where to find you. May the bonds we have formed stay with us forever and beyond. Farewell, children." As he finished those final words, VictoryGreymon began to fade. SaberLeomon was next to fade, followed by Magnadramon and Ravemon. The six humans and the six Digimon took one final look at each other, quietly reminiscing about the adventures they shared, and one-by-one, the Digimon began to fade.

xXx

Ryuu shot up out of bed and looked around. He was back in his house, but it was not like he last remembered it. Everything in his room was completely fixed from when Dracomon wrecked it. Immediately, the boy threw his head out the window and looked around. The house was good as new. He looked towards the city. There was no sign that a great battle once took place here in East Shinjuku. Does that mean that it was all a dream? That he never had met Dracomon and none of their adventures ever happened? Sadly, Ryuu sighed and collapsed back onto his bed. He began to reach for his pocket to get his cell phone so he could call Vani. However, something wasn't right. He pulled out what was in his pocket, but it wasn't his cell phone. A huge smile formed along the boy's face and his eyes widened. His D-Soul Digivice was looking back at him. If this was here, that meant that everything was true. He really was a Digimon Tamer; he really did travel with Dracomon and save both the Digital World and the Human World. As happy as he was, Ryuu opened a cupboard that contained miscellaneous items like pencils, old comic books, etc. Smiling, Ryuu placed his Digivice inside and closed the cupboard. The adventure was finally over, but knows? Maybe the time will come when he gets to return to the realm of miracles, the Digital World, and reunite with Dracomon. Only time will tell.With that, Ryuu ran out of his room and downstairs, curious as to what life had in store for him next.

**THE END**


End file.
